Trouble In Paradise
by DevilHeart435
Summary: Just when Naruto thought his day couldn't possibly get worse, on his 16th birthday, Tsunade reveals to him the truth about his parents. But when Ino gets a mission from the Hokage, his life takes a turn for the better! NaruxInoxHinaxSaku! LEMON Warning!
1. Revelation!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**AN: This story takes place a few months before the Pain saga, right after Sasuke kills Itachi. So Jiraiya is still alive. For those wondering, from here on out the !/? or ?/! is for exclamatory questions, since I can't use the two together in the normal fashion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in Konoha, the sun was just rising over the eastern mountains. It was the middle of October, yet summer winds still swept through the town, as The Land of Fire was warm all year round. Naruto was just waking up with a groggy stretch and a yawn. He scratched his head through his wild spiky golden yellow hair, before rubbing the back of his neck as he licked his dry lips. He looked over at the calendar, which was located on the left side of his bed, and a look of dread came over his face as he narrowed his Cerulean blue eyes. He turned his head back and looked downwards to his signature black t-shirt with the Leaf symbol on it.<p>

Giving a heavy sigh, he could only think of what was to come today, as it did every year as this was the day he despised the most. "Happy Birthday to me." he stated, depression seeping into the tone of his voice. For most this would be a joyous day, a day of celebration, but not for Naruto. No, for him, as well as the rest of the village, this was a day of mourning. A day of sorrow, a day of misery. For this was the day that the Kyuubi, which was sealed inside Naruto, attacked Konaha. Forcing the Forth Hokage to seal the beast inside Naruto, at the cost of his own life. Many were the shinobi and kunoichi who lost there lives that day. Many were the reasons the elders of the village hated him.

Not that he wasn't use to it by now, after all when you lived through it for 16 years, you come to expect their looks of hate and prejudice. How ironic, the Forth was said to have made him the village Hero with that act, yet only for him to be treated like that Villain. Naruto could only scoff and shake his head at the idea, what ever the Forth was thinking, it sure as hell backfired. He pulled back the blankets and swung his legs over the right handed side of his bed. He gently rubbed the marks on the side of his face, a constant reminder of what lay within him. Taking a deep breath and giving yet another long sigh he got up and began preparing for the day.

'_This is going to be a looong day.' _He thought, as he was heading towards his shower in his Orange boxers. Pealing of the now well wrinkled and sweaty clothes from his body, he turned on the hot water and stepped inside. The heat was refreshing, the water beating down on him was soothing to say the least. The tension already building for the day to come. Naruto was no slouch by any means, even by shinobi standards. Standing at near 6' ft. tall, he was a wall of 195lbs of pure iron clad muscle. Even as a Kid he had next to no body fat on him, an amazing feat considering how much Ramen he usually eats.

Of course, with as much training as he goes through in a day, its not so surprising. You would think with his looks and his build, you would find it hard to believe he was still a virgin. Than again, when you walk around in a big Black and Orange jacket with matching pants, its really hard to get noticed. That and he had been chasing a single girl for about half of his life. One who was adamant about denying him every chance she got. Still he didn't complain about it, right now his main focus was getting Sasuke back to Konaha and with Orochimaru now dead, there was more time to do that in. But the ever looming threat of Akatsuki waiting to strike, he still couldn't drop his guard just yet.

Dunking his head under the water, he went about his daily routine, Shampoo, Conditioner, and the usual scrub down. After rinsing and turning off the water, as well as shaking out the left over water from his hair, Naruto returned to his bedroom and dressed for the day. After putting on his Ninja gear, he went to the kitchen to have breakfast, nothing special just some tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and rice with miso Raman along with some Orange Juice. After finishing the meal and putting the dishes up, he left to report to the Hokage to see if any missions were available.

* * *

><p>The path he chose to the Hokage's office took him by Yamanaka's Flower shop, where Ino Yamanaka was working. It wasn't his favorite street, considering this was the market district, and was the most populated street in Konoha. But it was also the shortest route to the Hokage Mansion. And because of it, and the fact of what day it was, the inevitable stares and glares from passerby's were in abundance. It had tone down as the years had gone by, do to his work and accomplishments as a ninja, but every now and then he would catch one from a stranger as he walked by, but thanks to his past encounters on this day he had come to expect them.<p>

It wasn't so much the younger generation that did it any more, as they began to acknowledge him for what he has done for the village, and had made quite a few friends because of it. However, the older generation still prudently held a grudge against him for that horrible event, so every now and again they reminded him of their prejudice with the all familiar looks of hate he received from his childhood. If Naruto were any less of a man, he would have put them in their place a long time ago, but not willing to prove them right took their looks and glares in stride. It was days like this that he really wanted to talk to Sakura, not that he thought she could alleviate some of his misery, but it would be nice to see a friendly face today.

As if on cue, Naruto heard a familiar voice call his name; "Hey Naruto!" It was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's second best friend and life long crush. Walking up from behind him with a bright smile, one that if he hadn't known better, would have made him thought she was happy to see him.

But even the sight of her couldn't bring him out of this funk, as he replied with a rather glum; "Hey Sakura.." his voice sounding hollow as he greeted her. Walking up next to him, the pink-haired Kunoichi tilted her head to the side, with a frown on her face and a sad look in her emerald green eyes.

"Hmm, what's wrong Naruto, you don't sound like your usual self?" she asked, oblivious to his reason for being down in the dumps.

Naruto just looked at her for a second, she was still wearing her usual red and pink t-shirt and vest, with her black shorts and Ninja boots as usual. He turned his head away quickly, before answering her. "It's my birthday." he said solemnly, it was almost heartbreaking how depressed he sounded.

"Oh…oh!" Sakura replied with a gasp, eyes wide with realization. She was the only other person his age that knew what he meant, having been told his secret on the mission to recover the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand from the Akatsuki. Suddenly feeling awkward for asking a rather stupid question, Sakura started to scratch behind her head, much like Naruto would. "Uh…well, umm Happy Birthday!" she said, rather sheepishly with a flaccid smile. He looked at her and gave a sort of half-smile that didn't come any where near his eyes.

"Thanks." He said, even though his eyes didn't seem to mean it. He wasn't even trying to hide his misery today.

One look into those sad, broken eyes and Sakura felt her heart crush. It almost made her _hate_ the village for treating him so badly. Yeah she _was_ in love with Sasuke, but lately she was wondering why she even bothered. The guy was so hung up on revenge, he practically left her in tears the night he left, and the one time they saw him at Orochimaru's base he basically said he didn't want anything to do with her. Add to the fact, that even after Itachi's death, the bastard didn't bother to come back. Yet, here stands this tall, blond-hair, blue-eyed, unbearably sweet guy who told her he loved her more times then she could count.

'_What the hell have I been doing all this time?' _

She thought to her self, feeling slightly guilty, knowing she was also part of his misery. Kami she hated herself for that, how many chances with Naruto did she blow off, for a self-serving, egotistical stoic bastard like Sasuke? She mentally kicked herself for that, she would have to make it up to him later. But she couldn't. Not yet, not till Sasuke was back and she could give him a piece of her mind, and openly accept Naruto so he wouldn't think she was still after that jerk.

But right now she had other things to worry about. She couldn't do much to make up for the huge screw ups in her life, but she could at least try to make him feel better. She had to think of something fast. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, but she would have to be sneaky about it. "So…um…do you have any plans for later?" she asked, lowering her head to hide the blush. Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly, this was unusual of Sakura, by any means. He had thought of asking why she was acting like that, but considering his mood and the way she usually reacted to such questions, he wasn't really looking forward to being hit right now.

"Um…no not really. Why do you ask?" he questioned, wondering what she was up to.

"Oh…um…No reason." she answered, not wanting to draw to much attention to herself. She raised her head and put on a Naruto like smile, the kind he usually wore when he was trying to hide something.

Naruto himself gave her a suspicious glare, before replying; "Oh…OK. Well I'll see you later Sakura, I'm going to see if Grandma Tsunade has any missions for me." with that said, he gave her a wave goodbye, and headed on to his destination.

'_She's up to something…' _he thought as he walked away.

'_He is soooo not buying it.' _Sakura thought as she waved back saying; "Later Naruto!" Even though Naruto had a head as hard as Diamond sometimes, and was a bit scatter brained, even she couldn't deny that when he had his shit together there was little that got by him. Dropping her hand to her side and watching him go with a sigh, she couldn't help but feel sad for him. It actually **hurt **to see him walk way like that. She was surprised, as she found herself clutching her chest near her heart, did she already love him _**THAT**_ much? It was right then that the young Yamanaka came running up to Sakura from behind. Sensing her presence, Sakura turned to her letting her hand drop and gave a cheery smile, trying to hide the hole in her heart from her face.

"Hey Sakura, what was that all about?" she asked, pointing towards Naruto, referring to the conversation they just had.

"Oh nothing, well actually, there is something I need your help with." said Sakura, knowing her friend would never turn her down.

As if to confirm her assumption, Ino replied; "Oh sure, what do you need?" wondering what she had in mind.

"Well, it's Naruto's birthday today, and I wanted to surprise him." said Sakura, with a sort of overexcited smile on her face.

At first Ino was shocked and a little confused at the news of the blond jinchuuriki's birthday, considering most would consider such a day a joyous event. Having no idea as to why though, since neither Sakura or Naruto bothered to clue her in on his little secret, decided to let the subject drop. But her surprise faded into an all-to-knowing, teasing smile of her own, as she caught wind of that last part as well as her friends oh-so-obvious expression. "Oh, so you finally decided to accept one of his date invitations? You know I always thought that the two of you would make a cute couple." she teased, although only half-heartedly so, knowing all to well how Naruto felt about Sakura.

Sakura was surprised by her friends' sudden, and rather embarrassing, teasing statement found herself brandishing a rather deep shade of red. Similar to the one Hinata was often seen sporting when around Naruto. Fighting her sudden blush, she tried to play it off as anger, as she replied; "W-what are you talking about?/! I didn't mean any thing like that!" she held up her fists next to her face like she was ready to punch Ino, who only busted up laughing as she held her sides at Sakura's response. Feeling her blush only deepen, Sakura decided it was better to leave the subject untouched, for feeling it would more than likely egg the laughing Yamanaka on.

When Ino finally got control of herself, Sakura continued on saying; "Anyway, I was thinking of throwing a surprise party to help cheer him up." she said, her tone and face completely serious. As soon as the words 'surprise party' left Sakura's lips. Ino's eyes lit up like fireworks on the Summer Festival, and she was in FULL attention with a smile as wide as the Sand desert.

"A SURPRISE PARTY!/?" she squealed, causing some of the patrons around them to stare for a moment, as she jumped up and down excitedly while giggling and clapping her hands like a school girl.

Despite her age, Ino often acted even more immature then Naruto at times. At the sudden out burst, and her sudden embarrassment for being associated with the screaming girl, Sakura treated Ino the same way she would treat Naruto in such situations. "BAKA!" she growled, as she raised a shaking fist over her head. Her eyes becoming like burning flames.

**WHAM!**

"OWWWW! " said the Yamanaka, as she squat on the ground, as she now sported a rather large lump on her head. All the while Sakura stood over her tapping her foot, while looking rather frustrated, GLAD that Naruto was no longer around to hear the out burst. Suddenly Ino got a very distinctive idea of what it was like to be Naruto for a day. Rising up from her position, she stared Sakura in the eye, unlike Naruto she didn't have a problem confronting her for doing stuff like that. "What was that for?/! Kami, and you hit Naruto _**that**_ hard?/! Good lord Forehead! I'm surprised he has any brains left!" she exclaimed, as she nursed the poor wound back to health.

Feeling flushed and a little humiliated, Sakura turned on Ino and replied; "Yeah, well that's what you get for suddenly screaming in the middle of the street, Ino PIG! Jeez and I thought **Naruto** was bad!" Upon hearing this, and namely Sakura's favorite nickname for her, Ino became furious at her and her glare began shooting daggers as they locked eyes and sparks began to fly. However, suddenly hearing Naruto's name again brought Ino back to the subject they began with.

After straightening up, Ino blinked a few times in confusion before asking; "OK but let me ask you something first, why do you care so much all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked in sudden confusion.

"Well it's just up till now you never bothered to even remember his birthday, let alone throw a party for him. Why the sudden change?" Ino asked, rather curious as to why she was so interested in this.

Being put on the spot like that threw Sakura for a loop, and was caught off guard and feeling rather embarrassed, as she didn't know how to answer that one with out the Yamanaka figuring out her little secret. Of all the times for Ino to be clairvoyant and suspicious, this had to be the worst of them. Deciding to ignore the issue, she tried to go with the best friend routine. "Be-because you saw how he was acting, when have you known Naruto to behave like that?" she asked, trying to divert the attention from her.

Ino's eyes just narrowed at Sakura, how could she be so clueless?/! "Actually, quite a bit. You just never seemed to notice." she replied sternly, causing the pink-haired kunoichi to wince slightly. Sakura hated to admit it, but Ino had her there. What was worse she knew half, if not most of his misery, was because of her and Sasuke. _'Could this GET any worse?' _she thought; as she hung her head low in shame.

Watching Sakura, Ino couldn't help but giggle, this was almost too much fun. Giving a mischievous smile, Ino thought; _'Well, may as well have some fun with her_._' _

"Well if you say so, but if you don't want to go out with Naruto, would you mind if I did?" she asked knowing full well what Sakura's answer would be.

To which, she was not disappointed, as the second-top Medical-ninja of the leaf (next to Tsunade of course) grew red with both embarrassment, and jealousy, "W-wait what? NO WAY!" said Sakura; in a jealous fury, that even surprised her.

But it hadn't surprised Ino, in fact she had counted on it. She giggled quietly, before replying; "Oh relax Forehead, I'm just teasing! Not that I can blame you, he sure is handsome. I use to be a full blown hardcore Sasuke fan-girl and even _**I **_can see how much of a **stud** Naruto has become. Truthfully I'm surprised he's still single, I mean sure, he is immature and is a bit dense, but what guy isn't? You know, you should count yourself lucky Sakura, not many guys _that **hot **_would stick with one girl for as long as he has. Especially after being rejected so many times."

Of course this didn't stop her from feeling sorry for Hinata, as Kurenai-sensei had made her aware of the young Hyuga heiress's feelings for the blond boy since childhood, on one of Ino's many visits to see her. And since Asuma-sensei's death, those had become quite frequent. She had been keeping Kurenai-sensei company and helping her through the pregnancy and going to her check-ups while Shikamaru was away on missions. But that didn't stop her from having to run the flower shop.

On Sakura's end, however, this seemed to only help her depression as she slumped over in a submissive gesture. Ino had her, thanks to their childhood rivalry they could read each other like a pair of books. If that wasn't bad enough, Ino was rubbing in something she had become **_painfully_** aware of. And _BOY_ did she become aware of it! Kami, if Ino only knew how right she was. Hinata would pay a _FORTUNE_ to see what she had seen! Even now the memory of that still gave her sweats, and made her knees grow weak. She would _NEVER_ forget that day!

**_Flashback_**

It was an extremely hot day in June, the hottest by far in Konoha standards, the kind that would make a dog sweat a river if he could. She had come to tell Naruto about a Mission that Lady Tsunade had for them. "Naruto! Are you there?" She asked, as she knocked on his door for the third time. She must have caught Naruto at the tail end of a shower, cause he answered the door in _just _a pair of pants, with a towel around his neck drying his hair. From the look of things he only had time to throw them on before he answered the door.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" He asked, wondering what was on her mind.

The _moment_ she saw Naruto's half naked form, she went bug-eyed! Naruto's sex appeal hit her like a **_ton_** of bricks! Bells and whistles went off in her head, and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the now _**very**_ apparent mountain of muscle before her. Naruto had a lean athletic figure, most common among shin-obi, but the ripples of 100% beef-cake meat on that frame made him look like he was cut from solid marble. His shoulders were surprisingly broad despite his size, framing a chiseled chest that bled into a sea of abs that held no less then a six-pack, and from what the waist band of his pants hinted at possibly an eight-pack. For a split second her eyes shot to the arm he was using to dry his hair, and watched as his beastly biceps, triceps an every other muscle in between danced in a river of motion she suddenly found absolutely **fascinating**! As she watched, it appeared as if time it self began to slow down, as they flexed and released.

Tracing the arm back up to the shoulder, and down to his chest once more, time once again slowing down for her as she watched as a single drop of water glided down that _amazing_ body of his. She could almost hear her heart beating in her chest, her pulse pounding in her ears, as she watched the drop intently. Finding herself wanting to lick her lips in anticipation. His scent had mixed with the sweat and the water, which had created a pheromone so **powerful**, it sent shivers of lust down her spine. At that moment, every instinct in her told her to push the boy down, close the door behind her and lick up **_every_** drop of water like a cat would a bowl of cream! She would have too, if he hadn't of said something right at that very moment.

Naruto had noticed Sakura staring at him very closely, which was making him kind of nervous, so he decided to strike a conversation as to make her pay attention to his face. "Uhh…Sakura, are you ok?" he asked, rather confused at her strange behavior.

Hearing his voice, Sakura had to force her eyes to meet his, her biggest mistake as it proved to be her down fall. Up to that point, she could have walked away and thought nothing of it, simply the heat of the day playing tricks on her mind, but the moment her eyes met his she was _done_ for! She stared into those Cerulean blue eyes and silently gasped, finding her self mesmerized, hypnotized even by their beauty. He could ask her to kiss him right then and she would do it, blissfully so. How the hell she could have gone with out noticing those gorgeous eyes after all these years was beyond her!

Her once lost breath, returned rigid and shallow in her lungs, forcing her to draw in more of that delicious scent of his with fevered pace. Her hands became cold and clammy, despite the extremely warm weather they were having. Her knees became so weak, they may as well have been _jelly_ under her weight! If she hadn't been frozen in place, she had no doubt in her mind she would have fell flat on her ass right then and there. Her throat was suddenly dry, but was quenched by the gulp, as she was forced to swallow the drool from her previous ogling.

She had seen these eyes thousands of times, and even had seen him like this and even worse, like back in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams, but in those times Sasuke had been there to anchor her feelings on him. And even during his Training learning the Rasen Shuriken, she had only seen him from afar. But after their encounter with Sasuke and Orochimaru, she suddenly found her self hating Sasuke more and more. As she continued to stare into those heavenly blue eyes, which right now held confusion, wonder and possibly a little of worry, she couldn't help but wonder why she even chased Sasuke to begin with.

"Sakura?" he called again, trying to snap her out of her trance. His voice had echoed in her ears, as if he was Kami himself, and at that point she wouldn't have denied it. Suddenly, everything he had said began to register, as her mind began to catch up with her hormones. When it did, her memories of the thoughts she had during her trance came back in full force, causing her to blush redder than the vest she wore.

Embarrassed and mortified, she began to desperately try to remember why she had come here to begin with, when the memory came back she answered in a shaky voice; "W-we ha-have a m-mission from L-lady Tsunade." Suddenly she knew what it was like for Hinata, no wonder the poor girl couldn't talk to him! Seeing him as he is now, she could understand it completely.

Not sure what to make of her new behavior, Naruto raised an eyebrow and stared at her. Sakura was _never _one to be shy about anything, so when she started acting like this, he found it kind of strange. "Um…Sakura are you feeling ok? Your starting to sound like Hinata." he asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

At the first mention of the Hyuga princess, Sakura suddenly schooled her features and forced out a reply of; "I-I'm fine, really! Never better!" as she sheepishly smiled and tried to give a dismissive wave, only to find her arms felt like they were full of lead. _"Except I feel like I got hit by a freight train, good grief Naruto! Could you __**be**__ any sexier!/?' _she thought as she let her arms drop to her sides. Taking one last _long_ good look at the man before her, making sure to eye _every_ detail, she could only think of two words at the moment; _'Hell NO!'_ she unconsciously licked her lips as the words passed her mind. Just what the hell was happening to her?/! Even she couldn't figure it out. Though she had to admit, this was one of the _**few **_times she was glad he was so oblivious to the ways of seduction, if he knew _half_ of the things he was doing to her, he would _never _let her live it down. Sakura had to force her eyes as fast as she could to his once more, trying to distract herself.

"Um…OK, just give me ten minutes so I can get dressed." he said, as he flashed that brilliant trademark smile of his that made her damn near _**faint**__**. **_She could only nod her head in agreement, now having _long_ forgotten how to use her voice. When he finally closed the door, Sakura backed up towards the wall in his hallway, leaning against it she felt the tension in her body she didn't even know she had flow out of her and slid to the floor. Her mind raced with the images of what she had seen and thought, she closed her eyes, she felt her heart quiver which sent shock waves running through out her entire body. A shaky moan escaped her lips as it passed, her eyes popped open the moment it happened. _'Where did __**that**__ come from?/!'_ she thought, wondering why she even did it.

It was right then, as she sat on the floor of the apartment hallway, she noticed a strange wetness in her shorts. Her eyes widened at the discovery, not wanting to look, she placed a shaky uncontrolled hand over top of her womanhood. Sakura gasped at the feeling of moisture on her fingers, not sure where it came from, then instinctively slid her hand into her shorts under her panties and to her horror learned the shocking truth. Her pussy had been _drenching_ wet, and had _**soaked**_ her panties and shorts clean through! Her curiosity getting the better of her, she carefully and attentively placed her index and middle finger, inside the mound in question. It was there she found a rather _**engorged**_ and _**very**_ sensitive clitoris, and as she slightly brushed against it, she forced her other hand over her mouth and closed her eyes to prevent what would have been an extremely **loud** moan from escaping her lips.

Feeling adventurous, she let her fingers slide further down, were she found the source of the moisture in question, said fingers having "accidentally" slid inside the pulsing entrance. Feeling the sudden pleasure of the action, she shook her head violently as she struggled to contain the moans in her throat. Pulling the digits from her shorts and panties, she slowly opened her now hooded eyes, and looked at them. They were completely covered from tip to base in love juice! She spread the fingers slightly and watched as a ribbon of it clung to the now parted digits. An image of Naruto's grin flashed before her eyes, and she knew, she knew then the cause of all this.

'_All __**this **__because of __**HIM**!/?'_ she thought, as her eyes went wide, the realization had hit her like a sledge hammer. However, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She had always wondered why when he left, she felt hollow, empty even. Funny how not even three years ago, the very idea of this happening would have _mortified_ her. But after every thing they had been through, and what she had just seen and felt, who would blame her? Realizing that Naruto could come out at any minute, she forced her still weak and lust ridden body off the ground. _'I have to get out of here.'_ she thought, as she bolted for the door to the apartment building. There was still plenty of time, time enough to get to her place, and get a change of shorts and panties.

**_End Flashback_**

Needless to say that mission had been an emotional disaster on her part, it was a B-rank escort mission, with her and Naruto along with one overly observant Sai and one extremely alert and perverted Kakashi. Surprisingly it had gone off with out a hitch, despite some very embarrassing moments for her part. After they got back, Sakura spent the rest of the day practically locked in her room, and thankfully having put a sound barrier up continued her exploration that she started in Naruto's place. Thinking of that day, still brought shivers and moans from her, not that she would let them be seen or heard. But the image would linger in her mind forever.

Ino watched as Sakura let out one dreamy sigh after another, she could only blink at what Sakura could possibly be thinking about. Having heard five of them so far, decided it was time to bring her back down to Earth. "Sakura? Helloooo, Earth to Sakura!" she said, waving a hand back and forth over Sakura's eyes.

The sudden movement brought Sakura out of her daze with a start. "W-what what?/!" she asked in a panic, wondering why Ino was so close to her all of a sudden.

Ino stared in confusion, and possibly worry. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked, giving Sakura a strange look, "One moment, you were standing there talking to me, and the next you were off in La-la Land!" she explained, as she tilted her head to the side.

Feeling rather embarrassed at spacing out like that, Sakura's hand immediately shot to the back of her head, and chuckled and smiled in a very Naruto like fashion as she replied; "Oh sorry about that! Anyway, I'm fine really. No need to worry about me." she gave another chuckle before her other hand gave a dismissive wave.

Ino couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she tired, this was just too rich! Thrown into a fit of giggles she laughed out; "You must have it pretty bad, if your starting to imitate him!"

Sakura's eyes went wide once more, dropping her hand to her side. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. In a fit of nerves, she yelled out; "S-shut up!" right before she bopped her on the head again.

But this time Ino barely felt it, the endorphins from the previous blow, along with laughing so hard dulled the pain. "Guess the cat's out of the bag, eh Sakura?" she asked with another small giggle, while she rubbed her head from the blow.

Realizing she had been defeated not only by Ino, but her own body language, Sakura blushed red enough to make Hinata jealous and started to push her index fingers together asking; "You won't tell will you?" she paused before continuing, "The last thing I need is for him to think I like him out of pity, or that he's just a rebound from Sasuke." Sakura pouted with puppy dog eyes, trying to prove the urgency of her point.

Ino quirked an eyebrow at the child like behavior, when was the last time she seen Sakura look _that_ pathetic? Giving a rather playful sigh, Ino looked at her with an equally playful grin, and said; "OK fine, I won't tell a soul. Now what do you need for this party?" she asked, bringing them back on topic.

Sakura's eyes lit up like Christmas trees, as she asked; "So you will help?/!" she suddenly found her heart racing in excitement, which was a surprise in it's own rite.

Nodding, Ino complied by saying; "Well of course, I did say I was going to right? Besides he saved my teams butt with the Kakuzu and Hidan situation, so I guess I owe him." Having remembered the moment Naruto killed Kakuzu with one blow and an elegant display from the Rasen Shuriken, she had to admit she had a lot of respect for the guy.

Putting on one of her own genuine "Sakura" smiles. Sakura placed her hands behind her back, while tilting her head and replied; "Thanks Ino."

Of course, Ino being Ino, couldn't let this opportunity slip as she said with a snicker; "Sure, no problem. Just remember to send me an invite to the Wedding!" she soon burst into laughter as she finished.

Sakura's eyes shot open, and this time allowing anger to consume her, grabbed Ino by the collar began to shake her furiously as she screamed; "I'LL KILL YOU!" all the while Ino continued her laughter. When they finally calmed down, the began to work out the details of the Party.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the Hokage mansion, where he bumped into Shizune, who greeted him with a smile.<p>

"Hey Naruto, how have you been?" she asked, in her usually chipper manor, but frowned noticing Naruto's glum expression.

"Hey Shizune…" he replied, as he struggled with a half-hearted smile. Suddenly Shizune was very worried for his change in demeanor, normally Naruto was all 'sunshine and daisies' so to speak, but right now he made a night in the Morgue look like stand-up comedy hour at the local bar.

"Naruto are you feeling ok? You look like something Tonton dragged in." she asked, wondering what could have the infamously upbeat Naruto so down lately.

He kept walking on, not bothering to look at her before answering; "It's my birthday." to which the raven haired kunoichi gasped in realization, but he didn't stick around for apologies or 'Congratulations' as he went straight into Lady Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked up from the documents she was reading to see who had entered. Surprised to see it was Naruto, as he usually entered with him calling her Grandma or some other form of the term, signifying her as an Elder. She looked at him with a weary set of eyes, wondering if she should go through with it. Seeing him as he was now, she could almost predict how this was going to go.

"Hey Granny…" said Naruto, in a rather half hearted greeting. Tsunade didn't even register the greeting, as she heard the pain emanating from him, and had to fight down her motherly instincts to go up to him and hug him tightly and make him feel better. Still trying to at least humor him, she let out a frustrated growl, accompanied by her usual glare. This gave him a somewhat light hearted smile, before she began to address him.

"What is it Naruto, is something on your mind?" she asked, trying to delay the impending doomed conversation to come. She was _NOT_ looking forward to this, if Jiraiya _ever_ came back, the only thing he could look forward too was a body bag! How he managed to rope her into doing this was beyond her understanding. He had to pick _**TODAY**_ of all days, to have _her_ tell Naruto the truth. _'I really __**HATE**__ that man!'_ she thought as she waited for Naruto's answer. Judging by his mood, this situation just went from bad to **volatile**!

"Actually I was wondering if you had a mission for me, any thing to get me out of **this** town for the day." he answered honestly, with a heavy sigh. The misery oozed off of him like a black fog bank, threatening to devour him entirely. _'I really, __**REALLY**__ hate that man!' _she thought, as she stared at Naruto. Seeing him like this, she really didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but all missions have been assigned, besides the Akatsuki have been sighted in Fire Country and I can't risk you being off on your own right now." she replied, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer she gave him.

"Perfect…" said Naruto with a dejected sigh, as if this day couldn't get any worse! Now he was stuck here 'till they left. "…well then, I'll be seeing you later." he concluded as he turned to head for the door.

However Tsunade stopped him by calling his name; "Just a minute Naruto! I would like to have a word with you." she said, as he turned the handle.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked, as he turned to listen to what she had to say.

Tsunade motioned her hand towards the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat." she requested, to which he quickly complied. Unknowingly to Tsunade, he had accidentally left the door slightly ajar, breaching the sound proof barrier. Looking at Naruto, Tsunade gave a hefty sigh of her own, before looking him straight in the eye and said; "Naruto, there is something I need to discuss with you..." she paused there to gauge his reactions, she knew there was no way to sugar coat it, so she got to the point of the conversation, "...Understand that what I'm about to tell you, is of the utmost secrecy, so much so that I'm breaching the law of my predecessor by doing so. There is something that has been kept from you, something you may not even like." she stopped there as she watched him.

Naruto's eyes opened in wonder, and yet at the same time a small amount of fear, he could tell what ever she was about to tell him wasn't good. He nodded, signaling her to continue. To which she complied. "First, let me start by saying, that it was decided by the Third Hokage that you were not to hear this until you were eighteen. But with the increased activity of the Akatsuki as of late, Jiraiya and I thought that it would be best to tell you while we can, in the odd chance that something happen to either of us." she paused there, narrowing her eyes on Naruto, as she leaned against her desk on her elbows with her fingers folded covering her mouth. _'Or __**you**__ for that matter.'_ she thought before she continued.

"Naruto, how much do you know about the Forth Hokage?" she asked as if it were a simple question, she almost dreaded his reaction to this.

Naruto for his part seemed confused on the question, subtlety was not his strong suit. But he answered regardless. "Not much really. Why do you ask?" he asked, with a blank stare. Tsunade, upon hearing his reply, got up from her desk and proceeded to take a from the drawer of her desk.

"Have a look at this." She said, as she tossed the file too him.

Naruto read the file cover, the name read "Minato Namikaze" as he opened the file, his eyes opened wide in shock! "W-what is this?/!" he asked in a panic, you could even hear it in his voice. "Why does he look like me!/?" he almost growled that last part, the anger seeping into his voice which could be seen in his eyes.

'_Here we go…' _she thought, as she took a bracing sigh. "Because, Naruto, he-he's your farther." she said, bracing for the inevitable.

The news of this hit Naruto like a bolt of lightning as he cried out; "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is my first fanfic, so those who read it I ask you, be nice! R&amp;R! I hope you like it! OK I know I screwed up with the climate, but that will change, so sorry if that was inaccurate. Edit: I know I screwed up on the timeline once again with Kurenai's pregnancy but it should be ok now sorry for the constant changes!<br>**


	2. Truth Revealed!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**AN: I back tracked a little so we can keep the story in check, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Because, Naruto, he-he's your father." she said, bracing for the inevitable.<p>

The news of this hit Naruto like a bolt of lightning as he cried out; "WHAT!" Tsunade sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy for him, or her for that matter.

"As I said before, he is your father, you are the son of the Forth Hokage." she said as plainly as she could.

As he held the file, his hands began to shake, tears welled up in his eyes. All this time, he wondered who his parents were, but_ nothing_ could have prepared him for this. Before he could do any thing, Tsunade, pulled out yet another file. "This is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki." she explained, as she tossed it into his lap, to which he immediately opened it up and read it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman, with deep red hair of untold length. Though Naruto had never seen her before, he suddenly felt he instantly recognized her. But still, seeing this, and what he was told. Only managed to infuriate him more, as he began to cry tears of pain and anger.

Naruto's mind raced, where one question was answered, **_thousands_** more took its place. Unable to articulate his thoughts, Naruto asked the first question that came to mind. The most obvious one. "Why-why wasn't I told!/?" His voice still held the anger and pain. Naruto look up at her and his eyes were streaming tears, he was struggling to keep calm. Tsunade looked on with a painful heart, she thought of him like he was her own son, to see him like this was a fate worse then death. _'Jiraiya, I swear on my oath as Hokage, if you step one foot inside Konoha you're a dead man!'_ she thought, as she took another deep felt sigh.

_**Elsewhere**_

Jiraiya was walking a long the road to Lightning Country, searching for the Akatsuki main base, when suddenly a chill ran down his spine causing him to shiver violently. He paused to ponder the strange feeling. _'Why do I get the strangest feeling I just signed my death warrant?'_ he thought, as he blinked in confusion. Deciding to ignore the feeling he continued on with his journey.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"As I said, Naruto, the Third Hokage Sarutobi-sensei forbid this from becoming public knowledge. Your father and mother were secretly married, the reason being is that they had a lot of enemies, as I'm sure you have probably guessed. Those same enemies were the reason this was kept from you, as well as the rest of the village, these aren't the kind of people who would think twice about killing an innocent baby just because his parents are already dead and gone. He did it to protect you Naruto." she said, it was like a verbal game of cat and mouse.

Naruto couldn't keep the rage from his eyes, as they began to turn red and slitted. The fangs that usually followed were not present, but you could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke; "So what, this is another one of the old man's screw ups, like the Kyuubi and the Uchiha massacre!/? Do you know how long I have suffered!/? How many years I spent alone and afraid, wondering who I am, and why every one hated me!/? And now you tell me, that the very bastard who did this to me, is my own father! The very man who put this Fox inside me!" Naruto turned his head, and closed his eyes in disgust. It was adding insult to injury, as if being the Jinchuuriki wasn't bad enough, now this?

It wasn't her he was mad at though, after all she was just doing her job as Hokage, and she was putting her career on the line by telling him this. No, his anger was toward the villagers, who despite knowing that the truth about him, still treated him like dirt. Vermin to be persecuted, and expelled from the village, a monster. Unknown to them however, there was another person watching, listening in on their conversation.

* * *

><p>Sakura had come to speak to Lady Tsunade about the party, hoping she could make an appearance, she knew how close Naruto was to her and knew her presence there would make him feel appreciated. What Sakura hadn't known, was that right about now, Tsunade was the <em>last<em> person he wanted to see again if ever at all. As she approached the door, she heard Naruto scream; "WHAT!"

Having caught her by surprise, Sakura froze, wondering what was going on. "Naruto?" she whispered, as she kneeled down and approached the door, she noticed it was slightly open. She listened to about a one third of there conversation, wondering what they were talking about.

It was right about here that she learned of what they were discussing, as she heard Naruto say rather loudly; "So what, this is another one of the old man's screw ups like the Kyuubi and the Uchiha massacre!/? Do you know how long I have suffered!/? How many years I spent alone and afraid, wondering who I am, and why every one hated me!/? And now you tell me, that the very bastard who did this to me, is my own father! The very man who put this Fox inside me!"

Sakura's eyes went wide upon hearing this, her hands leaped to her mouth to prevent her from gasping. She couldn't believe her ears. _'NARUTO IS THE SON OF THE FORTH HOKAGE!/?'_ she thought, the shock of it still setting in. At first she couldn't believe it, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. How else could the Forth Hokage have found a child so quickly to become the vessel of the Kyuubi? And the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. He was the son of a Kage and every one treated him like fertilizer! If she hated the village before, she absolutely despised them now! She decided to stay and listen in on the rest of the conversation.

Tsunade once again began cursing her position as Hokage, as her very reason for being it was standing in front of her crying his eyes out, and all she could do was sit back and watch. If Jiraiya lived to see 60 it would be a miracle! Fighting every instinct to go up and hug the boy, she forced to herself to defend the overly stupid bastards who did this to him. "Naruto, don't hate the Third, and certainly don't hate your father. He did what he had to, as what was expected of a Hokage, even you can understand what that means. I'm sure your father loved you very much." She waited for his response, from the look of things, he was about to blow at any second.

Naruto shot Tsunade a _murderous_ glare. If looks could kill, Tsunade had no doubt that she would be dead a **million** times over by now! The moment she saw that glare she knew she had said the wrong thing. That had been the straw that broke the camels back. _'Oh __**SHIT**__!'_ she thought as Naruto shot from his seat, still clutching the files. "OH SURE, BY SHOVING A DAMN DEMON INSIDE OF ME!/? OH THAT'S RICH! THAT'S A HELL OF A WAY OF SHOWING IT! YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY NOT JUST PAINT A DAMN TARGET ON MY CHEST!/? AT LEAST THAT WAY I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY THERE ARE PEOPLE AFTER ME! SO MY OLD MAN AND MY MOM HAVE ENEMIES? WELL THAT'S JUST _FINE_ BY ME, LET THEM COME AFTER ME, IN FACT I DARE THEM TO! IF THEY WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE FOX CHOW, THEN BY ALL MEANS, GET IN LINE AND TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT! IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE WHO WANT ME DEAD ALREADY!" Naruto growled as he spoke, his body shook from head-to-toe in rage. The tears ran from his eyes like rivers in a flood, he was fighting desperately to maintain control.

Looking down into his hands, Naruto realized he was still holding the files of his mother and now apparently his father. Unzipping his coat, he opened the file of his mother and pulled out the picture inside, while tossing the files of his father and mother back to her. He slid the picture inside his coat pocket, giving it one last look before doing so. As he did this, Naruto turned for the door, not wanting to look at Tsunade more then he had to. Not out of anger, but fear for what he might do. Of all the people in the Village, Tsunade was the one he respected the most, next to Jiraiya and Sasuke, she was the closest thing he had to family. Tsunade called out to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Naruto, where are you going!/?" she asked in a panic, afraid of what he might do on his own.

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, but didn't look at her, or rather he couldn't. He didn't trust himself at this point. He called out as calmly as he could; "Somewhere that I can work off this frustration, before I _**really**_ lose my temper!" With that said, he continued on towards the door. Sakura gasped. Realizing Naruto was coming, she had to act fast. She backed up a few feet, and began to walk towards the door, to make it appear as if she was just arriving. She timed her reaching for the door with Naruto just opening it.

She pulled her hand back and looked up to him saying; "Oh hey Naruto!" as casually as she could. However, as she looked up into those eyes, which were now red, blood shot and puffy from shedding endless tears. She could see something within them, something she knew all too well, betrayal.

Though no words were said, his silence spoke leagues. In his eyes, Naruto was betrayed by the man he _would _have called father, or even possibly dad. This hit him even harder than Sasuke defecting. There was a time when Naruto looked up to the Forth, he had been his _hero,_ the man he wanted to be like. How cruel to find out that the man he Idolized, not only was his father, but had ruined his life and made him a living target. And in the village's eyes, a monster. To think that the Forth could do that to his own flesh and blood, was something he couldn't understand. Just then, Naruto closed his eyes, forcing the unshed tears from them, and turned away from her before bolting out of the building. He didn't want her to see him like that, when he was at his weakest.

As he left, Sakura reached a hand out to him, as If she was going to speak to him but he was gone before she could. Pulling the hand back, she let it fly to her chest, feeling her heart break as he left. _'Naruto…' _she thought, wishing there was more she could do, but as things stood her presence would only make things worse. Having already forgotten that Naruto had left the door to Tsunade's office open, she was forcefully reminded as Tsunade called out; "Is there something you wanted Sakura?" Startled by Tsunade's question, she jumped a good two feet in the air, before turning to greet her master and sensei. Suddenly she found her self torn, as from the look of things Naruto may not like seeing Lady Tsunade at the party, while at the same time she knew it would mean a great deal to him if she came any way. Deciding to go on the wing of caution, she thought it best to forget the subject.

"Actually, I just remembered I'm needed at the Hospital, I have a lot of patients I need to look after. So I-I'll be seeing you later Lady Tsunade!" she said, as she turned and bolted for the door.

Lady Tsunade however, wasn't fooled in the slightest. She could tell by the way the girl acted, that she knew what had been spoken. Tsunade had thought about reprimanding the girl for eavesdropping on a top-secret conversation, but in all honesty in a village full of shinobi and kunoichi, it was amazing it was kept a secret for _this_ long. She only hoped that she understood the gravity of the information she had heard and that she was smart enough to keep quiet about it. "I need a drink…" said Tsunade, as she grabbed a bottle of Sake from her secret stash, and not even bothering to use a glass began drinking straight from the bottle. Oh yes, when Jiraiya returned, he would have **_hell_** to pay for this! It was right about then that Shizune returned. For the most part she ignored the Sake, after what Tsunade had gone through she probably needed it.

"I take it then that things didn't go well?" asked Shizune, as she looked at the files on the desk.

Tsunade, after taking a rather large sip, just stared at her before she replied; "I would feel better if a Volcano erupted in my face." with a deep heart-felt sigh she took another long swig.

Shizune diverted her eyes, knowing how Lady Tsunade must be feeling right now. "Naruto has always been a brash sot of kid, I'm sure once he calms down things will go back to normal. He just needs time to think through all of it." she said, feeling that when Naruto was level headed again, things would quiet down.

Half drunk, and still slightly miffed, Tsunade half-heartedly replied; "Tch, what that boy needs is a nice, long hard fuck to loosen his coils. Maybe then he might feel better about himself." The moment those words left her mouth, Tsunade's eyes grew wide, as a sadistic grin crossed her lips.

Surprised, and rather embarrassed that Tsunade would even suggest a thing, Shizune found herself sporting a rather deep shade of red being a virgin herself. But what truly scared her, was the look in Tsunade's eyes, as well as the grin on her face. _'Why do I have a __**bad**__ feeling about this?" _Shizune thought, as she sweat-dropped already not liking where this was going. With an evil chuckle, Tsunade made up her mind, the solution was perfect.

If all went well, Naruto would not only be out of her hair for a while, but would more then likely have the time of his **_life_**. The only real hitch was getting the person in mind to co-operate. "IZUMO!" she called out, to which the chunin replied quickly.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" he appeared in a kneeling position in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Prompt as ever, she always did like that about him. "Find Ino Yamanaka and have her report to me immediately." She ordered, and just like that the lone chunin disappeared just as fast as he came.

Tsunade couldn't help but want to pat her self on the back for this one, though there would be consequences if she got caught, but when it came to Naruto the goods far out weighed the bad. Shizune on the other hand was flat out worried. What ever Tsunade had planed more then likely wouldn't end well. However, letting her curiosity get the better of her, she forced herself to ask; "Um…Lady Tsunade, uh…what _exactly_ did you just do?"

Tsunade herself just gazed up at her with one glinting eye, a rather half-cocked grin, and let out a lecherous laugh that would make Jiraiya sound like a saint in comparison. "Let's just say, with what I have in mind, Naruto will be thanking me _LONG_ before the week is out." she let out another devious chuckle as she finished. Which only made Shizune feel even worse. No matter how you spliced it, this was a bad idea on so many levels!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ino was out shopping for Naruto's birthday gift. Something she found <em>extremely <em>hard to do, considering she hardly knew the guy except for one little detail, he like the color Orange. _'Kami only knows why, it's such an __**ugly**__ color!' _she thought as she continued shopping. And that's when she saw it, the perfect gift for Naruto!

It was an ankle-long, Orange short sleeve over coat, with Red flame detail at the bottom. Standing in the window of a near by clothes shop. The odd thing being is that it seemed some how familiar, as if she had seen it before. Then something caught her eye at the left of the coat, and she finally understood why. It was modeled after the Forth's coat, in honor of his defeating Kyuubi 16 years ago today, though Ino didn't make the connection. The coat in question, it seemed, had been slightly modified to appear as if it were like the said Fox's fur. More then likely to symbolize the victory it self.

However, one look at the price tag and Ino's heart sunk. It showed on her face as her jaw hit the floor, and her eyes as wide as swimming pools. _'185,000 Ryo!/? For a stupid coat?/!" _she thought in shock. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for an Heiress of a Clan, _however_, 'Daddy' had made it perfectly clear she was to no longer draw on family funds due to her obsessive need to shop. Needless to say, she was forced to live off her earnings as a kunoichi, and unfortunately the missions have been rather slim pickings these days.

The best paying mission she got so far in the past 6 weeks was a lousy escort mission to Suna, and even _that_ only paid 50,000 Ryo. A few days worth of groceries at best, and even less when you count Choji's constant eating habits! He would often stop by unannounced and polish off anything he could get his hands on! Not to mention customers at the shop were all but none existent. Man, living on a small time budget, can be pretty harsh on a High class girl. She hung her head low, and gave a regretful sigh. "Man this sucks!" she said, more to herself than any one else. That's when an idea crossed her mind, and she gave a lascivious grin. With any hope, maybe her 'Rosie Lips' discount could get him to drop the price a little.

She peaked inside the store, and what luck! The store clerk was a guy, and from his bored expression, he was a part-timer which meant he was straight. Any _guy_ who sticks around a clothing store _**willingly**_ all day is either really hard-up for cash, or he was swinging for the wrong fence. Not that she minded that, she was a woman after all, but unless either one of the _"guys"_ in question went both ways it kind of lost it's appeal. He was tall but only enough that his crotch was _well_ below the counter, slightly thin but still had some meat on him, and cute too! Not as good looking as Naruto, but definitely good enough to pass. He had short brown hair, much like Kiba but had Sai's hair-cut. His eyes were like Sasuke's but were a dark green color, and his facial features reminded her of something of a cross between Shikamaru and Gaara. Gaara being the bonus, cause in all honesty to her Shikamaru wasn't much to look at. (Sorry for the Shika bashing guys, but this is **her** point of view not mine. ;P)

Ino smiled in anticipation. _'This is going to be __**fun**__!' _she thought as she licked her lips hungrily. Her mouth _and_ her pussy were practically _**drooling**_! Ino was no spring chicken when it came to the arts of sex and seduction, a few days after Sasuke left, she decided she was better off without him. She then went and found the hottest, nice guy her age other then Naruto she could find, got a room in a cheep hotel and started the long process of getting over the Uchiha _**loser**_!

Unfortunately said guy had left her more then wanting, and ever since then she had been on a self imposed mission of pleasure, to reach that elusive Orgasm that she strived so hard for. Though this guy wouldn't get that chance, considering the public domain he was in, but she was going to make it worth the coat _and_ his while. If he was lucky, she might even consider going further in the back, but right now it was all about the coat. She took a glance around the store, and noticing it was clear was about to make her move, but was suddenly stopped as a voice called her name. "Ino Yamanaka?" he asked as he landed a few feet behind her.

Ino jumped with a gasp and start, as she drew her kunai just as quickly as she turned on her sudden visitor. Izumo reacted quickly by throwing his hands up in a calming manner, as he explained; "Whoa! Take it easy Ino, it's just me!" Recognizing the bastard that scared her as Izumo, her eyes flared in anger and she growled frustration.

"Kami Izumo don't scare me like! What do you want?/!" she asked, her tone harsh as she sheathed the kunai.

Letting his arms drop, Izumo put on a sheepish grin as he replied; "Sorry about that, but Lady Hokage has requested your presence."

Ino just glared at him before letting out a grunt. _'Of all the __**rotten**__ timing!' _she thought, as she turned her attention back to the clerk she was about to blow. She watched as he was talking to one of the female customers, and from the way she was blushing he had been flirting with her, meaning he was single. She knew then _if_ she had gone through with it, and if he had been any good, chances are she would have hooked herself a man.

'_Oooooh you __**sooo**__ owe me __**BIG TIME **__for this Lady Tsunade!" _she thought, as she clinched her fists, she was **NOT** happy in the least. Turning back with a rather deep growl, which at the moment sounded more like a panther that had it's tail stepped on, she folded her arms under her bust and gave Izumo a glare that would scare a demon. Izumo felt a sudden chill run down his spine, which was visible as he shuddered and gave a _huge_ gulp. _'Why do I get the feeling I made a __**BIG**__ mistake just now?' _he thought a sheepish grin and a nervous laugh.

Satisfied at how scared Izumo looked, Ino gave a quick huff as she closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side. "Fine…Tell Lady Tsunade I will be right there." she said with a defeated sigh. _'This had __**better**__ be good.' _she added in her mind as an after thought.

Izumo nodded before replying; "Got it." and with that he disappeared again. Still horny and a little pissed, Ino took notice of her wet panties and decided to go home and change them, suddenly she was glad she started wearing skirts early on.

* * *

><p>In ten minutes time Ino had been home and changed, and was now already inside the Hokage office. Judging by the size of the Sake bottle on the desk, and the fact that it was barely even 12:00 P.M., she got the sense that something had gone down, and from the look of the Hokage something big. Noting that Naruto had been on his way here earlier, she guessed it had something to do with the blond in question. Not wanting to press the issue, as she was sure she would find out soon enough, decided to get to the point of the summons. "So what's the big emergency? Clearly you didn't call me here for idol chatter." she questioned with an unpleasant stare, her tone a bit harsher then she had planed to be.<p>

Most of the time she was more respectful then this, but when your "hot and bothered', not to mention pissed off, you find yourself to be rather unfriendly. Tsunade disregarded her tone, on account of she could sense Ino's irritable mood. No doubt Izumo had caught her about to engage in what would have been a rather intimate moment, which actually played right into her hand. Tsunade only grinned, as this made things _much_ easier on her part, finding herself amused at Ino's temperament she allowed a small chuckle to escape her throat before she replied; "We'll get to that later, but first, let me ask you a question…" she paused, allowing Ino to nod her signal to continue, "…What do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked with a sly grin slowly spreading on her lips.

Ino suddenly froze and her eyes went wide. An image of the usually smiling blond boy passed her vision. All at once her long forgotten lust returned with a vengeance, as she found her panties being soaked for a second time today, and she was even more glad to be wearing her skirt. Her reaction shouldn't have surprised her, given her earlier intentions and denial of such activities, but the fact that it had been so violent had her wondering just how did she feel about him. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable as she answered; "Well, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive…" she paused there as she thought, '_Flat out __**GORGEOUS**__ is more like it!' _before continuing, "…and he is a pretty decent guy as far as friends go. Why do you ask?"

Tsunade's grin became devilish in an instant, she could sense Ino's reaction to his name, which was all the incentive she needed. "Because, _**GIRL**_ have I got a _deal_ for YOU!" she replied with a chuckle as she gave Ino a wink, and instantly Ino reacted with confusion setting on her features. What ever it was, Ino got the sense she wasn't going to like this. Her suspicions were only confirmed, as Shizune suddenly gave a hefty sigh, signaling that she knew what Tsunade had in store for her. She _really_ wasn't going to like this.

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha, the sun riding high now as it approached noon, this was usually the hottest time of day, but for some reason a cold chill gripped the town. Not so much temperature, but a feeling of dread, as the civilians and shinobi alike could sense a cloud of pain and sorrow covering the town. Mixed with a tornado of Anger and Heartache. In a word, Suffering.<p>

Though the others were clueless, she knew why. It was Naruto, his emotions were so powerful now, that they could be felt by the entire village. His misery of being a Jinchuuriki and, what he believed to be the betrayal of a Father to a Son, had come to a peak. But none more then those around him, those who _**knew **_him, felt it the most. Naruto had always worn his heart and his emotions on his sleeves, so much so that he had the ability to infect people with them, so even if he tried to hide it everyone could tell.

With a shaking hand she held the side of her left breast, directly on top of her heart, almost on the verge of tears as she fought the urge to go to him. She had to get this party off the ground, knew now that _**this**_ was the right thing to do, she could feel it in her heart. She knew that if Naruto saw that there were those who cared for him, those who were there for him in the darkest of times, that he wouldn't feel alone any more. That he _**belonged**_ here. Even now she was running through the streets, looking for her friends, and any one who considered Naruto a worthwhile person. She had already purchased her gift to him, and was already being wrapped.

It surprised her at how fast this was moving, since it usually took days in advance to set something like this up, but she wouldn't stop until Naruto had a decent party waiting for him. She could almost see his reaction, that alone gave her hope, and the strength to continue on. Naruto was too precious to her to let him down, not when he needed her the most. _'Just hold on, Naruto. __**Please**__ just hold on!' _She thought as she raced on to Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Konoha, Naruto was in Training Ground 29 (random number by the way) and had been there most of the morning since his meeting with Tsunade. The area he was in was a standard training field surrounded by a small scale forest, the field it self was around a mile wide in diameter, the forest was dense and dark. Not as bad as the Forest of Death, but close enough, all it lacked was the vicious animals and critters that the Forest of Death had and it would be a perfect match. Naruto had summoned more than 250 clones to start with, each of which were basically in first level Kyuubi release mode. He now had 129 to go through.<p>

There stood Naruto in the middle of the field, also in first level release mode, surrounded by all the clones at once. They had been charging him in waves, this next one being the strongest by far as no less then 30 rushed him from the left flank, while the rest stayed behind. If beating your self up was an art, then Naruto would be a master of it, as he ducked the first attack then connected with a bone crunching right hook that not only sent the clone flying, but when the others tried to catch him carried them straight into one of the trees literally half a mile away! He heard the next twelve rush him from behind and in an astonishing display, did a perfect physical recreation of Tsunade and Sakura's favorite attack as he punched the ground with such incredible force, that it not only shattered the rocks below but send shards of it flying in the debris of the impact towards the group coming from the left and right as well!

Having figured the current strategy wasn't working, the remaining 73 clones charged him all at once, which Naruto had let them get close, as he unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches so fast the eye couldn't see! The group of 13 he hit with the combo vanished in a puff of smoke, giving the rest the cover they needed to surprise him. A few got in some lucky hits as well, but he soon recovered as he grabbed one by the arm and nearly snapped it in half, giving a loud animalistic roar as he then punched it straight through the chest causing it to disappear as another one came at him! Sweeping his feet across the ground, he knocked a few of them up into the air, which was followed by a Spinning Roundhouse kick that dusted about 28 more of them. A set of 10 tried using the Rasengan on him, to which he retaliated with an All Directions Shuriken Jutsu, dusting them before they even got close.

He jumped back about 30 feet, as the last 22 came at him from all directions, he pulled a kunai and started knifing them off one by one. After the first 6 had died, the others followed Naruto's example and pulled some Kunai of their own thinking it would change the odds. _'As __**IF**__!'_ He thought, as he heard a kunai swinging through the air from behind him, to which he ducked just as quickly and kicking backwards planted his foot in the clones chest sending him barreling _**through **_no less than _**six**_ trees before vanishing! At this point, Naruto went on the attack instead of just playing defense, as he growled in anger while he charged them. The last of the clones cringed in fear and panic, as they felt the murderous instinct emanating from him, when he summoned up a Vermillion Rasengan and plowed through them mercilessly! At the end of it, _**he**_ stood alone...

So wrapped up in his anger and the fighting, he hadn't noticed he was being watched. High above him in the canopy, Ino watched the last five minutes of the battle, marveling at the destruction Naruto left in his wake. But more then the fighting, she saw something else as well, the tears pouring down his cheeks. Seeing him like this, it began to make sense, _this_ was the reason Tsunade had asked her to do this. She still couldn't believe Tsunade had asked her to do this, but after seeing this she knew why. _'Oh Naruto…' _she thought, as the memory passed through her mind.

**_Flash Back_**

Ino turned back to Tsunade with a curious and rather cautious look on her face as she asked; What kind of '_deal_' are we talking about exactly?" Tsunade just continued to grin at the question. Seeing Ino take a defensive stance, Tsunade thought it would be a wise idea to beat around the bush, so to speak.

"Well, not so much a deal per say. More like a personal request from me..." she paused as she thought _'One that involves one special knuckle-head we both know.'_ she snickered silently before continuing, "…Actually, scratch that, this just became a High-priority S-Rank mission." the moment those words left her mouth Shizune's eyes went wide, and she became pale as a ghost. _'She's actually serious!' _Shizune thought, hoping that up till now Tsunade was just joking. That she was just being spurred on by a drunken stupor, and she would come to her senses. She had been _horribly_ wrong. Ino followed suit, as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

Something definitely wasn't right with this: for one the fact that Tsunade was so willing to assign _her_ an S-Rank mission, and two the strange and sudden question about Naruto. Normally if she had her family's money, she wouldn't have thought twice to refuse the mission. But with the way things were, and with the Party so close, she desperately needed the money! However, one thing still bugged her about it. "Just what exactly do you need me for? These kind of missions are assigned to Jonin, not a Chunin like me." she said as she shifted slightly, her panties were becoming uncomfortable after being so wet.

Tsunade had to fight off the laugh, Ino had taken the bait, it was just a matter of time now. This was almost _too_ easy! "This isn't _that_ kind of mission. This requires a _delicate_ touch. One that only you can give, Besides, all the other Jonin are on patrol for right now." she explained, though only the last part was basically true, but the rest was stretching the truth just a bit.

Immediately, Shizune turned on heel towards Tsunade, who stared at her in slight confusion and agitation, as she began to protest; "Oh don't give her that! You know darn well if you asked any Jonin Kunoichi about this they would slap some sense into…" at that moment Shizune was cut off, as one of Tsunade's big heavy medical books suddenly flew out and hit her in the forehead with a 'WHACK!' then rolled off of it on impact. The next moment Shizune was on the on the floor, holding a rather large lump on her head, as she repeated; "OW!" over and over again.

Tsunade dusted off her hands in a celebratory way, thinking; _"Ha-Ha! You can't beat the classics!" _before she countered; "While I _may_ be slightly buzzed off of Sake, I'm still more then a match for _**any**_ Jonin in this village. You had best remember that, unless _**YOU**_ want to take this mission?" She gave a teasing smile, as Shizune suddenly stopped rolling around on the floor like a pig in a troth, got back on her feet and bore a blush as red as any Hinata could muster. Not able to find her voice Shizune only shook her hand and whimpered as she did so. Having been the one to do Naruto's examinations, Shizune knew full too well what Naruto looked like, and that was more then enough to make her turn it down. Though Shizune was a natural nurse, she could handle examinations and autopsies, the moment you put her in with a naked man outside of a professional status and she was as bad as Hinata.

Ino could only stand there wide eyed for a moment, being well reminded why Tsunade was the greatest kunoichi of their time. But seeing Shizune's sudden reaction to the question, got her wondering. "Just what does all this have to do with Naruto?" she asked, bringing Tsunade's attention back to her. That had been the question Tsunade was waiting for, the hook was set, now all she had to do was reel her in.

That lecherous grin set back in, as she answered; "Everything." Seeing the confused look on Ino's face, decided to continue with her explanation. "You see, Naruto is the _target_ of this mission." Tsunade stopped there, allowing the girl to piece the rest together herself.

Like Clockwork, Ino began to ponder the situation she was in, then her eyes grew wide in realization, as a deep crimson blush graced her cheeks. _'A mission __**only **__for __**me**__. With __**Naruto**__ as the __**target**__!/? __**THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING**__!'_ she thought, as she gave a _massive_ gulp. Tsunade could only chuckle, as the young girl's epiphany settled in. As if to complete Ino's train of thought for herself, Tsunade finished her explanation; "That's right! This is an S-rank **seduction** mission!" as she finished, Tsunade had a twinkle in her eye as she thought;_ 'Got you!' _Shizune only sighed, as she was afraid of being hit by another book. _'I can't __**believe**__ she is going to go through with this…'_she thought, as she watched the scene play out.

At first Ino was in absolute shock, she couldn't believe her ears. Then little by little, reality started slipping back to her, as she nervously asked; "So you want me to-to.." she couldn't even finish the sentence, cause of her sudden case of the jitters.

Tsunade however, was more then happy to oblige, as she finished the question for her. "…to sleep with Naruto? That's the long and short of it. Is there a problem with that?" she asked, this time her tone more then serious. Ino's heart began pounding in her chest. Then slowly, one by one, ideas started popping into her head. Images of Naruto and her, lying naked in a bed, going at it like rabbits in the spring time. A strong visible shiver ran down her spine, as her panties were soaked 10 times over. Those images alone almost made this worth it, but then her conscience caught up with her, as she was suddenly reminded of both Sakura and Hinata.

Finding a voice she didn't think she would have, Ino began protesting. "YEAH! There's about 4 things wrong with this! 1. Why me? I hardly even know Naruto at all, let alone enough to sleep with him," she paused as she thought; _'Not that I wouldn't want to. Kami, Sakura is __**SO**__ lucky!_ " she continued on with a huff, "2. What about Sakura and Hinata? You know how those two feel about him, what happens if they find out? 3. Do you really think the council will allow a mission like this?/! And finally, Why is does this matter so much, what makes Naruto so special that this has to be an S rank Mission?" she asked that last one out of curiosity rather then protest.

Despite the young Yamanaka's outburst, Tsunade kept her cool the entire time, at the end of it she even sighed. She _knew_ this was coming, and understood full well the consequences of their actions today. She _knew_ that Ino had to be told the truth before she would fully accept this mission, if only to understand the gravity of the situation they were in. On the surface, she appeared completely calm, but inside she was worried. Scared even. Naruto had always remained level headed in situations like this, but his outburst today made her realize he was at a precipice. One that with the right push, he might fall in and allow the Kyuubi to do as he pleased.

Returning to the matter at hand, with a smile on her face, Tsunade answered the questions in the following order. "Yes I'm aware of Sakura and Hinata's feelings for him, but lets face facts, Hinata doesn't have the spine to do what I'm asking, and Sakura is dead set on waiting till Sasuke is no longer a factor between them. As for _**if**_ they find out, as long as you're discrete, it won't matter. However, **IF** they do, well…I'm sure you will figure something out. Which brings me to why I chose you. I did not make my choice lightly Ino. I needed some one who knew what they were doing, who was sexually active, and wouldn't be hung up by embarrassment or emotional trauma. Your lack of contact with Naruto makes you the perfect candidate, and believe me its OBVIOUS that you find him sexually appealing. As far as the council is concerned, the nature of this mission is far to delicate for them to know about, so therefore only the three of us here will know about it. No one else is to know about this mission, especially Naruto himself..." she paused there to let the weight of all that sink in. Ino blushed at the one comment, but didn't like the fact that she was being pimped out, or the fact that she had to potentially break her friends hearts. But willing to go on a leap of faith, nodded to let Tsunade continue.

Giving a Nod of her own, Tsunade continued as requested. "...Now, as to not knowing Naruto, as well as why this is so important and why he's special. First let me start by saying, that Naruto's mental health, possibly even his very life hangs on the success of this mission."

At this point, Ino raised an eyebrow as she replied; "Huh?" From there on Tsunade began explaining everything about Naruto's past, namely the truth of what lay inside him, and who his parents really were. By the time Tsunade was done, Ino was dumb struck, and her jaw hung 2 inches off the floor! Not only was Naruto the son of the Forth Hokage, but he was the holder of the Kyuubi!

At first she didn't know what to make of this, but the more she thought about it, the more things began to explain themselves. Like how Naruto could suffer wounds that would lay even a Jonin up in the hospital for weeks, and be healed of them by 5 days or less. That and his seemingly boundless energy and stamina, not to mention ability to create near endless amounts of clones. But this also explained the reason he was so miserable this morning, as well as the reason people treated him like they did, which only manage to piss her off. He was a fucking **hero**, and the son of the Forth Hokage, yet as far as most of the people were concerned he was a Pox on the village! _'How could they treat him so badly!_ she thought with a growl, as she gritted her teeth and turned her head in disgust. What was worse, was the fact that she knew for fact that her father saw him _no_ differently.

Seeing Ino's reaction, which was to be expected after being hit with bombs _that_ big, she decided to continue in closing; "I'm sure you now understand why this is an S-Rank mission. Earlier this morning, I told Naruto about his parents. However due to the state of mind he was in, Naruto took the news rather harshly, no doubt believing that his father had cursed him to a life of suffering. As I speak, Naruto is on the verge of an emotional breakdown, meaning at any moment the Kyuubi can try to take over him and cause havoc on the village. He is desperately fighting, not only to maintain control, but for the sake and safety of the village. But even the strongest walls can crack under pressure, unless Naruto gets a reprieve from the stress and angst he's under, the results will be disastrous." she watched Ino for a moment to gauge her response.

Even Shizune had to admit, she didn't think the situation was this dire, but having heard her explanation even if it was something of a far fetched one. It began to make sense. Naruto even as strong minded and brave as he was, needed some help from time to time, and this time was no different. It began to dawn on her just how _heavy_ the weight of the Fox was. She silently admitted defeat, as she now knew this was the right thing to do. For **him** _and_ the Village!

Ino realized then, just how important Naruto had been to every one. Sure she knew well enough how good he was as a Ninja, but now having heard his story, she began to understand him and respect him more as a person. When all others would have thrown in the towel, when everyone told him he should just quit and give up, he stood his ground and proved them wrong! He was a true Hero from birth, and was truly a great man. But now that same man was at the end of his rope, Tsunade was right, he needed help. The kind of help only she could give. But that made her wonder was this truly the only way?

"But Lady Tsunade, Sakura is already working on that, even now she's getting a party together for Naruto to help.." before she could finish, Tsunade stopped her there.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough, it might have been before my talk with him, but I fear a Birthday party with friends is basically putting salt into the wound. It stops the bleeding, but it does not cure the infection, this party will only buy us a few days time at the most. For Naruto to truly heal he needs a women's touch, and unless one of those two decide to come out of their shells, then our hopes fall to you. Good luck." she gave a smile as she dismissed her.

**_End Flashback_**

As she looked onto the name she was to take to her bed, her thoughts turned to her would be 'rivals' Sakura and Hinata, as she thought; _'I'm sorry Sakura, Hinata, but this has to be done, for his sake as well as the village_'s._'_ but before she was to descend to her target, Kakashi-sensei appeared reading his book. Naruto himself didn't face him, he felt it was too dangerous, he didn't trust him self in this state. Ino decided to stay in the canopy, for the time being, at least until Kakashi-sensei left.

"Hey Naruto, I see you have been busy." said Kakashi calmly, as he paused for a moment to take in the scene around him. Naruto remained in place, not turning to see him, his tears were still pouring down his face.

With a shaky, and out of breath voice, he replied; "I thought…you were…on a…mission…" Naruto was struggling to catch his breath, as the clones had tired him out and he was still fighting for his control over the Fox.

Kakashi looked up from his book, his one eye full of concern, as he noticed Naruto's strained and deep voice. He felt some pride for Naruto for holding on this long, normally the Fox would have forced it's way out by now. With a heavy heart, he replied; "Actually I just got back from patrol, thought I would come and see how you were doing. I take it then, that she told you about your father?" Kakashi waited for his response and braced for impact, expecting Naruto to lash out.

As if on queue, Naruto spun and turned on him with glowing red and slitted eyes, his fangs now growing slowly. "YOU KNEW!/?..." he growled, but thought for a second then continued, "...Of course you knew, you were the Forth's student after all, how could you not know!" He turned his eyes, he didn't want to hurt Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi himself, let out a sigh, surprised he was still standing. Naruto had more control then he thought.

"Actually, I knew only _after_ I met you the first time, the resemblance was too uncanny for you not to be his son." he explained, his eye returning to his book like it was the most natural thing in the world for him. Naruto didn't take that news very well, as his he whipped his eyes back to where Kakashi was standing.

"And that's why you had me become your student, because you had an obligation?/!" he asked furiously.

Kakashi only sighed, as he closed his book. This was getting serious _way_ to fast. "That and I was asked to train you 'till you were strong enough to handle yourself. By the Third no less." he said, as he waited for Naruto to reply. Though this was true, the real reason he accepted was because he wanted to look after Naruto, to make up for the years that he missed out on.

"And let me guess, the reason you couldn't tell me was because the Third swore you to Secrecy right?/!" he asked, knowing full well the answer. Kakashi only giving a nod in agreement, which only spurred Naruto on, as he said; "I'm _really_ starting to _**hate**_ that old man!" Naruto turned away, as he felt the anger growing stronger.

Kakashi took note of his comment, and immediately came to his defense. "We all make mistakes Naruto, even the Hokage, you of all people should know that. The Third's choice to keep silent about your parentage was to try and keep you safe, since at the time you were just a baby. As for your father, well he didn't really have a choice at the time, you see your mother died during birth." He paused there, and waited for Naruto to respond. Naruto was about to chew him out for defending the Third, but even he had to admit he could understand why the old man did what he did. At least on _his_ behalf. But the part of about his mother intrigued him so he decided to give Kakashi the ear he needed.

Seeing that Naruto was willing to co-operate, Kakashi decided to continue. "The truth is, that like you, your mother was a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi…." he paused, as Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise, this information was not made known to him. Kakashi waited a moment, before deciding to continue, "…at the time of your birth, your mother's seal became weak. Fearing that the Kyuubi might try to escape, Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan took refuge outside the village to protect the people in case the Kyuubi managed to do just that. I don't know what happened after that point, as their location was kept secret from even me, but despite all preparations the Kyuubi still managed to get free. The rest of which you already know. Upon your father's death, he asked the Village to treat you with respect, and kindness. Know now that your father never wanted this for you, but he knew you would be strong enough to handle the Fox." Kakashi looked up, knowing how Naruto would react to this news.

Naruto's tears started free flowing, he knew full well what the escape of the Fox meant, and immediately clutched the pocket the picture was in and fell to his knees. As the rest sank in, he closed his eyes painfully shut. The pain was too much. His other hand grabbed where the seal was, and damn near clawed it out! "You…YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AND FATHER AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID FOX!" he screamed, now coming to the source of his pain. He knew this from the moment Tsunade had told him, which only made him despise the beast more. Naruto felt the anger for his father bleed away, as he began sobbing freely. Kakashi came over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto finally began mourning them, as he cried. Naruto's anger did not recede, as he still had plenty to be angry at, but he knew now that his father didn't betray him but trusted him.

Ino looked on with a broken heart, she knew all of this from Lady Tsunade, but still seeing his reaction only made it more real for her. Now more then ever Naruto needed someone to love him, someone to show him they cared. And now she was certain, she was more then willing to do just that. She now hated the village more then she ever thought possible, and more importantly, how the Third could have allowed Naruto to be treated like that knowing what it would do to him. She decided then and there, she would be his escape, his refuge. If saving him meant using her own body, then by all means she would happily do it, until Sakura or Hinata were ready to tell him the truth.

After about 10 minutes of crying, his claws and fangs receded, and his marks on his face lightened. But his eyes were still red and slitted, as he was still angry at the village for what they did. And in all honesty, Kakashi couldn't blame him, if it were him in Naruto's place he had no doubt he would be furious too. "Kakashi-sensei…if it's okay with you, I would like to be alone?" he asked, still sobbing. Kakashi nodded in response, he needed to debrief Lady Tsunade any way.

"Alright, I'll see you later Naruto. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday." he replied with a soft-hearted smile, though you couldn't see it through the mask. Naruto could only chuckle, what was _happy_ about _**this**_ day?

Still though, he replied; "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto had an honest smile on his face, that was the first time he was happy some one said that too him. "Your welcome, Naruto." with that said, Kakashi disappeared and left Naruto seemingly alone in the field.

Naruto, opened his jacket and pulled out the photo of his mother, and looked down on it with a loving smile. He would have to remember to ask Grandma Tsunade for the picture of his father. He deserved that much. How he wanted to know her, to have met her and have her watch him grow up, Naruto thought of the life he would have had if they were still alive and new tears filled his eyes. Tears of regret. Ino took this as her moment, as she leaped down to the ground next to him. Surprised by the sudden arrival, Naruto quickly schooled his features, and rose to meet the person next to him after putting the picture away. "Ino…" he said, the surprise thick in his voice. He really needed to start paying more attention when he was in a fight. "What are you doing here?" He asked honestly, his voice no longer holding any of the anger it once had.

Ino didn't respond right away, as she looked up into those once beautiful blue eyes, now tainted red and slitted. They were now all puffy and red around the eye sockets, and a little blood shot from crying so much. She could tell he was still holding on to the anger, if only a little bit of it. Kakashi had done most of the work for her, but she still had one last ounce to take care of. Naruto noticed she was looking into his eyes, which surprised him since she didn't say any thing, so immediately he closed his eyes and forced the Fox chakra back. His eyes were once again the beautiful Cerulean blue they had been before his outburst at Tsunade's office. Though they were still puffy and blood shot from tears, but soon began to recover quickly. "Sakura told me it was your birthday, so I decided to come find you to give you a gift!" she half-heartedly lied, true Sakura did tell her it was his birthday, but she had something for better then a gift to give him.

Immediately Naruto found that suspicious, since when did _Ino _give _**him**_ gifts? Deciding to play along to see what she was up too, he asked; "Really, what gift?" he took note that she had nothing in her arms or hands and his eyes squinted as he eyed her. Ino giggled immediately, finding that look on his face unbearably cute. Before he knew it she closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to look at her in shock.

"This..." She replied in a sultry voice, and before he could protest, she reach up and kissed him gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright here it is, I'm sorry for the long wait, but please know that I put my heart into these chapters and so the reason they take so long is because I want them to be perfect. Man this one got pretty deep huh? I know that last cliff hanger was teasing, but I promise, the next chapter will have all the lemon you can handle! Well as before, R&amp;R! Alright, I had to do a little bit of editing on the Dialog, but it should be ok now. I would like to take this time to apologize to those who have read the story thus far, for all the constant detail changes. I'm still a little new at this, so you will have to forgive me on that part. I want to make a story that is both memorable, and worthwhile to read. So bare with me, if you find any thing out of place, feel free to tell me and I will do my best to fix it.<strong>


	3. Secret Celebration!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**AN: Again I back tracked to keep the story in check. Thank you for the Reviews, I'm glad my story is such a hit. To those who read the earlier Chapters I ask you to please go back and check out the changes made, as I have made sure to correct certain things, namely the time-line of Kurenai's Pregnancy. Sorry for the constant changes, and I hope I didn't inconvenience you. Well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Really, what gift?" he took note that she had nothing in her arms or hands and his eyes squinted as he eyed her. Ino giggled immediately, finding that look on his face unbearably cute. Before he knew it she closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to look at her in shock.<p>

"This..." She replied in a sultry voice, and before he could protest, she reached up and kissed him gently. Naruto immediately tensed, he didn't know what to do. As Ino pulled away, he blinked, unsure of how to respond. Slowly his mind came back to him as pulled her off of him, and backed way a few steps. That was his **first** kiss, and sadly for him, it wasn't from Sakura.

"Ino…What's going on? What was that for?" he asked confused, surprisingly he was taking this a little better then she thought. Ino had expected this reaction, and walked a little closer, taking her time to let her hips sway as she walked. The effect it had on Naruto was evident, as he suddenly found himself staring at them as she did so, and she gave a lustful smile. One that made him gulp as she came closer. When she was close enough, she stopped short of his arms length, then began circling him like a Hawk waiting to strike.

She kept her walk slow and sultry, allowing him to eye her as she walked, keeping his attention on her. The idea was to make him nervous, make him forget himself, and his affections for Sakura. And from what she could tell, it was working. She hated doing this to her best friend, but what choice did she have? A mission was a mission, even if it _**did**_ involve her favorite hobby.

As she circled around to his back she answered, pulling close to his ear; "I already told you, this is your gift _Na-ru-to_..." saying his name in a sensual whisper. Whether it was from the closeness, or the way she drew out his name in that tone, he wasn't sure but for some reason it drew a shudder from him all the same. It became _painfully_ clear to him what her intentions were. Ino gave a small sleazy giggle as he did, then without warning flicked her tongue up the back of his ear. The sudden contact made Naruto freeze, and in a panic he ran forward a few steps. _'Playing hard to get huh?'_ she thought with a sexy smile. That was her favorite game. He was playing right into her hand without him even knowing it.

He turned around instantly to keep an eye on her. At first he thought it was some sort of trick, perhaps a genjutsu? It wouldn't be the first time he was caught in one and didn't know it. Thankfully Sakura and Pervy Sage had taught him how to break genjutsus. Immediately, he brought his hands together in a hand sign and yelled; "Release!" Sadly nothing happened, except of course Ino clutching her sides and laughing very hard. In her eyes, it was just too cute not to laugh!

"This isn't a genjutsu silly, this is really me. And this is as _real_ as it gets." she said, leaning forward and running her right hand down her body. Giving him a wink as she did so. The motion was intended to draw his attention to her figure, namely the incredibly full bust of her breasts, which were now barely contained in the purple button-up vest she wore. It definitely worked, as Naruto found himself following her hand movements, till his eyes came back square to her chest region, before he noticed the wink which caused him to lightly blush.

However, Naruto was stubborn, as he shook his head violently trying to come to his senses. "Hold up, if what you're saying is true, then why are you doing this?" he asked, now really confused, as she had never shown interest in him until now. Ino wasn't fazed, in fact she counted on this question, and had prepared a perfect counter for it. She pulled her arms behind her back, giving him an unobstructed view of her bosom, while turning her head to the right as she lowered it, giving her sky blue eyes (this is from the anime after all) a seductive look to them. She noticed him visibly gulp before answering.

"Because Naruto-kun…' she paused, seeing his eyes go wide at the suffix to his name, "…like I said, 1. It's your birthday, 2. You're good looking and 3. We're all alone in the middle of a field. Why wouldn't I do this?" she asked in response, before raising to stare at him, with an innocently looking smile. Though Naruto _could_ think of two reasons why, neither of them came to mind as he looked at her.

He was surprised at her admission about him, which caused him to ask; "**You** think _I'm_ good looking!/?" Ino giggled for a moment at the question, he was too cute for words.

She lowered her head once more, before she replied; "Do you even look in a mirror? I don't just think your good looking, to call you any thing short of '_**Mouth Watering**__' _would be an understatement…" she paused to lick her lips, playing off the comment. She saw him turn crimson red, she playfully giggled for a moment before she continued, "…to be perfectly honest _Naruto_…" she paused again, saying his name with a playful tone. She could already feel her pussy beginning to drip from anticipation, she was like a cat in this nature, the more she _played_ with him the more she _**wanted**_ him. She started to walk toward him again, this time allowing her breasts to swing with her hips. Naruto's blush grew brighter by the second, as he was once again frozen in place.

Genjutsu or not, he found himself _bewitched_ as she came close enough to wrap herself in his arms as she turned her back to his chest, placing his hands just above her hips and on her waist. When she was close enough, she rose to her tip toes, and whispered in his ear; "…you're a girl's **wet** _dream_!" Giving a lascivious giggle in his ear, she then kissed him on the cheek lightly, causing him to becoming as hot as a furnace next to her. _'Hook, line and sinker!' _she thought, as she lowered her self to standing position.

She _knew_ she had him. She leaned back and swooned as her eyes opened wide at the feeling his body against hers. _'A girl could get use to this.' _she thought blissfully, felling the warmth of his body surround her. Silently taking in his scent, her sexy smile grew into a blown, toothy lustful grin. It was like her own brand of **aphrodisiac**! _'No __**wonder **__Billboard Brow was such an Airhead around him!'_ she thought, becoming instantly addicted to the smell. She the pulled his right hand down with hers past her waist, and to his surprise, pressed it hard against her shorts hidden under her skirt to prove her earlier point. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his shoulder, pulling it back, she let out a deep moan in his ear.

"Do you feel that Naruto?" she asked in a husky voice, turning to face him as she shivered from his touch. Naruto's newest gulp was _extremely_ audible as his eyes went wide in disbelief, **Ino** was _**allowing **_him to _touch_ **her**! And her most _**intimate**_ parts no less! He could feel the moisture on his fingertips, it was warm and sticky, but slippery at the same time. He never felt anything like it. Ino watched him as his interest began to peak, one more push and he would be all over her. "_You're_ doing that to me, I'm like this because of **you**." she purred in a whisper as she spoke.

Without warning, she reached her head up and licked the right side of Naruto's face, just barely enough to tease. Ino then started to move his right hand from back to front, forcing her eyes shut once more and a sharp gasp from her, followed by a series of breathless moans as his fingers brushed her clit. Naruto could only stand there in shock, unable to move of his own volition, as Ino used his hand to masturbate with. Strangely enough, Naruto blinked for a few second, bringing him back to reality with a gasp, as he pulled his hand free of hers and away from her body. "Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" he said as he did so. Ino groaned at the sudden loss, as she was spun around to face him, he was now holding her at arms length by her shoulders. Staring into his eyes, which although hooded, had a seriousness in the glare he sported, she gave a deep growl in frustration. It had been 3 weeks since a guy touched her, and having been forced to abandon her desires twice now, she was _**NOT**_ about to be denied _again_. However, Naruto was not fazed, as his glare only intensified, which stopped Ino's anger _dead cold_! It was kind of hard staring down a man who could become ten times scarier then you in five seconds flat.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I can't do this…" He paused, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. Ino had to admire that determination of his even if it was a real pain, most guys would have been all over like cats to catnip by now, but still it didn't mean she was amused. Deciding not to wait for an objection, Naruto continued as he asked, "…I mean, what about Sasuke? I thought you liked him?" Of all things she expected him to say, that was _definitely_ not one of them. Ino could only stare, blinking every so often, before she burst into laughter. Naruto of course did the same as she had done, except he did it out of confusion.

When she finally calmed down, she wiped the tears from here eyes, and replied; "You're worried about that? I'm sorry Naruto but, seriously would I be here trying to sleep with you if I was still after him? I gave up on him years ago, I mean come on, if he can leave _Sakura_ crying in the dust what chance did I have?" she gave another chuckle with a heart-felt smile. He hated to admit it, but she had a point, Sakura was a lot closer to the Teme (Sorry had to use that at least once. :D) then Ino was, and he **_still_** left her begging at the gate!

"Point taken…" he paused, turning his head and blushed, feeling embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. But the mention of Sakura brought him back to his next point, as he said. "…but I still love Sakura, and in all honesty I can't bring myself to…" she stopped him there, placing her index and middle finger over his lips to keep from finishing. Naruto looked into her eyes, and saw something new there, something he had never seen on her before. Something he _knew_ all too well, Pain and Loneliness.

Ino gave a deep, heart-full sigh, again they were back to Sakura. She suddenly felt the pangs of Jealousy come roaring back. _'Wow Forehead, you really blew it didn't you?'_ she thought for a second, closing her eyes before continuing it, _'Ha! I guess we both did.'_ she opened her eyes and looked towards him again, before she said with a sigh; "Naruto I admire your dedication. Really I do. Most girls would _**kill**_ to have a guy like you, in fact I'm kind of jealous of Sakura because of it…." She paused for a moment, watching Naruto closely as she told him her true feelings. For Naruto however, those words hit him like a wrecking ball. She as jealous of **Sakura**, because of _HIM_! He couldn't believe it! How Ironic, to have one of the girls who used to chase Sasuke relentlessly, suddenly going after **him**! (He still doesn't know about Sakura yet.) While Sasuke himself was off playing renegade! It made him wonder when the Hell did him and the Teme switched places?

Seeing his stunned reaction, Ino decided to continue, "…But I have to ask, why do you love her so much? Even after all she has done to you, and how she treats you, you still went after her despite her devotion to the jerk. You stood by her even when he left her crying and begging for him to stay, she still asked _**you**_ to bring him back, and you said yes even though I know it broke your heart. Any one else would have given up on her long ago. She had the _perfect_ man right there, waiting for her and she didn't even know it…" she paused, turning her head away.

She was actually ashamed with what she was about to say. "…While me on the other hand, I've got no one. I'll be honest with you Naruto, I haven't been a virgin since Sasuke left, when he did leave I was hurt. I realized then, maybe there wasn't anything between me and him. After that, I just wanted to forget him, so I made quite possibly the biggest mistake of my life. I gave myself away to someone I didn't even know, sure he was cute but he just wasn't what I expected. On top of it all he was a braggart, the bastard told his friends everything that happened that night! Because of that, and the way I act, every guy sees me as a piece of tail they can grab while it's wagging. At first I didn't care, I even indulged in it, but before I knew it one guy turned into a sea of faces I can't even remember…" she paused to look at him, he seemed shocked, and more importantly, deeply concerned. She always did like that about him, honest and kind hearted. Even though he barely knew her, he still treated her like she was something special. _'Sakura, you really are one __**lucky**__ bitch you know that?' _she thought, her jealousy getting the better of her.

She continued on, feeling some tears fall down her cheek. "…And then there is you. When all others would have thrown themselves at me, even when I was trying my hardest to seduce you, you still fought to keep your feelings for Sakura. I would give any thing to have someone like that, to have someone who will love me in that way." she said, as she hung her head.

Suddenly Naruto felt _**very**_ guilty, she was lonely like he was, and he pushed her away. Truthfully, hearing every thing she said made him wonder, what was it that made him love Sakura so much? His eyes softened, as he spoke her name. "Ino.." he loosened his grip just slightly, trying to be more comforting then forceful. She sensed the change in the pressure in his hands, and smiled as she raised her head. She saw the look on his face, and she almost wept, he actually cared about her feelings! Not even Choji and Shikamaru looked at her like that. And _**they**_ were her team mates! She gave him the sweetest smile she could. Thinking of her calling him perfect, he felt maybe it was time he told her, time she learned the truth, she deserved that much at least.

"Ino…there is something you should know…" said Naruto, as he began to explain about the Kyuubi, however Ino cut him off again before he could finish.

"…It's OK Naruto, I already know." she said, with an honest smile. Having heard the story from Tsunade, it was no surprise to her about his reaction.

Naruto went bug-eyed with fear, he thought for sure she would be afraid of him if she knew, yet here she stood regardless of that knowledge. "W-what! B-but how…" he started to ask, but once again was interrupted by Ino, who was giggling at his outburst.

"Come on Naruto, give me some credit here. After everything we have been through, and the way you heal and your eyes just a few moments ago, how could I not know? If your worried about me being afraid of you, don't be. I know you, and I know you won't hurt me, simple fact being that if you wanted too you would have by done so now. I just wish the village could see that too... " she paused, as she turned her head, feeling some what guilty of the way she treated him as well. She turned back quickly as she continued.

"Hell, I'm surprised it took _**me**_ this long to see you for what you really are. A kind, strong, courageous, beautiful man, who would do anything for his friends and the village. No matter how badly they treated him. That's why I'm so comfortable about doing this, it's my way of thanking you for all you have done. Not many would have the strength to stand up for a town that despised them and treated them so poorly." she said, pulling one of his hands from her shoulder, and holding it tenderly. She placed her other hand over his, before she looked up into his gorgeous eyes, and said; "So for today, or however long you want, I'm yours. I'm not asking you to forget Sakura, in fact I would be grateful if you didn't. I just want to know what it's like, to be her, even if only for one day. So if you want, even if its to treat me like Sakura, what ever you want I won't say no."

Naruto felt truly touched! She was giving him what he wanted, someone who recognized him, and was willing to use her own body to do it! That's why, he looked down, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ino, but I cant do that," he said before raising his head to look at her.

Ino looked shocked, among other numerous emotions, this would be the first time a guy has denied her since Sasuke. But even worse, she had failed the mission, she closed her eyes feeling that she was a failure. "It's OK Naruto, I understand, I mean after everything I did and said about you. I wouldn't want me either." She said as she turned to leave, but to her surprise, he stopped her!

Naruto pulled her back towards him as she turned to leave embracing her gently, she looked up for a moment, then turned her head to which he placed his index finger and thumb against her chin. He gently turned her head to face his, and looked her square in the eyes. "I can't do that Ino, because _you're_ not Sakura, you're **YOU**. I would never ask you to be someone you're not, and to even pretend for you to be so, would just be...**cruel**. I want you to know, that if I accept this, it's because I like _you_. For who _**you **_are, not how I see you." He said with bright shining eyes, and a genuinely sweet smile.

Ino couldn't believe her ears, that was _**definitely **_the most beautiful, romantic thing she had ever heard! No one had ever said ANY thing like that to her, it may as well have been something straight out of a fairy tale! And even more surprising, it was Naruto of _all_ people who said it! It was her turn to blush, as she felt her heart race from his words, not to mention the absolutely loving look he was giving her. _'No doubt in the world, __**definitely**__ the perfect man.'_ she thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Naruto, you really are a sweet man you know that?" she asked, as she roped her arms around him.

He offered no resistance this time, as he smiled and said; "Thanks." before he engaged her in a gentle kiss. Despite how light it was, the kiss blew Ino away, as she found her knees too weak to hold her up. Her arms and legs had gone shaky, and she moaned slightly from the feeling it gave. What ever regrets she had were _**gone**_ in an instant, she definitely wanted to do this now! They pulled back from the kiss just slightly, opened their eyes for a second, and went back for another one.

This time how ever it was not so innocent, as Ino began licking the outside of his lips, telling him she wanted inside. Taking the hint, Naruto did just that. At first he wasn't all that good at it, but the longer the kiss went on, the better he got as their tongues began to dance around each other like they were at a palace ball. Pulling back for air, they looked at each other in dazed, hooded eyes, before Ino said; "Wow, you're a fast learner! That's quite easily the best kiss I have ever had!" her breath was ecstatic, if only Sakura knew what she was missing out on all this time!

Naruto gave a slightly cocky grin, before replying. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it as much as I did." he pulled her closer, holding her tightly as if she was the only woman in the world. Before he knew it Sakura was barely an after thought. (For now any way. ;p)

Ino giggled at his response, he was smooth when he wanted to be that was for sure. When he pulled her close she moaned into his neck at how tight he held her, relishing the feel of it. Yet another thing she liked about him, he never took her for granted, even as he held her he made her feel like she was something truly worth loving. _'Why didn't I fall in love with him instead of Sasuke?'_ she thought, feeling her regretting ever loving the black haired creep to begin with. Looking up at him, she blushed a little, before asking; "So…you want to try this again?" she gave a sinful smile as she spoke.

Naruto took a few moments, giving it some thought, he nodded knowing he was ready now. He wouldn't deny her a second time. Naruto turned her so her back was facing his chest, as they were before they started their talk, holding her tightly as he did so. However, he surprised her this time, as he was the one to initiate things by leaning down and kissing her neck gently. Caught off guard, Ino gasped before moaning and closing her eyes, reaching her left hand up to the back of his head. She _**loved**_ having her necked kissed, it was a wonderful feeling, so open, so vulnerable. It was a simple gesture, but it sparked her lust like no other! "You have good instincts. This is one of my favorite things." she said, before a gasp escaped her as Naruto gave her neck a sudden and long lick.

It made her shudder, oh Kami he was good! His instincts were sharp, he was even better then Kiba, at least when it came to foreplay. Having been with the Inuzuka on a few occasions, she could say with certainty that Kiba had been the best she had. And that wasn't saying much. As a lover, he was wild, rough and only cared for himself. If not for the nine-inch cock he had, she would probably never have came at all, but it wasn't powerful enough to be called an Orgasm. Her thoughts were taken away from the dog ninja, as Naruto suddenly gave her neck a small nip, not too hard but enough to feel it. She gave a sharp gasp, before she cooed in his ear as she whispered; "You _**bad**_, naughty boy you!" her breath was ragged, as she tugged on some of his hair.

Naruto gave a low sinister chuckle that sent lustful shivers down her spine, which were followed by loud moans as Naruto replaced his fingers on the once abandoned mound. "You don't know the _**half**_ of it!" he whispered huskily in her ear, as he continued from where they left off. Immediately she gave a series of blissful moans, as his fingers glided over her drenching clothed pussy a few times, only to stop and oscillate each finger over top of her clit, before pressing it directly and circled it with both fingers and repeating the process. All the while giving her neck undivided attention. His left hand found it's way to her right breast, where it gently squeezed, finding it to be soft yet firm and supple. His hand continued fondling it with care, as it pulled even louder guttural moans from her throat.

Forcing her eyes open, she turned her head back to look at him, as he continued his ministrations. Deciding it was time he joined the fun as well, she reached down with her left hand, cupping his now bulging cock while she stroked it. The sudden sensation, along with the feeling of Ino's snatch on his fingers, brought a whimpering moan from Naruto' throat, as he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

She smiled at hearing this, her flooded mound was already quivering in anticipation of what was to come, and if what she felt through pants was any indication, then she had _**plenty**_ to look forward too. Still she was surprised he was this much of a pervert, but then considering who his master was, and what they were doing right at that moment who was complaining? Still she had to give him credit for his talent, Kiba was a complete _**dunce **_when it came to sex the first few times, while Naruto seem to have a natural gift for it. "Damn, the lucky girl you marry is going to be one happy woman." she said in a pleased yet wishful tone, hoping this would never end.

Naruto gave a wolfish grin, giving another playful nip on her collar bone, before asking in a deep sexy tone; "You think so huh?" Ino gave a surprised 'Yip' at the sudden bite, then shuddered at the tone he used, he was starting to catch on to how much sexuality he was giving off.

She reached up with her free right hand, and pulled his face into a sensual kiss, while she continued to stroke him passionately as he moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss just long enough to reply; "Think? It's a fact!" with a sexy smile and a lascivious giggle. As he pressed her clit one more time, she felt her body tense, she was getting close, but she wanted to save that for the big moment, and she could tell by the bulge in his pants he was ready too. "Don't you think we played long enough?" she asked, as she went to pull down his zipper.

But just as it got half way down, he stopped her, as he said; "Wait wait! Not here…" he said in a hushed but hungry voice, before pulling back to look at her.

Ino for the most part looked confused, considering his actions boasted a lot of confidence, which she had come to expect from him. She then put on a devious smile, as she asked in a playful tone; "Getting a little self-conscious on me are you? Never pegged you for the shy type. What's the matter, afraid you wont measure up?"

Unfortunately he didn't find this funny, as he gave a low growl, before replying; "No, I just don't want someone to walk in and bust us! Remember this is a training field, Ninja come here all the time. Besides that, I passed Sakura on my way out of Granny Tsunade's office, who's to say she isn't looking for me right now!" She hated to admit it, but he had a point. The last thing they needed was Sakura showing up at the last moment, she didn't even want to _**imagine**_ that scenario! Let alone live it, not to mention any one could walk up and catch them in the act at any time. Though it did bring a certain level of kink to the idea, the fact that this was suppose to be a secret kind of killed it quickly.

She looked around before she asked; "Well where should we go? It's a long way to your place, and there's no way we can go to mine. My dad would kill me if he found out." Returning to town wasn't what he had in mind, as it was MORE likely that Sakura would find them that way.

Thinking of the only thing he could, he took her hand and said; "Follow me." with that, he led her off deep into the forest surrounding them. When they were deep enough that he thought they wouldn't be found easily they rested near a tree, having found a breach in the canopy, the area was well lit by the afternoon sun. They could hear birds chirping in the distance, they could smell the scent of flowers nearby and felt a warm breeze passed through the trees. Ino had to admit, he had taste. As far as settings go this was _perfect_. And with how deep in the forest they were it would take an hour to find them even with Kiba's nose. Not that they had to worry about the Inuzuka as he was away on mission with team 8. However that didn't mean that one of the other Inuzuka wouldn't if were actually looking for them. Though she doubted such a scenario would happen considering the Hokage was the one behind this little rendezvous, they still had to be cautious.

Naruto pulled Ino towards him, as he leaned against the tree closest too him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, as his right hand held her cheek before he leaned in for a spine tingling kiss that made her eyes flutter in the back of her head. When he released her, Ino pulled back and in a breathless haze asked; "You sure know how to romance a girl don't you?" her lips curled into a blissful smile. It was sad to say, that of all her lovers, he was the only one who treated her like this. She was beginning to wonder who was seducing _whom_?

Naruto's eyes darted away from her bashfully, as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red, while an equally blissful smile dawned on his lips. "Well…you did say you wanted to know what it was like to feel loved. Besides, this is my first time, so even if it isn't for you I want it to be special. For the both of us." he said, as he looked into her eyes with the most caring look she had ever seen. Ino found her self thanking every god in the universe for giving Tsunade the idea for this mission, if there was a more perfect man in the world she had yet to meet him. If this was a dream she definitely didn't want to wake up!

She began to blush as well, before giving him a swift gentle kiss before saying; "Thank you." After which she re-engaged him in another passionate kiss, while the kiss went on, she felt his hands go for the buttons on her shirt, but she was in a more playful mood as she moved his hands away before pulling back to say; "Slow down _**lover**_ _**boy**_, ever hear of ladies first? This is as much a gift for me as it is you." she gave a libidinous smile as she slid her hands to his coat.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh and his trademark grin, as he reached behind his head before replying; "Sorry about that, guess I'm a little anxious, being in a situation like this with a beautiful girl like you would put any man on edge." Ino's grin grew wider, he was a natural ladies man, at least when he tried. Just for that he was going to get an extra special treat, but first she had to unwrap her 'gift'.

She laced her fingers around the zipper of his coat, and gave it a tug, there was no reason to hold back now. She pulled it down slowly, like she would a ribbon on a present, and when it was free she slid her fingers over his shirt as she went to remove the coat. That's when she felt it, her eyes went wide in realization, the coat had hid more then it let on. Naruto leaned up so she could slide the coat off, but when she stopped he looked confused, he watched her closely as her eyes lit up in wonder. That's when he remembered, only Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato had seen him without a shirt. Suddenly an all-to-knowing grin appeared on his face. _'This is going to be __**good**__!'_ he thought with a snicker, as he waited for her to finish.

Ino was surprised to say the least, she expected something relatively soft, firm maybe, but no sold as a rock! All at once, she slid the jacket off him in a flash, before pulling a kunai from his pouch, and slashed the t-shirt up the middle before he could protest. Being careful not to harm the Necklace he wore, now knowing it's importance. Dropping the Kunai she quickly pulled the shirt open, and her jaw hit the ground, as she found her self staring at a brick wall of flesh. She took one look at that ocean of muscle and her pussy practically _**melted**_! "Sakura you **bitch**! You were holding out on me!" she said in astonishment, more to herself then him. _'No __**wonder**__ you wanted to keep him for your self!' _she thought, as she looked up at him. "Naruto, why would you hide such an **amazing** body like this?" asked, wondering why he would cover up so heavily.

Naruto snickered for a few moments, trying to keep his laughter under control, the look on her face was _**priceless**_! When she asked her question he stopped and raised his hands up and behind his head, giving her a full stretched-out view of his torso that made her shudder, before answering; "To tell you the truth I don't really know why, no one seemed to question the way I dressed so I just went with it. Besides Sakura never seemed to notice, so I never really thought about it." Ino looked dumbstruck, the poor boy had _**no clue **_that Sakura had _**actually**_ began to notice him, and rather recently too from the way she was acting. But then again, like she told Sakura he had a head as hard as Diamond, so took it as one of the moments where his denseness got the better of him.

She then thought that maybe it was for the better, cause if Sakura had found out about this, she would be pissed to say the least! But still this had to change. A body like his deserved to be seen. "Remind me to take you clothes shopping some time." she said as she looked over him hungrily.

Naruto was a little surprised at the suggestion, as he asked out of confusion; "Huh? What for?" wondering what she had in mind.

Ino gave another seductive grin as she replied; "To get you into some more revealing outfits, hiding a body like that is a crying shame, besides I'm the kind of girl who _**loves**_ to show off what's mine." she licked her lips once more, the very concept of what she had in mind made her drool.

Naruto blushed and chuckled when she told him that, to which he replied; "Fine, as long as we keep the color scheme, I'm happy." she in turn nodded, agreeing to his terms. When he was done, he dropped his arms to his sides and gave her a _come and get it_ grin, as his eyes flashed with a devilish hunger. He was _**well**_ past ready for this. Ino saw the grin, and damn near fainted, if she thought he was hot before he was definitely _**sexy**_ as hell now! Immediately Ino closed the distance, and slid the destroyed t-shirt off of his shoulders, leaving his upper body bare for the world to see.

She took him in with her eyes a few moments longer, most shin-obi would be covered head to toe in scars by now, but not Naruto as his body was a picture of perfection. He looked like he had been cast from solid bronze! And he may as well have been from the way the light shinned off his near golden complexion. If any thing, she was grateful for the Kyuubi being inside him, to mar a body like _**this**_ was a crime against nature! The sun light moved ever so slightly, and she could see the beads of sweat from his workout earlier, as he glistened from the light above him. As she watched this, only one thought came to mind. "Beautiful!" she said absentmindedly, which caused Naruto to blush once more as he grinned.

She pushed him gently back towards the tree, then kissed him sweetly but didn't stay to long as her kisses trailed down his chin to his neck. From then on it was a series of _**long**_ extravagant licks, as she made her way down his body, trying to catch every drop like it was ambrosia! She stopped at one of his nipples, giving a cat like grin as she licked it carefully. Naruto found himself in _**bliss**_ as he pulled his head back moaning _**heavily**_ at the sensation, at first he was surprised when she licked his neck, but the more she did it the more he began to understand why she loved it. For shin-obi you always had to be on guard, whether on a mission or in training, or what ever. So to be this open and vulnerable was _exhilarating_ to say the least.

The entire experience made his toes curl, his eyes flutter, and his breath quiver in his lunges. He looked down to watch her with an appreciative grin as she made her way down his body, if she was giving him this much attention, the least she deserved was an audience. His back arched when she reached his navel, and upon seeing it she gave an evil grin before raking it with her teeth, then gave it a quick nip which made him completely bow (as in an archer's bow) out as he groaned loudly. Oh she was going to have _**fun**_ with that later. Not a lot of the guys she knew had sensitive nipples, and the moment she found one who did she played with them ever chance she got. She gave a sultry laugh before continuing on as she licked, before finally reaching her destination.

Naruto found himself once again with that all-to-knowing grin again, as she began to unbutton his pants, if she thought his _**upper body **_was amazing, then he couldn't _**wait**_ to see the look on her face from what she was about to see! When Ino finally got the pants button undone, and the zipper down, she immediately sensed something was off about this. As before with his coat, his pants had kept there own secrets. Immediately she pulled the pants down, and her eyes became moons in their own right, as she stared at his boxers which seem to have trouble keeping him inside them. When she pulled them down, she gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hands went over her mouth in disbelief, before she had guessed he was big, but she _**NEVER**_ imagined this! To say he was well _endowed_ would be a severe understatement, as before her stood a tower of manhood, at a _**bewildering**_ 11 inches and what she had to guess to be at least five-inches round!

'HOLY KAMI!" she shouted in shock. He was the biggest she had ever seen! Even though Kiba was nine-inches long, and he had evened out to be three-inches round, the one problem with Kiba was he got off **WAY** to quickly! It was only after 3 times with him she actually got anything out of it, and even then she had to force it out of her. As Ino looked on, her body shook with both fear and anxiety, and perhaps even a little joy. As she reached out and touched it, she was amazed at how warm it was, it was practically **blistering hot**! When she gripped it in her palm, it pulsed as if it sensed her touch, like it had a mind of its own.

Looking up at the man before her with a sexy look in her eyes, she thought only one thing. _'You __**snooze**__ you __**lose**__ Sakura! He's __**mine**__ now!' _Seeing the look in her eye, and the way she reacted, Naruto couldn't stop himself as he let out a deep sinful laugh. Hiding himself all these years had been worth it to see her reaction. However, as Ino raised his beastly cock up, he looked on in wonderment and then ecstasy as she gave it a long hungry lick, before swallowing as much as her mouth could. He shivered and moaned, the feeling was amazing, the warmth and suction of her mouth was incredible! He couldn't believe how great it felt, he struggled to keep his eyes open and watch, as his eyes threaten to flutter closed at her ministrations. As the wind passed, it crated a chilled sensation on his body from her licks, adding to his stimulation.

Ino found her self surprised she could take such a massive thing in her hand, let alone her _**mouth**_! However, this did not deter her as she skillfully licked the head of the beast in her hand, before giving it a long loving lick up and down the shaft letting her saliva coat it, moaning as she blissfully took him back into her mouth and sucked him as hard as she could while stroking what she couldn't reach with it. All the while teasing her seeping pussy in patient hunger, she couldn't wait to fuck him! She then pulled the pony tail out of her hair, wanting to feel his fingers running through it, to which he happily applied, she liked this feeling as it was his was a tender touch which let her do as she pleased. It was a sign of trust, one she graciously accepted. She looked up every now and then, to let him see the pleasure in her eyes, she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Then she heard him whimper, a sound she adored, as she knew he was close. Which was confirmed as he swelled even bigger, something she thought impossible until now! Pulling off him with extremely powerful suction, his dick left her mouth with a 'pop' as she looked up at him with a teasing smile and said; "You don't need to hold back for me Naruto, I'm use to this, so go a head and give me all you got OK?" with that she gave a wink, and began sucking him as hard and fast as she could, slurping on him as she went to entice him. As she did so, Naruto struggled to keep himself in check, but as the pressure mounted he found it to be impossible as he let out a thunderous roar of; "Ach! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" as he released his massive load in her mouth.

Ino for the most part was surprised at the amount he gave, as she struggled to swallow not one, but no less then eight immense bursts! She moaned around his dick, trying to keep as much as she could in her mouth. _'__**WOW**__! He came __**this**__ much __**just**__ from Oral!/?' _She thought in amazement, wondering just how much he would give once he was **inside** her. She pulled back and savored the taste before swallowing what was left, despite the amount of ramen he ate which was usually very salty, she found his man juice to be really sweet. "Delicious!" She said, before wiping up the rest on her chin and lips. Naruto leaned against the tree for support, his body shook from head to toe from the power of his orgasm, his breathing was deep and desperate. When his eyes opened, they were hooded and lustful, but what surprised Ino even more was that fact that even after those incredible eruptions he was still as hard as solid rock!

Ino's eyes sparkled from the sight, no man she had ever been with took that treatment, and was still hard afterwards! Naruto was the only man to actually 'survive' her blowjobs! It was clear he enjoyed it from his expression and the way his tired body looked. Yet still it remained, as if challenging her, daring her to do her worst. It began to dawn on her why Tsunade had made that bet to begin with. (I know, these flashbacks are getting monotonous, but I promise this is the last time. For now any way.)

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's office, 12:45 pm. <strong>(I know this is new, but this is to set the time frame in which the story progresses.)

Despite everything Ino had learned, and her already **strong** attraction to Naruto, not to mention the money should would get from such a mission she wasn't to entirely sure she would take the mission. But considering the stakes and the obvious danger it possessed, she knew she had little choice. "Fine I'll take the mission, I mean it's only for the one day right?" she asked, as she shrugged her shoulders.

Tsunade of course just smirked, she wanted to make her sweat, so decided to be as vague as possible. "Well that depends entirely on you." she said with a glinting eye, as if egging her on.

Ino immediately growled, she was not liking the looks of this. "Just what the _hell_ is **that** suppose to mean!/?" she barked, wanting a straight answer. She was already willing to do this, now she springs this on her? "_Exactly_ how _**long**_ is this mission?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she waited for her answer.

Tsunade of course quickly obliged, she fell for it so easily. "As I said it depends on you, or rather your performance, I need to make sure Naruto is absolutely happy lest we have another situation like this." she said with an hidden chuckle, this was so much fun for her.

Ino's pride and temper flared, she had basically slapped the gauntlet in her face, she was not going to stand for this! "Are you saying that I can't keep him happy, that I can't satisfy him!/?" she asked in a roar, taking offense to her insinuation.

Tsunade grinned, as a thought passed her mind; _'Sucker!' _She snickered as she watched Ino's outburst, she had her in the palm of her hand. "Alright, I'll make a bet with you. If you can satisfy Naruto completely, then I'll call it mission successful, and that will be the end of it. However, if not then you will continue to please him for as long as the Akatsuki are in Fire nation and he can go missions again. And for being a sport, I'll double your mission salary and pay you half of it right now. Deal?" she offered, knowing full well _NO ONE _could resist an offer like that.

Ino blinked for a moment, thinking of the stipulations, and the moment she figured out what Tsunade was up to she became furious as she said; "HEY! You're just using me to keep Naruto out of your hair aren't you!/?" she growled as her hand flailed about.

Tsunade just glared at her, which stopped Ino cold, before replying; "That's not important, those are the terms sister, take 'em or leave 'em? Know that if you don't you will only receive only the normal payment, and will only be paid on completion." Her face was stern and serious, she would do exactly as she said.

Ino knew she meant it. She thought about it for a moment, being paid double and half up front, all for sleeping with Naruto? What was not to love? "You're _**damn**_ right I'll take them, and just you wait, when I'm done Naruto won't know what hit him! You got your self a bet!" She took Tsunade's hand and shook on it. When she got paid, which was a sizable amount, she walked out the door, and didn't look back.

_**End Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Though Ino hardly regretted it, she began to wonder; <em>'Just <em>_**what**__ did I get my self into?' _she thought, as she stared at the massive cock before her, wondering if such a beast could be tamed if at all. Naruto began to stir, as he caught a second wind, and chuckled devilishly. "_**My**_ turn!" He said, as he leaned down and picked her off the ground. Ino gasped at the sudden movement, but soon moaned as he kissed her gently, having swallowed every drop she allowed him to enter her mouth. As the kiss ended he began trailing down her cheek as he had done, however when he reached her neck he slowly slid off the fishnet arm warmers, remembering to bring her hands up to kiss them lightly causing her to blush.

He dropped one of her arms slowly, the other he kept kissing the whole way up back to her neck, where he began to undo her vest as he paid close attention to her neck as she had. Once the vest was opened, he slid his hands over her breast just slightly to tease her, as he slid the vest off her shoulders, caressing her arms as it did. Ino didn't know how much longer she could take this, as much as she liked the attention and the small pleasure it brought out of her, her body craved for the _**long**_ awaited release she had been denied _**so**_ _**many**_ times now. She knew for certain that she would need to buy some new underwear when this was over, at the rate she was going she would be out before too long.

He was a little disappointed when he saw she was bound by bandages, he looked around for a moment, then found the Kunai she used to cut open his shirt and picked it up. He gave a quick snicker, as a devious glint shined in his eye. '_**Payback**__ time!' _He thought, as he slashed her bindings apart, making sure not to cut her in the process. Ino cried out as her bindings were cut, feeling her breasts bounce out in plain view of her would be lover. Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement, as he gazed at her womanly figure, she was easily a C-cup, possibly a D-cup. Her breasts were supple yet perky as they bounced into place, her skin was a creamy white and soft and smooth as silk, which contrasted to the golden brown of her taught and hard nipples. It was clear to him why she took such pride in her figure, said pride showed it self when she blushed and made no attempt to cover her self, she was beautiful. His inner pervert began showing it self once more, as he gave a deep tiger-like purr, that sent chills and shivers down her spine, and here she thought she couldn't _**be**_ more turned on until just now!

He stepped out of his pants and boxers after removing his shoes, then turned her to the tree that he had been leaning on, where she followed suit, as he began kissing her and running his hand through her long blond hair. Again he broke the kiss but knelt down as he went straight for her breasts, as he cupped her left one in his right hand, while he paid careful attention to the right one with his mouth. Slowly he began licking the areola, then flicked her nipple with his tongue a few times, before squeezing it gently in his teeth as he passed his tongue over it teasingly. While he did this, his right hand began massaging her left breast slowly, his index finger and thumb pinching her nipple in time with the other one. All the while his left hand was firmly place just above her snatch, as it tweaked and tickled her clit, while alternating between that and sliding his thumb back and forth over her hidden folds.

Ino was on sensory overload, as all three of her most sensitive parts were teased, tickled and tormented. Her hips were bucking, her back was arching, and all that could be heard were incoherent screams of pleasure. He finally gave her a little bit of a reprieve, as he let go of her breasts and after removing he shoes, pulled all her lower garments down at once. She whimpered at the loss of her pants and panties, as she could feel the thoroughly drenched fabric pull away from her sensitive skin, unable to wait any more she began to beg him; "Please Naruto, I can't wait any more, _**please**_ take me! TAKE ME NOW!" But he wouldn't have it, NOT yet.

He chuckled as he replied; "Now now, have a little patience. After all, you did all that for me, the least I can do is return the favor." he gave a wolfish grin as he licked his lips, before lifting her legs up onto his shoulders. He stroked her pussy just slightly as he waited for her approval.

Ino's eyes lit up like candles, no one, not even Kiba had been willing to do this before! He was the first one to ever to try to pleasure her this way. "Naruto are you sure? I mean, after all our teasing and foreplay, it must smell awful down there." she said, worried he would find it offensive.

But Naruto just flashed a sexy grin of his own as he said; "Of course I'm sure. Don't worry I can handle it. Besides you're doing all this to show your appreciation, it wouldn't be fair for me not to show mine in return." With that, he turned back to the dripping snatch before him, and found it strangely beautiful. This was the first pussy he had ever seen, so he was going to take _very_ good care of it. He cupped her ass for extra support and closed his eyes, leaned in then gave a single sampling lick, and the moment he did he was _**hooked**_! His eyes popped open in surprise of the flavor, it was so new and strange, yet so good at the same time! That animalistic purr of his came back with a vengeance, as he began to devour her pussy whole, licking up every drop of juice she gave. He started with a few full body licks, before focusing solely on her clit, swirling it with his tongue before giving it a few teasing flicks and then finally sucking on it as hard as he could. Once he found her entrance, he wasted no time as he lapped it a few times before digging his tongue in as far as it would go, swirling it around a few times then reaching up found one spot that made her scream and began to scoop it out with his tongue. Once all this was done he went back and repeated the process all over again.

Ino for the most part was losing her _**mind**_ over what he was doing, her head was whipping back and forth like a maniac, all the while she was panting and moaning like a bitch in heat from his ministrations! She now knew what it was like to be a bowl of his favorite ramen, as she began to cry out; "**OH Yesss**…oh _**KAMI**_! Why did I wait so long for this! Oh my gods, Naruto you're a fucking _**Natural**_! Oh More, please give me more…give me more.." when he reached in and found her G-spot her eyes went wide as she screamed; "…**RIGHT THERE**! That's it, right there! OOOOOH please don't stop, what ever you do…please don't stop!" Not that she had to ask, he wouldn't stop if she begged him too. At this point she had grabbed his hair and began fisting it to try and keep what remained of her sanity, she went back to panting and moaning as he repeated the process, after about the third repeat she began to feel the long awaited, and _**very**_ overdue pleasure come rushing back like a stampede as she began to chant; "Oh _**Kami**_ Naruto, you're _soooo_ good! I-I-I think I-I'm going t-to cum! Oh Kami I'm cumming…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" it was right then he gently grabbed her clit with his teeth and nibbled on it gently moaning as he did so, coxing her orgasm out of her. When her orgasm finally came, it hit with the force of a thousand paper bombs, as she pulled his face into her pussy and screamed to the heavens and beyond; "**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK**!" and flooded his mouth and face with her release. To which he licked up and swallowed every drop he could catch.

Her breath was short and raspy as it fluttered in her chest, she couldn't believe it, she had been given her first 'Man made' orgasm! '_OOOH __**WOW**__ that was intense!_' she thought with joyous giggle. Her body was still suffering from aftershocks of pleasure as he began to clean her thoroughly, causing her to whimper as he did so. Her body shook as a pleased smile graced her beautiful peach colored lips. After wiping off what was on his face and licking his hand clean he rose up from his knees, he let her legs fall from his shoulders, and let her arms fall around to his neck. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and kissed him moaning passionately then said; "**Kami** Naruto that was _**AMAZING**_! You're the first one who's ever done that to me, and you even gave me my _**first**_ orgasm!" having recovered from the release her breath returned in full powerful bursts, she looked into his eyes and found something new there, something feral. Not the Kyuubi, but what she gathered to be a sense of pride as she revealed that to him.

The same pride showed in his grin, as he said; "Really? That's not saying much for your other lovers is it?"

She grinned as well, as she replied; "Actually it says a lot, both about them and you. I've never met someone with this much talent before, are you sure you're a virgin?"

That lecherous grin of his made its appearance one more time as looked down and he replied; "Not for much longer." as he said this he rubbed his throbbing dick gently against her swollen clit, causing her to moan for a bit.

However, Ino stopped him as he was about to enter her. "W-wait wait! No offense, Naruto, but you better let me do this." she said, as she raised her hand to his chest.

Naruto looked confused for a moment, as well as a little disappointed as he replied; "Huh? Why?"

She smiled and shook her head, she forgot how thick he could be at times. "Because to be perfectly honest Naruto, yours is the biggest I have had, and you're still a virgin. Though you may not intend to, you might end up hurting us both. Since I have more experience, it would be better if I did this 'till you have done this a few times. Even though I'm not a virgin, taking on a size bigger then what you're use to can be painful for a girl, and even rougher on the guy 'till he's use to it. Just trust me on this ok?" she asked, knowing better then to let him do things the first time around.

Naruto lightly growled in frustration, though he felt great pride in knowing he was the biggest she had yet to have he had to admit she had a point, and he didn't want to hurt her. With a regretful huff he answered; "OK OK, you win. Do with me as you please." he raised his hands in submission as he spoke, signifying his trust in her.

She smiled sweetly, and kissed him as such before saying; "Thank you." with that she turned them so that he was once again against the tree, before she asked; "Could you lift me up? I need you to support me if I do it this way." Naruto nodded and did as she asked, grabbing her by her ass cheeks, he lifted her high above his head to which she gasped with an "Oh!" then giggled as she slid down his chest. She liked that playful nature of his. When she came close to his groin, she summoned chakra to her feet and planted them on the tree having learned the tree climbing Jutsu a long time ago, used it to brace herself as Naruto held onto her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hovering a few centimeters above his cock, she slide across it just a few times to give it some lubrication, so the entry would be easier on both of them. Then reaching down she lined it up with her entrance, and asked; "Are you ready?" He nodded and without further delay, began sliding him inside. At first it was resistant, but then the tip came in with a 'POP' to which she gasped, stopping her dead in her tracks. "OH KAMI it's HUGE! It's stretching me so much!" she said shakily, as she tried to slide down it some more. _'Here goes nothing.'_ she thought, as she then dropped down on it completely. The moment she hit the base she froze and screamed at the top of her lunges, coming almost instantly as she felt it hit her uterus. She _knew_ how big he was, but there was a difference between _knowing_, and _**feeling**_! She leaned forward and hugged his head as if it was her last lifeline to reality, and said; "HOLY GODS! It's hitting me all the way in the back, it's actually touching my womb! Oh KAMI! Can you feel it Naruto, can you feel it?" her breath was ragged and broken as she spoke.

Naruto could only grunt as she slid on top of his raging cock, her pussy was so hot it felt like his dick would melt from it, when she asked her question he looked into her hooded eyes and replied; "I can, it's so warm and tight, it feels like you're a part of me! I never imagined it would feel this good!" he shook at the ecstasy of it, he held her tight against his chest, her soft breasts pushing hard against him only added to the pleasure. Ino smiled and began to cry blissful tears, she truly believed she was in heaven, no other description came close to what she felt now. She was proud to be his first, and regrettably, she wished he was hers. "I should have waited, oh Kami why didn't I wait for you? Why, why weren't you my first?" she asked more to herself then him.

Naruto heard these words, and pulled her gently away from him. He cradled her with his left arm, while his right gently cupped her left cheek, and he looked into those sad blue eyes with a sweet gentle smile then kissed her as lovingly as possible. She moaned blissfully in his mouth, as the tears kept falling, how could she have passed up such a wonderful man? This question rang in her mind a thousand times. She would have to thank Tsunade for this mission when she got back, this place, this moment…it was _**perfect**_! **This** was _true_ paradise! She could feel herself relax from the kiss, she began to count his instincts as a blessing from Kami, no one else treated her this kindly. Even now his left hand gently rubbed her back to sooth her. She was showing him a side of her she didn't even know existed, and he just accepted it as apart of her. _'How many guys in all the world would do that?'_ she thought before pulling back from the kiss for air, when she did she gave him smaller feather light kisses on his lips, oh how she wish this would last _**forever**_.

As she kissed him, she lifted her self off of him ever so slightly, then moved back down and moaned at the sensation of him touching her womb again. She did so a few more times before pulling completely back stopping with the tip just barely inside her and sliding down all at once, causing her to moan; "Oh **Kami**, it's **AMAZING**! It's so GOOD!" After which she did so repeatedly at a slow and steady pace. He filled her up perfectly, each and every stroke hit her uterus as well as her G-spot, all at the same time his dick slid across her clitoris blissfully. She was instantly addicted to him! Naruto was also moaning and groaning to the feeling of being inside her, each stroke felt like she was sucking him in, devouring him whole! The warmth and wetness felt amazing, and the way she gripped him so tightly made him completely addicted! It wasn't long before he learned her rhythm, and with a well timed thrust, matched her on her down stroke. The thrust had caught Ino off guard, immediately forcing her to throw her head back and scream; "OH **FUCK** **YESS**! FUCK ME! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT NARUTO!" After that Naruto gave a demonic grin and did just as instructed, he pulled back and began matching her stroke for stroke, as hard as he could. He kept the slow pace, trying to make this last, as he kept thrusting in time with her. He closed his eyes as he held her, not to imagine, but to feel her better.

The moment, he did, all his senses became sharper. He could feel everything so acutely, from the softness of her touch, to the warmth of her body, right down to the heat of her breath on his skin. He took in a deep breath, savoring the smell. He hadn't noticed before, but now he could tell she smelled strongly of the flowers in the flower shop, and from what he could tell the sweet scent of Honey, which made his mouth water! Though the smell of sex soon followed, it barely fazed him, as he focused purely on the sweetly flowery scent, as it seemed to drive him insane. He couldn't get enough! He pulled her close, which only intensified the pleasure of their mating, as Ino began to pour panting moan after moan as he licked every inch of her upper body, as she had done before finding her sweat to be an aphrodisiac in it's on rite! When he was done he kissed her passionately, as if she were the last girl in all the world, both sharing a moan into each others mouths. It was Ino who broke the kiss, as she could feel her second Orgasm approaching, and from what she could tell the first one _**paled**_ in comparison to what was to come. Naruto had opened his eyes in curiosity, and she stared into them with blissful eyes, she liked the pace they were at but couldn't wait any longer as she said; "I'm about to cum again Naruto, do-don't hold back an-anymore, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!"

Naruto stopped for a second, and grinned, giving a wicked laugh as he said; "You want it? YOU GOT IT!" The moment he said those words, Ino _**knew**_ she made a mistake, as he pulled back and slammed into her with every thing he had. Forcing yet another surprised scream from her, as he began to pound into her like a madman, Ino's mind went blank from the force he was using, only in her dreams had she met a lover like this. Kiba was strong, but NOTHING like this, and he didn't have the endurance Naruto had. Ino's body went wild, as if acting on it's own, as she began scratching him like a jungle cat as she screamed; "OH GODS IN HEAVEN! OOOOOH YESSSSS NARUTO YESSSS! THAT'S IT, JUST LIKE THAT NARUTO, FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM! OH KAMI YESS, POUND ME, POUND MY PUSSY…POUND MY PUSSY!" from then on it was nothing but moans and groans, until she felt him get even bigger by the second, and she could tell he was close as she said; "You're about to cum aren't you Naruto? I can feel you getting bigger, oh please Naruto come inside me, I beg you come inside me!"

But Naruto looked up in surprise, and a little worried, gruntingly replied; "But wait, are you sure!/?" however he did not stop his assault on her as he spoke.

In a panting haze, Ino said; "Yes, I'm sure! It's ok Naruto, I already had my period. Now please, cum inside me! GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME, HURRY! PLEASE HURRY! OH OHH OOH OH!" As if on command, Naruto began pulling her into his trusts, driving them further to their ultimate goal until at last Naruto gave one last final powerful thrust that forced her over the edge before they threw their heads back and shared a mutual scream of; "!" as he blow a load inside her so big it made the first look miniscule, flooding her from uterus to opening. The amount he gave forced her to give yet another, smaller, yet no less powerful orgasm. As they passed Ino fell forward, feeling the strength drain from her, she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Taking deep exhausted breaths, she stopped the flow of chakra, allowing her legs to go limp as she held on to him. Naruto did the same as he slid down the tree holding her in place, until they came to a sitting position. Even with him still inside her, she could feel his seed seeping out of her, it made her shiver as she said; "OHHH, it's so warm, and there's so much inside me. I feel _**SOOO**_ full. Oh Naruto you were incredible!" she moaned almost every word, before she pulled back and kissed him in loving bliss, this was what she had been after for so long, this was what she wanted.

Naruto shared in the kiss, he was just as blissful as she was, as far as first times go this was more then he could have asked for. He had no regrets, this was possibly the greatest moment of his life. He held her tightly before breaking the kiss, and looked deep into her eyes, and all he saw was true happiness, he had indeed made this special for her, as much as it was for him. "Thanks, so were you." he said, before giving into another of his romantic moments, before reaching up and kissing her on the forehead. The gesture made Ino blush a bright red, and she smiled happily as she looked at his trademark grin, she felt tears run down her eyes as a wave of joy hit her. To her this meant that he had forgiven her for all her actions and harsh words against him, that he truly valued her as a person, and now a lover.

Her pussy twitched involuntarily, which reminder her where she was and what was inside her. What surprised her so much was that even after everything they had just went through, he was still rock solid hard! So much so that it throbbed inside her, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Ho-how are you still so hard!/?" she asked more to herself then him.

However Naruto just blushed and grinned as he replied anyway; "Jinchuuriki remember? If not for the clones, I bet I could go for 3 days straight, training non-stop! Depending on the Jutsu that is."

Suddenly it dawned on her just what it meant to have a lover with the stamina of a demon, and thought; _'__**OF COURSE**__! The __**Nine-tailed Fox**__! How could have I __**forgotten **__about that!/? Oh Lady Tsunade you sneaky __**bitch**__! You set me up!"_ However the more she thought about, the more it seemed to appeal to her, Naruto would never leave her unsatisfied. Never leave her unhappy. He would always give her his best, always treat her with respect and kindness. Thinking of all that she didn't even care that she lost the bet, but it did make her wonder if she could keep him satisfied if at all. "So…no matter how many times we do this, I can never satisfy you?" she asked, wondering if there was any way to tame the monster still inside her.

Naruto immediately sensed her worry, and tried to reassure her. "No-no-no it's not that, believe me I enjoyed it, it was amazing! I bet if I was anything _**near**_ normal I would be out **cold** by now! It's not your fault Ino. I'm truly grateful for this, being with you has made this the best day of my life, and I got to tell you I was feeling pretty miserable before you came along. So please don't feel bad on my account, I will always cherish this day for as long as I live!" he said with tears in his eyes, he meant every word from the bottom of his heart.

His words touched her heart, and she began to cry as well, how one man could make her feel this good was beyond her! She made up her mind right then and there, she would either satisfy Naruto's needs, or die trying! Of course the latter didn't sound like a bad idea, as it would certainly be one _**HELL**_ of a way to go! The thought of that made her heat up again, as she started to get wetter by the second. Looking up to the sky, she saw that it was around 1:45pm, perfect considering Sakura had set the party for 6:30. _'That's __**plenty**__ of time, I just hope __**I**__ can hold out that long!'_ she thought as she turned her head back to her new lover. With a mischievous grin, she pulled her self back an inch or two, before sliding back down his length. Giving him an idea of what she had in mind. "So you up for another round, I got no where to be for a few hours?" She said, knowing damn well he couldn't resist that offer.

And like clockwork he returned the grin with a feral purr, something he was getting _**very**_ good at, he answered; "Do you EVEN have to ask?/!" They both shared a sultry snicker, and thus began the start of a beautiful, and _**sexy**_ relationship!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOREVER! Lol! I Honestly didn't expect this whole chapter be PURE lemon, but that's just how it turned out. Anyway, I realize I might have exaggerated his size a little bit, but what's fiction if you don't stretch the truth a little right? Well all that aside, I would like to say thanks for sticking with me so far, and R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**AN: OK were doing something different this time, instead were continuing the story from Sakura's location. Also to those who have read the earlier chapters, I suggest going back and re-read them to see the changes made. I have had to do a lot of editing up to this point as there are always some errors when uploading and certain things change without my knowing so just a thought for those who have seen the chapters before the edits. Again I would like to thank all who commented, and have stuck with me till now. It tells me I'm doing something right. I would like to take this time to ask those of you who are reading this to please spread the word, I would like to have a few more reviews then this! So please add to favorites or what ever, just help me get the word out! Well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sakura had arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, to find the place slightly busy, as it was the middle of the lunch rush. But Teuchi and Ayame seemed to make time for her as the customers began to thin out. "Hi Sakura! Hey have you seen Naruto today? I was expecting him for lunch but he hasn't been around. This is usually the day he spends the most time here." Said Ayame, worried that something may have happened to Naruto.<p>

Sakura of course already knew the reason why he hadn't shown, as she had seen him storm out of Tsunade's office rather quickly, and she had no doubts that he was at some training field tearing it to pieces. But it did make her wonder what he was up to as he **NEVER** misses a meal at Ichiraku's for _anything_! However this brought her back to her original reason as to why she was here. "Actually I haven't seen him since he left Lady Tsunade's office this morning, however there is something I need to ask you. You see, he seemed pretty upset earlier and since it's his birthday I want to throw a surprise party for him to cheer him up, and I was wondering if you two could Cater for the party? It would mean a lot to him since the two of you have always been so nice to him, and I'm sure he would love it if you guys showed up at the party." she said, hoping they would go along with her plans. Truth is she didn't know any other place that allowed him to eat at, since most had banned him from entering on account of him being the Jinchuuriki, yet _**another**_ reason for her to hate this town.

Ayame of course didn't need to think twice, as she replied; "A surprise party for Naruto? Sure I would love to come, but as for Catering it's up to my dad if we do, since it's his shop and all." She turned to her father as she waited for his response.

Teuchi on the other hand had to think it over, even though Naruto was his best and favorite customer, it would cut into his profits severely if they had to close up and miss the dinner rush. Then again, this was Naruto and with as much as HE eats, lord knows the profits would be through the roof depending on how much food was made and consumed. Especially if Choji and the rest of the gang show up. This thought alone had him on the fence as he said; "I don't know, don't get me wrong I like Naruto and everything, but I have to make a living you know."

Ayame wasn't happy with this response, as she immediately snapped; "FATHER!"

Sakura however expected this reaction and quickly replied; "It's alright Ayame. If your worried about being paid I will cover all the expenses myself. So can you please help, for Naruto?" Somehow Sakura got the sense that she would regret that later on.

Teuchi's eyes lit up, how could he resist an offer like that? Immediately he smiled and replied; "Sure we'll help! But it will have to wait till after the lunch rush, since we have to close up shop to cook."

Sakura quickly bore a grin similar to the one Naruto would have, as she respectfully bowed and said; "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this!" She took out a piece of paper, and a pen then scribbled something on it before handing it to Ayame. "Here, this is where the party is being held, Naruto's place is too small so were having it at Lee's Dojo. When you're done cooking bring it to the address on the paper OK?" she asked, giving them directions to the Dojo.

They both nodded and replied; "Sure!" It was right about then that a familiar face strolled in behind her and Ayame immediately called out to the young kunoichi. "OH hey Hinata, good to see you! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" She said professionally.

Hinata quickly bowed and greeted the brown haired waitress; "Hello, Good to see you too Ayame, how are you today?" She then turned to Sakura who was standing a few feet in front of her next to the counter. "Oh h-hi Sakura!" she said, greeting her unknowing rival. (Well unknowing to her anyway.)

Sakura immediately turned to greet Hinata when she spoke to her, and gave her a friendly smile in response as she replied; "Oh hey Hinata! So your team is back from your mission right?" Team 8, who was currently being led by Shikamaru in place of Kurenai while she is on maternity leave, had been assigned a six day mission a week ago today to the Land of Spring, formally the Land of Snow, on a routine escort mission for the Daimyo Princess Koyuki to the screening of her new Princess Gale Movie. The Daimyo in question was still fearful of the remnants of the rebellion her uncle had started, and asked for a Leaf Shinobi guard detail in the odd chance should another attempt take place, fortunately no such incident had occurred and the screening had gone without a hitch. (Note: I know this mission wasn't on the series, but it serves a purpose so just bare with me.)

Hinata nodded her head with a smile and hummed a 'Uh Huh" sound as she replied; "Yes, we just got back in fact." She moved to the counter to take a seat. Tough in truth she despised Sakura for being the target of the love of her life's affections, she still held out hope that until Sakura was willing to accept Naruto there was at least a chance she could win his heart, if only a small chance.

"What would you like?" Ayame asked, as she took the Hyuga Princesses order.

Hinata thought about what she wanted for a second before answering; "1 bowl of Chicken Ramen please!" After the huge fight with Naruto and Ayame, Teuchi decided to add Ramen back on the menu so they could keep Naruto happy, after all "the customer is always right!" as they say.

Ayame donned a cheerful smile as she replied; "Coming right up!" with that she turned around and began working.

Sakura took this chance to talk to Hinata, seeing as she still had a lot to do before the party began. "So Hinata, I was wondering if I can ask you a favor?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

Hinata turned to Sakura with a curious yet suspicious look as she replied; "Depends on what your asking."

Wasn't exactly the reply Sakura wanted, but she would take it as she explained; "Well, today's Naruto's birthday and I'm throwing a surprise party for him, he was pretty down earlier and I'm trying to get everyone together to help cheer him up. As far as I know he's the only one who has ever celebrated his birthday, and I want to show him that there are people who think about him even if he doesn't know it. That's why I wanted to ask if you can come by and give him a gift?"

At hearing this Hinata gasped, and her eyes went wide, as she replied; "Naruto's birthday is TODAY!/?" she silently berated herself, because of the mission she had forgotten all about it! She didn't even have to think twice, as she answered; "Yes! I'll be there. Just let me finish my ramen then I'll ask Kiba and Shino if they want to come as well." She already knew what gift she wanted to give to Naruto, she would grab it from her house when she went to look for Kiba and Shino.

Sakura put on an excited smile, and nodded as she replied; "That would be great, thanks! The party will be held at Lee's dojo since it's the biggest place we can find, so come there when you find them ok?" This was good news for her, as it cut down the work of finding more people to invite, now all she had to do was find out where Shikamaru ran off too, she already had gotten Choji; Lee, Tenten and Neji along with Kakashi-sensei and a few other Jonin to show up for the party. With the addition of Hinata and her team, he was the only one missing, and with that she said; "Alright well see you later Hinata!" and took off not waiting for a reply.

However one thing still plagued her mind, the events that took place that the Hokage's office. The look in his eyes still haunted her, she could only imagine the amount of pain Naruto was feeling, and the amount of strength it took to restrain himself, she doubted anyone else would have done so. Naruto was truly an amazing person, to shoulder such responsibility and pain by himself, yet it also made her sad. She wanted Naruto to be able to share that pain with her, to open up to her, to trust her to carry that burden with him. She was his team mate, his **comrade**, his best friend. And hopefully some day soon, his **truest love**. Little did she know, _**that**_ role would be harder to claim then she _**ever**_ thought possible.

* * *

><p>Ino and Naruto sat against the tree in the middle of the forest, having fully enjoyed each others company, with Ino having her back to Naruto as she sat between his legs while he held her tight. She squirmed a little feeling the fresh loads of cum oozing out of her, moaning as she did so loving the sensation. <em><strong>Three<strong>_ hours, three hours they spent trying to tame the beast that she had unleashed, only for it to finally die after Ino admitted defeat when she grew too tired. They tried every thing you could think of, from blowjobs; hand jobs and titty fucks to every position you can imagine. Yet it was all in vein, as all they had to show for it was a very sated and blissfully happy Ino, and a very wide grin on Naruto's face. Naruto's endurance could only be describe by Ino as 'Legendary' as they had shared together 14 total orgasms, and had numerous ones apart. Naruto himself had cum a grand total of 17 times! Each one just as powerful as the last. An unnatural amount for any normal man, but then again, Naruto was anything but normal! While Ino had a staggering amount of 34 times! The reason for this being, Naruto took it upon himself to make up for her past lovers failures. Ino didn't complain, as she had _**never**_ felt this refreshed, this blissfully content. She laid her head against his shoulder. No one but Naruto has ever made her feel this satisfied before, or probably ever will.

They had spent the last 20 minutes talking, getting to know each other, learning each others habits. Of course this was the easiest for Naruto as his daily routine outside of missions was train, eat ramen and shower then sleep. Something that made Ino laugh, as she couldn't believe his life being that simple. What surprised her most was that, besides the over abundance of jokes and exaggerations, was the fact that he was so willing to listen. For someone so thick headed at times, he seemed to absorb her words like a sponge, as if everything about her was absolutely fascinating. No matter what they talked about be it something as simple as the flower shop, or her training regiment, to the kind of missions she was on he listened with such interest it made her wonder if this was really the man she had come to know as the "Number 1 Knuckle-headed Ninja?" Though really she didn't complain, as no one else shared such interest in her. As far as they were concerned, for them it was; "Get in, _get off _and **get out **before daddy found out."

She stared up at the man who's life she had forced herself into, the angel that had blessed her with so much pleasure and knew she could never go back to that hell, forcing herself to sleep with any man she could find for a pleasure they could never give. Ino almost wanted to kill Sakura for being so damn lucky. Even though she was her friend, Ino couldn't help but take some twisted pleasure knowing that _she_ had been his first, something she had no doubt Sakura would consider precious. Though she felt pity for Hinata, as she was something of a bystander in this, but Hinata had plenty of chances to win him over. If not for her lack of spine, she had no doubt it would more then likely be Hinata sitting here right now, instead of her. For the simple fact, that Hinata was the **FIRST** to love him as a woman, the first to recognize him. Even when Naruto was just a kid, Hinata saw something in him that took _**years**_ for both her _and_ Sakura to see. That alone made her scared of Hinata, knowing that if Naruto knew of Hinata's love for him, she would more then likely be left behind. Forgotten, discarded.

Naruto looked down, as if he had sensed her worries, gave a gentle loving smile and without saying a word kissed her softly. Ino took the kiss, allowing a single tear of both Joy and sorrow to fall from her eye, she didn't want to leave him. Not now, not after finally finding him, finally being accepted by him. That thought was too much to bare, she wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunately _**all**_ good things **must** come to an end. She pulled back from the kiss, took a deep breath, and gave a silent heavy sigh. "We she probably go back, my mom will be wondering where I am." she said, you could almost hear the lament in her voice. Though it was a legitimate reason, the real reasons why she wanted to get back is because; 1. She needed to report to Lady Tsunade, and 2. She also needed to go buy his **actual** birthday present.

Naruto for the most part understood why, he didn't want this to end either, but they both had lives they had to live, had people they needed to see. "If you want, I can walk you home?" he asked, wanting to spend just a little more time with her.

"NO!" she said, more forceful then she had intended, so much so it sounded as if she was scared about something. He looked at her with shock and worry, as if he had said something wrong, to which she immediately followed up with; "I-I mean, I don't think it would be a good idea for people to see us together…At least not romantically anyway." Those words were true for many reasons, most of which she couldn't say out loud.

Naruto instantly had a heart-broken look on his face, she made it sound like she was ashamed. "Why?" he asked, the pain clear in his voice.

Ino looked shocked, she knew she had said the wrong thing and quickly tried to explain herself as she said; "Please don't get me wrong Naruto, it's not that I'm ashamed of what we did, it's just…with my reputation, if someone sees me with a guy even a friend they talk. And my farther, well you see my aunt was killed in the Kyuubi attack all those years ago, so naturally he's one of the ones who hate you. If he even gets the slightest hint of what we did, he will do **anything** and _everything_ in his power to see that you suffer for it, I don't want that to happen because of me. So for now, let's just keep this between us ok?" It was true, though her father was away on a mission, if he did find out he would stop at nothing to make her and more importantly _**his**_ life a living **hell**.

Giving a reluctant nod, he pulled her in for one last deep, long heart-melting kiss forcing yet another moan from the blond kunoichi before letting her go to get dressed. She hated to make him keep this a secret, but it had to be done, too much was riding on this. Not only their friendships, but if Danzou found out about Lady Tsunade making her sleep with Naruto, he could have Lady Tsunade dismissed on charges of prostitution of a clan heiress. Lady Tsunade had made it perfectly clear that would be bad for all of them, and especially Naruto. Tsunade had a hunch that Danzou saw to use Naruto as a weapon of war, which he would no doubt start if he were to become Hokage, and crush the other nations as he was the only remaining Jinchuuriki left. Danzou always was ambitious, Tsunade knew this, and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

As Ino was getting dressed making sure to heal her bite marks and such, Naruto took his time to watch her, knowing it would be the last chance to see her like this before they went back. A mischievous grin graced his face, as he waited until she tied the pony tail back into her hair. Leaving his shirt and jacket on the ground along with his shoes, he silently walked up behind her, and grabbed the said pony tail and pulled her towards him and his bare chest pulling a surprised gasp from her, as he craned her neck gently and began kissing it with feather light kisses once more. Ino's once sun-dried panties found themselves tasting her juices anew, as her eyes fluttered and she moaned from the kisses, her toes curling from the renewed pleasure.

She had forgotten how much of prankster he had been back at the academy, that being said, she should have seen this coming. She gave him credit for one thing though, he definitely knew how to keep things interesting, as he pulled her hair slightly causing her to slightly gasp in sudden pleasure. She didn't think having her hair pulled would turn her on so much. She was beginning to think his instincts were too damn good, in the 3 hours they had been together, he had found every one of the spots that made her squirm and had put every one of them to good use. This being the latest thing. He gave her one long teasing lick of her neck before nibbling on her ear, but he stopped soon after that. She actually groaned at the loss, she turned her head and heatedly glared at him, as she playfully cooed; "You teaser!"

Naruto wasn't fazed, as his mischievous grin returned and gave a _wicked_ chuckle that made her visibly _**shudder**_! There was no denying it now, he had all the _power_ in the world over her, and the bastard _**knew**_ it. In the short time they had been together, he had become so aware of himself, that he now knew that his very presence made her wet. Never mind touching him or even kissing, one look into those cerulean eyes of his and she was _**putty**_ in his hands. Of course he was oblivious to the fact that the same effect happened to Sakura and Hinata, and she had no doubt that if any girl had even a _**smidge**_ of an idea of what was under that coat, they would swoon just as quickly. "You _**know**_ it." he said in a husky voice that made her eyes flutter, the heat in that voice could melt any girl like butter in an instant, it was a literal weapon of mass seduction! _'I think I created a monster!'_ she thought as a shiver tore through her. As painful as it was however, she had to fight it, there was too much to do and now so little time to do it in.

"Naruto, as much as I would _**LOVE**_ to go another round with you, we really need to get back. I have to watch the shop while my Dad is out on missions, even if the customers have been rather slim these days, it's a responsibility I have to keep. And let's not forget that Sakura could show up at any time, and unless you want to explain why you have your shirt and coat off in just a pair of pants with us as sweaty as we are, I really don't think we should be here if she does." She said, but despite this fact, she found her self leaning into him, reveling in the feel of him pressed against her back as if she was trying to absorb his scent into her clothes.

Naruto caught the movement, but made no mention of it as he reverted to his usual self, giving a playful whine and huff as he narrowed his eyes then let her go. But not before he turned her around and gave her one final kiss, making _**damn**_ sure this one left an impression as his tongue and hers did the tango in each others mouths, if there was a single man out there who could kiss better then he could she had yet to meet him! She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he laced his around her waist, barely cupping her ass. When their need to breath finally caught up with them, they broke the kiss following with a few more before they finally pulled apart from each other.

Naruto grabbed his black cut up t-shirt and held it up, looking a might confused about what to do with it now. "Well there's no way I can wear this any more." he said holding the tattered shirt by the sleeves. However as she was looking at it, Ino got an idea, then went over and grabbed the lone kunai and taking the shirt from Naruto sliced the sleeves off of it turning it to a vest.

"Here, I think this fit's the weather better any way." she said as she handed the now modified vest to her lover.

Naruto just cocked an eyebrow and chuckled as he replied; "Yeah right, you just like seeing my chest."

Ino blushed and giggled; as she replied; "Look who's talking, like you haven't been staring at mine this whole time?" To which he just smiled and rolled his eyes in a not-so-innocent way, there was no denying that but regardless he slipped it on any way, and the moment he did Ino licked her lips, the vest framed that build of his just right and somehow made him even _**sexier**_ if that was possible.

"That's a good look for you, maybe you should walk back like that." she said playfully, taking a moment to eye him from head to toe, now she was the one stalling.

Again he chuckled, as he said; "Tempting offer considering I know why you want me to, but considering the rush you were in I think I'll have to pass." with that said he slid his jacket on, and zipped it up. And with that they exited the forest.

Once they were back at the field where the pathway back to town was, Ino suddenly stopped and said; "OH that's right! I know it's a little late to say this, considering what we just did, but Happy Birthday!"

Immediately Naruto burst into laughter at the words for the very first time in 16 years, an honest-to-goodness full hearted laugh that made her smile from how happy he sounded, this was the first time he was actually glad to hear those words. "Well _**NOW**_ it is, but thanks all the same." he said with a full hearted smile, it even shown in his eyes, this was the smile that Sakura loved to see. Now Ino knew why, it was actually heart warming to see him **this** happy, his emotions were infectious.

She felt herself turn crimson red at his words, as she turned her eyes away sheepishly, as she replied; "If anybody should be thanking anybody, I should be thanking you." They both laughed at that, remembering the amount of times she screamed his name in pleasure, it was a miracle she could speak at all! Unable to resist the urge, she walked up to him and they embraced one last time, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. They hesitantly pulled away from each other, taking a moment to look at each others eyes before she waved and disappeared, and he did the same.

* * *

><p>Immediately after leaving Naruto, though regrettably, she rushed to return to the Hokage's office to report on the mission. Though the last bit of foreplay at Naruto's hand made this difficult, as her clothes clung to her skin, none more so then her panties. Add to the fact that her body was still reeling from his onslaught of pleasure, she knew she would be sore come morning, but right now she was just struggling to keep the 'Well fucked' smile off her face. Even now she was missing his touch, his warmth, the taste of his kiss. The more she thought about it, the wetter she got. That boy had rocked her world to the core, and now she was even GLAD that this mission was to continue, cause if he could make her feel this good she wasn't going to complain. However, it also put a lot of strain on her mind, the fear of getting caught was ever present. She had to be vigilant at all times, in a village of shinobi, keeping a secret like <em><strong>this<strong>_ was next to impossible.

She arrived at the Hokage Mansion in no time at all, using the rooftops was always faster then on the ground. She knocked on the door to Lady Tsunade's office to which the woman in question said; "Enter." Ino opened the door and walked in, the moment she did Lady Tsunade grew a lecherous smile on her face, try as she might Ino couldn't hide the amount of pleasure she felt at Naruto's hands. It practically radiated off of her. Knowing full well how things went just from the look of her, Tsunade decided she wanted to hear what she had to say any way, and so she asked; "I'm to take it then that the mission was successful?" she couldn't keep the snicker from under her breath, she was way to amused.

Though Ino wanted to growl at Tsunade's question, knowing full well the old crone was just rubbing it in her face that she had been played, she found herself smiling even wider at the question. Ino chuckled as she snapped; "_Oh_ don't play that with me, you and I **both** know that you set me up! But considering what I just went through I'm willing to forgive you _**this**_ time." Even though she tried to sound angry, she gave Tsunade a playful wink as she grinned, she then came forward and circled around the desk in a most unusual fashion, and placed a kiss square on Tsunade's forehead surprising the Hokage and her assistant. From the look on their faces, she knew for sure they thought she would be furious at her, though normally she would have been but considering what she had been through in this one day she couldn't help but be grateful of her. With that in mind she whispered; "Thank you." and walked back around the desk.

Tsunade looked stunned to say the least, of all the things she expected Ino to do, that was definitely the last thing she would have thought of. She figured it was better just to count her lucky stars. Her smile returned swiftly, Naruto _**REALLY**_ must have lived up to her expectations. Immediately Tsunade chuckled, as she said; "So…How was he?"

Ino's smile grew wider, she closed her eyes, placed a hand over her stomach and moaned deeply as well. She had preformed the Morning After jutsu earlier on, it was a jutsu that neutralizes the fertility of both eggs and semen before birthing process begins, even though she knew that the chance of her getting pregnant was slim she didn't want to leave it at just a chance. She opened her eyes and replied; "To describe it in words would take a century, simply put he's the best I ever had!"

Shizune who had been standing in stunned silence up till now couldn't help but ask; "That good huh?" It was more out of curiosity then anything else.

Ino turned to Shizune with a twisted smile, one that basically said 'if only you knew' as she replied; "Better! You really should have went on this mission. Let's just say, that boy took me to the other side of the universe and back!" Shizune of course, immediately blushed a shade of red that Ino thought only Hinata was capable of producing, but said no more.

Both women of course chuckled at the display, before Tsunade asked; "As amusing as this is, I have to say I'm surprised it went so well, I thought for sure Naruto would have given you some trouble. So I have to ask, how did you do it?"

At this question Ino's grin dropped, she knew that question was coming sooner or later. Knowing there was no way around this, Ino explained; "Well to be honest, it wasn't easy at first. You were right, he fought me every step of the way, he was stubborn to say the least. It was only after I explained that I was really into him and that I knew about the fox that he began to trust me. Once I got him to set aside his feelings for Sakura, every thing went smoothly from there on, so much so I felt like _**he**_ was the one seducing **me**! I got to tell you, he was the most talented virgin I have ever seen, and he only got better as the time rolled on. By the time we were done, my legs may as well have been jelly. Truthfully I'm surprised I could stand at all, let alone walk. I highly recommend that he be assigned to Inelegance Division, one night with him and any kunoichi he interrogates will sing like a jaybird, literally." by the time Ino was done, Shizune was doing a very good impersonation of a ripe tomato.

At first Tsunade was pissed that she told him that she knew about the Kyuubi, but all things considered it was probably for the best, but as her report went on, she found her self shocked, impressed, and a little jealous. (For the record I am NOT adding Tsunade, this is just her reaction to the report, if you went without for 20+ years you would be a little jealous of Ino and Naruto too, lol.) At the end of it she couldn't help but burst into laughter, both at Ino's statement and Shizune's response to it. "I'm sure you speak from experience…" she paused as she continued to laugh, as Ino began to blush from the reply, "…While I would normally take that under advisement, I'm afraid they will have to do without for now, remember this is a secret mission, and it would be really strange if a Genin suddenly got assigned to the seduction squad. Regardless, our deal still stands, so the mission is still on going. However for your efforts, I will reward you with weekly installments of your mission pay, 'till it is safe for Naruto to move about outside the village of his own volition again."

Ino was surprised to say the least, but grateful none the less, the pay for the mission was a grand total of 4million Ryo so this would mean she would get 150,000 for every weak till she was paid off. Or at least till Naruto could leave again there for the mission was complete. "Thank you Lady Tsunade, OH speaking of him, did Sakura invite you to the Party? I'm guessing since Naruto said that he saw Sakura on the way out of your office, she more then likely knows what happened, and probably thought it was a bad idea at the time. You really should come, I'm sure now that he's calmed down he would love to see you there!" she explained, guessing that Sakura more then likely bolted because of the event's prior to her summoning.

Tsunade for the most part was astounded, Ino's deductive reasoning was spot on, no doubt she knew Sakura well if she could guess all of that. Tsunade looked toward Shizune, even though all the missions had been assigned, that did not mean that her work was not still backed up as it always was. Shizune turned her head to look at Lady Tsunade, closed her eyes and smile as she nodded her head. She knew this was a special day, so she would let it slide this one time. Tsunade turned her head back to Ino and did the same as she said; "I would love too! Where is it being held at?" This was a good excuse to get away from the office for a while, and she had something to give to him anyway, may as well do so then.

Ino smiled as she agreed, which reminded her she needed to get cleaned and get Naruto's gift before the shop closed. "It's at Lee's Dojo, at 6:30. Speaking of, I need to get home and get ready. There's a lot that I need to do." She said, in her own way asking for permission to leave.

To which Tsunade nodded and replied; "Very well, I'll see you all then. Dismissed!"

And with that Ino was out the door in the blink of an eye, as she called back to her; "OK see you then Lady Tsunade!" and was gone.

* * *

><p>Ino had the sense to return to her home and showered, though she loved having Naruto's scent on her and his taste in her mouth, she thought it would be wise not to let someone like Kakashi-sensei find out what she had been up to with her fellow blond, or even worse if Kiba came back and found out. Unfortunately all she had to wear aside from her ninja gear was a tight purple tank-top with a black lacy bra underneath it, with a matching medium length denim skirt and panties with a small brown leather belt to hold the skirt up. Looking at the outfit in the mirror, she kind of wished she had used this to seduce Naruto, she knew if she had the boy would never have kept his hands off of her. Though it wasn't her favorite outfit, it was decent for civilian commutes, but she had to admit it had a seductive quality to it that made her re-evaluate her taste in clothing.<p>

It was a good thing she was wearing black panties, they could hide the stains better then white ones could, just thinking of the possibilities made her soaked. It was so strange, even though physically she should be sated for _**months**_ to come, she was still sopping wet from the mere thought of him. Not that she would complain, what ever spell he put her under, she would more then happily indulge in. She put on her make up, and braided her pony tail, something she only did for special occasions and Naruto's birthday party definitely counted. Though the party wasn't for another hour or so, she wanted to be ready before that. She knew that some would argue that she was just trying to show up Sakura, and usually they would be right, but not this time. This time she wanted to look good for Naruto, to make him notice HER, not the others. Though she couldn't explain why, true they were lovers, and even screwed the daylights out of each other. But was she really IN love with him? She wasn't sure, but the way her body still craved him even after fulfilling her every desire, was making her think twice. She looked herself over one more time, before darting down stairs to leave. However, she was stopped dead in her tracks, as a familiar face stood in her path. It was Kiba, back from his mission. He had told Akamaru to head home already, as this was a more _personal_ visit.

"Well well, now this is what I call a _**warm**_ welcome." He said, referring to her outfit as well as the smell of her arousal. He had a smug look on his face, she had no doubt he thought this was for him, what a fool!

Ino was not amused, as she openly glared at him. What he had to be cocky about she had no clue, even if he _was _her best, he wasn't any good at it. "What do you want _Kiba_?" she asked, saying his name with a certain disdain, the reason being she knew a little secret of his as well.

"Hey what's with that tone, I just got back and this is how you greet me? I would think you would be all over me by now, considering how you smell." he said coolly, grinning and flashing his fanged teeth as if he was expecting something. He was sadly mistaken. He started coming closer to her, but she held up her hand to stop him where he stood. Even if she showered, she didn't want to take the chance that he would smell Naruto on her.

"I think you should leave Kiba." she said flatly, she had no intention of sleeping with this creep any more. She made a promise to herself and she was going to keep it.

Kiba looked at her stunned, and then a little pissed, he had been waiting for this for over a week now and she has the nerve to tell him to leave? "Excuse me, what did you just say?" he said, the grin slipping from his face. The Inuzuka were much like the dogs they trained, as such sex works like a means of establishing ones role in the relationship, when the female stays down the male is dominant and vice versa. And he had made it a point to stay on top. So naturally he thought himself the dominant one, he was about to find out how wrong he was.

"You heard me Kiba, I said LEAVE! I'm not some bitch that you can fuck when you're feeling horny, and in case you didn't get the message, we are THROUGH!" she replied, stomping her foot down to make her point. They had been on and off for over 3 months now, and personally she was getting sick of it. That and his stench, if the guy ever bathed she never knew a day he did, he smelled worse then Akamaru and even that was being nice! And in a room full of flowers it was a prominent smell even for her nose.

Kiba growled, he was not taking this sitting down. "So says the tramp of Konoha! Exactly many guys were you screwing behind my back? Face it sister, that's all you are, and that's all you'll ever be good at! You're nothing but a cheep easy lay!" he said, trying to hurt her. It failed miserably, as it only infuriated her.

Ino growled herself this time, then grinned thinking of the perfect comeback for this creep. She was going to hit him where it hurts. "Look who's talking two-hitter-quitter! As often as you came it's no wonder you can't get any one else to sleep with you, if any of them found out how pathetic you are they would laugh you out of town! So I slept with a few guys, at least they lasted longer then 5 seconds. And besides, don't even think I don't know about your little fantasies!" she said with a snicker, she knew she had him now.

Immediately Kiba back up into a defensive stance, looking rather panicked at her proclamation, as he replied; "W-what are you talking about?" The fear was thick in his voice as he spoke.

"Don't play coy, did you really think I wouldn't find out? It must really piss you off knowing she only has eyes for **HIM**. All this time you were sleeping with me, you were dreaming of _**her**_ weren't you?" she said, eying him like a hawk, a twisted smile plastered well on her face. She was enjoying his little reality check.

He took a step back, and looked away ashamed, as he replied; "How do you know about that?"

Ino was amused at his cowering, so much for his earlier bravado, though it hurt her ego a little it was for the best. How it would kill him to find out that she was trading him up for the man he hated so much. "Hello! I'm a Mind jutsu user, don't you think it would be simple for me to slip into your head while you slept? The one woman you want, your team mate no less, and you can't have her! All cause you're too chicken shit to try and do something about it! So you try to use me in her place, HOW PATHETIC! Maybe it's for the best, at least this way she won't find out how lame of a lover you are!" As she finished berating him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, not because she liked him but for how weak he really was. The reason he was so afraid was because she had told him about Naruto's most recent Jutsu, the one he used on Kakazu and the damage it inflicted, after learning that he _**knew**_ he was NO match for Naruto.

Kiba growled silently, knowing there was no way to deny it, she knew and what was worse she knew he hadn't the strength to outmatch Naruto. Seeing the way he beat Neji was proof enough, now that Naruto had _**that**_ Jutsu, there was no WAY he could fight him and win. The mere thought of it made him shake in fear, even if it was a Kinjutsu, the fact that Naruto could make a Jutsu _**that **_devastating scared him senseless! He closed his eyes admitting defeat. At least in this point of the conversation, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. "Fine, I'll leave, but you will be back. You _**always**_ come back!" he snapped with a grin on his face, thinking he had her, but dropped it when she laughed, when she stopped, that's when he caught the look on her face. One that told him; _Yeah right, __**loser**__! In your dreams!_ then a fury came over him, there was only one reason she would make that look. "Who is he!/? Who have you been fucking around with this time?" he demanded, even if they were on a sex only basis, he didn't like someone stepping on what he thought was his territory.

This was a surprise, but one that didn't faze her, as she gave a smug smile and replied; "Wouldn't you like to know. Besides, were over anyway, so what does it matter!/? Now if you will excuse me, I have to go pick up a gift for Naruto's birthday party, of which I'm guessing she already invited you right? I suggest you at least show up, considering he thinks of you as a friend, and it would mean something to him if you did. Be sure to bring a gift if you do. Later Kiba, and don't bother coming back, cause you won't be welcome unless you're buying something." That made sure he wouldn't come back unless he had a damn good reason, and with that she left to buy Naruto's gift. Leaving a fuming Kiba who couldn't believe he got dumped again, he vowed he would find out who this guy was and tear him a new one, even if it was the last thing he did! Having brought the subject of the Hated One up, he couldn't help but laugh at the irony, the twerp was lucky Koyuki had given him the gift ahead of time.

Now he was FORCED to show up, if only to give the punk his present from the Spring Daimyo. Man it bugged him that she asked him of all people, but since Hinata didn't have the nerve, and Shino blatantly refused, it fell to him As Shikamaru said it was too bothersome to be a delivery boy. "You better thank me for this whelp, I swear if you didn't have that Jutsu, your ass would be MINE!" he said more to himself then any one else. It was an empty threat of course, as even with out it he still had the Rasengan and that alone made Naruto dangerous at close range, and unfortunately that's how Kiba fought as a specialty Taijutsu user. It was hard for him to believe how strong Naruto had become, even with Akumaru's help, he knew he stood no chance against the blond Genin. He gave another angry growl and took off.

* * *

><p>After Naruto left the training ground he had gone to Ichiraku's Ramen stand for a late meal, after his time with Ino he was starving, but sadly they were closed which was strange considering they were open till around 11:00 at night for the dinner rush. So he decided to head home and take a shower. Just remembering the things he did with Ino made him blush and even snicker, it was amazing how good he felt right now compared to earlier. In just 3 short but wonderful hours his entire view of the day was turned completely upside down, he sighed as he basked in the memory, which now felt like a dream to him. He knew it was real, and was grateful for it, but he still wanted more. Just thinking about her, made his 'little' friend twitch, reminding him of how hard he was from his experience. When he finally got to his house, he found a note on his door, which surprised him as he never got notes from any body. Most times Sakura or somebody would come and get him if they needed something. He took the note and looked at it, it read:<p>

"Naruto, I challenge you to a duel for Sakura's heart! Come to my Dojo at 6:30 tonight, if you do not show then I will consider this a forfeit and Sakura will become my wife! Now fight me with all the power of Youth!

Sincerely,

Rock Lee! "

Naruto blinked at the note, at first he thought Lee had lost his mind, as Sakura would NEVER agree to wedding him. But the more he thought about it, the more he seemed to have small visions of her falling for Lee, they were stupid he knew but he couldn't get them out of his head. And the more of them he saw the more it made him laugh, knowing something like that would never happen he decided to show up anyway, if only to amuse the Bushy Browed warrior as he liked to call him. He looked at the clock, it was now 5:45 P.M. plenty of time to take a shower and be over there in time for the would be "duel". As he undressed, he pulled out the photo of his mom and lovingly rubbed it with his thumb, as if he was rubbing her cheek with it. He took the photo to his room, and placed it on the desk next to his picture of Team 7, smiling at it as he passed by. He would have to get a frame for his mother's picture later, right now he had other things to worry about.

He took his shower quickly and got dressed, deciding that it was best to go in his usual outfit he trained in, it was a good thing he had decided to buy spare Jackets and Cargo pants. It was getting expensive to repair them, better to buy a few for just such an occasion. Even if he knew Sakura would never date Bushy Brow for anything, he knew that if this was real he would have a fight on his hands. Next to Neji, Bushy Brow and his sensei were one of the few people he would have trouble fighting simply for their speed, at least with out the use of Fox chakra running through him, but he could never get mad at Lee enough to do that. Aside from the Teme, Lee was one of the few he considered his best friend. So he wanted to fight on fair ground, even if he got his ass whooped. He fastened his kunai pouch in place on his right leg, even though he knew Bushy Brow didn't use tools, he still felt better having them. In this town you never knew when you were going to need them, so it was better safe then sorry. When every thing was in place, he was out the door and on his way to Lee's Dojo.

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived at the Dojo, he noticed 2 things wrong, 1. The lights were off, and 2. It was too quite in side. Both of which he found odd since Lee was suppose to be expecting him, fearing this may be a trap, he drew one of his kunai and went on his guard as he approached the building. He stopped at the door, checking it for seals or traps that he might trigger, but found nothing. Realizing the door was safe, he pulled it open and jumped inside expecting an ambush, however what he got wasn't what he expected at all as the lights went up and everyone yelled in unison; "SURPRISE!"<p>

"Huh!/?" said Naruto, looking rather confused and dumbfounded. He looked up and he saw the large Orange and Black-letter banner that was hanging overhead, on it were words written in Kanji that read "Happy Birthday Naruto!" he looked back down and his eyes fell onto the crowd in attendance. Among them were; Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and Kiba. Along with them was Tsunade and Shizune with Izumo and Kotetsu in tow of course, as well as Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, not to mention Guy-sensei. In the background he could see both Teuchi and Ayame, as they were setting up the food for the party. The only one's who weren't here were Gaara, Tamari, Kankuro, Sai, Shino and Yamato-sensei. Everyone was wearing casual clothes with the exception of Tsunade, Shizune, Izumo, Kotetsu and the rest of the Jonin, Neji included, and Lee of course, as well as Teuchi and Ayame who were in their work clothes as they were on duty. There was no dress code for the party so it didn't matter.

Realizing there was no threat, Naruto putt the kunai away and let down his guard, and asked; "What's going on here guys?" this was natural for Naruto as no one had ever thrown him a party before, so this was something of a shock to him.

All at once everyone busted up laughing, the look on his face was priceless to them. Sakura, who was dressed in a pale Pink kimono with a darker pink/almost red cherry blossoms on it and matching lipstick and eyeliner, was the first to calm down as she answered; "What do you think silly, this is your birthday party!"

Naruto of course looked stunned when she said that, repeating her last two words as a question; "Birthday Party…? You guys threw me a birthday party?" he blinked in confusion as he did so.

It was Ino's turn to giggle, as she replied; "Don't look at us, the whole thing was Sakura's idea, she basically got the whole thing off the ground by herself. We just helped with the minor details." She then turned to Sakura, as she asked "Right Sakura?"

Sakura quickly followed up with her explanation, as she blushingly answered; "That's right, earlier today you seemed so depressed, you looked like you were ready to fall apart at any moment. After you told me it was your birthday, I got the idea and decided to throw a party for you to cheer you up!" she closed her eyes and gave a friendly smile as she finished up.

At first Naruto was speechless, he couldn't believe his ears, slowly tears began to well up in his eyes as he asked; "You mean, you did all this for me?" Unable to hold back the emotions, he dropped his head and for the second time today he shed tears once more, however this time they were not tears of grief, pain, or sorrow but tears of purest Joy. He never thought he could be so happy. It had reminded him that people did care about him, that he meant something to them.

However, Sakura panicked, fearing that Naruto hated it she called out his name; "Naruto…" and got closer. Only for him to suddenly grab her hand and pull her into a big hug.

At first everyone went bug eyed, Sakura included, expecting her to freak out and hit him, but then he surprised her as he began to openly weep on her shoulder as he cried; "Thank you Sakura, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, from the bottom of my heart, thank you." Everyone in the room heard it, it was deafly quiet so it was easily audible.

Sakura gasped at those words, for the first time in her life she could feel the love in them as he spoke, that meant more to her then a billion Ryo. Tears began welling in her own eyes, and for the first time _**EVER**_, she surprised them all as she not only leaned into the hug but gave him one of her own as well. "Your welcome Naruto." she whispered, leaning her head into his shoulder, looking a bit _**too**_ happy for just a friend.

This of course pissed off **BOTH** Ino and Hinata. Both of which thought simultaneously _'__**THAT BITCH!**__' _each of them narrowing their eyes as they did so. However Ino had on her face a hidden smile, as she knew that Sakura was way too late. _'Enjoy the victory Sakura, you may have won __**THIS**__ battle, but the war is already mine!'_ she thought as she raised her hand and coughed into it, bringing both Sakura and Naruto's attention back to the guests.

Immediately Naruto pulled back and wiped his eyes as he said; "Oh sorry!" as he brandished a genuine sheepish yet honest smile. One that made Sakura smile as well, he was back to his old self again. _'Thank goodness!'_ she thought, as she unknowingly raised a hand to her chest, though thankfully he hadn't caught the gesture as his eyes were closed from how widely he was smiling. Little by little, she would undo the damage she had done, no matter how long it would take she would never give up just as he wouldn't.

Hinata for the most gave a sideways glare, as if she was looking away from them. She was dressed much like Sakura except she was wearing a pail Purple lose-fitting Kimono, with bright purple lilacs all over it, and her hair was done up in a rather elegant bun, and had a light shade of red lipstick on as well as dark eye shadow. _'Enjoy it while it lasts, someday he __**will**__ be __**mine**__, just you wait!' _She thought, clutching her fists. Every one else just sort of snickered or flat out laughed much like Kiba and Tsunade had.

Soon after all this, Naruto turned to every one and smiled brightly. "Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me, and thanks for coming. This really is the best birthday I have ever had!" he said, as he looked around the room.

Shikamaru who was dressed in a dark black t-shirt, and long beige color pants and his usual sandals, just smirked as he said; "Eh no problem, what are friends for right? Me, Ino and Choji owe you this much for saving out buts with Kakazu, so don't worry about it."

It was Hinata who spoke next, and with surprising courage no less, as she said. "Yes, a-all of us, owe y-you so much! Y-you're o-our friend, and we c-care about you v-very m-much! T-this is the least we can do for y-you." even if she had tried to say that as bravely as she could, that damnable stutter was ever present again. She was beginning to hate that about herself, especially in front of Naruto.

Choji followed up in conclusion, as he said; "Yeah, so cheer up, and let's eat! I'm _**starving**_!" with that he whooped and headed straight for the now completed buffet table. The moment he did, Teuchi's eyes turned to Ryo symbols, as he could almost imagine his profits from this.

Naruto went into his childish nature as his face contorted into an annoyed expression as he yelled; "HEY WAIT! I GET FIRST MEAL, THIS IS _**MY**_ BIRTHDAY!" and ran after Choji. Of course everyone laughed at this, glad that the old Naruto was back. And thus the party began.

* * *

><p>As the party dragged on, Naruto looked around the room and admired the décor. Sakura and the others worked hard to get the place ready for the party, on one end of the Dojo was a table full of presents, on the other side was a large stereo systemkaraoke machine with massive sub-woofers and a huge 47inc" display screen. Near the back of the Dojo was the buffet of various Ichiraku Ramen meals, most of them Ramen based or of the like, of which Naruto had eaten like 12 bowls of Ramen in a contest with Choji which he surprisingly won, and next to that was table with a _**huge**_ 3-layer chocolate and orange frosting cake with a pair of ramen chopsticks stuck in one side of the cake, and the words "Happy 16th Birthday!" in the middle. Laced around it in a very delicate fashion were 16 candles, and next to it was a full-gallon size bucket of, you guessed it Orange Sherbet ice cream! Naruto couldn't help but laugh happily at the theme, It was a little too obvious but still he was glad they went though this much trouble for him.

Aside from that, there was enough room in the middle of the dojo for people to dance in though it was mainly Ino, Tenten and the rest of the guys who were dancing at the moment while the Adults talked amongst themselves. The stereo was playing some sort of Japanese pop music he had never heard before, but he could easily learn to like it the way Ino was dancing to it. (Think Cascada you'll know what I'm talking about.) To say it was provocative would be putting it _**mildly**_. Even if she had been dancing with the guys, he could almost swear she was dancing for him, the reason for this being every once in a while Ino would turn her head and look square at him with a small smile that no one seemed to notice but him. He knew what kind of smile it was from his time with her, it was a pleading smile, she was looking for his approval to which he gave with an equally small barely even noticeable smirk. He could tell, it was not _them_ she wanted to dance with, but **him**.

Unfortunately for both of them, they couldn't act on their shared impulses, such was the nature of this secret. Just because Shinobi were use to keeping secrets, did not mean keeping them was any easier. Tsunade who was over by the buffet, saw the little show and the way Naruto stared, and could only smile at how mesmerized he seemed to be. Ino had her hooks in him good and _deep_. Although what astounded her, was the fact that the others didn't seem to notice, namely Sakura and Hinata. Sakura herself walked up to Naruto, having noticed him looking around the room, and began to talk to Naruto.

"So what do you think?" she asked with a genuinely huge smile, referring to the party, the reason for this was that she had shared a small moment with the boy in question and that was a step at earning his forgiveness.

Naruto immediately turned his eyes from Ino to give Sakura his full attention, even if he didn't want too, as he replied; "This is great Sakura, you really out did yourself! I'm glad you did this for me, to tell you the truth, this is my first birthday party I usually never celebrated my birthday 'till now." he had a truly grateful smile on his face. He never knew he could be so happy.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes went wide as she realized just how special this was to him, no one had EVER done this for him before, she had just given him something very precious to him! Her eyes sparkled with both Joy and Sorrow as she replied; "Thank you Naruto, I'm glad you like it! I promise you this will be the best birthday ever!" she gave a joyous smile as she nodded.

Naruto gave an amused laugh, for various reasons as he said; "It already is!" with a unusually charming smile, one she had never seen before. She couldn't put her finger on it, she could tell something was different about him, he seemed bolder then before almost daring if she had to describe it. She could feel her heart start to flutter at his smile, so much so she was grateful that Tsunade announced the Blowing out the Candles part of the ceremony, another second and she might of done something she wasn't so sure she would regret.

"Come on everybody, that goes double for you Naruto, it's time to blow out the candles and cut the cake!" yelled Tsunade as she held up the knife.

Mean while Kakashi flew through a few hand signs and yelled out; "**Fire Style: Small fire Jutsu!**" and shot out a small fire ball at the candles igniting them instantly in a rather elegant display.

Naruto excitedly laughed and yelled; "YEAH be right there!" and ran over to the table with the cake. All of the girls couldn't help but laugh at his antics even Tsunade and Shizune, he was like a school boy with a basket full of candy, it reminded them of how much of clown he was. All the guys shook their heads and chuckled including the ever stoic Neji, with the exception of one, Kiba. Shino and Sai had previous engagements, and sadly couldn't join, but both of them asked Sakura and Hinata to give Naruto their regards respectively. It wasn't long before the others gathered round Naruto and began to sing the "Happy Birthday" song.

When it was over Tsunade said; "Make a wish!" and with that Naruto blew out all the Candles in a single breath. Naturally everyone cheered, and Naruto raised a hand to the back of his head and chuckled.

Ino immediately asked; "So what did you wish for!" having a few ideas most of which couldn't be mentioned with present company.

Naruto gave his trademark grin as he answered; "If I told you that, it wouldn't come true!" Not that he had too, almost everyone of them could read his mind when it came to this, he wished for Sasuke to return to Konoha. Every one knew it was a pipe dream, but then again, Naruto **always** was a dreamer. He never gave up hope, despite the fact that everyone else already had, that was just his way. As if linked by some unknown force, all 3 of the girls, plus Tsunade and Shizune thought the same thing _'Naruto…'_ while every one else just sighed. They knew him too well to think he would forget about Sasuke.

Tsunade of course was the first to speak up, as she said; "Well let's hurry up and eat before the ice cream melts, then it's on to presents!" and with that she cut the cake, giving the biggest piece to Naruto as per tradition. Everyone got some cake and ice cream, even Izumo and Kotetsu, and were having a good time. Naturally Naruto and Choji had to go for seconds and thirds so there was almost no cake left. Of course leaving Shikamaru to say; "What a drag… So much for bringing some home for my folks." which caused every one else to give a small laugh.

When they finally got done, Naruto was ushered to the tabled on the far right side of the dojo were the presents were. Tsunade handed him his first gift, reading off the name tag she said; "This one is from Tenten." Naruto quickly opened the package, much like a kid would at Christmas time, inside was a brand new Kunai pouch. Sufficed to say he was somewhat disappointed, he looked to Tenten who was now standing next to Neji on his left side, and said; "Um…Thanks for the pouch Tenten, but I already have one."

Tenten, who was dressed in a white Chinese style shirt with pink tsubaki designs all over it, and a pair of relaxed, yet formfitting black Shaolin style pants with her hair down and a deep shade of red-lipstick, blue-eye liner and mascara just smirked and giggled a little before she replied; "Open it up, the real gift is inside." to which he did and pulled out one of the Kunai in side.

Immediately he noticed the difference, the kunai he was holding was much lighter then the standard ones he was use to, and from what he could tell it was made of a different material as well. But more noticeable was the strange edge on them, along the edge of the kunai was a rippled of small ridges, which started from the tip to the base.. "Hey what kind of metal is this!/?" he asked slightly confused.

Tenten giggled in response before she answered; "Do you like them? They are made of Carbonized steal, making them denser but lighter then the Iron Cast ones we usually use. They were specially made by my father for the Daimyo and his men, but he made an extra set and said I could give them to you as a gift. Since they are denser and stronger, the edge will stay sharp longer then the usual ones, so they require less maintenance. Take note of the new edge, it is specially designed to grip into the target better, causing more damage on removal. Go ahead, try one out!"

Naruto then began twirl one on his finger, and noticed it took less effort to do so, and the speed in which it did. There was a slight whistling sound from the edge of the blade, which he deemed to a small design flaw but one he could live with, he looked over to the practice dummy over by the door of the dojo. The reason it remained was because it was affixed to the ground, and there for couldn't be moved, he got up and went past the tabled and threw the kunai at the dummy. Surprisingly the sound was silent this time as it flew straight to it, discarding the theory of design flaw, and found the Kunai to be rather sharp as it pierced almost clean through the dummy! Stopping only when the blade was four-inches deep into the wood. Naruto smiled and laughed in excitement, he looked over his shoulder at Tenten as he said; "**Wow**! These are **GREAT** Tenten! They are quite possibly the best Kunai I have ever had! Thanks Tenten!"

Tenten nodded and smiled and she replied; "Your welcome Naruto, glad you like them!" he went over and grabbed the Kunai, and found it surprisingly difficult to pull out for a few moments, but with some effort it came out quickly leaving a HUGE whole in the practice dummy. Tenten was right. The exit was far more damaging then the actual entry of the kunai, these were designed to make the enemy bleed out and quickly at that. He made a note to only use these if he _really_ wanted the guy to go down and _**painfully**_ so! He ran back to the table, and strapped the new kunai pouch on his left leg, the hand he used the least when handling Kunai so as not to be tempted to use them too often.

Sakura chuckled as she thought _'Leave it to Tenten to give him new weapons. Well at least it's something he can __**use**__ in the field!'_ she shrugged, but she began to wonder how he would react to her present. She only hoped he would like it. Tsunade then handed him the next one as she again read off the name tag; "This one is from Neji!" Again Naruto opened the package with the same enthusiasm as before, and found a set of scrolls in side, three in total.

"Huh? What are these?" He asked, knowing there was more to this then the obvious.

Neji, who was of course dressed in his full Jonin attire, didn't skip a beat as he answered in his usual stoic manner; "They are storage scrolls, much like the ones Tenten uses. Each scroll can hold up to a hundred items, no matter the size or weight of the item. I figure these will come in handy on missions, especially cross-country trips."

Naruto's face lit up when he heard that, these could definitely come in handy later he was sure of it. "Really? Cool! Nice thinking Neji!" he said, but then a wicked smile passed over his lips, as he thought of something. He began chuckling as he thought, _'OH __**this**__ is going to be GOOD!'_ with that he followed up with; "Oh I get it! So…you're _that_ domesticated already are you?"

Neji of course looked confused at this, as he answered; "What you mean?"

Naruto just snickered, Neji was playing right into his hand, he kept the grin on his face as he replied; "Don't play **dumb**! You don't honestly think I can't see who put you up to this? So come on…How long have you two been going out?" he pointed at both Neji and Tenten as he did so, _both_ of which turned redder then a rose in full bloom and looked at each other, both shocked and embarrassed, and he busted out laughing followed by half the crowd. Namely Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune, all of them knowing this to be one of his little pranks. The rest of course were just as stunned as the two in question, as they watched the whole thing play out.

Tenten, though mortified at the notion, was the first to speak as she countered; "N-Naruto! W-we're not…" her eyes darted back and forth to the equally confused and embarrassed Neji as she spoke.

Naruto's laughter only worsened as he saw the display, this was way too much! He stopped for a moment to clear things up as he said; "I know-I know! Relax I was kidding, I was just messing with you guys is all. Come on where's your sense of humor?" he chuckled once more before trying to catch his breath.

Lee and Guy of course believed the whole thing, as they began bombarding both of them with questions as they both said in tag-team form; "Neji? Tenten? **WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US**! We are your team-mates! Oh to be in love, that is the truest form of the passion of **YOUTH**!" the last part being Guy-sensei as he did his usual 'Nice-Guy!' pose as Lee looked on with tearful eyes. This of course only spurred the rest of the participants to join in the laughter, Sakura included, as the suspected pair turned even redder.

This time it was Neji who spoke up, how ever he was not as weak hearted as he replied; "Guy-sensei! Lee! Tenten and I are NOT dating! It was merely a prank of Naruto's, so please do NOT make any assumptions!" how ever as he spoke his cheeks still held the deep red that he had from before.

However this only spurred them on further, as Guy continued; "Now now Neji, there is no reason to be embarrassed, you and Tenten are a lovely couple! Embrace the beauty that is love, and burn with the power of **Youth**!" as he spoke it did a pose that had him pointing a finger to the stars and his eyes turning into flames while his teeth sparkled. Naturally Lee thought. _'Guy-sensei is so Cool! YOSH!'_ as he watch Guy with starry adoring eyes. All the while poor Tenten and Neji could easily be mistaken for pair of bright red cherries. They could almost replace a furnace with the heat they were giving off.

This of course brought Naruto to hysteria causing him to pounded the table and gasped for air as he said; "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-stop…p-please stop…you-y-you're killing me! HA-HA-HA-HA! Is-is-is he a-always like this!" Naruto's laughter was so infectious that poor Hinata, Ino and Sakura not to mention half the group couldn't stop laughing. Even _**Iruka-sensei **_who was all ways the butt of his jokes found himself in **stitches** as he watched the scene play out. Kiba as well was forced to laugh at the events, he had to admit, Naruto always knew what made people laugh.

Kakashi was forced to admit through his laughter; "U-unfortunately yes!" he shook his head as she tried to regain control of himself. Naruto was like a tank of laughing gas that was left wide open, he more he laughed the more people joined in!

Hinata herself was struggling to breath as she somehow wheezed out; "N-Naruto you're c-cruel!" her laughter continued despite her need for air, this was just _**too**_ damn funny!

Ino fell to her knees trying to keep from blacking out from how hard she was laughing, clutching her sides as if all life depended on it as she said; "He always was a prankster! They should have seen this coming a mile away!"

After about five minutes the laughter began to die down, leave it to Naruto to spark a hilarious moment like that, it was almost worth the two knots in his head from both Tenten and Neji. To whom of which he immediately apologized; "Sorry you guys, I didn't expect it to go _**this**_ far, but even **you** have to admit it was pretty funny! HA-HA!" though they wouldn't admit it, he was right, even if they were still sporting the almost permanent cherry-red blush on their faces. Unknown to Naruto, the whole reason Tenten had dressed up for this was a chance to impress and maybe even catch the eye of one Neji Hyuga. From the way things had played out, she could guess that it had worked, due to his reaction. Still she doubted he would actually say anything, even as fetching a creature as Tenten was dressed like this, Neji was as stubborn and bullheaded as Hiashi **himself**! His time was more valued in **training** then anything else, namely HER! If not for his connection to Naruto, she had no doubt that he probably wouldn't have shown up at _**all**_! She snuck a few wishful glances towards Neji, before turning away. Naruto of course continued as said; "Anyway, thanks for the scrolls Neji, I'm sure I'll find a use for them!" he had on his trademark grin as he looked at his friend who was still glaring at him.

Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes, along with every one else, then handed the next present to Naruto as she red off the name tag; "OK and this is from Choji!" this one how ever had to be the smallest one by far as it fit easily in Naruto's hand as he opened it. However when he did his eyes went wide with true excitement.

Inside was none other than a full packet of Ichiraku Ramen free meal tickets, at least 300 in total! "OH **WOW**! CHOJI YOU _RULE_! HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY OF THEM!/?" He said as he pulled the packet out of the small box, the moment Teuchi saw those, his heart sank! SO much for getting paid tonight, with that many of them Naruto would have free meals for the rest of the YEAR! It took poor Ayame everything she had to keep her father from running over and grabbing the packet and burning it!

Choji of course didn't even pay attention to the old man as he grinned at his partner in crime of ruining Ichiraku Ramen, and said; "HA-HA-HA-HA! I was saving up for a whole YEAR of free meals, but when Sakura told me it was your birthday, I figured I could let you have them! So long as you treat me every now and then of course!"

Naruto laughed in response as he said; "YOU GOT IT!" and slipped the packet into his coat pocket, he was going to put that to very good use come tomorrow.

Sakura and the rest couldn't help but chuckle, only Choji would think to get him the one thing that would make him ecstatic! Tsunade, then picked up the next one, it caught her by surprise as it was heavier then she thought it would be. If not for her chakra enhanced strength, she more then likely would have buckled from the weight of it. She placed it on the table and said; "This one is from Lee." Naruto saw her struggle and began to worry, there was only one thing he could think of that Lee would give him that would be so heavy…

He warily opened the gift, and went bug eyed as he looked inside and said; "Bushy Brow, are these what I think they are?/!"

Lee who was dressed in his usual attire, as was Guy-sensei, did a fist pumping motion as he said; "Exactly Naruto, they are the same arm and leg weights I used when I began my speed and strength training! I now pass them to you, so you may further your training, so that someday we will have the duel that I spoke of in the Letter! Each weight weighs precisely 50lbs each! It's not much, but it will get you started on the path to becoming an even greater Ninja!"

Naruto sort of stared at him blankly for a moment, as he thought _'That will be a cold day in hell…'_, still he couldn't just turn the weights away. The speed and strength he would gain from them would be too good to pass up, even if he would be up by 200lbs! He nodded his head as he made up his mind, as he said; "Right! Thanks Bushy Brow!" then took one of the scrolls he got from Neji and had Tenten teach him the sealing hand signs, then sealed the weights inside of them and put the scroll in question into his inner coat pocket. Already those scrolls were coming in handy.

_However_ a look had passed both Sakura and Ino's faces as they simultaneously thought, '_Naruto…weight training!/? Getting faster…and stronger!/?'_ that thought alone made both of them quiver as a vision of an even buffer Naruto flew past there eyes. Suddenly Sakura was glad she was wearing a Kimono, as was Ino glad she was wearing a skirt and black panties again, if he got any stronger she didn't know what she would do with him! It still amazed Ino to the fact that despite how much pleasure that boy had given her, if you could even call him that considering how godlike his performance was, she still wanted him _**this**_ much! How could one man create so much need from her? She was positively baffled! _'No doubt about it, this is going to be the __**best **__mission EVER!'_ she thought as she remembered the things they did together.

Meanwhile Hinata could only imagine what Naruto would look like if he trained himself to be like Lee, at least in the physical sense, and the very image made her blush a whole new shade of red that no one knew a human could get that bright! In all her years of stalking him, she had not once seen him with out a shirt, much less his jacket on. So she had no idea what was under those clothes, even with her Byakugan she had respected his privacy, and didn't look. Oh but KAMI did she want to, every day the temptation was there, nagging her and growing in intensity with each encounter. Such as now, as even at this very moment, her heart and soul begged her brain to look. In the back of her mind, a part of her she didn't even know existed was teasing her, taunting her into submission. _**'Go on, do it, just one little peak. No one will ever have to know, you know you want to, so what's stopping you?'**_ the lustful side spoke with a sultry voice in her head, most would say she had gone insane, but then again love in and of it self was considered insanity. After all, a women in love, was capable of some _**very**_ insane things.

Hinata's breath caught in the back of throat, she could hear her heartbeat over the music as all else became silent, this had always happened. The very thought of seeing Naruto in such a way, threw her into a panic, and this time was no different. This had been the reason why she never had, she physically couldn't do it, every time she tried her body locked up like it was afraid of something. What it was she couldn't figure out, she had thought that some part of her conscience told her that it was wrong, boy how she wished she could find that part of her and tie it up and gag the damn thing! She wanted him, oh yes she wanted him _**badly**_, but that stupid conscience of hers made her such a coward! Which didn't help, considering her confidence was already shattered thanks to her belligerent father, who for the moment shall remain nameless! She clutched the side of her Kimono, wishing the man a lifetime of misery in the next life. She didn't know it was possible to hate and love a man so much at the same time, but when it came to her father, yeah she could believe it. How she desperately wished she could tell Naruto how she felt, but thanks to the chronic anxiety she suffered from, that was next to impossible. If only there was someway, something she could do to find the courage she needed to show him how she felt, to show him how much he meant to her.

Tsunade shook her head, as she watched the three girls individually, smiling as she did so. The three of them may as well have been books for how easy it was to read them, Hinata especially, as she was still as red as a barn. Even Tenten and Neji, as red were a few moments ago, were considered _Pale_ compared to Hinata! It was obvious what they were all thinking, yet the boy of their dreams was completely oblivious to it as he opened his next present, this one being from Guy-sensei, she could only imagine what this could be. At first Naruto looked at the package after reading the name tag, and it got him worried for a moment. He looked to Guy-sensei with a blank stare as he asked; "This isn't one of your silly green jumpsuits is it?"

This of course had the rest of them giggling and snickering a little, they wouldn't put it past him to do something like that, however he surprised them as he snickered himself but for different reasons as he replied; "Not exactly Naruto, I believe this village has enough Green-Beasts at the moment. I think your going to like what I got for you."

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him when Guy-sensei said that, and he quickly opened the present, and was astonished when he looked inside. "OH WHOA!" He said in his excitement, as he pulled the gift from its confines. It was a pair of gauntlets with large one and a half foot-long claw like blades on the knuckles, on the band of one of the gauntlets was the Kanji word for "Tiger" embedded into the metal! They were cast from solid stainless steel, and were razor sharp, one could easily cut through solid bone with these. (Think of Vega for Street Fighter 2 only with Wolverine-style claws and a set of four instead of three.)

Every one went wide eyed at the weapons in Naruto's hands, but none more then Tenten as she was absolutely jealous. Guy-sensei laughed, as he said; "Glad you like them Naruto! I thought that they best suited you." all the while he was doing a 'Nice-guy" pose.

Naruto of course looked confused at the statement, as he asked; "What do you mean?" he blinked a few times as he waited for his answer.

Guy chuckled and continued his explanation, as he answered; "I asked Kakashi how to best describe you, both your personality and your fighting style, he told me that in many ways you remind him of a tiger. In battle you are Fierce, Strong, Noble, Proud and Bold. Yet Deceptive, Cunning, Adaptive, Powerful and Relentless. You adapt well to your surroundings, despite having little understanding of the situation at hand, you manipulate the circumstances to your favor. You mislead your opponents, making them underestimate you, such as when you pretend to hide among your clones making the enemy think you are no where near them yet all the while you are right there in the fray with them waiting for the moment to strike. Or the time when you tricked Kiba into thinking you were Akamaru. When you're backed into a corner, you fight your way through with the ferocity, strength and power of the beast itself. Even when the enemy has stacked the odds against you, you never give up despite the disadvantage you find yourself in, and you find a way to overcome the obstacles in your path. When your not in battle you're playful; mischievous and a little loud. He also said that you were quick to anger. So I thought what better gift to get you then a pair of Tiger Gauntlets!"

Naruto, along with everyone else, thought long and hard about the way Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei had described him. It was Sakura who was the first to admit what he was saying as she said; "Come to think of it, he's right. In his own way, Naruto is much like a tiger."

Ino was the next one to comment, as she agreed saying; "Yeah you're right, the more I think about it the more it makes sense. Not only the way he fought Neji and Kiba, but the way he fought Kakazu proves it." remembering how he surprised Kakazu with the clone trick. Not to mention the display he put on with his clones not even a few hours ago, granted it was fueled by Fox rage, but still it was a true tribute to how fierce he can be.

Even Neji had to admit, despite being humiliated by the reference to his defeat, what Guy-sensei said was true. "I agree, Naruto does resemble a tiger, especially with the pranks he pulls and how he acts in combat."

Lee was the next to speak as he said; "Indeed, Naruto does personify the noble and mighty beast! It is hard to believe we have not seen it 'till now!" Everyone had similar comments, as the realization of this began to dawn on them. In a way it helped them to begin understanding the birthday boy a little better.

Even Naruto himself said in response; "You know, I never thought of it like that before. I guess that really me in a nutshell huh?" he chuckled at the question, in a way it made him feel a little better about himself, but also a little embarrassed every one was making such a big deal over this. "Well thanks Bushier Brow-sensei, these are amazing!" he said with big grin on his face.

Eager to see them in action, Tenten pleaded with Naruto as she said; "Go on Naruto try them out!" She had an excited look on her face, she was practically jumping in place.

Lee followed up with as much enthusiasm as he said; "**YOSH**! Yes Naruto, show us the power of Youth! Let us see if the man can live up to the beast he personifies!" he smiled with a daring glare, as if he was calling him out.

It was Ino's turn as she laughed playfully, then said; "Yeah! Come on Tiger, lets see what those claws of yours can do!" Naruto had to fight to keep the blush off his face when she said that, something about the way she said it sounded sexy as hell to him. Somehow he got the feeling he was going to hear that a lot more from now on.

Naruto shrugged, figuring they were going to keep on doing this till he caved, and said; "Alright alright! Hold your horses! And you guys say I'm impatient!/?" he gave a half-hearted chuckle as he strapped on the gauntlets. Once he had, he felt something strange, a sense of familiarity came over him. As if he'd known these weapon's all his life, weird considering this was the first time he had used such things. He turned his attention towards the practice dummy once again, remembering the chakra technique he learned from the late Asuma-sensei, he forced his chakra through the blades which began to hum with the amount of chakra flowing in them. Ino, Choji and the rest of the Jonin recognized the technique immediately, but where baffled as to how he learned it, save for one person as Shikamaru was there when he learned the Chakra Infusion Jutsu. When he felt the chakra was strong enough Naruto ran towards the practice dummy, when he was within striking distance, he pulled back his right arm and swung it like a tiger swings his paw and gave a roaring yell when he struck the dummy. The claws came down onto the dummy at an angle from the shoulder down, not only cutting into it, but severing it completely from it's post as it was slashed in half with a single strike!

Every one looked awestruck, especially Lee and Tenten, but none more so then Kakashi as he watched his late best friend's technique being used right before his eyes. It wasn't so much the fact that Naruto could do it that surprised him, but more to the level of skill in which he had used it with. However it was Sakura who broke the silence as she ecstatically yelled; "WOO-WHO! Way to go Naruto!" This was no surprise to her, as after seeing him cut a waterfall in half, this would have been a piece of cake in comparison.

Sakura was soon followed by Lee, as he exclaimed; "That was amazing Naruto! Truly worthy of the beast you represent!"

Tenten spoke next as she backed up Lee's boast when she said; "Yeah Naruto, for a moment there I mistook you for a REAL tiger!"

Raising her fist in praise, Ino cried out; "That was Awesome!" she giggled in excitement, as she remembered the man who taught him that.

Kiba silently growled, but had to ask; "Where did you learn that?" as he tried to keep his anger at Naruto hidden, whether they knew it or not, everyone here was working on a way of making Naruto more of a threat to him then he was to begin with.

Naruto turned around with a boyish smile on his face, as he replied; "From Asuma-sensei, before he died. Without that technique, I would never have completed the Rasengan, or made my Rasen Shuriken!"

Guy-sensei was the one who spoke up next as he laughed and said; "Truly Impressive Naruto, It was worthy of Asuma himself! From now on, I will consider you as Naruto Uzumaki, The Tiger of the Leaf!" he did yet another 'Nice-Guy' pose as he said that. (Yeah I know he's not called that in the anime, but I liked the way it sounded so I stuck with it.)

Lee of course looked at Guy-sensei with astonishment and at Naruto with jealousy for having been given such a cool title! Naruto thought about it and chuckled. "The Tiger of the Leaf huh? I like it! Thanks Bushier Brow-sensei!" he said, as he carefully laced his hands and arms around the back of his head. It surprised everyone how easy he did it, considering most thought he would cut himself if he tried. But they had to admit, the title fit him well.

Guy gave a nod as he replied; "You're welcome Naruto! May they serve you well, Tiger of the Leaf!" With that said, Naruto quickly undid the gauntlets and rushed over to the table again and sealed them inside the scroll, as he sat down he had a big smile on his face, the title was already growing on him.

With that over the next gift came across the table, as Tsunade said; "This one is from Kiba." it wasn't that big, it was a rolled up parchment wrapped with a red ribbon, which was easily removed.

Naruto unrolled the parchment and his eyes lit up in both surprise and awe as he said; "OOOH **COOL**! Thanks Kiba!"

This peaked Sakura's interest as she ran over and looked at the parchment as she said; "Let me see that!" It was none other then a Large poster of Princess of Koyuki in her next Princess Gale movie. Signed by the Lady in question, with a message that read: "_To the worlds greatest Ninja, and My Hero. Hope to see you someday soon. Koyuki!_" Sakura grimaced from the affection of the message, it began to dawn on her just how much Naruto affected the women around him. _'Great! __**MORE**__ competition, how am I suppose to compete with a __**Daimyo**__!'_ she thought, having to force herself to gift the poster back. (For the record Not adding Koyuki, this is just Sakura's jealousy getting the better of her.)

Naruto quickly read the poster's message, and chuckled at it. "Guess she's still going on about that huh? How did you get this Kiba?" as he said this he passed it around to the others who gave jealous looks at the boy in question. Namely Tenten, Lee and Ino, Ino's however was for the same reason as Sakura.

Kiba of course wasn't to ready to talk to him yet, but he answered none the less. "Don't thank me, Lady Koyuki had me bring it to you regardless, it just happened to be your birthday so I got the ribbon to make it a little more special. If anything you should be thanking her not me." he said with a shrug, not really caring if he got the credit or not. His tone seemed a little harsh, despite him trying to keep it calm sounding.

Naruto of course found the tone a little surprising, but just dismissed it, he has had enough bad stuff for one day. "Uh…OK thanks anyway Kiba!" he replied, as he rolled the posted back up and slid it into his jacket pocket.

The next gift was from Shikamaru, it was a small gift with no box, just wrapping. Naruto quickly unwrapped it and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? A Shogi book?" asked Naruto, the book was none other then the same Shogi book that Asuma had given Shikamaru all those years ago. (Note: I don't remember the name of it at this present time, but for those who have seen the Hidan and Kakazu arc you know what I'm talking about.)

Shikamaru somewhat smiled, he didn't think Naruto would get this. He sighed as he explained; "This is the book Asuma-sensei gave to me awhile back. It teaches the fundamentals, as well as a few advanced strategies for Shogi, since he's been gone all I had to play with is my dad and he is worse then Asuma. And that's putting it mildly. So I figure with your knack for unpredictable strategy you might prove something of a challenge. Shogi is a game based on cunning, tactics, sacrifice and above all patience. There's a lot to be learned from playing, and I figure it would be a good way to help boost your mental skills as well as your ability to compromise with bad situations."

Naruto glared at him, he wasn't sure how, but he felt like he just got slapped in the face. He found himself questioning why he like Shikamaru to begin with. "Obvious insult aside, how does this help me in the long run? Knowing you Shikamaru, there's always something else behind your reasons." he questioned with suspicious eyes, Shikamaru was a crafty one, not to say he couldn't be trusted he always up to something or other.

Shikamaru wasn't surprised at his suspicion, he even smiled at it, this was one of those rare moments where Naruto was actually perceptive. "Shogi is a game designed to teach the principles of leadership, if you want to be Hokage this is something you would definitely want to learn, and it will help with the Chunin exams when the next time you take them. It also helps with battle tactics as well as handling troops in case of invasion or a call for help from another village comes such as when Gaara was captured." he said, making his point perfectly clear.

Naruto had to admit he was right, he wasn't sure if he was going to be any good or not, but he could at least give it a try. "Sounds more like you're trying to be my teacher, but hey if reading this and playing Shogi with you can help me do all that, then so be it. Still don't see how you think I would be a decent opponent, but I'll try my best!" Deciding it was to big for his pockets he opened the scroll once more and sealed the book inside it.

Tsunade was down to six gifts, one of which was not on the table, she handed the next to Naruto as she said happily; "And this one is from Iruka!" Naruto opened the box with a gleeful chuckle, he wondered what his academy teacher could have gotten him, however when he looked inside his face paled as inside were no less then 60 paper bomb seals! The formula on one of these was strong enough to blow a full grown thousand year old Oak tree in half! 60 of these beasts could blow up everything within five square miles!

At first he panicked, thinking his old master was trying to get payback for all the tricks he played on him, and jumped back out of his seat and set his black flush against the wall as he screamed; "**GAHH**! IRUKA-SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!/? IF THIS IS ABOUT ALL THE PRANKS I PULLED ON YOU I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT ALL BACK I SWEAR!" Naruto clutched his heart as it beat furiously in his chest, he was honestly scared out of his wits!

Tsunade immediately looked inside the box and turned to Iruka with furious and yet worried look on her face as she said; "Iruka Umino! What is the meaning of this!/?" pointing to the box with a murderous intent in her voice. _'For his sake, he better have a __**damn**__ good explanation for this!'_ She thought as she growled at the chunin in question.

Iruka for the most part looked confused, if a little humored by Naruto's reaction, but when his name was called by the Hokage he immediately began to defend himself as he said; "Oh! Right sorry about that, don't worry they're not active! You can relax, they have no chakra flowing through them, I just painted the seals on them and nothing else, they're as harmless as a chipmunk. I just figured with Naruto's knack for pranks he might find these useful for any situation." he threw up his hands in a calming manner, trying to put the Hokage and Naruto, as well as the rest of the attendants, at ease. Quickly he turned to Naruto and apologized; "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I guess I should have said something before you opened it. Next time I'll be sure to give you a card to explain before something like this happens again." he said with a sheepish chuckle, at the same time doing his best impression of Naruto.

Tsunade for the most just gave an annoyed growl, and dismissed the event as a practical joke, one that scared all in attendance. "Fine, but next time give us a warning before you do something this stupid, you could have easily destroyed the village with this little stunt of yours! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! GOT IT!" she said, after he gave a nod of understanding she walked away with a huff. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, she was getting _**WAY**_ to old for this!

Naruto for the most part did what Tsunade did, but shared a sigh of relief with the rest of his guests, and gave a scared little chuckle as he found the situations rather hilarious now. Whether he intended to or not, Iruka-sensei finally got one over on him! Sure he would be furious later, but right now he was just glad to be alive! He turned to Iruka-sensei and said; "I have to admit, that was a good one Iruka-sensei, even if it wasn't intended you finally got me! But all the same, thanks Iruka-sensei! I'm sure these will come in handy someday!" when he finished he pulled the scroll out once again, and sealed the box inside. Breathing a little easier once he did, just cause the fuse wasn't lit didn't mean a bomb couldn't go off.

Tsunade stopped passing the gifts, as this one was Hinata's, who opted to give the gift to him herself. Once again Hinata's nerves got the better of her, as she was suddenly rendered speech less, as she thrust the gift out and bowed. Naruto got a sudden sense of déjà vu, as he remembered her doing this during the chunin exams, as he took the small box from her hands. He pulled off the gold ribbon that was tying the box together, and slid off the covering and he smiled humorously as he pulled the Jar out of the box. "I remember this stuff, this is the medicine you gave me at the chunin exams so long ago, oh man this stuff is awesome!" he said, though he knew now it was because of the fox's influence that he healed so quickly, at least he could use it to help ease Sakura's or anyone else's wounds.

Hinata nodded and replied; "Y-yes, it is. I ho-hope this helps y-you in the f-ff-future." again her stutter came back with full force, as she gracefully bowed, trying to hide her blush. She could believe herself, it was the first time she talked to him without fainting when she was this close to him! Her heart was jumping for Joy, she could do it, she knew it wouldn't be long before she could tell him how she felt! She found herself silently giggling at the thought, one day soon he would be all hers! Both Ino and Sakura glared at the Hyuga Princess and silently growled, recognizing her as a serious threat to their chances at Naruto's affections. She had given that medicine with a hidden message, one they clearly saw. It was Hinata's way of saying; _'"I want to heal you, both of your wounds and of your sorrows, I want to shield you of all pain both from without and from __**within**__ you."_

Though Naruto hadn't caught on, it made them realize she was serious about this, it was only a matter of time before she found the strength of nerve to say what she really wanted. And that would destroy any chance of claiming him as theirs, they would not let this happen, they would die before giving him up. And thus the "Kunoichi War of Hearts" had begun. Naruto was the ultimate prize, and not one of them would give him up so easily, it would be an all out brawl before that happens. Off in their own corner, Shizune and Tsunade couldn't help but giggle to each other, they could see right through those girls. They knew Naruto's life was about to change and in a BIG way. _'You owe me __**BIG**__ time for this kid, and you better thank me for it!'_ Tsunade thought as she watched the scene unfold, and giggled at what was to come for him.

Naruto flashed a heart-stopping smile, as he said; "Thanks Hinata, I'm sure it will." as he slid the jar into his other pocket, wanting to keep this on hand if ever the need for it had arisen.

It was Ino's turn as she picked up her box and gave it to Naruto as she said; "Here you go!" she had a slight smile, one that he knew was meant to be seductive as she handed his gift to him. She could feel the excitement as her heart pounded in her chest, she knew he was going to love this.

Naruto opened the gift with heartfelt care, since this was from his lover he wanted to treasure this, if only he knew how much he would. When he opened the box his eyes went wide in shock, and his jaw hit the floor, as he damn near leaped out his seat in Joy and screamed; "OH WOW, THIS IS AWESOME! INO YOU'RE THE BEST!" as he pulled the orange coat from it's confines. It was the very same coat from the store that Ino was at before her summons, she had gone back after cashing the check, the look on the guy's face was _**priceless!**_ He never expected **anyone** to buy that coat at full price! Let alone in cash of all things!

Ino struggled to keep the blush from her face, this had been worth it, all the money in the world couldn't compare to the happiness she felt from that smile. "Do you like it?" she asked playfully, knowing full well his answer.

He did not disappoint as he replied; "Like it!/? I LOVE IT! Thanks Ino!" he had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her and spin her around in the air. He could barely contain the amount of joy he felt, he could feel his heart pounding with the excitement, the grin on his face threatened to split his head in half. He chuckled as he looked at the coat in wonderment. It was Hinata's and Sakura's turn to glare at Ino, more out of jealousy then contempt, but more so for Hinata. She wished she could be that forward, that brave, that honest.

Ino had to force herself to keep from giggling, he was way too cute at times like this, it was hard to keep the smile off her face. "Go ahead, try it on!" she said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. This gift had come with a message of it's own, one _**only**_ Ino could read, it was her way of saying; _'I will protect you, defend you from all harm, guard you from those around you who would call you their Enemy. __**I**__ will be your armor!'_ She could only hope that Naruto could see it as well.

Naruto gave an excited nod as he replied; "OK!" and slid the coat on over his regular one. The moment he did, Tsunade, as well as the rest of the older chunin and Jonin gasped, recognizing the design immediately. It was an almost exact replica of The Forth's Coat! The only difference was the coloring, how did she know about that? Looking at Naruto now, they couldn't believe there eyes! It was like looking at a ghost, as he now looked almost exactly like his father! _'What is she thinking!/? Is she __**trying**__ to show everyone he's the son of the __**Yondaime**__!/?'_ Tsunade thought, wondering what the hell could be going through Ino's mind. Naruto came out around from the table and stood before his friends, as he asked; "Well…How do I look?" giving his usual grin, holding his arms out as he did.

Ino was the first to reply with; "WHOA!" she could feel her body heat up again. _'Is there nothing this boy could wear that he didn't look fucking __**hot**__ in!/?' _she thought as she held back a shiver.

She was soon followed by Hinata, who also felt flushed at his appearance, as she said; "N-Naruto!"

Tenten spoke soon after with a rather pleased look on her face as she said; "Looking good Naruto!" pulling a rather jealous look from Neji.

Lee did his usual 'Guts' pose as he replied; "YOSH! A perfect fit Naruto!"

Guy-sensei followed Lee with his 'Nice-Guy' pose as he said; "You wear it well!"

Neji was next to compliment as he said; "Indeed, it does suit you." with a small hint of an approving smirk.

Shikamaru smirked as well as he replied; "Not bad!"

Choji gave a grinning nod as he said; "NICE!"

Kiba just chuckled as he said; "Awesome!" though truthfully he was jealous of him, as he began to wonder why Ino would bother with such a gift. Though he knew she saw him as something of a friend, he was also aware of her slight attraction to him, and that made him curious. He decided then to watch Ino, and possibly Naruto in the odd chance something happened that he wasn't aware of yet.

Sakura was last to comment, as she said with a big smile; "You look great Naruto!" She found herself being envious of Ino, she had to pick the one gift that he truly loved. Then again, she should have guessed Ino would buy him clothes seeing as Ino was all about style. Though she had to admit, he did look handsome in it, she had a feeling she was going to see this a lot from now on. Though Kakashi never said a word, the surprise on his face said leagues, as he thought, _'He truly is your son isn't he? Are you watching Minato-sensei? Naruto has grown to be a fine young man, and a __**great**__ shinobi!'_ though none could see it he had an ocean-wide smile on his face, hidden by the mask he wore.

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head and said; "Ah come on guys, you're going to make me blush!" the grin on his face could outshine the sun easily, he truly felt the happiest he had ever been. This was the most fun he had in his entire life, he was beginning to think that this was a dream. He kept expecting to wake up at any moment, only to find that this was real, that this was happening. He almost didn't want it to end.

Not waiting for Naruto to sit back down, Sakura quickly grabbed her gift, and handed it too him as she said; "Here Naruto, I hope you like it!" her voice unusually chipper and excited, if a little nervous. She stepped back quickly as not to be affected by old memories.

Naruto noticed this, and decided he should look into it later, as he opened the small box and he gasped! He pulled the gift out of the box slowly as if it were as precious as diamond. It was a small porcelain bead friendship bracelet, with elastic cord, and small white beads painted with Sakura Blossoms. Such a simple gift compared to so many, yet held the most impact, as Naruto began to weep tears of joy once more. This one held a message so simple even HE could read it! To him and Sakura, it said; _"I am here for you. I will hold your hand when you need of me. I will be there to comfort you in the worst of times. I __**am**__ your friend!"_ Naruto couldn't hold back the tears as he smiled, without warning, he quickly closed the distance between him and Sakura and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. All the while he hugged her, he whispered; "Thanks Sakura, thanks for being there for me." as he silently cried on her shoulder once more.

This time Sakura didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around him and gently leaned into his shoulder. Having an all to blissful smile of her own, to say she was on 'Cloud Nine' didn't even come close! To her this may as well have been heaven on earth. She started to cry with him, as she whispered back; "Your welcome, and I always will be." If Ino and Hinata were jealous of Sakura before, they were out right furious at her now, despite her gift being the most meager of all the things here she STILL stole the show from them! _'__**HOW**__ DOES SHE DO IT!/?'_ they thought in unison, there hidden angers flaring to a raging infernos. This had only made them more determined, as Ino gave a silent chuckle, as she had the _**perfect**_ way to screw Sakura over, LITERALLY! Mean while Hinata was stick in her own mind, as she thought, _'You won this round Sakura…but don't count me out yet! One way or another, one day…one day Naruto WILL BE MINE!"_ growling silently as she did so. (Note: Yeah I know, it seems more like a competition then a harem, but don't worry we will get to that soon enough.)

Naruto quickly remembered where he was and pulled away slowly, to both his and Sakura's dismay. In truth she wanted to do _**SO**_ much more with that body of his, if not for the present company she probably would have, and oh how she **wanted** too. But alas, it could not be, not as long as the jackass was out there doing god knows what. Naruto gave a thankful smile as he slipped the bracelet on, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did. It was Kakashi's turn finally, as he picked up his gift, and handed it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, I believe you're old enough to have this now." he said as Naruto began opening the gift.

Almost instantly Naruto sensed something different about this one, something familiar, a presence that he could not explain. As he finished opening the gift he looked at it with a strange sense of nervousness, it was a large old leather bound, hard-cover book with no title on the front and no hint of an author. Naruto looked up to Kakashi with confusion and curiosity, as he asked; "Kakashi-sensei…?" his hand shook as he held the book in his hands, he didn't know why, but something told him that it was something important.

Kakashi looked down with a hidden smile, as he said; "Open it, you will find all your answers inside." as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto did as instructed, and his eyes went wide in shock! He gasped as he read the name inside, it was none other then his Father's name: Minato Namikaze! Written in kanji, and below it was his Mothers name: Kushina Uzumaki. Quickly his eyes leaped from the book to Kakashi once more as he asked; "Is-is this…!/?" you could see the panic in his eyes. Kakashi, however, only gave a nod as well as a muffled 'Uh-humph" sound as conformation. There was no doubt about it, this was his mother and father's Nursery diary, _**HIS**_ nursery diary! Though he wanted to ask how Kakashi could have gotten this, he knew he couldn't, it would raise to many questions from the others. He began to read through it for a few pages, inside where dates and passages of the events that took place during his mother's pregnancy. The events that took place when _**he**_ was in her womb. Some were written by his mother, others by his father, he didn't know how he could tell them apart. He just could, as if he instinctively _**knew**_ which ones were his father's and which ones were his mother's, not just by the handwriting but by the _emotions_ of the words written. Some where calm, thoughtful and collected. Others were spontaneous, excited, and erratic. Much like he was. He chuckled at those passages, taking them to be his mothers, he doubted his father being such a person. One of the reasons he believed this to be true was that his father had written about her passion for Ramen, which only intensified during her pregnancy. At least now he knew where he got it from.

Though Kakashi wanted Naruto to read the rest of the diary in peace, there was something he needed Naruto to see. "Go to the last passage Naruto, there is a message for you…" he said, as he gave a heart felt sigh. Naruto looked up at Kakashi once more, his heart pounded in his chest, he could hear his pulse in his throat. He gave a strong gulp before doing as told, when he found the last entry, his breath caught in his throat. It was his mother's handwriting, her last words to him! The message read:

"Dear Naruto,

My son, my beloved boy, I am sorry I can't be there for you. To watch you grow, take your first steps, and hear your first words. Even as I write these words, my heart weeps, knowing I cannot do these things. I know it will be a long time before you can read this message, and only hope you will be well taken care of. Even though we will never see each other beyond this night, the night you were born, please know that I will always be with you, and with all my heart _**I love you**_. I pray that you are well loved, by those around you and hope that they will guide you well in the life ahead of you. My strength wanes, I go now to help your father in his fight with the Kyuubi, in hopes that our efforts will save the village and give you a chance at a good future. I want you to know that your father loves you too, and wishes he could be here with you now. Please take care, and farewell, my sweet baby.

Your loving Mother,

Kushina."

As Naruto finished reading these words, he closed the book along with his eyes, and silently cried once more. Though the message had given no specifics as to how or why the Kyuubi escaped, it proved to him that she did survive the breach of the seal, and had chosen to use the last of her strength to help fight the demon and seal him away. They BOTH had fought and _died_ as _**heroes**_ of the village! He smiled as the tears fell from his eyes, having long forgotten the company he was in. His mind flashed to the image of his mother's picture, as her words replayed over in her voice, or at least what he thought would be her voice. Around the room there were many who looked on in confusion, wondering what could bring Naruto to such displays of Joy and Sorrow. Except for Sakura and Ino, among others, who gave silent knowing sighs with heavy hearts. As if linked by some unseen connection, all those present gave one single thought, _'Naruto…'_ for various reasons. Naruto finally opened his eyes, as if he had heard their thoughts, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He gave a joyful smile as he turned to Kakashi and said; "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, for everything." Naruto could feel the weight on his heart lift, as if a dark cloud that hung over him finally moved on, finally feeling at peace.

This was felt by the others as well, as they all smiled in unison, sensing the shift in the atmosphere. Except one, however, did not share this feeling as Kiba glared at Naruto as he thought; _'What a __**crybaby**__! He reads one little passage from a book and starts bawling like a new-born! And I actually __**LOST**__ to this loser?'_ Kiba looked away in disgust, not wanting to join in on the "mushy" moment. Kakashi nodded as he replied to Naruto; "Your welcome Naruto." and ruffled his hair a little like some sort of uncle would. They shared a small chuckle, along with everyone else, save for Kiba that is who was off in his own little corner of the room.

It was right about this time that Tsunade decided to give Naruto her gift, or rather his godfather's gift to him. She walked up and pulled yet another book out, a smaller one in comparison to the others that seemed tattered and worn, and handed it to him as she said; "Here, this is from Jiraiya."

Naruto took the book from her and read the title out loud; "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja? What is this?" he asked her in confusion and wonderment.

Tsunade gave a chuckled smirk as she answered; "This is one of Jiraiya's first books, before he did the 'Make Out!' series. He told me in a letter he wrote, that this book contains his dreams and hopes for the future, but more than that something that he believes will give you some understanding of who you are. Give it a read sometime, and also, I would like you to come by my office tomorrow. There is another gift I would like to give to you. I will be expecting you so come by as soon as you can." Naruto gave a nod, having no doubt this was something about his mother and/or father, considering she didn't want to mention it in front of the current company. He slid the smaller book into his pocket with the packet of Ramen vouchers, and used the same scroll from before to seal the diary inside it. Thankfully the scrolls were just big enough to hold in one arm, so he could take them home with ease. Though he would have to remember to mark which ones he held what items in or he would lose track of everything before long. Not to mention to get a bag to keep them all in. However for convenience, he decided to keep the original box till he figured out what to do with them. Placing the scroll back with the other two in the box, he placed the lid on it and turned back to his guests.

Realizing it was getting late, as the sun had already gone down and the only light source now was the oil lanterns that had been placed variously around the Dojo, Naruto decided that it was time to wrap things up as it must have been close to around 10:00-11:00 pm. "Thank you all for coming, and I'm truly grateful you would do this for me! This has been the greatest day of my life, and I can't thank you all enough for helping me to experience it! I promise I won't forget this day for as long as I live, you guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for. You have given me so much, more then I could ever thought I would have, not just the gifts but true friendship. And that, means more to me then you will ever know! For that reason, I vow that I WILL become Hokage, to protect this village for YOU and for all the shinobi of the Leaf! **Believe it**!" he said, as he thrust his hand forward while giving his vow, the same hand he used to vow on Hinata's blood. It was a notion that most recognized immediately, having seen it a thousand times before. But this time was different, something had _changed_, everyone could see it. This wasn't the same Naruto from before, everyone looked on at him in "Awe", as they began to see him in a new light. He meant _**every**_ word, it wasn't about his ego any more, he would _literally_ live his life for **THEM**! For ALL of them. Not just those present, but for the entire village, and they _believed_ him. Tsunade and Kakashi, along with Ino Sakura and Hinata and a few others, looked on with pride. They _knew_, they knew that if any one could do it, Naruto would! He wouldn't stop until he did as he promised, and they would see to it that he did. They all gave an assuring nod, showing that they had faith in him, that they _**believed**_ in him! And with that the party had come to an end.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finally arrived at his home carrying his box with the scrolls, and a few other things from the party, most of which was food. Naruto had stuck around to help clean up after the party was over, it took them a good half-hour to finish up, even with his clones doing the majority of the work. It never failed to impress them how many clones he could make, having summoned up a little more then 100 clones, 10 of which along with Choji helped polish off the leftovers. The only reason he had anything to take home at all, was because Choji finally got full after about 14 plates and Teuchi decided to give the rest to him as a present for his birthday and being his favorite customer! Though he could argue that it was more or less a bribe for him not to use the vouchers, however Sakura had insisted that she would pay for the food as promised, so he thought little of it and kept the food anyway. Even now three other clones were helping him carry what was left to his house so he could put it away. Naruto rolled his neck over his shoulders, the fatigue was catching up to him, it was closing in on midnight and he had NEVER been <em><strong>this<strong>_ exhausted before! Both physically, and emotionally. Not only had his little romp with Ino wiped him out, but add that to the huge fight he had with his clones a few hours before and then summoning them yet _**again**_ in the same day really took its toll on him. Not to mention all the stress and emotional breakdowns he went through today, from sun-up to sun-down, Naruto had cried more then 5 times in total!

Right now all he wanted to do was put every thing away, take a nice hot shower, and hit the hay. He could already tell that the moment he laid his head down on his pillows, he would be out like a light! Once inside, he went to his kitchen and laid the box down. After stretching out for a bit, he then ordered the clones to put away the food, the rest he would do later or tomorrow at the most. Once the clones were done, they dispelled themselves of their own accord. Naruto then grabbed the one scroll with everything in it and carried it to his room, and laid it on his dresser, and took off his new over-coat and took out all the items save for one on his person. The room was well lit by the moon light, so he didn't need to turn on the light to see as he moved around. When all of them were placed through out his room, he striped down the make-shift vest and his boxers, pausing a moment to chuckle at the memory of how it was made. He took off his Hitai-ate and laid it on his bedside table, before finally darting off to the shower. He would sort out the items in the scroll tomorrow after he got some well deserved sleep. However, he was so tired and disoriented, he hadn't noticed that aside from his clones…He was NOT alone.

* * *

><p>After leaving the party, making sure that the others had gone their separate ways, Ino had sprung her plan into action. Though every inch of her delectable body begged for sleep, she rushed over to Naruto's house from the rooftops, landing on his bedroom patio that looked out over the village. She wasn't done with him yet, not even by a mile, before this night was through this boy would be begging her to marry him! At least that was the plan, but then again with the way he was in bed, she wasn't too sure <em>who<em> would be doing the begging! But still, it was _**worth**_ the try all the same! She slid the glass door to the patio open, and stepped inside, quietly closing it as she entered. However, she was startled when she heard him enter the house, and quickly went to hide beside his bed on the left-hand side which faced the patio. When she saw him enter the room, she silently gasped and ducked down and watched him put away his things and get undressed. She couldn't help but admire that _gorgeous_ body of his, a promiscuous grin graced her lips once more as she did so, licking said lips in silent hunger. _Oh_, the **promises** that body held! The very thought of it made _**both**_ her mouths water! Suddenly he came towards the bed, and she quickly laid flush against the floor on her back alongside the bed so she wouldn't be seen. She counted her blessings, as he didn't seem to spot her, he must have really been out of it to have not seen her! When the coast was clear, she got up and got undressed down to her panties and bra, and silently waited for him to return.

Naruto reveled in the warmth of the shower, the hot water soothing his aching muscles, he could actually **feel** the tension melt from his body. However, as he washed, his mind turned the events of the day. Namely the few _brief_ hours that he and Ino shared together, the **numerous** things they did to each other, and the _**passion**_ they shared in those fleeting moments. He desperately wanted to remember those moments, to burn them into the back of his mind and his eyes, so he would never forget. Before today, if anyone asked him who his heart belonged to, he would tell them out right that it was Sakura. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. He looked down to the friendship bracelet, the one item he hadn't removed. He thought well on his feelings for Sakura, though he still felt strongly about her, he couldn't deny what he had shared with Ino today. Even now it still boiled his blood, and made his heart race. He _longed_ for her, to taste her kiss, to feel her touch. In the short time they were together, he had grown _**so**_ attached to her, it actually broke his heart to have to leave her side. After washing and conditioning his hair, and scrubbing himself down, Naruto turned off the water before it got too cold. He dried his hair and laced the towel over his hips to cover his groin, expecting to get dressed in his bedroom. However, he found an unexpected surprise, as the woman he longed for lay on his bed in only her bra and panties! His eyes opened wide in shock, as well as excitement, as he asked; "**Ino**…What are you doing here?/!" he wasn't so much embarrassed as he was surprised. After all this was the first time a girl was IN his apartment, let alone his room!

Ino was laying down facing toward him, with her right arm bracing her head, while her left one traced up and down the left side of her body from hips to waist in a teasing fashion. A sinful smile was well plastered on her face as she gave a lewd giggle and replied; "Don't you think that's kind of obvious?" she licked her lips to prove her point, as she slowly rose to her feet. She walked towards him at a teasingly slow pace, letting her hips sway with the motion, stopping just a few feet in front of him with one hand on her hip while the other lay flush against her side. Taking a moment to leisurely look him over with predatory eyes.

Naruto gave a lustful grin of his own, as he said; "Besides that…" while watching her movements closely as she approached. There was no denying Ino was beautiful, but bathed in the moonlight as she was, he found her absolutely _**stunning**_! The way the light shimmered off her smooth pale skin, made her appear as if she was glowing, which only brought more attention to the seductive bra and panties she was wearing. When the light hit her hair, it shined like golden silk, as it laced across her skin. But what caught his attention more than anything else, were her usually pale sky-blue eyes that were now darkened by the night, and filled with hunger and desire. He could literally feel the heat from her stare, boiling his blood, and waking the once thought dead beast from it's slumber. "It's just, I thought that…" he started to say, however Ino interrupted him, as she closed the distance between them.

"…that after today we wouldn't be together again, that I would just leave you alone? Get real! After all the pleasure you've given me, do you really think I would just walk away? Uh-Uh! NO WAY! You're stuck with me Tiger, like it or not! Only a real _**Baka**_ would walk away from a lover like you, so you may as well sit back and enjoy the ride!" she said, as she was lacing her arms around his neck as she pressed her chest firmly against his, he had to admit, the fabric felt good against his skin.

Naruto gave lascivious laugh, he had no objections, but he had to wonder if she was up for this. "Aren't you tired? I mean I would think you would be the most exhausted of the two of us, considering all that we've _been_ doing today! Unlike me you don't have a demon inside you to help you recuperate." he said, reminding her of how much she had been through.

Ino blushed as she thought of those moments, however this only served to deepen her desire as she replied; "Don't worry about me, I have strength enough for at least one more time. Now stop stalling, and **COME TO MAMA**!" She then pulled him into a deep, sensual tongue dancing kiss, that forced mutual moans from both of them. It surprised them at how much they missed this. It was Naruto who pulled back first, as Ino had reached down and undid the towel around his waist which fell to the floor, then began gently stroking the massive meat stick pulling a sharp groan from his throat. Followed by deep salacious moans, that matched each stroke of her hand. However, he wasn't about to let her have all the fun, as he leaned in and began nibbling on her earlobe. Snaring an equally sharp gasp which were followed by the familiar panting moans he had grown accustom to from her, but he wasn't finished yet, as he gently and teasingly slid his hands up her back and began to undo her bra. Once the straps where undone, he began his ritual of kissing and licking her neck, as he brought his hands up and slid the remaining straps off her shoulders. Ino leaned back just a bit and let go of him, just long enough to let the sexy bra fall off her arms and onto the floor with the towel, however instead of leaning back into his ministrations she fell to her knees where the almighty "Beast" waited for her. "Oh how I have _**missed**_ this!" she said, before giving the ever hardening member a sultry lick of the tip, following up with a long lick up the shaft and then swallowing it with her mouth like she was sheathing a sword. She started slow, sucking as hard as she could, trying to savor the taste of him as she did. Her left hand began to fondle his family jewels, while her right hand began to mimic the motions of her mouth as she lathered him with her saliva.

Naruto was instantly in ecstasy as she began her ministrations, wrapping his hands firmly yet gently around her neck and the back of her head and moaning loudly as he did so; "Oh YESS! Right there Ino! Just like that, oh Gods this feels so good, please don't stop!" he found the ribbon in her hair and tugged on it, pulling her hair free of her ponytail allowing his fingers to run through it. So wrapped up in her ministrations was he, that he failed to see the devious look in Ino's eyes, and she did something he didn't expect. She let go with her right hand and pulled his dick to the back of her throat, but instead of pulling back as he would have expected her to do, she continued sucking till her throat gave with a '_POP_!' and she took her mouth all the way to the base of his cock. This was something she RARELY did, simply because it was difficult to breath, as deep-throating was considered a "suck or suffocate" technique but she figured he was worth it. Naruto of course responded to the new depth as he cried out; "**OH FUCK**! I didn't even know you could do that! Yes-yes take it, take it all in your mouth! Oh _**Kami**_ this is amazing!" as she began sucking him as if her very life depended on it, and in this case it did, as she took him to the full depths of her throat and back only to be plunged deeper in again. All the while squeezing and fondling his balls like they were squeaky toys, teasing them anyway she could 'till she felt them tighten, signaling his impending release which was confirmed as he said; "OOOOH DAMN! I-I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum soon!" however this only spurred her on further as she went wild on his dick, sucking hard and fast on his full length as she played with his balls with both hands. Until at last he could hold out no more, and screamed out; "**HEEEERRRRREEE IIIIIITTTT COMMMES**!" just in time for her to give one long and powerful suck all the way back to the tip, milking him for all his worth as he gave yet another massive load, which she eagerly swallowed.

This one however tasted extremely sweet to her, no doubt from the amount of Cake and Ice-cream he had eaten not to long ago. When she swallowed every drop she could, she pulled back and gave a 'Mmmmmm' sound and said; "Delicious! Absolutely Divine! A girl could almost live off this stuff!" Naruto chuckled away at her compliments, all the while blushing from her flattery. He would have to make a note to eat more Dongo from now on, along with his Ramen. She then climbed her way up his body, and leaped into his arms, giggling pruriently as she did so. Naruto gave another wicked grin, as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her back down, kissing her sweetly as he held onto her. Then he slowly began sliding down her body, showering her with kisses and well placed licks, however the foreplay was short lived as she told him; "No need for that, Tiger. I have been soaked since before the party, all I could think about was you, waiting for the moment we could be alone. So please, don't tease me any longer. Hurry-Hurry!" though he wanted to repay the effort, as he truly enjoyed the taste of her liquid lust, Naruto smiled and complied with her wishes as he slowly pulled her panties off and tossed them somewhere random. He then leaned in and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss, as he slowly entered her, remembering her words of warning to not rush the entry. Ino cried out in pure bliss as he slid inside her, when she hit the base she arched her back as she moaned out; "Oh KAMI I never get tired of that! It's positively addictive! Gods in heaven, how can you _**BE**_ so fucking good!/?"

Naruto just gave a devious grin as he said; "Well I did have a _**very**_ good teacher." Ino gave a sheepish blush, knowing of whom he was referring to. He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss, before giving her a surprisingly strong first stroke, which caused her to shriek out; "**AAAAHH**! Wait-wait!" as she placed a hand on his collar bone.

Naruto look down on her in confusion as he asked; "What? What is it?"

Ino took a few breaths, before she answered; "We can't be too loud, I mean what about your neighbors? What if they hear us…" however she was cut off as Naruto began laughing.

When he finally stopped, he replied; "I don't think we have to worry about that." Ino had a confused look on her face, and so he quickly enquired; "Come on Ino, don't you find it a little bit odd that _**NO ONE **_comes to this side of town without a good reason? The moment I moved into this place, everyone in half a mile moved out like there was a live **bomb** in the building! Ever since I was a kid, everyone treated me, and avoided me like I was a walking _**plague**_. Of course I didn't know it was because of the fox at the time. Hell, the only people who even visited me was the 'Old Man' and Iruka-sensei. Aside from them, no one wanted to be anywhere _**near**_ me. The only ones who stayed where some deaf guys, and a couple old geezers who didn't give a crap, and they pretty much died off over the years."

Ino's eyes turn spiteful as she turned her head and said; "Ungrateful bastards! You would think they would have a little more respect for the boy who saved their village!"

Naruto just chuckled in response, as he replied; "True, but in this case I call it a blessing in disguise! Because of that, we're _**all**_ by our lonesome out here. _Meaning_…." his sinister grin reared it's head once more as he stretched out the word.

Ino's eyes went wide in realization, and her head quickly whipped back to face his, as an equally lustful grin slid into place. "…Meaning, that we don't have to hold back! That no matter what we do, or how loud we get, no one is going to be around to argue!" she said in excitement. Naruto gave a quick nod in conformation. "Well then _**what**_ are you waiting for? Give it all you got _Big Boy_!" she demanded, lacing her arms around his neck once more.

Naruto gave a wicked snicker as he complied saying; "You asked for it!" and did as he was told, thrusting into her with all his might, but keeping a slow pace to start with.

Each thrust forced a scream from her throat, as she groaned out; "**OH YESSSS**! Yes Tiger, YESS! OH GODS! Yes give it to me, give it to me PLEASE! OHHH IT'S _SOOO_ GOOD! HARDER! **HARDER**! MORE! GIVE ME MORE PLEASE, FASTER! _**FASTER**_!" Her body began bucking wildly, her back arching with from the strength of each thrust it was given, her legs wrapping around his hips as is she was trying to hold on for dear life. Naruto leaned his head back down and began sucking her nipples, one after the other, tugging at them with his teeth pulling even louder moans from her. Suddenly he stopped, and pulled her up to a sitting position, one of there favorites as they began kissing passionately and moaning with each trust into each others mouths. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and began teasing her neck kisses and licks, he loved hearing her moan. Loved the sound of her pleasure, the pleasure that only he could grant, loved hearing her voice chant his name and pant with each thrust. Love the warmth of her body, the heat of her breath on his skin, and the taste of her skin and sweat. He could feel her cat-like nails dig into his back, clawing into his skin, trying to mark him as hers. He loved the pain they wrought just as much as the pleasure, it was a rush that he couldn't understand, yet enjoyed all the same. Ino decided it was time to take control of this, so she unlaced her hands from around his back and pushed him down gently, to which he gave no resistance and laughed playfully as he fell back. But as he fell, he gave her one last powerful thrust which caused her to spasm and arch her back as she screamed: "**OOOOOHHH**! Oh you sneaky bastard!"

Naruto laughed just for a moment as he said; "Well what did you expect? I am a Ninja after all!" he chuckled for a few moments as she playfully swat his abs, after which she joined in with a giggle of her own. She looked down and ran her hands over his bare chest, letting her fingers feel the ripples of muscle as the passed over them, before teasing his own nipples gently. He closed his eyes in felicity, as he moaned his approval. Slowly she rose up and down on top of him, as much as she loved holding him, but she loved this position even more. She liked the control, it gave her a sense of power over him, but more importantly she loved it when he watched her ride him. Naruto raised his hands and cupped her breasts as they bounced in front of him, squeezing them and tickling her nipples in return. This spurred her into a frenzy, as she began riding him like a horse in full sprint, grunting and moaning as she loudly chanted 'Oh yes!' over and over. He could feel her throbbing, her pussy tightening around him with each stroke. "I can feel you squeezing me, milking me with each pass, it feels so good. You must be close." he groaned, feeling his second orgasm approaching.

She nodded, as she replied; "YES! Yes, I am! I'm so close! You're ready to cum too aren't you? Please cum with me, let's cum together! Hurry! **PLEASE HURRY**!" as she picked up the pace even more, slamming her self onto him to bring him closer to his release. He decided to aid the process, as he began thrusting upwards to meet her stride, causing them both to moan even louder, till at last they shared their release as the both screamed; "OOOOH YESS **AAAAAHHHHHHH**!" and she fell forward and he held her tightly with him still inside her. They shared a contented sigh as they laid in each others arms. She didn't know why, be it the amount of times he came in one day or from how tired he was, but for what ever reason for the first time she felt him go limp inside her. For some reason it felt good to her, it gave her a sense of pride, as she thought, _'And here I thought it was immortal!' _she silently giggled at the thought, before she said jokingly; "Well at least I know there's a limit to how much you can take! You know for most men, cumming 19 times would be considered impossible." she giggled again as she nestled into his shoulder.

Naruto chuckled himself, before he replied; "But then again, I'm not like most men now am I? Both Kakashi-sensei and Grandma Tsunade say I have a pension for making the 'Impossible' possible." they shared a mutual laugh at that, there was no denying that Naruto was Unique, she found that out the hard way. Though she knew what he was capable of, it took all _this_ to convince her how "**special**" he really was. She now knew she had her work cut out for her, but if every day was like this one, then she had no complaints. Naruto pulled the covers over them, and she fell to his side, he kissed the top of her head and whispered; "Good Night Ino…"

She blushed at the gesture, and leaned up and kissed his cheek before she whispered back; "Good Night Tiger." With that said, she then snuggled up to him in his arms, where they silently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Finally chapter complete, sorry for the long wait guys, man was this thing long or what? Man I got to tell you, I didn't expect this to turn out this long, but at least it's finished. I know I might have exaggerated Naruto "Limits" but hey it's NARUTO! I want every one to know that I don't plan on making them this long ever again, because this is ridiculous, I just hope this thing fits on the site. To those who like Kiba, I apologize for making him the "Fall Guy" for this story, but every good story needs an asshole to progress the plot. He just happens to be the perfect guy in this case. OK At this time I would like to ask those of you who read these, if you see something wrong, even something as simple as a spelling error or misplaced word. Please tell me about it! I can't improve if I don't know if I made any mistakes. I don't usually see this stuff until I post, or when I read it myself. SO I ask you, if something doesn't seem right about the story, as far as grammar and spelling and such, please let know about it? Well R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. The Last Gift!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**AN: Alright, New Chapter, New Day! Again I would like to thank all who reviewed for your patience and dedication to the story. Let me say that I appreciate it very much, it proves that I have been doing something right. I know a lot of you have been waiting for Hinata's grand "deflowering", and honestly I can't blame you. But be patient please, cause I promise you, soon you will have your wish. For now, just bare with me, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the warm sun rose over the eastern mountains once again, song birds could be heard praising the dawn as the day began. Naruto woke with a yawn, feeling very refreshed as he began to stretch out, only to find the lovely Ino still in his arms. Immediately he looked down on her still sleeping form and smiled, remembering the events of the night before. Waking up to a girl in his arms was a new experience for him, one of many in the last 24 hours, but one he would cherish all the same. He knew this wouldn't happen every morning, so took this for one of the many new blessings in his life. He relished in the warmth of her embrace, the softness of her skin, and the way her body molded to his as she lay against him. He craned his head down, nestled his nose against the top of the sleeping beauty's head and drank deeply of her scent. His eyes fluttered as he did so, he loved the way she smelled, he could breath this scent in all day. Oh how he wanted to, how he wished he could stay like this for the rest of eternity.<p>

Sadly this could not be, as life began to rose around them, so too did he know they should rise as well. He gently stroked her golden locks, and kissed the top of her head, and she began to stir. Ino took a sharp waking breath, along with a soft groan as she began to stretch as well, as she lazily opened her eyes. Quickly she recognized where she was, and remembered having stayed the night with Naruto, something she knew she would regret later. But right now, she didn't even care! She looked up towards the man in her arms and blushingly smiled, as she whispered; "Good Morning handsome!" giggling as she did so, some part of her still felt like this was a dream.

Naruto blushed at the greeting, that was still something he wasn't use to, having a girl call him "handsome" was something more of a dream for him 'till now. He gave a small chuckle as he whispered back; "Good Morning beautiful!" they shared a small laugh and then he gently kissed her to which she blissfully moaned into. He pulled back and pulled her closer to him, as she nestled her head back into it's original position from when she woke. Even though her body was still sore from yesterday, Ino couldn't have been happier if she tried! As she laid there, rubbing her hand over his chest, a single thought crossed her mind. _'Sucks to be you __**Forehead**__!' _she gave a quiet snicker, thinking of the expression Sakura would have if she saw them like this. Not that she wanted that, she was still Sakura's friend, but as long as she was with Naruto that made Sakura as well as Hinata her rivals.

But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she could even be considered _**their**_ rival? Both of them loved Naruto with all their hearts, but what about her? Could she honestly say she loved him, that besides the sex that she truly had feelings for him? True this had been a mission, but had it spawned to something more? She couldn't say for certain. Sure she was attracted to him, so much so that he could weasel his way in and out of her pants in no time, and she loved the way he looked at her with such adoring eyes. Eyes of which she had no doubt could melt the heart of even the coldest bitch in existence, eyes that gave her such comfort and joy, something she hadn't known until now. She thought back to the time when he kissed her, the one that nearly knocked her off her feet, and the words he said before he did. As well as the happiness those words had brought, at that moment in time she would swear she could have grown wings and flew across the heavens with how happy she felt!

Even now just thinking about that moment warmed her heart, and brought a smile to her face. She suddenly froze, as she realized that maybe, just maybe she was _**already**_ in love with him! But that couldn't have been true, to fall in love in a **single** day? A few days ago, that idea seemed laughable, impossible even! But then again, and _especially_ when it came to Naruto, _**nothing**_ was impossible. Naruto surprised her as he suddenly began to move, rubbing his left hand up and down her back, as he brushed her hair behind her ear with the other. She blissfully closed her eyes, and indulged in the sensation, moaning lightly from it. Smiling as she did so. She looked up and opened her eyes, then stared into his own gorgeous eyes and noticed that he was sporting his own smile. Ino suddenly found herself blushing as she was staring at him, wondering if he could read minds all of a sudden, it was a foolish idea but she couldn't stop blushing regardless.

She turned her head away out of embarrassment, however as she did, she caught a glimpse of the alarm clock and her eyes went wide in shock. It was 7:47 am! "OH FUCK!" she said as she jumped up like a lightning bolt and hurried to get dressed, she couldn't believe she had slept so long, but after everything they did yesterday she could understand why.

Naruto also shot up to a sitting position looking very confused. "What? What is it?" He asked, feeling concerned that he had done something wrong.

Ino was in too much of a hurry to bother with her bra and panties as she replied; "I'm going to be late! I forgot I have to do rounds this morning, I have to be at the hospital in less than an hour!" She quickly grabbed her shirt and skirt and threw them on, then tied her hair back in to her usual ponytail. She could worry about the rest of her clothes later, she could only hope no one would notice she wasn't wearing undergarments. Plus if anything, it gave her an excuse to come back. She smiled at the opportunity that would bring.

Naruto blinked for a few seconds, before he smacked his forehead in realization. "OH RIGHT! You're a medical ninja. Sorry if I knew you had rounds, I would have set the alarm clock." he said with a sheepish grin, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ino giggled and shook her head at the display, it was her fault yet _**he**_ was the one apologizing? "Don't worry about it, besides I'm the one who forgot. You're too sweet for your own good you know that right?" she said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled himself as he grinned, and then answered; "So I've been told. You know, if you want, you can use my shower if like?" he chuckled once more after he spoke. It amazed her that with all that he has to worry about, he still was this carefree, this light hearted. But she of all people knew he carried a great weight, one that was too great for one man, for it could shift at any moment and drag him down with it. She decided then and there, that he wouldn't bare this alone. Whether or not she was in love with him didn't matter at this point, she would help him any way she could, even if it was just through sex.

Ino gave a devious smile, knowing the reason he offered took a few steps back toward him, then leaned down as she said; "Tempting, but maybe next time Tiger." and pulled his chin up for a deep, tender sensual kiss goodbye. One that almost tempted her to stay for one more round. Hell, even medics can call in sick! But she knew that if she didn't start making appearances, people would start getting suspicious about their recent activities. Namely Sakura, not to mention her team mates, and that wasn't something she could afford. She moaned into the kiss, as Naruto soon followed suit. She gave a few more fleeting kisses, trying to savor the moment, before she whispered in a sexy tone; "See you later, _Tiger_." purring his new nickname and pulled away regrettably, giving his cheek one last kiss goodbye.

Naruto blissfully shivered at her tone, finding himself beginning to like that nickname more and more. His own grin grew lecherous as he replied; "You too." as she kissed his cheek, of which became like a furnace with how red it was, and with that she was out his window and gone. It wasn't so much out of embarrassment that he blushed, but rather joy. For once in his all to miserable life, he was happy about something that didn't involve Ramen or Training! Speaking of the two, he knew he had to get dressed and get back to the latter and soon. He leaned back and laid in his bed for a few moments longer as he pondered about this, as well as tried to remember the warmth of Ino's body against his which was quickly dissipating. It amazed him at how quickly what he thought could possibly be the worst day in his life, became the greatest day he ever had! In one day his entire life had done a complete one-eighty on him, and this time for the better! He sighed happily as he remembered all that transpired yesterday. Not only had he lost his virginity to an _**extremely**_ beautiful girl, he also had the greatest birthday bash in existence and got some great gifts out of it, not to mention a few great laughs as well. And to top it all off, said girl even spent the night with him, that is after a _**hot**_ night of wild sex. And he had no doubt, that if he had pushed just a little more, she probably would have stayed and done it all over again. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the things they did together, and the pleasure they shared. As he did, a blissful smile graced his lips, _**nothing**_ could ruin his day today! But then he thought of Sakura, and his eyes shot open. He looked at the bracelet on his wrist, and a sudden wave of guilt passed through him, true he enjoyed his time with Ino but in a way he still loved Sakura.

Sure, most would consider it foolish to love someone who always treated you the way Sakura treated him, yet he couldn't let go. He knew that sooner or later he would have to make a decision, but before he could, he had to know how Ino felt. True they were lovers now, but where they really _**IN**_ love? That remained to be seen, but that could wait, right now he had other business to attend to. Grandma Tsunade had told him to meet her in her office this morning for his present from last night, and figured he had kept that waiting long enough. He got up and went to take a shower, after doing the usual routine, he got out and got dressed in his usual ninja gear plus the coat that Ino had given him. He had to admit, as far as clothes go, Ino had taste. Then again, it was more then likely because she knew him so well. He picked up the scroll with his gear and such inside it, and stuffed it in the pocket inside his coat. It was then that he noticed Ino had left her undergarments here, and a small lecherous grin grew on his face once more, knowing full well she would return for them later. But for now, they were his trophies, proof that she had been here and what they had done together. He picked them up and stuffed them into his dresser, he would give them back, but she would definitely have to work for them. He smiled thinking of the promises that thought had, and with that he was off.

* * *

><p>Ino had rushed back to her own house, making sure to sneak back into her room before her mom was up, and gathered her clothes to take a shower. When she was in said shower, she also tried to quell the ravenous lust that Naruto roused in her, and even though she orgasmed she found it was very muted in comparison. At the very least this only confirmed her theory, Naruto was the only one who could give that kind of pleasure, that level of satisfaction. While on some level that made her glad to know she enjoyed him so much, it also frustrated her, because now it would take twice as many to keep her sated then it use too. Which could be a problem if she were to find herself stuck on a long term mission, with Naruto no where to be found, and her memories of their sessions wakes a beast she can't put back to sleep.<p>

But on the plus side it also meant she wouldn't have to worry about Kiba ever again, then again she knew he would have a field day if he ever found out about them, which somehow brought her mind back to Hinata. The mere thought of that mutt getting his hands on her made her worried. Kami only knows what he would do to Hinata if he ever had the chance. And she knew, that if Hinata ever found out about Naruto and her, that would be all the chance that slime ball would need! As she exited the shower, she tried to put that out of her mind, as she dried off and got dressed. However she found this to be difficult as a sense of guilt passed over her, she knew that if such event were to happen she would never be able to forgive herself. True her and Hinata were technically rivals, but she still cared for the Hyuga heiress, and she knew she could never let something like that happen.

She either had to find a way to keep this a secret for as long as possible, or find a way to convince the Pale-eyed Princess that not every thing is what it seemed. "Yeah right, like that would ever happen." she said to herself with a sigh, Hinata was so hung up on Naruto, that she knew the moment Hinata found out about her and him she would be crushed! A thousand different scenarios flew through her head, none of which she liked, and they only got worse as they rolled on by. Though she didn't think the Dog-ninja capable of some of the things she was thinking, she knew that if Hinata had denied Kiba even after having her heartbroken, she wouldn't put it past him. After all, desperate men, do very _**STUPID **_things. She shook her head violently, she had to get these thoughts out of her head, plenty of time to worry about that when they come to that bridge. Right now she had to get ready for work. As she tied her hair back into her usual ponytail, she gave herself one last look over in the mirror, she was dressed in her ninja gear once again as she did regularly when she attended the hospital. After everything was in place, she gave a nod of approval and left for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto decided to take the long way to Tsunade's Mansion. He had a surprisingly cheerful smile on his face, as he held his hands behind his head, while he walked down the street. Even the cold stares of the elders couldn't faze him today! He took in a deep breath and smelled the air around him, there was a strange sweet scent on the wind today, but it was welcomed. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, it was a beautiful day as usual. He then caught the scent of Ichiraku's Ramen and his mouth instantly watered, however that would have to wait, there would be plenty of time to eat later. Just as he was about to take off he heard the familiar sound of; "HEY Naruto!" Confused, Naruto looked around for the source of the greeting, that's when he saw them. It was Konohamaru and his teammates or the "Konohamaru Squad" as he liked to call them.<p>

He gave a quick chuckle as he greeted them; "Hey Konohamaru, what's up? What are you guys doing?" Aside from Sasuke, Konohamaru was the closest thing he had to a real brother. Like Naruto, Konohamaru was a master prankster, so much so that he could be considered Naruto's rival. Along side him were Udon and Moegi, with Udon to Konohamaru's right, and Moegi to his left.

Konohamaru just chuckled as he bore a similar grin to the one Naruto usually has. "Nothing much, we just got back from a mission…" he paused as he just noticed Naruto's new attire, "…WHOA! Awesome coat Naruto! Where did you get it!" he curiously asked. Konohamaru and Team Ebisu had been on a C-rank Delivery mission to the Land of Waves 2 days prior, and only recently returned to town. The reason for this being, Ebisu was just as much a pervert as Jiraiya and Kakashi, and decided to stay an extra day to ogle the ladies in the Hot springs. Suffice to say, they had no knowledge of the events that transpired yesterday, namely the Party.

Naruto just chuckled and gave a grin of his own as he turned around to give them a better view of the coat before he answered; "You like it? Ino gave it to me!" his voice held a small amount of pride as he said that.

Both Udon and Moegi reacted with the same 'Awe' that Konohamaru had, whom of which began to ask; "Huh? Ino gave that to you? But why would _**she**_ do that?" with a confused look on his face, more surprised that Ino would give him _anything_ at all besides lip. Both Udon and Moegi just looked at Konohamaru and then to each other, then back to Naruto with the same inquisitive and confused looks on their faces.

Naruto quickly turned around and placed his hands on his hips in sort of a "super hero" pose, as he chuckled and then answered; "Because yesterday was my birthday!" at which all three of them went bug-eyed in disbelief.

But none more so then Konohamaru as he replied; "Seriously!" mortified that he had missed his best friend and mentor's birthday. After recovering from her initial shock, Moegi began to slightly blush at Naruto, mainly for how cool he looked. True she had feelings for Konohamaru, but she still respected and admired Naruto for how strong he was. It was no secret to them that Naruto played a HUGE role in stopping the sand invasion when he beat Gaara, so in a way he was like a Hero to her.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head while he continued to grin, as he answered; "Yep! Just about everyone I know pitched in and threw a surprise party for me. A surprise party, for _**ME**_, can you believe it!" he chuckled as he finished, still unable to comprehend that himself.

All at once the 3 of them joined in a unified shocked reply of; "WHAT!" their jaws practically hit the ground as they said that. Konohamaru couldn't believe his ears, a party, an actual birthday party for Naruto! And THEY missed it! '_Damn you Ebisu-sensei! Because of you, we missed out on the boss's birthday party! OOOH your going to __**pay**__ for that!_' he thought, his fist shaking as he formulated his revenge on his sunglasses wearing sensei. Already he was thinking of a thousand different ways to prank the would-be Jonin, most of which involved his many forms of the Sexy Jutsu technique. Having learned it from the Blond Jinchuuriki, Konohamaru had become something of a pervert as well because of Naruto, and just like him had used this technique many times in his pranks. Needless to say, Ebisu had fallen for it _**EVERY**_ time.

Udon also replied in similar disappointment; "A Party! For REAL!/?"

Moegi was quick to follow up as she said; "I can't believe we missed it! What else did you get?" curious as to what Naruto had acquired from his celebration.

Naruto dropped his grin, most of what he had got from yesterday was still in his home, save for what items remained in the scroll. He hadn't even grabbed the other kunai pouch that Tenten had got him, thinking he wouldn't need it. Knowing that he was in a hurry, decided to show just a few of the items, the rest he could show off later. He pulled his wrist with the bracelet on it down so they could see it. "Well, I got this bracelet from Sakura, who pretty much organized the party herself. The coat as you know I got from Ino…" he paused as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the scroll to display it, "…I also got this storage scroll and two others like it from Neji, so far they have proven pretty useful. I also got a set of Training weights from Lee, and a new set of Kunai and pouch from Tenten, and…Oh yeah! You guys are going to love these!" he said as he pulled the scroll open, then moved to the slot with the Tiger Claw Gauntlets inside and retrieved them from the scroll. Quickly Naruto grabbed the gauntlets before they fell, making sure to close the scroll before he did, and strapped them on. He chuckled as he asked; "Well what do you think!" then waited for their opinions.

Already he was getting praises, as they each gasped respectively; "Oh WOW! COOL! AWESOME!" but it was Konohamaru who asked; "Where did you get those!" with an excited grin on his face.

Naruto just laughed as he replied; "Super Busy Brow-sensei gave them to me, he said I reminded him of a tiger, so now he's calling me the Tiger of the Leaf! How's that for cool?" he chuckled once more as he grinned with pride.

Konohamaru chuckled as well as he repeated; "Tiger of the Leaf huh? Not bad Naruto! So come on, show us what those things can do!" immediately afterwards both Udon and Moegi joined in with a shared "Yeah!" though Moegi slightly squealed in excitement.

Meanwhile, Naruto was so caught up with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi that he didn't notice that Sakura had been watching and listening in from afar. It amused her at how well he got along with the kids, especially Konohamaru, though she could see why. In a way, they reminded her of themselves and Sasuke when they were that young, with some minor differences of course. The biggest of course being that Udon was nothing like what Sasuke use to be, that and that the three of **them** seemed to be closer then her, Naruto and Sasuke use to be. But as she watched, a small amount of joy filled her heart, hearing that he was still wearing the bracelet. It proved to her that he still cared, that there was still hope, a chance to make things right with him. Her heart thundered in her chest with how happy she was to know that, strange how only 3 short years ago the very idea of that Naruto could make her feel this way, that she would actually _pray_ and _**beg**_ Kami for the chance to be with him would have been unthinkable! Now however, she was **glad** she was wrong. She placed a hand over her heart, and sighed happily as she watched them from behind the corner of a building. Sure she felt like a stalker, but she didn't want them to notice her just yet. She giggled lightly as Naruto brought up the title that Guy-sensei had given him, it was a silly title, but she had to admit it was one that fit him.

Naruto looked up real quick to check the time, from the position of the sun he guessed it to be around 8:33am, he knew he probably shouldn't keep Grandma Tsunade waiting for much longer. "Sorry guys, but Grandma Tsunade is expecting me, and you know how cranky she gets if you keep her waiting too long." he said in a regretful tone. He hated letting them down like this, but he had to get going.

All three of them gave a sad "Aw…" sound, but it was Konohamaru once again who spoke first as he said; "Man this stinks! I really wanted to see them in action!"

Udon and Moegi both nodded their heads in agreement as they said; "Yeah me too!" in a disappointed tone.

Naruto carefully raised his right hand and began scratching the back of his head sheepishly, mindful of the claw gauntlets he still wore, as he began to think of a way to cheer them up. It didn't seem right for him to get their hopes up like this for nothing. That's when he got an idea! "Hey I know! I'll tell you what you guys…after I get done at Grandma Tsunade's, I'm planning on doing some training with these and a few other things, so meet me at Training Area 15 and I can just show you guys then ok?" he asked with a cheerful smile, he had planed to ask Tenten to teach him how to better use the gauntlets, since even as skilled as he was he knew next to nothing on how to fight with them. In truth though he wished he could ask Sora since he was more familiar with this type of weapon, however the Fire Temple was a little over a day and a half away from the village, and with the Akatsuki still in the Land of Fire he couldn't leave the village until further notice. Not that he could complain, since it gave him time to catch up on his training, not to mention _**plenty**_ of time to spend with Ino. But for now, he would take what he could get.

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi all nodded in agreement as they excitedly answered; "YEAH!" and ran off, but it was Konohamaru who called back; "See you later Naruto!" as he chased after his friends. But suddenly he stopped and turned back as he said; "OH YEAH I almost forgot…" then put his hands together and formed a hand sign as he yelled; "TRANSFORM!" and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, in Konohamaru's place was a beautiful naked woman, with long brown hair and dark eyes, her breasts and womanhood were covered by small puffs of smoke. She had one arm behind her head, the other firmly on her waist, as she winked and seductively said; "Happy Birthday, Naruto!" and then vanished back into Konohamaru who once again took off after the others.

Needless to say, the display mortified Sakura, however Naruto only chuckled as he waved to them and yelled back; "See you later Konohamaru, and THANKS!" He shook his head as the left, then removed the gauntlets and put them back into the scroll. Konohamaru always was good for a laugh, if only he had been here a day earlier, then maybe he wouldn't have felt half as bad as he did. It was right then that he finally noticed Sakura's presence, and called out to her. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" he asked as he turned toward her direction.

Sakura gasped and gave a sheepish chuckle, having realized she had been caught, she came out from behind the building where she had been hiding and began walking closer to him. "Busted huh?" She asked as she scratched the back of her neck, feeling a little silly for hiding from him.

Naruto chuckled once more, as he replied; "Yeah pretty much!" his expression quickly turned serious as he asked; "So what gives? It's not like you to hide yourself like that, especially from me." he quirked an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked away for a moment, embarrassed at her behavior as she quickly replied; "Sorry about that, it's just…well…it's been a while since you've seen them and I didn't want to spoil the moment." Of course this wasn't the whole story, in truth she wanted to check up on him, and see how he was doing since yesterday. Sure the party had done the trick, it had helped him feel better that much was obvious, but what was one day of happiness compared to a lifetime of misery?

Naruto blinked for a few moments then chuckled as he raised his arms behind his head in a carefree manner as he said; "Is that all? Honestly, you didn't have to worry about that, I'm sure they would have loved to see you as well." he gave his trademark grin as he spoke, but then he made a sudden observation. "You know something, you have been acting very weird for a while now, is something on your mind?" he asked as he cocked his head to the left..

Sakura's eyes widened in panic, she quickly looked away as she tried to think of an answer, how do you tell someone you like them after you put them though so much hell? Unable to come up with one at the moment, she did the only thing she could think of, lie her ass off. She quickly turned her head back towards him as she asked in return; "Oh really? How so?" She gave a silent gulp, hoping that he wouldn't catch on.

Naruto had to think about what to say, lest he anger her unintentionally and cause her to hit him, finding no other approach that might work he opted to be blunt with her. "Well…A few months ago when you came to my house you seemed dazed, almost out of it. Then when we were on the mission, you hardly looked at me let alone said two words to me, it felt like you were giving me the cold shoulder. After that you were pretty much every where I went, almost like you were my shadow. And yesterday you didn't hit me even when I hugged you like that, twice no less. Sure any other day of the week you probably would have put me into the ground, but still special circumstances aside, the fact is you didn't." he said as he thought back to all that transpired over the last 4 months.

Sakura began to blush, and with each explanation it only deepened, to the point where she had to force herself to turn around lest he see it. How could she have been so careless? Even he had began to notice her change in habits! What was worse was that he was absolutely right, especially about the last part, the old Sakura would have done just that and so much more. By the time she would have been done with him he would have been lucky to still be breathing! But she didn't want to be that person any more, sure there were days when he deserved to get hit, most that involved him using that stupid Sexy Jutsu of his. But yesterday was definitely not one of them. He needed the comfort, needed to know that people cared for him, and she gave that to him. She couldn't fault him for thanking her, especially not when it was what she wanted. She could hate herself for it later, right now she had to think fast or else he might get more suspicious then he already was. She turned around quickly having fought off the embarrassment and said; "OH! Silly me, I hadn't noticed. I guess I have been out of it huh?" she gave a slight knock on her head and stuck out her tongue in a silly manner, to play off her ruse. She was trying to distract him from the current subject, which was her new found attraction and possible love for him, she could only pray that he wouldn't figure it out.

Naruto looked at her strangely before they both shared a small laugh, he shook his head as he gave another small chuckle before he asked; "And you call me the Class Clown! Are you sure you're feeling OK?" he gave an amused smile, as he raised an eyebrow towards his question.

Sakura followed suit, thankful that he had bought it, for now at least. She laced her arms behind her back and gave a cheerful heartfelt smile as she replied; "Don't worry, I'm fine really!" however as she said this she thought, _'Better then fine actually, now that I know I at least have a foot in the door.'_ referring to him still wearing the bracelet, knowing that meant she still at least had a chance at him. Small though it maybe, a small chance is better than none at all. Fearful that he may start asking more questions, she decided it was time for a change of subject, and so she asked; "Shouldn't you get going, after all isn't Lady Tsunade expecting you?"

Naruto went bug-eyed, having all but forgotten about Granny Tsunade as he replied; "**GAH, YOU"RE RIGHT**! Oh crap I better get moving, see you later Sakura!" and turned around and bolted for Tsunade's place.

Sakura did as Naruto had done for Konohamaru and his friends, and waved good-bye as she called back; "Later Naruto!" Then when he was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want him to find out, just not this soon. Not until she could put her feelings for Sasuke to rest. Then she could give him what he really wanted, a chance to be with her, no strings attached. No past emotions to cloud her feelings for Naruto, no chances for the Uchiha to screw things up between them. She wanted to belong to Naruto and Naruto _ONLY_, no one else, and she wanted him to know that. It was only a matter of time before that was possible, either one of two things needed to happen. 1.) Either Sasuke returned to the village, or 2.) said moron had died. Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't allow the last one, seeing as he still thought of him like a brother. Which only left one option. And that didn't seem likely, even if he did, all Sasuke had to look forward too was jail time or worse. Not exactly a good reason to return, meaning that the only way Sasuke would return, was in a body bag it at all. Sakura gave a depressed sigh at the notion, not for the thought of Sasuke being dead, but how it would affect Naruto. In truth she had all but given up on Sasuke, but Naruto had promised he would return Sasuke to her, something she had come to regret making him do.

'_I wish I had __**never**__ made that stupid request! Then maybe this might be a little easier.'_

She thought with a huff as she looked away, there was nothing she could do to change the past and she knew it, the only thing she cold do now was to help him weather the storm when it came. She would be there for him when he needed her, to give him the strength to carry on when he would have none for himself. This was the least she could do, after all that he had done for her. With one more soft sigh, she headed towards the hospital to start her rounds. However, unknown to all of them, Sakura wasn't the only one who was watching from afar…

Hinata as always had been watching Sakura and Naruto, though mainly the latter, she couldn't help but notice the changes in Sakura that Naruto had pointed out. She, unlike Naruto, wasn't so oblivious to the truth. Having suffered the same symptoms herself, it could _**only**_ mean one thing…"Sakura is _**in love **_with him!" she whispered to herself, shocked at this revelation! She began to panic, if Naruto found out about this, then her chances with the Blond were all but shot! Thankfully, for whatever reason, Sakura had opted to keep it a secret. Which meant she had time, not much of it, but enough. She had to move quickly, lest she lose the love of her life forever! The question being, could she honestly find the strength to tell him how she felt? Whether or not she could didn't matter at this point, her window of opportunity was closing fast, from this moment on it was Love or Bust! But she needed advice, Kurenai-sensei was helpful but only to an extent, so with that in mind she chose to ask the only girl she knew who could help her. When her shift was over she would talk to Ino, but right now she had training of her own to deal with, so without further delay she headed back toward Training Area 19 where Kiba and Shino were waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally arrived at the Hokage Mansion at 9:13 AM. Once more he was greeted by Shizune, only this time on more friendly terms than opposed to yesterday, as Naruto was the first to say; "Hey Shizune, how are you today?" with a big smile on his face.<p>

However it was Shizune who began to act strange, as she nervously replied; "Oh…umm…Hi Naruto! I'm fine, h-how are you?" finishing with a nervous chuckle. The reason being, that in one short day, she had learned more about Naruto then she had ever planned to. Hence the awkward moment. And unfortunately for her, said information, had led to some _**very**_ strange dreams. Not that the dreams pertained to Naruto exclusively, but rather about what he and Ino had done, and what it would be like for her first time. Namely with one Izumo Kamizuki, whom she had a crush on for the last 2 years. (Note: Bet you guys didn't see that coming HUH? I'm just full of surprises aren't I? :D) Though in truth she knew it was just fantasy, seeing as every time she came near the man she couldn't think straight, let alone say one word to him outside of missions. Still, a girl could dream right?

Naruto immediately sensed the tension coursing through her, however having only just recently learned of the arts of Seduction, he knew little of the signs of a woman's desire. Therefore, he mistook her lust, for fear. Fear, he gathered, that she had somehow offended him yesterday. So being the kind hearted person he was, he tried to put her mind at ease. "I'm…fine. Listen…about how I acted…I'm sorry, it was very rude of me to just walk away like that and I want you to know I'm not mad at you or any thing." he said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

The sudden apology threw Shizune for a loop, having come out of no where, it was the last thing she expected. However she took it as a blessing in disguise, grateful for that infamous thick skull of his. It amazed her that someone of his sexual talent, as Ino so enthusiastically exclaimed, could be so innocent, so unknowing to the ways of a woman. Then again, who was she to judge, seeing as she knew next to _nothing_ on how to seduce a man all together. She gave a small giggle, and lowered her eyes as she calmed down, thinking that more then likely Ino had been pretty blunt when she seduced him. Still, it didn't make this situation any less comfortable, so she schooled her features quickly as she took a deep breath, looked up and smiled in her usual way. "Oh don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're feeling better. Oh…Lady Tsunade is waiting for you!" she said, as she pointed him towards Tsunade's office. For the sake of Ino's mission, she decided to avoid the issue, lest Naruto get too suspicious of her.

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned in excitement as he remembered the reason he came here, then quickly replied; "OH…RIGHT! See you later Shizune, and thanks!" before entering Tsunade's office. Closing the door before he could get an answer.

As he entered, Tsunade had a small smirk on her face, as she saw him in his new coat. She may as well have been looking at a smaller version of her old teammates protégé. _'No doubt about it, he is __**definitely**__ Minato's son.'_ she thought with a shake of her head, true she had known this already, but that new coat of his had been a real wake-up call! She decided to break the ice first this time as she said; "Good Morning Naruto!" with an honest heart-felt smile.

As Naruto approached her, he returned the smile with a grin of his own, as he playfully replied: "Good Morning to you too Granny!" to which Tsunade's smile immediately dead-panned into her usual annoyed glare as she growled at him, which in turn caused Naruto to bust up laughing. _'Well…at least he's back to his old self…'_ Tsunade thought with a huff, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. But considering how he acted yesterday, she would take _this_ Naruto over _**that**_ one any day of the week! Naruto's expression quickly turned serious as he sat down, clearly he had something on his mind as he began to say; "Listen, about yesterday…I wanted to apologize…" however, he was cut off as Tsunade raised a hand, stopping him in place.

Tsunade's smile returned as she quickly explained; "It's OK Naruto, I completely understand. Hell, if it were me in your shoes, the sky would be raining fire and brimstone by now. Besides, you had a right to be angry. After everything the village had done to you, what I told you must have felt like someone poured lemon juice over a fresh wound. So I won't hold it against you, and in all honesty I can't blame you."

As she finished Naruto's smile returned as well, as he was glad to know he was off the hook, at least in that part. However, there was still something on his mind, so with out further delay, he asked; "Thank you. OH! By the way…I was wondering if I could…well if I could get that photo of my Dad? For home of course, I promise no one but me will see it." as he scratched the back of his head in his usual way.

Tsunade just blinked for a few moments, surprised at the sudden request, and more importantly at the change of opinion towards his father. Seeing as just yesterday he viewed him as a heart-less bastard, now he was calling him "Dad"? She smiled and relaxed a little, thinking that she probably had Kakashi to thank for this, what ever he had told him definitely seemed to have done the trick. She nodded and said; "Alright!" and got the file out from her desk, then pulled the photo out from inside it and handed it to him as she graciously said; "Here you go." with a smile.

Naruto smile in return as he took the photo and happily replied; "Thanks again!" and took one last long endearing look at it, before opening his jacket and slit the photo inside his inner pocket as he had done with his mothers photo. After zipping his jacket back up, he turned back to Tsunade and asked; "Now then, you said you had a gift for me that I could only get here, right?" deciding it was time to get down to business. He had an eager smile on his face, wondering what could she have for him that required such secrecy.

Tsunade giggled for a moment at his enthusiasm, leave it to Naruto to get straight to the point. "Yes, that's right. Now I want you to understand, that the nature of this gift is very delicate, as it could raise questions about your identity. So I want you to promise me you wont tell any one how you got it OK? If any one asks, you tell them you got it from a high-profile mission, am I clear?" she asked with a dangerous undertone to emphasize her point.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and cautiously answered; "Um…OK! Crystal Clear!" and nodded his head. The last time he got a strange gift like this, he found himself naked in a forest in the arms of a beautiful girl. Not that he expected that from Tsunade, Heaven forbid, but he wasn't about to take chances.

Tsunade nodded as well, before she explained; "Good. Now then, you see sometime before your birth, your father, along with Jiraiya and your mother. Decided to put together a trust fund for you, in case something happened to them, and they couldn't take care of you. Up till now, Jiraiya has been the one to maintain the trust fund, putting some money in for you every so often. As I'm sure you are aware by now, that the reason you weren't told of it is because if someone found out about the money, then it wouldn't lead back to you and only to Jiraiya. Seeing as it was made in his name." she paused for a moment, as it seemed Naruto was about to ask something, however, Tsunade beat him to the punch as she continued; "The reason being, as you may or may have not guessed it, is because Jiraiya was asked to be your Godfather." The look of shock on Naruto's face confirmed that he hadn't. Just one more reason to hate the man. _'May he burn under the fury of a thousand suns, for the stunt he pulled yesterday!' _she thought with a silent chuckle, before she continued; "However, Jiraiya himself has asked me to give you access to the account, seeing as he believes you are old enough now to know the truth and use it wisely. So with out further a due, I hand the account over to you. And since it seems your going to be stuck in the village for awhile, think of this as a means to keep you afloat, until you are able to do missions again." As she finished, she picked up a check book from on top of her desk and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto was surprised, and excited to say the least. He held the checkbook in his hands carefully, aside from the diary, this was the only thing he had ever gotten from his parents. Their final gift to him. He looked at it with such wonder, before looking back up to Tsunade and said; "Thank you. So how much do you think is in it, the account I mean?"

Tsunade donned an amused smile, as she chuckled and replied: "Open it up, and see for yourself. I think you will be quite surprised…" she gave yet another small chuckle as she finished.

Naruto blinked out of confusion, clearly he was missing out on some practical joke he wasn't yet aware of, but regardless he did as he was told. When he did, his jaw hit the floor and his eyes went as wide as the moon, as he screamed; "**HOOOOLY CRAAAP**!"

**AN: Alright, sorry for the long wait guys, there is no real excuse but I got distracted from playing X-BOX 360 games, so in light of my own set back decided to make this chapter a short one to make up for the posting gap. Now I know some of you are waiting for the Hinata scene, and believe me I'm working on getting to it, so just have a little more patience. Its my own fault for taking this long to post, and because of that I set my self back by at least 1 more chapter, so for now enjoy this one and I will work my hardest to get you what you want. And as always R&R!**

**Update: Once again I bumbled my way into a slightly embarrassing screw up, which I quickly remedied. Sorry to those who read the original, but you know how this is, trial and error comes with the territory. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
><strong>


	6. Exposed!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**AN: Once again, I back tracked to keep the story in check. Old habits die hard don't they? I would like to take this time to point out a fault in the website, the sentences that seem like questions with exclamation points, actually are questions that are of an excited nature. However, the website wont allow me to use both a question mark and an exclamation mark at the same time, so please bare with me as it is not my fault or of my choosing. Thank you and Enjoy! (I hope no one minds that I didn't describe Tsunade or Shizune since at the moment they are wearing their usual garb, and in this story they play supporting roles only.) Also, re-read chapter 1 for explanation on the ?/!'s and !/?'s.**

* * *

><p>"Open it up, and see for yourself. I think you will be quite surprised…" she gave yet another small chuckle as she finished.<p>

Naruto blinked out of confusion, clearly he was missing out on some practical joke he wasn't yet aware of, but regardless he did as he was told. When he did, his jaw hit the floor and his eyes went as wide as the moon, as he screamed; "**HOOOOLY CRAAAP**!" he couldn't believe what he was seeing! According to the check book, inside the account was no less then 20 Million Ryo! Nearly a lifetimes worth of S-rank mission payouts, immediately he asked; "Is this for real!/?" unbelieving that this was really his. (Note: OK I know that doesn't sound like much compared to some of the other Ninja's payrolls, but you got to figure, this is the most money Naruto has had his whole entire life! Who wouldn't be excited?)

Tsunade was in tears for how hard she was laughing, his reaction had been worth it. It took her a few moments, but when she finally got a hold of herself she replied; "Yes, it is for real, and it's all yours now. Use it how you see fit, however I ask that you be discrete about it. I would think it to be very difficult to explain to your friends how you came across such a vast fortune so quickly, don't you?" she raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk with the question.

However, the question it self had raised some confusion for him, as Naruto quickly replied; "But wait, why the secrecy? Yesterday at the party you pretty much told everyone I know this was waiting for me here, how can I tell them I didn't get this from you, when everyone knows I was here?"

Immediately Tsunade's smile dead-panned, as her face went pale with shock, how could she have forgotten that? _'Damn it! I can't believe I said that out loud, what a fine mess I put myself in! Now what do I tell him?/!' _She thought, already regretting that bottle of Sake she drank the morning before, true it would take a lot more than that to put her into a stupor but it still affected her judgment all the same. Forced to admit his point, she answered; "Alright fine, if any one asks it was a gift, a late present from Jiraiya. But don't mention anything about your parents! The last thing we need is for someone to stumble onto your family tree." she gave a huff as she finished, already feeling like she needed another drink. (Note: If you guys are wondering, yes this is me fixing my own mistake, but in a more practical and rather comical way.)

Though Naruto was inclined to agree, he couldn't help but feel slightly confused about that subject, so naturally he asked; "That's another thing I wanted to ask you about, why do we still have to keep it a secret? I'm old enough now to defend myself, besides I don't think anyone from the other villages are going to be stupid enough to try to walk in here and kill me, just because I'm the Forth Hokage's son. What harm would it do to let people know now?" curious to know why it was so important.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh, before leaning toward Naruto and lacing her fingers together in front of her mouth, the usual sign of her getting serious. This was confirmed with the tone in her voice as she replied; "More then you know. Your father and mother's enemies weren't only in other villages, some of which can be found right in our own backyard."

Immediately Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this, curious as to what she was implying, he asked; "What do you mean? Are you saying that they had enemies **here** in the village?" there was a slight panic in his voice. Not that he was actually scared, but knowing there were enemies this close to home, would put anybody on edge.

Tsunade nodded as to confirm his suspicions, but vocalized them anyway, as she answered; "Yes Naruto, that's _exactly_ what I am saying…" she paused as she leaned back, trying to seem less imposing as she thought through her explanation, before she continued, "…some of which are very dangerous individuals, which is all the more reason for you to keep you true identity a secret. For now though just relax and enjoy the gift!" she gave plastered smile as she said the last part. In truth she was _**very**_ worried, with so many enemies baring down on him, she wondered if she could protect him from them all.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously, he got the feeling she was side-stepping him, clearly she wasn't telling him the whole story. He could sense a large amount of worry and fear from her, as to why he wasn't sure, but something told him it had to do with him. Not wanting to push the issue, as he felt he was going to find out sooner or later, he turned his attention back to the checkbook in his hands. The amount of money he held in his hand right now was staggering to say the least, with this much he would never go hungry again, hell he could pretty much buy any restaurant in the city! Or any other building for that matter, short of the Hokage and Hyuga mansion of course, however this wasn't what was on his mind. All he could think about was what Tsunade had said, about there being enemies in Konoha, this meant to him that he had to keep his guard up and watch his back at all times. No telling who could be after him at this point, aside from the Akatsuki of course. He looked up to Tsunade one last time as he closed the checkbook. "Alright, oh and tell Pervy Sage I said 'thanks for the gifts' the next time you see him!" he said while he placed the checkbook in his coat pocket.

However before Tsunade could reply, a sudden puff of smoke appeared on Tsunade's desk, and as it dissipated in its place was the messenger toad Kosuke! The red and blue toad sat in the middle of Tsunade's desk with his green goggles hanging low on his neck. "Good Day Lady Tsunade!" he said in a cheerful and polite voice, before giving her a bow in respect. (Note: Since I don't really know this character all that well, I'm just winging his personality by what I read off the Narutopedia. So if I don't get it quite right then you will have to forgive me.)

Immediately Naruto shot up from his seat with an excited smile on his face, as he cheerfully said; "Hey Kosuke! Good to see you!" with a chuckle, happy to see the friendly red toad.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, Kosuke quickly turned around to greet the blond boy. "Oh, hello Naruto! Good to see you too!" he replied with a joyous smile, happy to see his friend again. Kosuke and Naruto had met during his training with Jiraiya, when said "Pervy Sage" had shown Naruto how to use Summons to send messages, ever since then they had been good friends.

Tsunade smiled happily at the display, grateful to have a distraction for the moment. "Good Day to you Kosuke. So what brings you here?" she asked, wondering why he was sent.

When he heard Tsunade call his name, Kosuke quickly turned around as he replied; "Oh Right! Master Jiraiya asked me to tell you that Land of Lighting was a bust, so he's going to search other areas around Land of Fire, and if nothing turns up he's going to check Amegakure …" he paused as he suddenly remembered something else and turned towards Naruto before he continued, "…Oh…and Master Jiraiya also said to tell you 'Happy Birthday Kid!' and he sends his regards." He gave a large smile as he finished, unaware of the events that transpired yesterday.

Tsunade's smile hitched into a evil grin, as a vein began popping out from her forehead. _'Oh sure! That snide son-of-a bitch had the nerve to say that when he's 500 miles away! If he was here yesterday he would realize just how "Happy" that birthday really was!'_ she thought as she clenched her fist, popping three of her knuckles at the same time. If there was a man on the planet that infuriated her more then Jiraiya, aside from Danzou and Orochimaru, she had yet to meet him! However, his mention of Amegakure caught her attention and so she asked; "Why would he need to go to Amegakure?" wondering what Jiraiya's motives were.

Once again Kosuke turned around and faced Tsunade, he had expected this question and respectfully replied; "Oh yes, Master Jiraiya also said that he suspects Amegakure to be the main Akatsuki Hideout, but he wanted to check up on a few more leads first." he gave one more bow as he finished giving the message, before he asked; "Well that's all I was told to say, is there any message you might have for him Lady Tsunade?" wondering if there was anything she wanted to say to him in return. However Naruto's expression dropped to a blank stare as he thought; _'Yeah right, more leads my ass! Knowing _**THAT**_ perverted old man, he was probably out doing more of his "__Research__"! What a lecher, he completely missed my birthday just to ogle some girls!'_ he growled quietly as he began thinking of ways to get back at his perverted sensei.

However it seemed as if Tsunade would handle that herself, as that evil grin she bore grew even wider, oh _**boy**_ did she have a message for him! "Tell Jiraiya, that I want him to return to Konoha on his way there, I would like to have a few _**choice**_ words with him." she gave a sinister chuckle as she said that last part. Oh yes, there would be plenty of words to be had, if he _**lived**_ long enough to hear them that is!

Both Kosuke and Naruto gulped loudly for their soon-to-be dead master. _'Well Pervy Sage, it's been nice knowing you!'_ Naruto thought, as he gave a rather disturbed chuckle. And while Kosuke also chuckled in the same manner, he thought; _'Is she always __this__ scary?'_ before he bowed and replied; "Yes ma'am, I will tell him right away Lady Tsunade!" then turned to Naruto and said; "Well, see you later Naruto!" with a smile and a friendly wave.

Naruto grinned in kind as he chuckled then replied; "Yeah, see you later Kosuke! OH…and tell Pervy Sage that I said Hi and thanks for the Gifts!" then reached his hand out in a friendly gesture.

Kosuke gave a polite nod then replied; "Will do!" and did as Naruto had and gave Naruto an equally friendly handshake, before he turned to Tsunade and gave a salute then said; "Well I'm off!" To which Tsunade nodded and then Kosuke disappeared in the same fashion that he had arrived.

With his friend gone, Naruto thought that it was time to make his exit as well and so he said; "Well, thanks for everything, but I better get going as well." and stood up to leave.

Tsunade was surprised at his sudden urge to leave, and so she asked; "Huh? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" reminding him that he wasn't dismissed yet.

Naruto webbed his fingers together behind his head and grinned as he replied; "Well for starters, I need to go home and get some grub, I was in such a rush to get here I forgot to eat before I left. Plus I need to grab my other Kunai pouch that Tenten gave me, which I left back at the house, before I head over to the Training Area. Konohamaru and his team just got back, and I promised I would so off some of my new gear to them!" he chuckled with excitement, as he was eager to get back to training.

Tsunade just laughed and shook her head as she thought, _'Some things never change, no matter how much he grows.'_ she gave a wide grin as she looked back towards him and said; "Very well, you're dismissed. See you later Naruto!" giving him permission to leave.

Naruto chuckled as well, but for more devious reasons, as he turned around and replied; "See you later, Old Lady!" then bolted for the door before she could do anything.

Tsunade's smile dropped outright and turned demonic at the mention of his old nickname for her when they first met, as she rose from her seat as she screamed; "WHY YOU LITTLE…!" and grabbed the first thing she could reach, which unfortunately for her was one of her favorite brand of Sake bottles and threw it at him! The bottle in question, however, only narrowly missed Naruto and crashed into the door as he closed it behind him. Laughing like a lunatic the whole way out of the building. Tsunade was quick to run towards the door and opened it up, then ran after him! Both of them passed Shizune in the hall, with Naruto still laughing as he did so, as Tsunade yelled; "…GET BACK HERE!" as she chased him.

Leaving a poor unsuspecting Shizune, looking stunned and confused in the hall as she said; "Huh?" as they went by, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town Konohamaru had been stalking Ebisu for the last two hours, waiting for the moment to strike! It was now 10:33 on the dot, Udon and Moegi were up in a tree waiting for Konohamaru's signal, while Konohamaru himself was down below waiting for Ebisu to approach. The trap was set, all they needed to do was catch Ebisu alone, then the plan would be executed. Konohamaru himself would be the bait, now all that was left was the prey. Ebisu was walking down to the Hot Springs as usual. He always had an after mission routine, first a hot meal at Yakiniku Q, then on to the Konoha Hot Springs for a warm bath. Though in truth, this was merely to spy on the woman's bath, being the "closet pervert" that he was. "Ah what a wonderful day this is, it's so good to be back home!" he said as he walked through the streets, unaware of what was about to become of him.<p>

Konohamaru was watching him closely, snickering, as he silently said; "This is going to be great!" and then flew through a few hand signs and whispered; "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" followed by; "**Sexy: Girl on Girl Jutsu**!" transforming himself and his newly created clone into two stunningly beautiful women! The first woman (Konohamaru) was a curvaceous pale fair-skin girl, with long Raven jet-black hair, deep emerald grin eyes with Crimson lipstick covering a pair of full luscious lips. She was dressed in a Long slit-skirted form-fitting black dress, with a tiny waist, not to mention a top that barely covered her size 36 D-cup breasts, along with a pair of red open-toe sandals (Like Tsunade's) with matching nail polish on her toes and fingers.

The second woman (The Clone) was slightly darker but equally fair skinned and just as curvaceous, with shoulder length golden blond hair, that had two small bangs just over her creamy milk-chocolate brown eyes, with Aurora Pink Lipstick covering slightly thinner but still very provocative lips. Unlike her Raven Haired counterpart, she wore a bright red two piece dress, with a tight knee length skirt and string tied top with an open bust that showed nearly every inch of her 38 D-cup breasts, she was also wearing stockings and a pair of Pink sandals just like the ones 'her' counter part was wearing. True to form, she was wearing Pink nail polish on her fingers and toes. Up in the tree, Moegi slapped her forehead, as she sarcastically asked; "Did he really have to use **THAT** jutsu?" with a scowl on her face.

Udon was the first to reprimand her, as he raised a finger to his lips and did a "shush" sound, and whispered; "Quiet, we don't want Ebisu-sensei to hear us!" warning her not to spoil the prank. Though normally they didn't want any thing to do with Konohamaru's pranks, in this case they too wanted payback for missing Naruto's party. So naturally they were quick to agree to helping him.

Both the Clone and Konohamaru looked at each other, admiring their respective handy work, as they gave a sexy yet devious grin to each other and wrapped their arms behind each others backs. They looked towards the street, and there was their pray, completely oblivious as he passed them. When he did, the Raven Haired beauty called out; "Hey handsome!" in a sexy and alluring voice. Both Moegi and Udon looked at each other in surprise, clearly Konohamaru had been practicing!

Down below, Ebisu stopped mid-step, and looked toward the direction the voice came from. When he did, his jaw dropped and drooled as his eyes nearly popped out of his head, if not for his shades which now hanged low on his face they probably would have. There before him stood two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen! Both of which winked at him, as the Blond haired "girl" said in a sultry and seductive tone; "Nice shades!" both of which giggled in unison at his expression. (Note: I'm going off the assumption that Ebisu hasn't seen this Jutsu yet, so if I'm wrong please forgive me!)

Ebisu nervously chuckled, as he replied; "Uh, t-thank you!" before he quickly schooled his features, and pushed his shades back to their original place. Trying to look professional as always.

Both girls giggled once more, but for reasons other then the obvious, as Konohamaru thought; _'This is almost __**TOO**__ easy!_' and chuckled inwardly to himself. On the surface, the girls were smiling provocatively, flashing their perfect pearl white teeth as they did so, just enough to add to the illusion as the Raven Haired "girl" asked; "You want to come with us?" as she leaned her head against the other "girls" shoulder in a teasing manner, while she slid a finger down her counter parts side.

Whom of which quickly followed up with; "We'll show you a _**really**_ good time!" and giggled lightly at the finger going down her side, which only seemed to add to the seductive value somehow.

Ebisu's face turned red as a Cherry, as his nose began bleeding from his arousal, before he began stammering as he said; "Uh…w-well, I-I-I would love to, b-but I have s-students I n-need to l-look after. S-so if you w-will excuse…" however before he could protest any further, both "girls" walked over to him and laced their arms around his, leaning _very_ close to him, allowing their breasts to press against his arms, which caused Ebisu to gulp loudly.

Both "girls" gave another seductive grin and a giggle, as the Raven Haired "girl" playfully whined; "_Ahhh_, come on…" as she leaned further into the Special Jonin's arm, letting him feel more of "her" bust.

The Blond followed suit, as she rose to bring "her" lips to Ebisu's ear and whispered; "…It will be _**fun**_!" in an equally playful, yet lascivious manner as if to finish the Raven Haired "girl's" complaint.

At this point steam could almost be seen coming out of Ebisu's nose, along with two rivers of blood, as he sheepishly chuckled. Being the Closet Pervert that he was, how could he refuse such an offer? So naturally he wrapped his arms around both of the "ladies' " backs, and lecherously replied; "Well…if you ladies insist!" and they began walking him down the ally where Udon and Moegi were waiting. Giggling the whole way as they walked, which Ebisu joined in, _clueless_ to what was about to happen!

Both Udon and Moegi gawked at the sight, they couldn't believe their sensei was so simple, to actually fall for such a ploy so easily! Hell, even the most **basic** of Ninjas could tell the difference between a Transformation Jutsu, and the real deal! The fact that a Special Jonin like him didn't even notice, was a sad sight to behold. Either Konohamaru was one _**HELL**_ of an actor, or Ebisu-sensei was just **that** stupid! Down below, the two Konohamaru's lured Ebisu closer to the trap, and when they finally arrived at the target zone Konohamaru and the clone looked at each other and gave a nod. Then without warning they leaped away from Ebisu, with the real Konohamaru yelling; "NOW!" in his female voice, making sure they were at a safe distance away.

Ebisu only had time to say; "Huh?" and before he could react both Udon and Moegi jumped down from the tree. Each holding on tightly to an end of a Ninja wire, which snapped closed over Ebisu in a Net, which was hidden below him by a stone-road painted sheet used for a Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu. As he was hoisted a few feet into the air, Ebisu shouted; "Udon…Moegi! What is the meaning of…" how ever before he could finish both of the "girls' came at him from both sides and slammed their fist into either side of his head, knocking him out cold before he knew what hit him!

Immediately afterwards Konohamaru dropped both of the Jutsus and began laughing as he said; "Serves you right!" then turned to Moegi and Udon who looked on in amazement.

"I can't believe that worked!" said Udon, amazed that Ebisu-sensei fell for it.

Moegi nodded in agreement as she replied; "Yeah, me either!" referring to the fact that Konohamaru's plans never usually go so smoothly.

Konohamaru glared at both of them, as he growled and said; "Come on guys! Have a little faith in me will ya? I _did_ learn from the best you know! But I have to admit I'm glad Naruto taught me how to set that Cloak of Invisibility properly, or this would NEVER have worked!" he chuckled at that last part, as he began scratching the back of his head and grinning in a Naruto like fashion. Proving once again who his inspiration had been.

Both Udon and Moegi nodded, not arguing the statement as it was more then likely true, but it was Moegi who asked; "So now what do we do with him?" wondering what the next phase of the plan was.

Konohamaru had to think about that, seeing as even _he_ didn't think they would get this far, however after hearing the girls from the Women's Bath giggling, he grew a sadistic grin as he replied; "Leave it to me, I got an idea!" and gave an evil chuckle as he got a twisted glint in his eye. Suddenly Both Udon and Moegi felt _REALLY_ bad for Ebisu-sensei…

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

Ebisu groaned as he began to wake up, his head was _pounding_ from the _**massive**_ headache he received from the two "girls" combined attack. He began rubbing the top of his head and along both sides of his face, however he froze as he began to recognize his surroundings, as over top of him stood many furious women some of which were Kunoichi! All dressed in bath towels and robes of the like, holding various items like Sandals and Clubs, while others were just popping their knuckles left and right looking as if they were ready to kill some one. Realizing he was in the middle of the floor of the Women's dressing room, he began to chuckle and tried to smooth things over, as he said; "Um…uh H-hello ladies!" but this only seemed to make them madder.

At first he began to wonder what could have upset them so much, however one of the women in question answered that for him as she asked; "So…you like to peep on women huh?/!" as she popped the muscles in her neck.

At first Ebisu was confused at the question, however he noticed they were looking at something on him, and so he looked down and his eyes went wide with shock and fear. Around his neck was a Sign that read "Peeping Tom! " in Kanji with an arrow pointing to him! In a panic, he grabbed the Sign and tried to remove it, as he did however he noticed there was something else written on the back of it! It was a message written in Kanji that read; "This is punishment for making us miss Naruto's Birthday Party, and for being a Pervert! Signed, K.U.M.!" (Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi!) Ebisu blinked a few times, confused as he asked; "Birthday Party? For Naruto?" however his attention was brought back to the group of women who looked like a pack of lionesses moving in for the kill! Quickly he tried to defuse the situation as he pleaded; "Wait, please ladies, I can explain…Really!" however they wouldn't hear it as they grew closer, forcing Ebisu to back up to the wall behind him. He tried to reach for something to defend himself with, however he made a startling discovery! All his weapons were gone, along with his vest and headband as well as his shades, leaving him completely helpless against the siege of angry women baring down on him!

That was when he noticed the worst of them all, Anko Mitarashi, fellow Jonin and resident psycho of Konoha! Who aside from Lady Tsunade, was easily the scariest woman alive, and the most ruthless, bloodthirsty Kunoichi to walk the face of the planet! Upon seeing her, he gulped, as he _**knew**_ he was doomed! She was dressed in the same fashion as the other ladies, if a little more revealing, as she made no attempted to hide the tops of her breasts and only covering her nipples. She began twirling a Kunai on her finger, as she said with a sinister tone; "Well well…Look what we got here! You came to the _**wrong **_bath house bub…" all the while wearing an innocent, yet sadistic looking smile.

Again Ebisu sheepishly chuckled, as he replied; "Um…hello Anko." and gulped once more.

The moment Anko stopped twirling the Kunai, one of the other girls yelled; "GET HIM!" as if it had been the signal they were waiting for and began rushing him! Immediately Ebisu tried to run for his life, barely getting to the door, before they pulled him back and he began screaming and begging for Mercy as they were beating him senseless!

The whole while this was going down, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were laughing their asses off! Vengeance was a dish best served cold, and this was as _**cold**_ as it got! As they continued to laugh, Udon said; "That was Awesome!" while he struggled to breath.

Moegi followed suit as she replied; "Poor Ebisu-sensei!" all the while she continued laughing.

Konohamaru who was rolling over from how hard he was laughing, finally caught his breath, then said; "Yeah that was great! Ha-Ha-Ha! Come on, the boss is probably waiting for us by now!" as he got up and began running toward the Training Field that Naruto had told them about. Udon and Moegi nodded in unison, and soon followed behind him, leaving their sensei to his ill gotten fate. (Note: For the record, this is the one and **ONLY** time I'm doing a fan request scene, so don't expect to many of these!)

* * *

><p><strong>_Twenty Minutes Ago_<strong>

Back across town, Naruto narrowly escaped Tsunade, having lost her in the shopping district. Tsunade had long given up on chasing Naruto, being the master trickster he was he summoned at least 30 clones, and scattered them though out Konoha making it impossible to find him! When ever she chased one down, he would only go "POOF!" and disperse when she clobbered it, figuring Naruto was long gone she decided to quit and get herself a tall drink. Naruto himself was already well on his way home, when he arrived he chuckled to himself, proud that he had out foxed a Sannin and the Hokage no less! Of course he knew he would probably pay for it later, but it was worth the laugh it brought. He stretched out from all the running he did, and went to the kitchen. Deciding it was best to just eat the leftovers from last night, rather then waste his Tickets from Choji, he grabbed one of the pots of leftover Ramen that Teuchi had given him and heated it up on his stove. When it was ready, he grabbed a bowl and poured it in. He found it to be a sort of luxury to have his favorite Ramen right at home, he would have to thank Teuchi and Ayame when he next visited them. Once he was at the table, he took a big whiff of the aroma from the broth, his eyes fluttering to the back of his head as he did so then licked his lips and began to chow down! When he was finished, and had two or three more helpings he took out the check book in his pocket, and stared at it for a few moments as he wondered what he was going to do with the money.

Up until now, having lived on his payroll as a Ninja for so long, he never had cash to spare at the end of the month. He was so use to scrimping and saving every Yen he could find, that having _**this**_ much money to his name was overwhelming, and that was putting it mildly! Sure doing all those A rank missions had earned him a pretty vast amount, but even that was gone before he knew it, and he would have to do more missions as time went by. Now however, he wasn't sure what to do, as the missions no longer held any value besides personal ones. Thinking back, he remembered how eager he was to get his first real Ninja mission, how _**excited**_ he was to finally do something to prove his worth, now the only reason he would have to do a mission was because he was bored! He loved being a Ninja, it was all he ever dreamed of becoming since he was a kid, and someday even Hokage. Before it was never about the money, but the chance to make something of himself, to show that he was more than just the beast that laid inside him. But before long, being a Ninja was more of a necessity then a desire, as it helped pay his ever expanding bills. Thinking it was best not to dwell on such things, he put the check book down on the table for a moment, and pulled out the scroll from his pocket. He could worry about money problems later.

Opening it up, he went to the section where he stored his Nursery Diary, and unsealed it. He closed the scroll and slid it back into his pocket, and opened up the diary once more, he wasn't sure what he was looking for only that he felt that he needed to read it for a moment. In a way he was still searching for who his parents use to be, to get an idea of what they were like, seeing as he only knew about them from their service records and reputations. He went to the pages where Kakashi had cut him off from the night before, and began reading anew, it never failed to amuse him how they went back and forth as they did in the diary, the silly little arguments they would get into, like whether he was going to be a boy or a girl and what name they would give him, but all the while he could sense how much they loved each other. And in turn, how much they loved him. He then unzipped his coat and pulled out the picture of his Dad, and gazed at it for a few moments. How he wished he could have gotten to know him, to learn all the things he could have taught him, to have heard his voice even _one_ time in his life. He thought for a moment how cool it would be to have been raised by a Kage, the things they would have done while he was growing up, to have a mother who loved and cherished him and held him tight when ever she could. The kind of family they would have been. _'It's not fair! Why? Why did all this have to happen? Why did they have to die!/?'_ he thought as new tears spilled from his eyes, feeling that he had been denied something so precious. He closed his eyes sharply as he wiped the tears away, when he opened them he could feel a new wave of anger pass over him, determined to get some answers he closed his eyes flung himself into the seal where the Kyuubi lay in wait.

* * *

><p>When he opened then again, he was inside the seal which resembled a sewer or a boiler room, with a huge cage where the Boiler would be. On the cage door, there was a single piece of paper with the word "<span>SEAL<span>" written on it in Kanji. Upon entering he heard a loud booming voice, a voice he knew all too well, and at the very moment one that he absolutely _**despised**_! "**WELCOME CHILD! WHAT BRINGS YOU TODAY?**" said the Fox, his face appearing behind the steel cage door, with grinning razor sharp fangs, and burning red slitted eyes. The very visage of the Kyuubi, drew from Naruto an anger the likes he had never felt before, even deeper then his hatred for Orochimaru or even Sasuke himself! The Fox sensed this anger, this unrelenting hatred, and asked; "**HMM? WHAT IS THIS RAGE, THIS MALICE? TELL ME CHILD, WHAT HAS BROUGHT ABOUT THIS HOSTILITY TOWARDS ME? WHY DO YOU LOOK AT ME WITH SUCH BLOOD LUST IN YOUR EYES?**" as The Fox narrowed his eyes. (Note: I know it wasn't determined whether or not the Kyuubi was a He or a She, so just bare with me on this.)

Though Naruto hated to admit it, The Kyuubi was right, at this moment he wanted nothing to do with the beast. But he needed know, he needed to know why the Kyuubi did what it did, he needed to know the **truth**. "CAN IT FOX! I need answers, and you're the only one who's got them, so start talking! Why, why did you attack the village 16 years ago? How did you get free? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER AND FATHER!/?" he screamed, as he took a defensive stance.

At the last question, they Kyuubi's eyes shot fully open, surprised at the sudden accusation. However his expression relaxed, as he began to laugh, realizing what Naruto had meant. "**I SEE… SO YOU ARE **_**THEIR**_** SON ARE YOU? WELL THAT EXPLAINS IT, I WONDERED WHY YOU LOOKED LIKE MINATO NAMIKAZE, AND NOW I KNOW WHY! WELL THEN, IF YOU SEEK ANSWERS YOU SHALL HAVE THEM, BUT BE WARNED YOU MAY NOT LIKE WHAT YOU HEAR! AS FOR YOUR PARENTS, I WAS A PRISONER INSIDE YOUR MOTHER FOR MANY YEARS, WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO BACK TO **_**THAT**_** HELL AFTER ONLY JUST BREAKING OUT? AS TO WHY I ATTACKED THE VILLAGE, IT WAS AGAINST MY WILL, BUT REST ASSURED I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ANYWAY, IF ONLY OUT OF MY CONTEMPT FOR YOUR RETCHED KIND! AS TO HOW I GOT FREE, IN TRUTH I DID NOT BREAK FREE, I WAS LET OUT…**" said The Fox, as it narrowed his eyes once more, watching Naruto closely as he explained his actions from 16 years ago. (Note: I know this conversation isn't suppose to happen until later in the series, but for now it serves a small purpose, so just bare with me! Boy do I say that a lot or what?)

The first answer didn't quell Naruto's rage like he thought it would, in fact it only infuriated him more, and the second one wasn't much better. However, the third one struck him as odd, so letting his curiosity getting the better of him he asked in a demanding tone; "BY WHO?" taking a few steps closer as he did.

Once again The Kyuubi just laughed, amused at Naruto's attempt at being commanding, before he replied; "**I NEED NOT ANSWER, YOU HAVE ALREADY MET HIM…**" giving a deep evil chuckle afterwards.

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock! As well as confusion, as asked; "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?/!" wondering who the Kyuubi could be referring to.

The Fox laughed once more, he was enjoying this, enjoyed rattling Naruto's cage. He figured if he could rattle the boy enough, maybe he could break free. With that in mind he answered; "**YOU WILL FIND OUT…SOON ENOUGH!**" and with that disappeared back into the cage.

Realizing the Kyuubi was retreating into the seal, Naruto cried out; "WAIT!" and started to run towards the gate. However, it seemed the Kyuubi would not answer further, as all he got in return was silence. Even Naruto wasn't stupid enough to chase after the Kyuubi, not after every thing that has happened. Believing any further efforts would only be in vein, Naruto decided to leave the seal.

* * *

><p>When Naruto opened his eyes, he found he was still in his kitchen, still in control. However, he felt empty, hollow even. Though he had gotten the answers he sought, they had only led to more questions, who was it that let the Kyuubi free from his mothers seal? How did Naruto know him? And what did the Kyuubi mean when he said that he attacked the village against his will? The more he unraveled this mystery, the deeper and darker it seemed to get. Feeling it was pointless to continue any further, he decided to put it on hold, and keep to his original schedule. There would be plenty of time for mysteries another day, but right now Konohamaru and the others were waiting for him. He closed the diary, grabbing the checkbook as he did so then put said checkbook in his pocket and took the diary to his room, placing it in one of his drawers for safe keeping. Better to keep this out of sight, lest Sakura or someone else finds it. Grabbing his Kunai pouch that he had left behind before, he strapped it around his left leg as he did before, then set his father's picture next to his mother's. He gave a regretful sigh as he placed a hand between them, and whispered; "Mom, Dad, I love you." then removed his hand and was on his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Before going to the Training Area as planned, he decided to stop by Tenten's family weapon shop which was named "Heavenly Blade" in Kanji, to see if she was home. In side was her father, Tenma, working on a new weapon. The shop it self was a large 1 story complex, with the business and forge in front, and the house in the back with a doorway separating them. The forge itself was small, with a furnace, anvil, grindstone and cooling station. All of which was placed off to the right side of the complex (facing the exit) with the furnace a few feet from the wall in a corner near the back. On the left hand side, opposite of the forge was the door to the House, with a counter that stood about ten feet from the door and cash register on it. In the middle of the shop were rows of tables, all lined with durable cloth, which had various types of one handed weapons. Ranging from Kunai, Tantos, and other such tools. Along the walks were racks of two handed weapons, from Maces to Katanas, to Spears and various other weapons of the sort. However, the best stuff were all locked in cases, which were lined up along the walls. The reason being that they were locked up, was because they were created using special seals, which allowed the manipulation of chakra and such things. Naruto smiled as he entered the room and saw Tenten's dad working. "Hey Tenma-san!" he said with a cheerful smile as he walked up to the counter.<p>

Tenma looked over to the boy who called his name and smiled as he replied in a deep but subtle voice; "Oh! Hello Naruto, what can I do for you today?" as he put down his hammer and the hot steel he was forging. He moved over to where said boy was standing and put on a friendly smile. Tenma stood about half a foot taller than Naruto, and weighed close to 210 lbs. most of which was muscle that was fluid yet conditioned and firm. He had Dark Brown slightly-tall spiky hair which was currently done up in a white-cloth cap, Dark Colored eyes and a chiseled jaw with a small beard that formed around the mouth and chin. He was dressed in a light blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of black loose-fitting Shaolin style pants, and a heavy brown apron. He was about 35-36 years old, and a kindhearted fellow, he was one of the few people who got along with Naruto at his age. (Note: I know that this is a made up character, however since there is no mention of Tenten's family or their occupation, I'm winging it from here on out.)

Naruto shook his head, as he replied; "Actually I'm looking for Tenten, is she home?" as he looked to the door behind him.

At first Tenma looked surprised at the request, then answered; "Yeah she's home, why do you ask? You're not planning on asking her out are you?" he had a teasing smile on his face when he said that. He loved playing this game with Naruto!

As usual Naruto's eyes went wide ad the sudden question, as he raised his hands defensively and said; "No-No it's nothing like that! I just need her help with something is all!" as he shook his head violently to further his point. He fell for it every time. Naruto had been coming here frequently after he graduated the Academy to have his Kunai and shuriken sharpened, ever since then he and Tenma had been friends, though Tenma had no idea who Naruto _really_ was. To him, Naruto was just a valued customer and friend, the only reason he couldn't show up for Naruto's party was because of a large work order he had to fill.

Tenma gave a deep and heartfelt laugh, if there was a more gullible person in the world then Naruto, he would love to meet them. One of the many things they shared in common was their love of pranks and jokes. This one was no different. "Relax Naruto, I was just teasing!' he said, mindful to take off the cloth cap he wore, which was usually worn for business and work. "So how are those new Kunai working out for you?" he asked in a more business like tone.

Naruto growled lightly and glared at Tenma for the joke, for a master prankster, he sure got pranked a lot when he came over here. However, when Tenma asked about the Kunai, he excitedly replied; "OH yeah, they're Awesome! Thanks for giving them to me by the way, but I got to tell you I'm a little hesitant to use them, these things are pretty nasty compared to the old ones." referring to the amount of damage the Kunai Tenten gave him could do.

Tenma of course only chuckled at the notion as he stated; "Well, being a Ninja isn't exactly a _clean_ job now is it? I would think by now you would have no problems taking down an enemy, especially if one of your teammates is in danger. These Kunai were designed to get past enemy armor, and make sure they could be found should they happen to get away. Remember that, it might save your life someday." with a smirk, knowing that Naruto would more then likely need them eventually. "Now what do you need Tenten to help you with?" he asked, curious as to the reason Naruto was here.

Naruto hated to admit it, but Tenma was right, in his line of work the enemy could do just that and so much worse. Better to have the advantage in such times like what Tenma described. Accepting his words of wisdom, Naruto nodded in agreement, and then happily answered; "Well, I got a new weapon yesterday that I haven't really used before, so being the weapon expert she is, I was hoping that Tenten could teach me how to best use them." with a bright smile on his face.

This had caught Tenma's attention, and so he asked; "Them…? May I see?" holding his hand out to view the items.

Naruto nodded happily and said; "Sure!" then fished out the scroll and laid it on the counter, then opened it to the section where his Tiger Claws were in and unsealed them. The gauntlets appeared quickly and landed on the scroll with a thud.

Tenma smiled, as he picked up one of the gauntlets and studied it, then said; "OH yes I remember these! Guy-sensei came in yesterday and bought them from me, after he asked that I put a special brand on them, so that was what he was up to huh? I almost thought for sure he was giving them to Lee, but then again seeing as Lee doesn't use weapons I thought it kind of strange. Though I couldn't figure out why he asked for that 'Tiger' brand I gave them." and put the gauntlet down and looked back to Naruto.

This surprised Naruto, as he was unaware of where Guy-sensei got them from, so naturally he asked; "So Super-Bushy Brow-sensei got them here? Cool! It's like you gave me 2 gifts!" then shared a laugh with the blacksmith before he said; "Well, Super Bushy Brow-sensei said that he and Kakashi-sensei thought I resembled a Tiger because of how I fight and such, and so he got me these because he thought they best suited me! Then he went on to starting to call me the 'Tiger of the Leaf' as he put it. Pretty cool huh?/!" grinning ear to ear as he told him about his new title.

Tenma laughed, not at the title, but how energetic Naruto was about it. Giving a grin of his own he said; "Tiger of the Leaf huh? Well in that case, I just might have to see what he was talking about some time! Anyway, Tenten is in the back, she should be finishing up cleaning her room by now. Why don't you go on in and see if she will help." giving Naruto permission to enter his home.

Naruto chuckled as he nodded and said; "Sure, any time! Thanks, well see you later!" and sealed the gauntlets back into the scroll then closed it, and put it back in his pocket. Then proceeded into the house.

As he passed, Tenma said; "See you later, and take care Naruto!" as Naruto closed the door.

* * *

><p>The door that Naruto passed through lead straight into the kitchen. Where Tenten's mother, Tenshi, was cleaning the dishes. Inside the house was no different from any other, the kitchens layout was almost like his, except their kitchen had Ivory white walls instead of Wood colored panels. (Note: For sanities sake I'm not going to describe the rest of the house, seeing as that would take too long.) Upon his entry, Tenshi turned to greet their visitor, and smiled as she said; "Why, hello Naruto! How you today?" in a soft sweet voice, worthy of her name. (Note: "Tenshi" means "Angel" in Japanese.)<p>

Naruto turned to Tenshi and said politely; "Hello, Tenshi-sama!" and bowed respectively. Just from looking at her, it was easy to tell where Tenten got her looks from, as Tenshi was the spiting image of her! She was 33-34 years old and had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, but unlike Tenten she kept it down, with brown eyes and light fair-skin that was _flawless_ by any means! She stood about the same height as her daughter, which was about 2-3 inches shorter then Naruto, and had the same build if a little bigger bust then Tenten. She too wore the same style of clothes, in this case a red form-fitting Chinese style blouse with short sleeves and bright pink Azalia designs all over it, and a pair of Blue Tabi pants which were loose yet equally revealing. _'Wow, she sure is beautiful! Tenten is lucky to have a mother like her.'_ he thought, wishing he had gotten to know his own mother. "I'm fine, is Tenten around?" he asked wondering where to find the girl in question.

Tenshi nodded, and replied; "Yes she is, would you like me to fetch her for you?" as she bowed in return.

Naruto nodded as well as he answered; "That would be great, thank you!" with a wide grin.

Tenshi giggled at his expression, it always amused her that Naruto was such a ball of energy, and his smile was infectious. "Your welcome…" she paused as she turned towards the living quarters and yelled; "…TENTEN!" he soft and gentle voice echoed through the house, it amazed Naruto at how far her voice carried.

Tenten was in her room relaxing, she loved having time to herself, especially when she had to deal with Lee and Guy-sensei all the time. But she could hardly rest, as all her thoughts were consumed by the handsome Hyuga she had come to love, every now and then she would sigh dreamily. Thinking of what it would be like to kiss him, she had noticed his reaction to her comment towards Naruto and his outfit, which gave her hope that the Jonin in question felt the same for her. She had to remember to thank Naruto, even if it was meant as a prank, his little stunt had open her eyes to the fact that maybe…just maybe Neji liked her as well. It was at that moment, that she heard her mothers voice and her eyes shot open, and cried out; "YES MOM?" and sat up.

Back in the kitchen, Tenten's voice could be heard just as clearly, to which Tenshi replied; "COME TO THE KITCHEN, YOU HAVE A GUEST!" announcing Naruto's arrival.

Tenten gave an annoyed growl, then replied; "BE RIGHT THERE!" then got out of bed. She had striped down to just her panties, to make her feel more comfortable, since she hadn't had any plans for the day. Though Tenten was something of a flirt, she was about as pure as fresh snow when it came to anything sexual, hell she hadn't even kissed a boy yet! But… oh how she wanted too, the problem being she was even _worse_ then Hinata when it came to asking Neji out! Though she didn't stutter as the Hyuga princess had when she was in front of Naruto, she still got chills, shakes and butterflies in her stomach all the same. Needless to say, it made things very awkward when she worked up the nerve to try, and it didn't help that up to this point at every turn Lee and Guy-sensei always interfered in some way or another. She threw on her bra, a pair of pants and her shirt, then went out to greet the guest.

Back in the kitchen Tenshi turned back to Naruto and asked; "Would you like something to drink?" with a gentle smile, wondering if there was any thing she could get him.

Naruto shook his head lightly as he replied; "No, but thanks any way." with a respectful bow.

Tenshi just giggled once more, then said; "Well, just tell me if you change your mind. Go ahead, make yourself at home while you wait." then went back to tending the dishes.

Naruto nodded once more and replied; "OK, thank you." then as down at the table and continued to wait for Tenten.

It wasn't long before said Kunoichi was out and in the kitchen, when she got there she looked at Naruto rather surprised, as she said; "Oh hey Naruto! What's up, did you need something?" wondering what could be on his mind.

When Tenten arrived, Naruto rose from his seat and greeted the Kunoichi with a smile, as he replied; "Hey Tenten, Um…did I catch you at a bad time?" referring to the fact that she wasn't even wearing her Hitai-ate, much less her ninja gear.

At first Tenten looked confused at the strange question, then looked towards her attire, and blushed lightly as she sheepishly grinned and said. "Oh! Not really, I usually just relax after missions, so I thought I would take a day off. Why is something on your mind?" wondering what was the reason for the sudden visit.

At first Naruto looked disappointed, mainly cause he didn't want to ruin Tenten's day, but he figured that he come all this way he may as well ask. "Well, it's about the Tiger Gauntlets that Guy-sensei got me. You see, I don't really have any training with those types of weapons, and I was wondering if you can teach me how to fight with them?" he asked, getting to the point of the conversation.

At the mention of getting to try a new weapon, and even help train her friend on how to use them, Tenten's eyes lit up like candles and an excited smile crossed her lips as she replied; "OH SURE! No problem, just give a few minutes to get my gear…" and started to run back to her room.

However, Naruto stopped her before she could reach it, as he called out; "Uh…Actually, Konohamaru and them are waiting on me at Training Ground 15, so just meet us there when you get done ok?" he gave a friendly smile as he explained his need to leave.

Tenten nodded in understanding as she replied; "Oh, OK! I'll see you then!" then ran off to her room to get her ninja gear.

Naruto called back; "OK, see you!" then turned to Tenshi and bowed as he said, "Thank you for your hospitality!" wearing his usual grin as he did so.

Tenshi just smiled in return, and replied; "Your welcome Naruto, come back again soon ok?" with a slight giggle at the end of the question.

Naruto nodded happily and said; "I will! See you later!" and with that he was out of the house and on his way over to the Training Area. (Note: For the record, this was a one time deal for these guys, so don't expect to see them again. I went out of my way just to create them.)

* * *

><p>Over at Training Area 15, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi had already arrived and were waiting patiently for Naruto to show up. Training Area 15 was a wide open meadow, about half the size of Training Area 29, with very few trees surrounding it. In the middle of the meadow were some target dummies and some Taijutsu steaks, on the left side of the meadow there was a small stream that was a run off of the Naka river, where the ninja practiced the Water Walking Jutsu. (Note: This is the same Jutsu as in the anime and manga, I just gave it a new name is all.) Konohamaru and Moegi were getting bored, so they decided to do some Taijutsu practice, namely sparing. Both of them stood at the ready, Konohamaru had a wide confident grin on his face, as he waited for Moegi to attack. Moegi also bore the same grin, and a slight blush at how excited she was, she loved these little bouts with Konohamaru. Because much like Naruto, Konohamaru was just as sneaky, just as unpredictable.<p>

Realizing Moegi wasn't going to make the first move, Konohamaru decided to start things off, and charged in with a hard right hook, which Moegi ducked at the last second. However, Konohamaru had anticipated this and followed up with a Spinning Roundhouse Lunge Kick toward Moegi's face! Moegi _barely_ had time to lean back and dodge the kick, then cart wheeled back a few feet to a safe distance, before leaping into the air and coming down on Konohamaru with a fierce punch! Naturally Konohamaru leaped to the left, just in time to flee the oncoming attack, as Moegi slammed her fist into the ground causing a massive crater similar to Sakura and Tsunade's attack. Thought was not as large as the ones made by the two medical Ninjas, it was still an impressive sight never the less! Even for an 12 Year old! Konohamaru's jaw dropped as he witnessed this, and said; "Jeez what are you trying to do, kill me!/?" as he tried to catch his breath, one second too late and he would have been flattened like a pancake!

As she stood up, Moegi turned to her secret crush, and said; "Sorry!" as she smiled and giggled innocently before she charged in head on. Realizing this may get ugly, Konohamaru made at least 10 Shadow Clones, and scattered them to keep himself hidden. One by one the clones engaged Moegi, and were dispatched as quickly as they were created, as Moegi defeated them with a single punch! Until there were only 3 Konohamaru's left, seeing that this was a losing fight, Konohamaru knew he had to act fast. So he and the remaining clones, banded together and charged her with all they had!

However, as the battle was about to come to a close, Udon called out to them, as he said; "Hey Guys! The boss is here!" just as Naruto was running up the pathway. Both Moegi and Konohamaru stopped dead in there tracks, and turned towards their fellow Genin.

Konohamaru gave a silent sigh of relief and dropped the Jutsu, any longer and he wasn't sure _what_ was going to happen! Immediately the both of them ran over towards Naruto, when they reached him Konohamaru glared, and he snapped; "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! Jeez, what took you so long? We were getting bored out of our minds here!" though in truth he was thinking _'Man talk about being saved by the bell! Any later Naruto and I would be taking a __**dirt nap**__!'_ grateful that his friend and mentor showed up when he did.

Naturally Moegi was the first to back him up, as she said; "Yeah, what kept you?" looking slightly miffed that Naruto would have them waiting all this time.

But it was Udon who corrected them, as he replied; "I don't know guys, it looked like you were having fun to me." as he was pointing towards the crater that Moegi had made.

Looking at the damage the two of them inflicted on the Training Area, Naruto chuckled as he said; "Yeah, I'll say! If I didn't know any better I would swear a wrecking crew went through here!" giving yet another chuckle.

Both Konohamaru and Moegi looked back at the crater and then towards each other, then broke out in a light blush before they turned back to Naruto and Konohamaru said; "Well I did say we got bored!" and gave a sheepish chuckle of his own.

Naruto laughed at the display, it was almost cute how close the two of them seemed. When he stopped, he grinned sheepishly as he said; "Yeah, sorry guys! I didn't eat earlier so I had to get some food, so I went back to my house to get some Ramen and grab my New Kunai set from my house. Then I had to ask Tenten for a favor, so I ran a little later then I expected." explaining why he was running so far behind.

This of course caught Konohamaru's attention, and so he asked; "Hmm? Why did you have to ask Tenten a favor?" curious as to what Naruto was up to.

The question surprised Naruto, so he started scratching the back of his head as he did when he was embarrassed, and answered; "Well, the Tiger Gauntlets are still somewhat new to me, so I don't have a lot of training with them. In fact I have next to none, so I asked Tenten to see if she could help train me with them." then dropped his hand to his side as he finished.

It was Moegi's turn to be curious as she asked; "So wait, you have weapons you don't know how to use? How are you going to fight with them?"

Naruto just chuckled as he replied; "Well that's the whole reason I'm here, to learn how!" then reached into his pockets and pulled out the scroll, after which he opened it up to where the Tiger Gauntlets were stored and unsealed them once more. While he was at it, he also unsealed the box of Paper Bombs, and set it down next to him.

However, this had caught the three Genin's attentions, so Konohamaru asked; "Hey what's that?" wondering what was inside the box.

As Naruto was closing the scroll, he looked down onto the box where Konohamaru was pointing, and said; "Oh that? That's something Iruka-sensei gave me, it's a box of Paper Bombs, but don't worry they are harmless! They don't have any chakra in them so, basically they are just paper right now." explaining what was inside.

At first the three of them panicked when they heard about the Paper Bombs, but when Naruto explained that they weren't armed they calmed down, and it was Konohamaru who first said; "Well that's a relief! That must have been some party huh?"

At which point Naruto busted up laughing, as he replied; "If you only knew!" remembering the things that went down during the party. Namely the prank he pulled on Neji and Tenten, not to mention the display from Guy-sensei. That still gave him fits of laughter, and they said _**he**_ was the dumb one!/? Once Naruto calmed down he put the Gauntlets on, then asked; "So you guys still want that demonstration?" as he got into stance.

All at once they yelled out; "YEAH!" and chuckled in excitement, to which Naruto chuckled as well and said; "Alright, here I go!" and filled the Claws with Chakra, to the point where they began to hum with how much was coursing through them! You could almost see them vibrate from the force of the chakra. When he was finished, he ran towards one of the Taijutsu steaks, where he proceeded to systematically dismantle it as he struck each of the arms of the steak. There were six in total. The first one, he leaped into the air and struck it with a downward slash, severing it in an instant. The second one he spun around and came at with a right cross swing with the same effect. The third he rotated in the opposite direction, connecting with a left-handed power swipe, which sliced clean through it! The forth he sliced at an angle with right-handed skyward arch, following up with a reverse version of the same move on the fifth, and the last he caught with a right backhand followed by a left cross. (Note: If you remember, these claws are designed the same way Wolverine's claws are, so yes they are sharpened on the back side as well.) But he wasn't done there, after the arms were decimated he attacked the post it self, slashing it at any direction he could. By the time he was done with it, the Taijutsu steak may as well have been confetti!

As Naruto caught his breath, the three young Genin looked on in shock and awe! Wide-eyed and slack-jawed they stared at the scene and gasped! But it was Konohamaru who first spoke as he said; "**WHOA**! That was _**Awesome**_ Naruto! You used my uncle's Jutsu didn't you?" recognizing the Chakra Infusion Jutsu.

Naruto chuckled and replied; "Yep! He taught it to me about a week before he died. Never thought I would be using it like this though." he gave another sheepish grin at the comment.

He was followed by Udon, who said; "Way COOL! " with a grin of his own.

Finally Moegi was the last to speak as she said; "Amazing! It was absolutely _**VICIOUS**_! I got chills just watching it!" with an excited grin .

Naruto began scratching the back of his in his usual manner, as he stated; "Oh come on guys, you're making me blush!" with a chuckle as grinned.

However, what they hadn't known, was that Tenten had arrived just in time to see the last half of the demonstration. Like the three of them she was awestruck! She couldn't believe her eyes, the way Naruto handled those gauntlets, was both beautiful and frightening at the same time! She now know what Guy-sensei was talking about, Naruto was the embodiment of a Tiger in his own rite. He was strong, ferocious and adaptive. He used the Chakra Infusion Jutsu to increase the destructive power of the Claws, making them stronger and sharper, able to slice through almost any material! And despite having next to no prior training with them, he handled them like a pro! She walked up closer and smiled as she said; "Hey guys!" as she greeted the three junior Genins.

All three, Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru turned to meet the Chunin Weapon Specialist. All of them saying at the same time; "Hey Tenten!" with cheerful smiles.

Hearing Tenten's voice Naruto looked at her direction and waved as he said; "OH hey Tenten! Glad you could make it!" and began running over to them.

When he got there, Tenten turned to him and said; "That was impressive Naruto! For some one who doesn't know how to use those, you seem to be doing fine as is!" with a sort of cocky grin.

With an embarrassed grin, Naruto chuckled as he replied; "So you saw that huh? Truth be told I was just going by instinct, of course as you know, there is a big difference between fighting a practice dummy and a fight with real people." telling her that he had plenty to learn.

Tenten had a skeptical look as she stated; "True, but regardless your form was excellent, if a little rough around the edges. I bet with a little bit of practice, and some fine tuning, there won't be a person alive who could match you with those!" confident he could master them in no time.

That brought a smile to Naruto's face and he excitedly said; "You really think so?/! Alright what are we waiting for!/?" eager to begin the training.

However Konohamaru and them were feeling all little left out, so he said; "HEY wait! What about us? I thought you were going to show us those Kunai she gave you!/?" Naturally Udon and Moegi backed in him with a unified "Yeah!" as they nodded.

This of course brought Naruto's attention back to them and he replied; "OH YEAH! Sorry guys, I guess I got carried away! Hold on let me get these off for a second…" and removed the Gauntlets and turned to Tenten and asked; "…Can you hold onto these for a second, wearing them kind of hinders my hands?" as he held out the Gauntlets to her.

Tenten nodded eagerly as she replied; "Yeah sure!" and took them from Naruto, only to find they were slightly heavy but nothing she couldn't handle. Hell if she can handle a Heavy Giant Iron Ball like the Jidanda, then a pair of steel bladed Gauntlets should be easy by comparison!

Naruto turned around and drew one of his new Kunai from his left pouch, then shifted it to his right hand, aimed at the furthest target and threw it with all his might! The Kunai flew with lightning speed, to the point where it was almost invisible to the naked eye, and hit square in the bull's-eye before splitting the target near in half as it slid all the way to the hilt! Naturally Konohamaru and them where stunned, as they had never seen a kunai do that before, at least not one that wasn't chakra enhanced. Immediately Konohamaru asked; "_Whoa_! What kind of Kunai are those!/?" curious as to how Naruto did that.

Udon became curious as well, and eagerly asked; "Can we see one?/!"

Naruto chuckled as he turned around and drew another Kunai to show them then answered; "You like that? Tenten's Dad made these! They are special type of Kunai, designed to penetrate enemy armor, rendering it useless and doing some serious damage in the process! I'm thinking of calling them, Piercing Kunai!" he gave a silly little wink as he said the name, like it was something clever. Naturally all three of them said in Unison; "**COOL**!" and nodded to express their excitement as they looked the Kunai over.

However, Tenten just laughed at the display, before she said; "Alright guys, Naruto and I have a lot of work to do, so why don't you guys go find your Sensei or something?" trying to get them to leave so they can train.

However, the mention of their sensei brought panicked looks on their faces, having all but forgotten about him they wondered if he even made it out of there. They looked at each other and chuckled sheepishly then Konohamaru turned to Tenten and said; "Well, about that…you see it's like this…" then proceeded to explain what happened to Ebisu-sensei thanks to their efforts. By the time they were finished Naruto was rolling on the ground for how hard he was laughing, and poor Tenten could barely breath, she had never heard anything so funny yet so cruel in all her life!

Trying desperately to catch his breath, Naruto finally caught a second wind as he said; "Wow I can't believe you did that! HA-HA-HA-HA! Nice one Konohamaru, I got to say I'm impressed, even _**I**_ wouldn't have thought of that!" before he busted out laughing again.

Tenten was struggling just to stay on her feet, giggling so hard that her sides were sore, before she found the strength to say; "Man I would hate to be Ebisu-sensei right about now!" before giving one last giggle as she shook her head.

This of course spurred Naruto on as he stated; "I know right?/! Oh man that would _**suck**_! Remind me not to piss you off Konohamaru!" then laughed one more time before finally regaining control of himself.

The whole time they were laughing Konohamaru was beaming with pride, simply for the fact that in a way he had surpassed Naruto, at least when it came to pranks. He gave a small giggle of amusement before asking; "You really think it was that good?" trying to be modest, though failing miserably.

Naruto chuckled once more before he answered; "Are you kidding?/! That was Pranking Genius! You definitely earned the title Prank Master Konohamaru!" with a huge grin! He turned to Udon and Moegi and told them; "Nice work on your end too guys, I'm sure he couldn't have done it without you!" knowing that Konohamaru's plan wouldn't have gone so smoothly with out them.

Of course Moegi had to reply; "Well truthfully, I'm amazed we got away with it! Who would have thought that Ebisu-sensei would fall for a Jutsu like _**that**_ one? Even as good as Konohamaru is, I would think a Jonin would know better!" with a small chuckle.

Udon also had to comment as he said; "Yeah, it was so easy! It was almost pathetic! He didn't even try to see past the Jutsu! Guess that shows how much of a pervert he _really_ is. In all honesty I calculated the success rate of that Prank to be 23%!" explaining the chances of it actually working.

Of course Konohamaru growled at both of them for degrading their success, so he snapped; "HEY STOP COMPLAINING! We pulled it off didn't we?/! So just enjoy it already, stop killing the moment will ya?" as he glared at them. To which both of them replied at the same time; "OKAY!" with playful smiles, they loved teasing Konohamaru even if they didn't really mean it.

Tenten shook her head as she giggled at the display, these guys were hilarious, this was easily the most fun she had in weeks! "OK you guys, I think its time you split, we got a lot of work to do so I think it would be best if you guys went home. I bet your parents are worried about you." she said, reminding them of how long they had been gone.

Getting the hint, all three of them decided it was best just to leave, so they said in unison; "Okay…" before turning to Naruto and said; "See you later Naruto, you too Tenten!" and took off for home, waving as they left.

Naruto and Tenten waved back, as Naruto called out; "See you later guys!" then turned back to Tenten, and asked; "So what's first?" eager to start the training.

Tenten turned back to Naruto and thought about what they should do, so then she came up with a plan. "Well, I think we should start with a few routines that I can show you, from there we can figure out which one works best for you and incorporate it into your fighting style. Since you pretty much have the power aspect of the Tiger style down, all we need to do is to work on the flexibility of it. After that we can test it in a live combat situation, meaning you create as many shadow clones as you can and fight them using the Gauntlets and see how it works for you." she explained, going into the details of the training he needed.

Naruto nodded in agreement, it sounded pretty good to him so he said; "Alright! So show me what you got!" with an excited smile, already this was looking to be a great training regiment!

Tenten nodded as well then said; "Sure!" then strapped on the gauntlets and got a feel for them. They were different from the other tools she was use to using, but then again most of her tools were used at long range, so this was a new experience for her. No that she couldn't fight at close range, seeing as her Taijutsu was equal to Naruto and Neji in that aspect. Immediately she went into a Tiger Stance fighting pose, then from there she did a routine of Jabs, Kicks and various flip maneuvers. Such as Back Flip Kicks, Rotating Roundhouses, Front Flip Dropkicks and other such leg attacks. Others included Claw swipe combos, a few stabbing jab combos, and a few aerial techniques.

Just from watching her, Naruto knew he made the right choice, though Sora would have been preferred Tenten was a perfect substitute! When she finished Naruto was slack jawed in amazement as he said; "Oh wow, that was awesome! You got to teach me some of those moves!"

Tenten giggled at his excitement, it was clear to her that Naruto loved to train, and if it was something he was good at then he would definitely learn pretty fast! She smiled as she replied; "Well that's what were here for isn't? Come on its your turn!" as she took off the gauntlets and handed them back to Naruto. And thus his training began!

* * *

><p>Across town, at Yamanaka Ino was already tending the shop once more. It was now 3:30 PM, and she was already bored out of her mind! It had been a trivial day at the Hospital, same routine as always, patient check ups and such. The only real excitement was when Ebisu was admitted after being attacked at the Women's bathhouse, he was so badly beaten, it was a shock he was still breathing let alone moving! That and when Sakura appeared out of no where, she hadn't been expected in since she wasn't scheduled to come in today, and naturally she had to start up a conversation. Needless to say that had been <em><strong>very<strong>_ awkward for Ino, seeing as _she_ was Naruto's lover, and Sakura was technically the love of his life. And of course the latter had to bring up the boy in question, talking about how much better he seemed to be since yesterday, if only Sakura knew how "good" he was! It was hard to keep the all-knowing smile off her face, just remembering what happened last night still made her shiver, she already missed his presence. Even now she was standing there at the counter, wishfully sighing and hoping to see him, that he would show up right here at the store. At least then she would have _**plenty**_ to do to pass the time! She was about to give another sigh, when she looked up and to her surprise, there he was! Standing across the street, with an all-to-happy smile on his face, was Naruto leaning against one of the neighboring buildings. Her face lit up when she saw him, and her heart raced with excitement, and she bore a lustful smile as she leaned against the counter and curled a finger at him, beckoning him towards her. Naruto chuckled when he saw the notion, then looked in either direction as he watched the road, seeing that the coast was clear he crossed the street and went in side.

As always at this time of day the store itself was completely empty, save for the lovely lady watching the counter that is, so they were all alone! Unable to stop himself, Naruto asked; "Is it always this barren?" as he came closer to the counter, wondering why the store had no customers.

Naturally, Ino replied; "Lately? Yes. But is that really what you came here for?" with a knowing grin, then reached out and grabbed the collar of his coat, (the one he usually wears) pulling him into a deep passionate kiss before he could answer.

Though the kiss caught him by surprise, he offered no resistance, and moaned into the kiss as he returned it. Then pulled back just enough to say; "No, not really." then chuckled and kissed her again, but only for a moment then he pulled back once more to whisper; "You know you left something at my house right?" reminding her of her bra and panties she left behind.

Ino's grin only widened, as she replied in a sexy whisper; "I know." and kissed him once more, at this point she was begging for a hard fuck! She pulled away and began leading him towards the stairs to her bedroom, he mother was out on business so she had the house all to herself.

However, Naruto stopped her suddenly as he said; "Um…wait, before we get ahead of ourselves, you should probably know I'm just a shadow clone. The boss is still in Training with Tenten."

This of course made Ino pout as she replied; "Oh! So I take it then he sent you here for other reasons right?" sounding a little disappointed. The real Naruto would definitely have to make up for it later. That was when she noticed he wasn't wearing the coat, and so she asked; "Huh? What happened to the coat I gave him?" wondering where it was.

The Naruto clone sheepishly chuckled as he scratched his head, and answered; "OH Yeah, That! Well the boss ordered me to take it back to his place since he didn't want it to get damaged, and wanted me to ask you something since he couldn't be here just yet." telling her what Naruto wanted.

She silently growled, wishing that he was, gods how she wanted him already! Figuring that she had no choice but to bare it for now she replied; "Ok, ask away." wondering what was on his mind.

Knowing that there was no easy way to say this, the Naruto clone bluntly said; "Well, the boss wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with him sometime?" with a nervous chuckle, knowing what was coming.

Almost instantly Ino's eyes lit up in shock, and more importantly fear, as she quickly replied; "What!/? B-but Naruto knows we can't be…" however the Clone stopped her there, in the same she had yesterday, as he placed his index and middle fingers on her lips.

With a gentle smile, the clone completed her sentence as he said; "…can't be seen together? Yes he knows, but who ever said he had to be himself? The boss figures as long as he wears a Transformation Jutsu, no one will even know it's him, as long as there are no other Ninja around." he bore a sly little grin as he explained Naruto's plan.

However Ino was skeptical, sure Naruto was good at his transformations, she knew this from when he fooled Kiba all those years ago. But she still had her doubts, so she asked; "I don't know, besides, why does he want to go out all of a sudden?" wondering what Naruto's motives were.

The clone chuckled as she asked that, and so he replied; "The boss figured you would ask that, see the reason is that he wants to do something for you, to show you how grateful he is for everything you did for and given him. That and he isn't so sure where the two of you stand. Yes you guys are lovers, but he wants to know if it's more then that? That if maybe there is more between you then just sex. Lately he has been re-evaluating his feelings for Sakura, so before he moves on he has to know what he feels about you, and what you feel about him. So will you do it?" as he waited for her answer.

Ino gasped when she heard that, stunned that he had been wondering the same thing she had, at the moment she didn't know how to answer that. She was just as confused at this point as he was, so she decided to answer with the following; "Well, I'll think about it, besides we can talk about it later at his place."

This caught the clone off guard so he asked; "So your coming back tonight?" surprised she would even suggest it.

Once again her devilish smile came back in full-force as she replied; "Oh you KNOW I am! Besides, I can't very well just leave those there, it might raise too many questions." and gave a wink as she did so.

The clone chuckled and pulled her close as he said; "Who says anyone is going to see them?" with a grin of his own, at which point Ino giggled and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

However, just as she placed her lips on his, she heard a gasp and turned to see where it came from. When she did, her eyes went wide in panic, for there in the doorway of the store stood one paled-eyed and heartbroken…"Hinata!" said Ino as she called out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HA-HA! Epic Cliffhanger for the win! Bet you guys didn't see that coming, looks like the cat's out of the bag huh guys? Again I'm sorry for how long this took to finish, I had trouble with a few small details so I had to improvise. Now there are a lot of details that I couldn't get into this chapter, so I will go over those in the next chapter, so just be patient and we will have the oh-so-anticipated Hinata, Naruto and for a surprise Ino scene! On a side note how did you guys like that fight scene with Konohamaru and Moegi? That was a test run for the real stuff to come, so I hope you like it! Well as always, R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Confession!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks!**

**AN: OK so this one might get a little confusing at first, but I will do my best to sort it out and sense of it. So we will have to see how this works out and just have patience! And once again I back tracked to keep the current story line, but with a little twist so try to bare with me. (There is those three words again, even I know it's starting to get redundant. -_-)**

**P.A.N: A personal "Thank you!" to ****Kamis Chibi Tenshi**** for bringing the "Constant Note" problem to light, and so from here on out, any notes I need to make I will put them at the bottom in a Numeral order. I will also go back and do the same for previous chapters, to help clean up the story a little more. That being said, I do apologize for that minor inconvenience, and I promise to work so it doesn't come about again.**

* * *

><p>Once again her devilish smile came back in full-force as she replied; "Oh you KNOW I am! Besides, I can't very well just leave those there, it might raise too many questions." and gave a wink as she did so.<p>

The clone chuckled and pulled her close as he said; "Who says anyone is going to see them?" with a grin of his own, at which point Ino giggled and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

However, just as she placed her lips on his, she heard a gasp and turned to see where it came from. When she did, her eyes went wide in panic, for there in the doorway of the store stood one paled-eyed and heartbroken…"Hinata!" said Ino as she called out her name. The Hyuga Princess stood there in shock, unable to say even a word, her breath ragged and shaky! At this point Ino began to panic! Here she was in the arms of her lover, caught red handed by the woman who she knew loved him with all her heart, kissing the man of said woman's dreams! She _had_ to have seen them, and Kami only knows what else she heard! So much for keeping it a secret, not even a day passes and they were already busted! _'Oh shit! How could this have happened!/? How do we explain this!/?'_ Ino thought, as she looked onto a horrified Hinata. She had no clue what to do, she didn't even know what to say!

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on, not only was Ino in Naruto's arms but she had kissed him! The love of her life, and the man she had come to adore! All at once, she could feel her heart caving in on her, like someone had just crushed it from inside of her chest. _'This can't be! It can't be true! No! NO! __**NOOOOO**__!'_ she thought, as the image of her kissing Naruto replayed in her mind, fearing that she had lost her dearest love to her supposed best friend. And before this, who would have been her ally against Sakura. She began shaking violently, unable to contain the pain and the betrayal in her heart.

Ino looked over to her lover, who at the moment looked confused and hopelessly clueless, and wondered what to do. The clone looked back to Ino as well, and they forced themselves to pry out of each others arms. Ino then turned back to Hinata, who looked like she would be knocked over by a stiff wind, she had to defuse this situation before things got ugly. But how!/? Here stood a woman with one the most _powerful_ bloodline traits in the village, who found the man she loved in the arms of her best friend, to say it was **impossible **was putting it mildly! There was _**no**_ lying her way out of this one, she knew they had been discovered, that there was no chance of fixing this. All at once her thoughts of this day came rushing back, the fears she had if Hinata had found out, and if she told Kiba.

Gods she _swore_ she wouldn't let his happen, yet here they stood, she had to think fast or else Hinata might do something she would regret. Calmly and slowly Ino began walking towards Hinata and said; "Hinata…sweetie…I know what this looks like but please hear me…" however, before she could say another word, Hinata turned on her heels and ran out of the door! "…wait NO! Come back!" she yelled out and ran to the door, but it was too late, Hinata was gone before she got there! "FUCK! I can't believe this is happening!" she yelled in a panic, she had to find her fast, or Kami only knows what may happen to her!

She turned back into the store, where the clone stood looking dazed. Even if it was just a clone, he still had Naruto's ability to sense dark emotions, and just now he sensed a _**whole**_ lot of pain, sorrow and anger from the Pale-eyed Princess. Because of the nature of this ability, he was unable to sense feelings like Love and such things, and thus he was confused as to the reason why she felt all that so he asked; "What's going on? Why did Hinata look at us like that?/! She looked like we had just ripped out her very soul!" clueless to why Hinata was acting that way.

Ino sort of chuckled, if only he knew how right he was, hell they may as well have at this point! She shook her head, this being one of the few times she was both grateful, and agitated that he was so dense. She decided to keep him in the dark, this was _her_ mess, _**she**_ would clean it up. She walked over to the clone then rested her hands around his cheeks and said very carefully; "Listen, I want you to go back and keep training. Let me worry about Hinata, I'll find a way to smooth this over, just don't do anything or say anything that might draw attention to yourself ok?" at first the clone looked confused, but after a minute he nodded, saying he understood. She gave him one last deep kiss, and with that, the clone dispersed and she was left alone. She went over to the sign on the outside of the store entrance, and turned it over from Open, to Closed and then chased after Hinata! She could only pray she would catch her in time…

* * *

><p><strong>_A Few Minutes Earlier_<strong>

Back at Training Area 15, Naruto and Tenten were still working through his weapon training, at the moment Naruto was in the middle of fighting at least 150 clones. Having already mastered and refined his new weapon fighting style, Tenten had decided it was time to test it out against a large crowd, so Naruto had made 300 clones to start with. However, fearing that his coat may get damaged in the process, he had taken it off before creating them and asked one of them to take it back to his place. (1.) However, unknown to Tenten, he had whispered something to the clone that she wasn't able to hear. This being the question he had asked for Ino, and figuring that she was probably in her family's shop, sent the clone there to deliver the message. Naruto moved to block an incoming Kunai from the right side, then stabbed the clone that threw it at him, causing it to burst into a puff of smoke.

The next clone came at him with a sword, as Tenten who was standing by the Taijutsu steaks had provided the clones with ulterior weapons, sensing the attack Naruto turned and deflected the sword with his left hand and swung with his right. Slicing the head completely off the clone before it vanished, the sight of it made Tenten shiver, gripping her neck as she gulped! She had to admit, Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were right about one thing, Naruto was _very_ fierce when he needed to be. Not to mention brutal, as the next clone that came at him was sliced up like a piece of deli meat! Not a good way to go, but then again after some of the things she had seen Naruto do to these clones, it could have been a lot worse! One such clone was practically turned into a pincushion! Having been using the Chakra Infusion Jutsu the whole fight, he was even able to slice one of the clones clean in half, which didn't even faze him!

Thus far it had been a _**ruthless**_ and bloody battle, or what would have been one if not for them being clones, and so far the real Naruto had never been touched. Not that they were making it easy for him, as Naruto had been on his toes the entire fight, having dodged quite a few close calls. At this point 3 more charged him all at once, believing the numbers might give them better odds, each wielding a metal Bo staff, Kasuri-gama, and pair of steel Tonfas respectively. How sadly they were mistaken, as Naruto sliced clean through the Bo staff and the clone wielding it, as he tried to block the incoming attack. The second clone tried to use the weight of the Kasuri-gama to pull the gauntlet out of Naruto's hand, only to find Naruto pulling said clone to him, and slicing his arm clean off! Once his other arm was free, he stabbed the claws straight into his head, before lifting him up and tossing him into the rest of the crowd! The last of the three came at him with a punching combo, rather then try to block the practically invincible Tiger Gauntlets, a poor mistake as Naruto dodged one of the punches and stabbed him straight in the chest and forced him down to the ground where all 3 of them disappeared at the same time. When Naruto destroyed her Bo Staff, Tenten yelled out; "HEY WATCH IT! Even if my Dad makes those weapons, I still have to pay for them you know!" though it seemed kind of silly to pay for weapons your dad makes for you, the fact was they had a business to run and had to pay for the materials.

The Clones and Naruto froze, as Naruto turned back towards Tenten, and replied; "OH SORRY!" making sure to be more careful about her weapons from then on. Afterwards the next clone ran at him with a Tanto, screaming like a raging Gorilla! Naruto stood from his position, then deflected the Tanto with a Spinning Round House Kick, just before he stabbed the clone in the right side! As that clone disappeared, that the one at the Yamanaka Flower's shop had dispelled itself, causing all of the clones and Naruto to stop dead in there tracks. It was quiet for a moment, as all the clones eyes went slightly wide. as did Naruto's as the memories of that particular clone played out before them. Still believing Ino's words from yesterday, he could almost hear her Dad screaming and cursing him out, forbidding him from ever seeing Ino as a lover. _'Crap! How the fuck did this happen!/? If Hinata blabs about me and Ino, it's over! I'll never get to see her again!'_ he thought, worried about his future with his fellow blond.

Tenten had noticed the shift in Naruto's expression, so she asked worriedly; "Hey, what's going on? Why did you stop all of a sudden?" wondering what could be on his mind.

Hearing Tenten's voice brought Naruto out of this thoughts, remembering the words Ino told his clone, he decided to play it cool and replied; "Oh! It's OK. I was just winded is all, don't worry I'm fine, really!" he plastered on his brightest smile, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

Tenten just gave a confused look, clearly there was something she missed, but what ever it was it seemed he wasn't going to talk about it so she said; "Oh…well OK…if you say so." deciding to let the subject drop.

Naruto gave a silent sigh of relief, grateful that she bought it, but he couldn't rest as a few more clones charged him from behind. This time one of them was using the Rasengan! Immediately Naruto did a Front Flip Crescent Moon Kick and landed on his back, catching the clone by the wrist with his right foot, diverting the Jutsu and carrying the Clone that used it over him as he stabbed said clone in the stomach and kicked him off the claws with his left foot and into another clones! Tenten's jaw dropped at the display, awestruck at the amazing feat he just pulled. She couldn't believe her eyes, as she said; "Whoa, Nice move Naruto! That was incredible!" as she was whooping about. She knew he was good, but to pull a move like that off at point black range?

However, Naruto had little time to celebrate as one of the other clones tried to catch him while he was on the ground, by slamming a Naginata down on top of him! To which Naruto blocked using the glove part of the gauntlets and knocked it out of the way before he sat up and slashed the clone through the stomach gutting him like a fish! Another tried to stab him with a spear, so he began to roll out of the way, then got to his knees and deflected the spear before grabbing it and forcing it into a clone behind him. Before the one with the spear had time to react, he was on his feet and impaled him in the blink of an eye! _'That was close! Another mistake like that, and I'm a goner!' _Naruto thought as he took a few labored breaths, it was better to keep his mind on the task at hand, lest he be on the receiving end of one of these attacks. He trusted Ino to handle the situation with Hinata, he looked around to take a head count, about 125 more to go and with each one he destroyed the more exhausted he became. Having defeated more then 175 clones all together, it was easy to imagine how tired he was, needless to say the pressure was on. Either he defeated them or one mistake and he found himself in a long wooden box! Suddenly another set of 5 clones attacked, which Naruto defeated using a Cyclone Slash (2.), making sure not to damage the weapons the used. And so his training continued as more and more clones bombarded him. (Note: I say 125 because in all honesty I lost count, if any one can count up the defeated clones for me and tell me in a review, I would be more then happy to change it! Thank you!)

However, unknown to either Tenten or Naruto, someone else had been watching his progress. As Kiba sat on one of the branches of a near by tree, hidden from sight while he watched the carnage that Naruto had been creating with his clones. Having finished his training with Hinata and the others, he once again had Akamaru return home then decided to follow Naruto for the rest of the day, since the field where Naruto was hadn't been far and following Ino from when she left the house had turned up nothing. Thinking back to that event, he still couldn't get the look in Hinata's eyes out of his head, much less the rest of that _**sexy**_ body of hers. It really pissed him off knowing that such a beautiful angel, would rather wait for a man who _**obviously**_ would never come for her, instead of Clan Heir like him! Sure Naruto was strong, stronger than he could _**ever**_ be, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He stared on, shaking fiercely with each passing moment.

He struggled to remain calm, knowing that Naruto could sense negative emotions, but he was unable to hold back the fear of what he was seeing. Sure they were clones of himself, but the things Naruto did to them were frightening to say the least, Kami only knows what he would do to a _**real**_ enemy! He gave a silent gulp at that thought, thankful that for the moment Naruto saw him as a friend. Make no mistake, on a mission he was no coward by any means, and normally he would enjoy a tough fight! But even Dogs and Wolves know better then to pick on a beast stronger then themselves alone, and when it came to Naruto, that went _**double**_ for Kiba. Even though Naruto was a Genin, it was clear to him that Naruto was strong enough to match even an **ANBU** at this point! All the more reason to say on his _good_ side. One thing struck him as odd though, what was it he whispered to the clone before it left? Whatever it was, it sounded important. However, being unable to create clones himself unless with Akamaru, he was forced to chose to stay here or go after the clone. Wanting to gauge Naruto's strength for himself, he decided to stay, though now he was beginning to regret it. Little did he know, just how _**much**_ he would come to regret his choice after all… (Note: For those of you wondering, I can't find any data on Kiba using even a regular clone Jutsu, so there for he either can't make one or he doesn't know it. In which case he also doesn't know about the hidden ability of the Shadow Clone Jutsu either. That's just my best guess though. If I'm wrong please let me know and I will correct it. )

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Hinata ran as fast as she could, not even looking as she was running through the streets. She instinctively knew where she was going, her mind racing with thoughts as her feet winged her to her destination. <em>'Why!? Why did it have to be Ino? WHY __**HER **_INSTEAD_ OF ME!/?'_ She thought, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she had arrived at her _favorite_ spot, the place where she and Naruto met during their first Chunin Exams. She stood in the center of the Third Training Ground, a place that despite the battles it has come to know, still held a sense of tranquility about it. She went to the wooden post in the middle, the one where that faithful encounter took place, the time when _**she**_ helped Naruto find the strength to fight Neji. Something he couldn't do on his own. She had been to this place many times in the past, most when she needed time to get away from her family, others when she needed to think. But lately, and now more then ever, she came her to _**dream**_!

Dream of the day when she and Naruto could be together, when she could hold him in her arms and she in his, tell him she loved him and give him her _first_ kiss. The mere thought of that dream use to make her heart _pound _like a bass drum, but now all she could do was weep, she knew that dream would **never** come. Finding no more strength to even stand she braced herself against the post, and began to slide down it, letting her weight carry her to the ground. The images flashed though her mind once more, and she burst into tears, openly crying her heart out. "Why, why didn't tell him when I had the chance? Why didn't I listen to KIBA!/?" she asked her self, as she began to think back to the events of the day. Regretting having ignored the Inuzuka.

* * *

><p><strong>_Flashback_ (Note: Now as I said before, there were a lot of details that I didn't get into the previous chapter, namely the events from Hinata's point of view. This will lead up to the events that took place in the last chapter, namely where she found Ino and Naruto. )<strong>

**9:03 AM, Six and a half hours ago. **

Hinata had met up with the rest of her team at Training Ground 19, the morning sun rising high above there heads. In attendance was Shino Aburame, Kiba and Akamaru, and last but not least the technical squad leader Shikamaru Nara. Who at the moment looked like he had just woken up from a very brisk nap, as he yawned loudly as the team stared on. He scratched behind his head as he looked onto his temporary team and thought, _'What a drag…why did we have to get up so early in the morning?'_ before he said; "Well as you know, I have been assigned as Team Leader 'till Kurenai-sensei is off maternity leave, which wont be for another couple of months. However, Kurenai-sensei still has final say in all the drills we run, so that being said she has asked me to have you run a Protect and Capture drill…" He paused there to see if everyone was paying attention.

Naturally, Kiba being the dense one of the group asked; "What's a Protect and Capture drill?" unfamiliar with that scenario.

The lazy Nara gave an amused smile, before he continued his explanation; "…I'm glad you asked! The object of the drill is simple, Hinata is the target, I am the aggressor. Your objective, is to protect Hinata, while at the same time to try and disable or even defeat me. My objective, is to capture Hinata, at all costs! The idea of the drill is to teach you how to protect a High value target, while trying to defeat an enemy attacker at the same time. The rules are as follows, you have to disable me any way you can, so hold nothing back. If I catch Hinata with my Shadow Possession Jutsu, then the drill is over and you lose! If I catch you, Akamaru and Shino with it at the same time then you lose, as it would leave Hinata wide open! The drill will last till sun down, if you can't beat me by then, you lose is that clear?" as he looked to each of them.

Immediately Kiba barked; "Hey wait! That's not fair, you have countless ways to win, and we only have one! How do you expect us to win with those odds?/!" unhappy about the rule settings.

Shikamaru chuckled as he smirked, then replied; "Funny, I remember Naruto saying the same thing about his fight with you in the Chunin Exams, and look how that turned out…" he paused as he heard Kiba growl at the mention of his defeat at Naruto's hands, which only caused him to shake his head as he continued, "…Sometimes life gives you unfair circumstances, it's how you deal with them that defines who you are. I didn't want to lose Asuma-sensei to those Akatsuki freak shows, but look what happened. The fact of the matter is, life isn't fair, more often then not you will find nothing goes the way you plan it to. Sometimes even a good strategist like me, has to take a step back and rethink a plan, should anything go awry. The point being, you will have to face those sort of situations eventually, better that you be prepared to deal with them should the time come. Now, if no one else has any objections, we should get started." he looked towards each member of the team to get there answer.

Shino gave a cold, brisk answer of; "I have no objections." stating that he wished to proceed.

Hinata however had a question, so she asked; "Um…Shikamaru…Am I allowed to attack or am I purely defensive? I don't want to just be protected, I want to help my friends, so I can become stronger like Naruto." the mere mention of his name was like a Kick to the teeth for Kiba, and it was worse when it came from _her_ mouth! It was a real pain in the ass to have to hear the woman you love, constantly talk about the man you despise! At least in this one point, he sympathized with Naruto, for having put up with it with Sakura and Sasuke.

That question made the Nara genius think, even he didn't know how to answer that one easily. Deciding it would probably be for the best, he replied; "Well normally I would suggest against it, seeing as it would put you in even more danger, but seeing how adamant you are about it I guess you can. Besides it might give you more of an advantage, and especially against some one with my type of Jutsu, you would need all the advantage you can get." knowing how eager she was to prove herself.

With a happy giggle, she nodded and said; "OK then! I'm Ready!" though what she said about getting stronger like Naruto was true, her real motives were so she could take on Sakura, should the need ever arise. Before the Pink Haired kunoichi was little more then a nuisance, a minor irritation she couldn't get rid of, now however she was a _**major**_ threat to her hopes and dreams. If Naruto found out about Sakura's love for him, it would all be over, he would accept her without a second thought! She _**knew**_ he would, which was all the more reason to get this done, and get to Ino's place as fast as possible. _'I won't give him up! Not to anybody, and especially not to HER! I'll DIE before I let that happen!'_ she thought, clenching her fist in silent fury, as she prepared for what was to come.

Kiba had noticed the slight hand movement she made, however decided not to bring it up, at least not yet. He turned to Akamaru who was sitting behind him, realizing there was no way around this, he asked his dog Partner; "You ready Akamaru?" to which the large white dog replied with a rather loud "ROWF ROWF!" signifying that he was ready. Taking that as a yes, Kiba grinned as he turned around and answered; "We're ready!" with a nod.

The Nara boy smiled, and nodded as well, then said; "Alright! BEGIN!" at which point the five of them all disappeared in the blink of an eye! Vanishing deeper into the Training Area. Training Area 19 was a large well-lit Forest like Area, complete with pit traps and such obstacles, designed to test a Ninja's reflexes and Ingenuity, most of which the Nara family themselves set up as they were natural trap masters. No doubt Shikamaru had chosen this area for that very reason, as more then likely _**he **_had set up quite a few traps of his own late last night. Add that to the fact that with the morning sun, the trees would provide all the shadows that the Nara genius would need to maximize his Jutsu, making it nearly impossible to get away! Let alone fight him or protect Hinata. Needless to say, their work was cut out for them!

Kiba and Akamaru stayed at each others side, to prepare for the fight ahead. With a silent Nod to Akamaru, who returned said Nod, Kiba quickly used a few hand signs and whispered; "**Man Beast Clone Jutsu!**" transforming Akamaru into a beast like clone of himself, while at the same time he flew through another set of hand signs and also whispered; "**Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!**" turning Kiba into a Human version of the now transformed Akamaru. Utilizing his new senses, Kiba sniffed out his prey, that being the "Naruto Sympathizer" as he called them, Shikamaru who was about 3 miles into the forest. Kiba snarled and growled, ready to launch an attack on the would be Team Leader.

Else where in the Forest, Shino had decided to stick with the Target, in this case Hinata as they began talking of a strategy. "So what do we do? Trying to protect you is one thing, but trying to out maneuver, let alone out _**think **_a genius like Shikamaru is nearly impossible. We would be lucky just to escape him, let alone _**beat**_ him in this place!" he said, the first hint of worry lacing into his voice. As far as strategy goes, Shikamaru was no push over, as he could predict almost every move the enemy would make before they even made it! The way he out foxed Tamari was proof of that, so how do you beat a man with an I.Q. of 200!/?

Hinata had to think about it, as they were leaping through the trees, Shino was right. This would be by no means an easy victory, this was Shikamaru's home turf, in _**here**_ he had the advantage. Then she remembered what Shikamaru said, the part about a strategist having to rethink his plans, and what he said at the party. How Naruto's unpredictability would be a match for him in Shogi. And that's when it came to her! A wicked little smile came to her lips, one Shino had never seen before, as she said; "Then we don't think, we react! We have to confuse him, keep him guessing, and come up with plans as they come to us." knowing that the best chance they had was to keep Shikamaru on his toes.

Shino looked surprised to say the least, though you couldn't see it under his hood and glasses, but still it prompted him to ask; "Really, and how do we do that?" curious as to what she had in mind.

Hinata giggled lightly, finding it hard to believe he hadn't figured it out, so she gave him the simplest answer she could. "We think like Naruto." she said, with a blushing smile. Having known her love for the longest time, she had come to know every trick in his book, and she was about to unleash every one of them on Shikamaru!

Shino paused for a moment, completely stunned at what she was saying, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Turning his attention away to the matter at hand, he said; "That might actually work." rather impressed she could think of something like that.

Hinata gave a pleased giggle, proud that she actually managed to surprise Shino, and so she replied; "It will, trust me!" and thus the battle began! (Note: Considering the large amount of time between here and when she finds Naruto and Ino, for time saving purposes I'm only going to show the last half of the battle.)

**Five hours later…**

For Shikamaru the battle had been a grueling one, at every turn he had to change strategies, being forced to think on his feet. Through out the battle Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had dodged everything he had thrown at them, with the exception of Kiba being the only one who got caught in his traps. Namely his Shadow Possession Jutsu, however when ever he was, Akamaru countered by charging at him using a Tunneling Fang Jutsu, there by forcing him to flee or drop the Jutsu. In which case, Kiba would follow up Akamaru with his own Tunneling Fang, resulting in their signature Fang Over Fang Jutsu, which forced Shikamaru to flee once again. And this didn't help, as Shino's Insect Swarm was on his heels every where he went, this was _**not**_ going as he had planned! And forget trying to capture Hinata, as every chance she got she tried to get close and attack with the Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms assault, forcing him to fall back after which she followed up by firing off her Chakra Needles. Forcing him to turn on his heels once again and run. _'What's with these guys? They're never usually this aggressive, least of all Hinata! At this rate I won't have enough Chakra to even use the Shadow Possession Jutsu, in which case I'm sunk! With that Byakugan of hers, Hinata can see though all my traps and those three just wont let up! All they do is just keep attacking! WAIT A SEC! They cant be…!'/?_ thought Shikamaru, as he stopped dead in his tracks, believing he now knew what they were up to. _'…So that's how it is huh? Well fine, two can play at that game!' _He turned around and waited for them to come to him. His Chakra reserves were just strong enough to use his Jutsu 3 more times. He knew it was time to take a stand!

Meanwhile Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru where leaping through the trees, baring down on Shikamaru as they were half a mile away when Hinata called out; "He stopped!" telling them that the Nara genius was up to something.

Shino, who was closer to Hinata, turned to her and said; "If he stopped, it is more then likely that he has formulated a plan, he must be expecting us." explaining Shikamaru's actions.

Kiba who was a little ways behind Hinata, with Akamaru just behind him, turned to Hinata as asked; "So what now? What do we do?" wondering what their next move was.

Hinata turned to Shino and gave a nod, whom seemed to give a nod of understanding back, before turning her attention back to Shikamaru's direction and answered; "We keep at it, sooner or later he is going to run out of chakra and then we have him, for now just keep hammering him!" as they rushed into the fray. Suddenly Kiba got the feeling that he was missing something. It wasn't like Hinata to be so brazen, so daring to charge in head first like this, not that he could complain considering how effective it has been so far. But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen this before. However, before he could give it another thought, the had arrived where Shikamaru was waiting for them. And then all hell broke loose!

The moment the four of them where in the clearing where Shikamaru stood, he started throwing Kunai in almost every direction, however this was only a ruse as only the first 5 were just regular Kunai. The next set were covered with Paper bombs, which were set with a 5 second fuse, that were ignited the moment they left his hands so they would explode on contact as they hit the trees around them! The four of them had dodged the first set easy enough, however the second set seemed more difficult as they exploded almost immediately after they hit, destroying the trees and such that they touched. Realizing they were easier targets packed together they spread out, and tried to converge on his position, however they unknowingly played right into his hand! Akamaru was the first one to try and attack him, however Shikamaru was ready for him, as Akamaru soon found himself caught in a web of Ninja Wires that the Nara had set when he threw the first set of Kunai! Realizing his friend and partner had been caught, Kiba stopped in his tracks as he landed on a tree branch and called out; "Akamaru!/?" to see if he was ok. The lovable white dog then dropped the Jutsu, and gave a whimper to signify he was alright, albeit trapped in a Wire Cocoon as he dangled helplessly from the trees. This distraction was all Shikamaru needed as he thought; _'Got ya now!'_ and threw 2 more Kunai with Paper Bombs on them, both of which landed right beside Kiba and the resulting explosion knocked Kiba to the ground! Kiba was dazed for a moment, though he was unharmed as he only fell 20 feet, he suddenly found he couldn't move! He looked to his right and now knew why, in the middle of his shadow was one of the late Asuma Sarutobi's Chakra Blades! No doubt infused with Shikamaru's chakra.

But this also made him wonder, where was the light coming from to make the shadow as it was his own, since the afternoon sun was now high above there heads. Normally in a forest as thick as this one, the said position of the sun would give very little light source, let alone enough for a shadow as thick as the one he was seeing now to appear. That's when it hit him, and so he looked over to the Nara that had trapped him to confirm his suspicions.

Shikamaru smiled as he noticed Kiba had found the Chakra blade, and so with no reason to hide it any more he said; "Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu, complete!" with a slight snicker, knowing that he was now onto his plan.

Realizing what he was up to, Kiba called out; "WATCH OUT! He's been clearing the forest to make our shadows appear!" trying to warn his friends of what he was up to.

Both Hinata and Shino heard Kiba's warning, but it came to late as before they could do anything about it, Shikamaru threw a Flash Bomb kunai directly in front of both of them! Blinding them for a moment, though Shino had recovered quickly due to him wearing Sunglasses and his hood, and trying to launch a counter attack sent a massive swarm of Parasitic Beetles at Shikamaru. However, Shikamaru only smiled, as he stated; "It's over." then pointed to Hinata who was on the ground due to being blinded.

Kiba did his best to look at Hinata, when he did his eyes went wide in disbelief and he cried out; "NO!" as to his shock Hinata, who was now mimicking Shikamaru, had been captured by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu! Indeed, it was over, they had failed!

Shikamaru stared onto the frozen Hyuga Heiress and said; "Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete! You lose." feeling some what proud of himself. It's not every day you can take on 3 Clan Heirs and actually win, let alone from the Aburame, Hyuga and Inuzuka respectively. Or so he thought…

Suddenly out of the blue, he heard; "Don't be so sure!" Immediately Shikamaru's eyes went wide in shock as he turned his head around, and to his surprise, behind him stood the beautiful Pale-eyed Princess herself! Pointing two fingers directly at his neck, threatening to sever the chakra to his spinal cord! "You Lose." Hinata chimed, grinning ear to ear as she giggled.

Needless to say Shikamaru, as well as Kiba, was stunned. "B-but how…!/?" he asked. Completely baffled, as to his knowledge Hinata didn't know the Shadow Clone Jutsu, so there shouldn't be _**two**_ of them! He looked over to the Hinata that he had captured, and was surprised to see the said girl disperse into thousands of beetles! At the sight of this his jaw, not to mention Kiba's, dropped like a ten ton weight. "W-what's going on?/!" he asked, wondering how they did that.

Hinata giggled again, as she explained; "Naruto Tactic Number One: Diversion by Clone! In this case, a Bug Clone! I had Shino make one for me." feeling rather proud of herself.

Shikamaru blinked in confusion as he asked; "HUH!/? But when…?" wondering when they had time to do that.

Hinata continued to smile as she answered; "Since the beginning. You see, when you captured Akamaru and Kiba, I knew you had to be coming for either me of Shino. Earlier when you said that if you caught all of them it would leave me wide open, however that wasn't true as Shino could still command his beetles to attack you. So that left the obvious choice, Me! So we had the clone intercept the Jutsu." explaining that the clone had always been there.

Kiba, who was just as stumped as Shikamaru, was forced to ask; "Wait, I don't understand, what does Naruto have to do with this?" confused as to what she meant.

It was Shino who offered an explanation as he said; "It would seem Naruto was the inspiration for our victory today. Remember the Chuunin Exams, how Naruto beat Neji? The same method was applied here, although with some minor adjustments." with a hidden smirk. Even he was quite impressed by this outcome!

It was Shikamaru's turn to be confused as he asked; "What do you mean by that?" curious as to how Naruto played a role in this.

With the Drill over, Hinata dropped her stance and let Shikamaru go, as she answered; "Simply put, you talk too much. Remember at the party, how you said Naruto was possibly the only one who might stand a chance against you in Shogi?"

Shino came over to Kiba an pulled the Chakra Blade out of Kiba's shadow, there by freeing him, and explained; "Hinata knew Shikamaru was a tactical genius, capable of predicting every move we would make, so the only way to beat him was to be unpredictable. Naruto's pension for irrational thinking made him the perfect example." as the beetles from the clone returned to his body.

Kiba however was still confused, so he inquired; "But wait, that doesn't explain what happened just now. If _**that **_was a bug clone, then how was it using your Jutsus?" clueless to what was really happening.

Hinata sheepishly smiled, as she replied; "Actually, that was really me. Shino had the clone on standby in case I got into trouble. I admit, when Shikamaru threw that flash bomb, I was surprised! But when the bomb went off, I leaped up higher into the trees and Shino had the clone appear on the ground, so it would look like I had fallen from being blinded. The rest just fell into place. Naruto Tactic Number Two: Act and React!" giggling once again as she praised Naruto once more.

Shikamaru just chuckled, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, beaten by his own pride! "I got to hand it to you Hinata, that was quite an impressive strategy, using Naruto's tactic's to get me to lower my guard. For a while there I didn't think you had a plan at all." he said; humbled by the Blue-haired beauty.

However, Shino surprised him as he said; "There wasn't one. At least as far as we were concerned." admitting that there never was a plan.

That had thrown Shikamaru for a loop, so he asked; "So wait, the whole time you were really just attacking me, but why?" wondering why they would do something so risky, but then again Naruto was the _same_ way.

Hinata giggled once more as she answered; "Naruto Tactic Number Three: Create a pattern, repeat it, and then change it!" giving a blushing grin as she mentioned the man of her dreams again. That was _**REALLY**_ beginning to piss Kiba off! Though he wouldn't say it.

Shikamaru looked slightly confused, so Shino happily explained; "As Hinata said, you talk to much. Remember when you said that even a good strategist like you, has to take a step back and rethink a plan, should any thing go awry? The only way to keep ourselves unpredictable, was to keep you guessing and making you believe that we had no other plans, and the only way to do that was to keep reacting to the situation at hand. In short, we thought like Naruto." he turned to Hinata and gave a nod, expecting her to finish up.

Hinata nodded in return and so she said in closing; "The point of constantly attacking you was to keep you on your toes so you couldn't formulate a plan, this much was true, but the _real_ reason why was to give us time to make up a plan of our own, and so that you would get use to us just attacking you and making you believe that was all we were doing. That way, when we did come up with a plan, you wouldn't be expecting it! The clone substitution was just a last second idea." she gave a watered down version of Naruto's smile, happy with herself for actually pulling it off.

Shikamaru couldn't believe it, he practically slapped himself silly for how hard he hit his head as he said; "What a drag! I can't believe I got beat by such a simple ploy! You must really know Naruto pretty well, if you can think of something that complex, yet so unbearably simple!" giving a slight chuckle in disbelief.

Hinata blushed fiercely at the comment, embarrassed at the mention of her knowledge of her Blue-eyed Angel. It was right then that Akamaru whimpered again, reminding them of his presence, and that he was still tied up. Hinata looked up and gasped, having all but forgotten about him, and said; "OH! Sorry Akamaru, be right there!" and pulled a kunai from her pouch, then leaped up to where Akamaru was dangling and sliced the wires! Thus freeing the lovable fur ball, who landed with a _**thunderous**_ "**THUD!**" on his paws with Hinata in tow. Akamaru shook himself from head to tail, glad to be finally out of that wire trap, to which he expressed with a loving lick to Hinata's cheek as the Hyuga Princess giggled and said; "You're welcome Akamaru!" and petted him in kind.

However, Kiba was not amused, simply for the fact that he had been completely uninformed, so he asked; "Wait! If you guys had a plan, why didn't you let me in on it, don't you guys trust me?/!" growling under his breath, not so much about the question, but rather the way Hinata reacted at the comment about Naruto once more.

At first Hinata was going to apologize, however Shino was the first to interject, as he replied; "As I said, there was no plan. The clone was just a back-up in case something went wrong, a shield to protect the main objective. As far as where you and Akamaru were concerned, we knew the both of you well enough to know you would do as you always do and provide cover for us, when you were captured we had to act fast or else fail the objective. It's not that we didn't trust you Kiba, when in fact nothing could be further from the truth, as you were a vital part of our strategy." trying to make the Dog-Ninja feel better.

However, despite the knowledge of this, Kiba only growled at the fact that Hinata had been flaunting how much she loved Naruto in her own way. The whole damn fight had been based off his victories, _**his**_ strategies! The fact that they had won by _**HIS**_ hand was as much of an insult to Kiba as actually _losing_ to _**him**_! Unable to bare it, he stormed off back towards town, leaving a whimpering Akamaru as he laid his head down in fear of his master. Seeing the way Akamaru reacted, prompted Hinata to say; "Kiba? Kiba wait!" as she ran after him.

Shikamaru turned to Shino and asked; "What was that about?" as he scratched the back of his head.

Shino turned to Shikamaru and replied; "I wish I knew." wondering what was on Kiba's mind as well.

After about 10 minutes of chasing him, Hinata caught up to Kiba about half a mile from the forest exit, and grabbed him by the arm and asked; "What's wrong Kiba, why are you acting like this?" worried about her friend.

However, Hinata wasn't who he wanted to see at the moment, and seeing as Ino had dumped him for the third time just yesterday he was not a happy camper and replied; "I'm fine, just leave me alone!" as he pulled his arm out of her grasp and continued to walk away.

This time Hinata walked straight in front of him, not buying his story for a minute and said; "I'm your friend Kiba, you can tell me! Please what is wrong?" pressing her hands against his chest to prove that she wasn't going to budge.

Kiba growled for a moment, realizing there was no other choice but to confront her he replied; "Why do you love him so much?/! He hardly even looks at you, let alone speaks to you or even says your name unless you're right in front of him! Yet ever since we were kids all you ever said was 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto' and honestly I'm sick of it! What has he ever done to earn your devotion? OK so he saved the village one time, big deal! Like there weren't others who haven't done that before, what makes him so special!/?" his anger and jealousy getting the better of him.

Hinata looked stunned, surprised by his outburst, she hadn't expected this. She didn't know what to think, let alone say, so in a tone that matched her expression she said; "K-Kiba…" shocked that he would ask a question like that, and was unsure how to answer it. Just where was this anger for Naruto coming from? With that question in mind she asked; "B-but aren't you and Naruto…" however she was cutoff as the Dog Ninja continued his tirade.

Hearing his name again, Kiba snapped as he replied; "…What? Friends? Don't make me laugh! How could I be friends with a guy who treats you like dirt!/?" with a fierce glare in his eyes, knowing what Naruto was putting her though, and in turn him.

Hinata gasped, as her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Furious and mortified at the accusation of her dearest love, she gritted her teeth and quickly came to his defense saying; "Don't ever talk about him like that, Naruto is…" however once again she was cutoff, as the Inuzuka continued once more.

Giving a forced laugh, Kiba snidely replied; "…is what? A good, kind man, whom you love and adore? What did he do to deserve that love?/! So he inspired you to become stronger, to have faith in yourself, haven't we been doing that since we met you? Honestly I can't see why that _**runt**_ deserves all this praise for nothing!" he closed his eyes in disgust, thinking he had won the argument, however he was about to find out how sadly mistaken he was.

What was once worry and concern, was immediately replaced by rage and furry! Never had Hinata thought she could be so angry at someone, let alone a teammate! However, it was that last comment, that _**spiteful**_ remark that had been the last straw as she hauled her arm back and slapped him hard as she could across the cheek! Kiba looked stunned, as his eyes were forced open by the blow, he grabbed the cheek she slapped and turned to Hinata who then angrily retorted; "HOW DARE YOU!/? You have no idea what it was like for Naruto before the academy, how everyone picked on him and said he was nothing, yet despite all that he still followed his dream! He still believed in himself, and even believed in me, when I didn't even believe in myself! When I was young, I would always get bullied and picked on because of my eyes and for how weak I was, but Naruto came to my defense. He even protected me when he didn't even know me! And I won't have you disrespecting him in front of me!" her eyes held a fury the likes of which Kiba had never seen before, what ever chance he had at gaining her love, he was losing it fast.

However, that didn't change his tune, as he foolishly replied; "Oh yeah, well where is your 'Great Defender' now?/! Oh wait, I know! Probably off chasing _Sakura_ around, like the little lost _**puppy**_ he is! Face it, as long as that _**moron**_ is Sakura bound, he wouldn't give you the time of day if you asked for it!" This only pissed Hinata off completely, as she shoved him as hard as she could, and being a Hyuga that was surprisingly hard as Kiba was flung straight back into a tree that was 30 feet behind him! Plowing into it with a hard, "**THUD!**", as he grunted from the pain. Kiba looked up in surprise, having never expected that from Hinata, let alone the slap to the face she had given him already! Though her Byakugan wasn't active, he knew she could kick his ass up and down this forest if she wanted, and he wasn't about to give her a reason for it.

Hinata closed her eyes and lowered her head, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, as she tried to hold back the painful tears of anger and jealousy. Even though Kiba was being a complete jerk, and she wanted nothing more than to slug him for it, it didn't stop him from being absolutely right. As long as Naruto was in love with Sakura, Hinata was little more then a _**ghost**_ to him! And with what she now knew, that sliver of hope that she held onto for so long was growing thin with each second, knowing that she quickly replied; "I know he loves Sakura, I know how foolish it may seem to you, but the fact is I _**still**_ love him! And as long as there is still a chance, as long as Sakura doesn't accept his love, then I know that if I told him how I feel he will come to love me instead! I know it in my heart, Naruto and I were meant to be, just you wait and see!" she raised her head, her eyes glowing with a fierceness of hope and pride, as she declared her intentions. She turned away from the Dog Ninja, not wanting to look at him any longer, as she turned her head over her shoulder and said; "This discussion, is over! I never want to hear another word of it, understand?/!" before she began to walk away.

However, Kiba not taking the hint, rose to his feet from leaning against the tree and yelled out as she left; "MARK MY WORDS,THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET FROM HIM IS HEARTACHE, HE WILL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!/?" however, Hinata neither looked back or said a word, as she Shunshined back to town. Leaving behind a very angry and depressed Kiba, who upon her leaving began sulking for his stupidity. (Note: I tried to find data on whether or not she could use this technique, but turned up nothing, and since I'm pretty sure Naruto used it in the anime I'm guessing any one can use it.)

* * *

><p><strong>2:25 PM. (4.)<strong>

Still fuming from her fall out with Kiba, and hungry having missed lunch due to the four hour drill they had just went through, she decided to head over to Ichiraku for some ramen. And hopefully a run in with her favorite Blond Boy heart throb. As crazy as it may sound, despite the short comings it had, Hinata loved her encounters with Naruto. Seeing him was a rush in it's own rite, she loved the feeling she got when she was around him, it was a like a drug she couldn't or _**wouldn't**_ get enough of! She loved the way her heart pounded against her ribcage, the shakes and shortness of breath she got when he was close, the way her knees grew weak from the sight of him. If only she could get past that dry throat and that damned stutter of hers, not to mention a certain lack of spine that seems to sprout when she least expects it, she would tell him everything right then and there!

Here she was, a vision of Konoha **perfection**, capable of claiming _any _boy she could ever want, _**except**_ for the one she loves! And a vision of perfection she was, for without those baggy clothes she wore, she could even be considered a _**goddess **_in her own rite! The Pale-skin Princess sported a body, that would make her the envy of every woman around her, save for Tsunade of course! Though in truth, she despised it entirely. Because of Sakura and her father, her confidence in her beauty was all but shattered, she truly believed she was ugly. That she wasn't worthy of Naruto, much less anybody else.

Of course this wasn't true in the slightest, but despite that fact she still couldn't get his attention, why he had come to love that pink-haired, small breasted _**bitch**_ was beyond her! What it was that he saw in the skank was as complete mystery to her. Just thinking about Sakura boiled her blood, that ungrateful cunt had NO idea how lucky she truly was, to have hoarded his affections for so long! Then again, if she really _**is**_ in love with him now, maybe she does. The one thing she couldn't fathom though, was why Sakura didn't act on it, seeing as if it were **her** in the green-eyed kunoichi's shoes she would've taken him in a heartbeat! Whatever was holding Sakura back, she could only pray that it would last for a little while longer, just long enough for her to tell him how she walked into Ichiraku Ramen, and noticed Ayame was manning the stand, whom of which turned to her and happily said; "Oh Hi Hinata! Welcome to Ichiraku!" in her professional tone with a gracious smile. Teuchi was away on other business, namely setting up plans for further expanding, due to his recent growth in clientele over the past few months. Said clientele having complained about such small seating arrangements, Teuchi decided it was time to get a bigger place, or ate least build on the one they have.

Putting on the brightest smile she could, Hinata looked up to Ayame and said in kind; "Hello Ayame…" with a respectful bow as she entered the Ramen stand. She brought a hand to her hopeful heart before asking, "…has Naruto been around?" hoping to see the Blue-eyed boy himself.

Ayame quirked an eyebrow, as she smile an all-knowing grin and said; "Still trying huh?" knowing full well what she was up too.

Hinata gave a light blush, and a bashful grin as she looked away and replied, "Yeah, still trying. Can you blame me?" as she held her left arm in embarrassment.

Ayame gave a light giggle as she answered; "Well considering how long you've been at this, yeah I can! When are you going to buckle down and get that boy in bed already!/? Heaven only knows you both need it!" with an amused grin on her face, as she waved her to come in. Hinata and Ayame had grown close over the time that Naruto was a way training with Jiraiya, so much so that Hinata was like the sister Ayame never had, or in Hinata's case, Ayame was more like the sister she always _**wanted**_! Even when Ayame was busy with orders and such, she would always find the time to talk to Hinata, and share a few laughs with the lovely Hyuga Heiress. One such occasion was now. She loved teasing the poor girl, mainly about the said subject, as it always got the biggest rise out of her.

That light blush of Hinata's soon turned Tomato red at the mention of her intentions, giving her ever adorable 'Meep!" sound, she muttered out; "A-Ayame!" mortified that she would say that out loud. She gave a quick look outside the diner, praying no one actually heard that! The lunch rush had just finished, and since it was still hours away from the dinner rush, the small ramen stand was thankfully empty at the moment. Breathing a relieved sigh, after seeing that no one was coming down the street at the moment, she strolled back inside and up to the counter then took a seat on the center stool. Hearing the Hyuga girl's reaction, Ayame burst into a fit of giggles as she said; "Sorry, I'm just teasing, but seriously you really need to stop being so skittish around him. At this rate you won't even get a foot in the door, much less a kiss from him!" with a comforting smile, trying to encourage her.

Hinata shot Ayame a snide glare, she wasn't going to take that one lying down! "Oh yeah? Look who's talking Miss 'I'm Going to Marry Kakashi Hatake'! So how's that working out for you?" she said with a sinister grin on her face, this always shut her up!

True to form, Ayame did a mild impersonation of Hinata, as she squeaked slightly and looked away blushing, before throwing up her hands in a submissive manner as she replied; "OK, OK you win!" with a playful pout, to which they both giggled at, before she looked back to Hinata laughing as she said; "No fair, you always use that! You know darn well if I didn't have to work all the time, and if I could pry him away from those books of his I would ask him out!" trying to defend herself, for the last 6 months straight she had been trying to catch a date with her long time crush, however like Hinata at every turn something went wrong. Usually one of two things, either a customer showed up namely Naruto, or Kakashi was too wrapped up in one of his "Make Out!" series books to even notice.

Hinata gave another playful giggle, as she replied; "Don't get on my case, I won't get on yours." with a victorious smile, they always had playful bouts like this. Next to Ino, Ayame was the only other person she opened up to. She could be herself here, without the hassles and etiquette of being an Heiress, like Naruto this was her home away from home.

Ayame gave a light giggle before answering; "Fair enough. Well, to answer your question, no I haven't, it's strange this is the second day this has happened. But if I know Naruto, chances are he is probably off training 'till he drops, so I probably wouldn't expect him 'till dinner time." with a reassuring smile. "Anyway, what can I get you?" she asked, returning to her professional manner, as she waited for her answer.

Upon hearing the long awaited answer, Hinata's head dropped, as it was not the one she was hoping for. "Oh…" she said in response before she replied; "One chicken Ramen please." in a hollowed out tone. She had been looking forward to seeing Naruto, it wasn't so much as a want, but a _**need**_ to see him. She needed the thrill, the excitement that only he seemed to bring, the rush that she had come to love. After _**everything**_ she had been through today, it would _definitely_ be welcome.

Ayame hadn't noticed it before, but having heard Hinata's tone just now, she could tell something was wrong so she asked; "Are you OK honey, you look like went through hell and back, care to tell me what's wrong?" Ayame often took the big sister roll in moments like this, simply because it seemed natural after all the years of helping to care for Naruto. Because of Naruto's habit for Ramen, and being an orphan, Naruto had spent about 2/3rds of his life in this bar. So in a way she had practically helped **raise** him. She turned to start the Ramen Hinata had ordered, as she waited for her answer.

Hinata just sighed, Kiba's words were _**still**_ ringing her ears, and what was going on with Sakura only made them more true. She looked away as if she was in deep thought, as she replied; "It's Kiba, we had a bit of a fight earlier, over Naruto of all things. I don't understand, he is never usually like that, but lately he has been acting really strange." as she remembered how he acted at the party and on the mission. As Ayame finished making Hinata's Ramen, she turned and said; "You two had a _**fight**_?/!" surprised as the Dog Ninja and the Hyuga Heiress were about as close as the two could get without being in a relationship. Walking back to the counter, she laid the Ramen bowl down with a quick; "Here you go!" before coming from behind the counter and sitting next to the Pale-eyed Princess. "Wow, I never imagined you two going at it, come on tell me all about it!" she demanded, sensing the impending gossip. Ayame was as bad as Ino when it came to gossip, so when a _juicy_ story came around, she had to hear it!

Hinata politely replied; "Thank you!" when she received her Ramen, she gave a silent prayer and began to eat. She looked towards the Ramen Waitress, and replied; "Sure." Over the course of her Ramen, which was about 20 minutes, she gave a rough explanation of the events that transpired before their meeting. The Drill, how they had beaten Shikamaru and the effect it had on Kiba, up to the point of her fight with him and what was said. At the end of her explanation, she said in closing; "…After that I left him there, and I haven't seen him since." as she watched her surrogate sister's reactions.

All the while Ayame sat there in stunned silence, though the parts about how Hinata and Shino had fooled Shikamaru made her laugh, she couldn't believe what she had just heard! Finally finding her long lost voice, Ayame said in reply; "He _really_ said all that?/! Wow, no_** wonder **_you slammed him into a tree! Remind me to stay on your good side." which caused the Pale-eyed Princess to blush in pride. Which in turn caused both of them to share a giggle, before she continued; "You know what surprises me, is that you can't figure this out for yourself. I would think you of all people you would have more understanding about his actions then anyone." with another teasing smile.

Hinata looked slightly confused, so she innocently asked; "What do you mean?" curious of what she was getting at.

Ayame giggled again, as she replied; "Come on, it's so obvious, he's jealous of Naruto!" being perfectly blunt.

This came as a shock to Hinata, as she had no idea Kiba even felt that way, though after today it was painfully clear he was. But the question still remained. "Jealous of Naruto?/! But why?" she asked, still having trouble believing it.

Ayame face palmed, as she gave a heavy sigh, it was surprising that a girl as smart as Hinata could be so dense sometimes. So as plainly as she could she replied; "Think about it! Who is the man you are head-over-heels in love with?" trying to get to the heart of the problem.

Blushingly, Hinata was forced to answer; "Naruto." unsure of where she was going with this.

Ayame nodded, glad that they were on the same page for a moment, then asked; "Who is the guy who beat Kiba in the Chuunin Exams all those years ago?" leading her further into the truth.

Again, Hinata was forced to answer; "Naruto." a little more openly.

With a big grin on her face, Ayame asked in conclusion; "Alright, so what is the common denominator between them, what is the _one-thing _that connects them?" knowing what the answer was going to be.

That one had Hinata stumped for a moment, then she thought about it, and then her eyes shot wide open as she realized the answer; "**ME**! You're saying, that Kiba is jealous of Naruto, because of me? But I don't understand why would he…" she paused as she thought this over, and once again the answer hit her like bulldozer, ""…HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME?/!" as she came to the conclusion.

Ayame shrugged, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as she said; "It would seem that way. Though why you didn't notice it before now eludes me, after all the two of you are together almost all the time, and as close at the two of you are I would think it would be painfully obvious to you." being point-blank blunt on the subject.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, after all this time how could she not notice? Then again, with her head up in the clouds, and her heart clearly wrapped around Naruto, she could understand why she hadn't. But still that begged one more question as she asked; "But wait, I thought Kiba was dating Ino, why would he be after me if he was dating her?" wondering why the Dog Ninja would even bother with her if he had another girl waiting on him.

Again Ayame giggled as she replied; "I wouldn't be so sure of that, according to the Grape Vine Ino dumped him yesterday, though why she did was uncertain. As to why he would be after you, I can think of a few reasons why." she said with a devious smile on her face. Ayame was among the few who saw Hinata as beautiful, and even envied her for it, but she never said so because Hinata was always so bashful she knew that the Blue-haired Kunoichi would just deny it. "Well anyway, if you want to know the specifics of why they broke up, I suggest you ask Ino herself." she concluded, knowing that Ino was just as much of a gossip as she was, she knew she would be more then glad to give an answer.

Though the vague answer confused Hinata at first, she decided not to push it, since knowing Ayame she would just ignore the issue. However, at the mention of asking Ino, Hinata suddenly remembered what she had planned to do earlier in the day and said; "OH RIGHT! I was supposed to head over there after training, I'll ask her after I get there, there is something I need her help with." she said as she got up from her seat, and fished out her hand purse.

However, Ayame stopped her as she held up her hand and said; "Don't worry about it sweetie, it's on the house, you looked like you needed the comfort after everything you have been through today." with gentle smile.

Hinata was surprised for a moment, but then returned the smile with one of her own, as she replied; "Oh thank you!" as she put her purse away. She gave a slight bow in respect, as she turned to leave then called back; "See you later Ayame, bye!" and was out of the bar and on her way.

Ayame exited the Ramen Stand and faced Hinata, as she yelled in reply; "See you later Hinata, and take care!" before going back inside after Hinata was well out of sight.(Note: I know I said to some of you that I might end up pairing her into the harem, but turns out after reading her page in Narutopedia it seems she has a crush on Kakashi. Which really bites cause I had planned to put Him and Kurenai together, but I guess I can scrap that now. I know I said I wouldn't let the cannon dictate my story, but I am trying to at least keep the characters personalities in check, with the exception of Ino, Sakura and Kiba of course. That being said, I decided to go with this pairing, seeing as I can always find someone that Kurenai could learn to love.)

* * *

><p><strong>3:25 PM (5.)<strong>

It took Hinata a good 20 minutes to run to the Yamanaka Flower shop. The whole way there, she had thought about what Ayame and her were talking about earlier. The fact that Kiba may or may not be in love with her still was a shock, in truth she didn't know how to handle it, she needed the truth. She would have to get it from either Kiba or Ino, but seeing as Kiba was obviously trying to keep it to himself, that left the latter. Until she heard it from the horse's mouth, she decided to put it aside, seeing as she would more then likely deal with that when the time came. It wasn't that she hated Kiba, though right now she wanted nothing to do with him for the stunt he pulled, but in truth she felt she owed him something of an apology, if this turned out to be true. Not that she would forgive him for what he said about Naruto, but for causing him this much pain. As she reached the street the shop was on, she froze as there stood Naruto, leaning against building opposite of the flower shop! Once again her all to familiar jitters kicked in and for the most part she welcomed them, as she blushingly smiled while she stared at the man she loved. Kiba never made her feel like this, to her, Kiba was more like a Big Brother than anything else. Just as she was about to go up and call out his name, she stopped, as he suddenly entered the flower shop.

'_That's strange. Why would Naruto go there? He never visits the flower shop._' she thought, wondering why Naruto was even here. Figuring something was up she decided to investigate, as she was heading towards the door of the shop, she paused as she could hear Naruto and what sounded like Ino talking. It was faint, and hard to make out, but she heard Naruto say; "So you're coming back tonight?"

Which was followed by Ino replying; "Oh you KNOW I am! Besides, I can't very well just leave those there, it might raise to many questions." which caused her to wonder what they were talking she got to the door it was Naruto who said; "Who says anyone is going to see them?" when she turned into the shop her eyes went wide, as she found Naruto and Ino in each others arms! When Ino leaned in to kiss Naruto, she gasped as their lips met, as she remembered Kiba's words! _'MARK MY WORDS,THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET FROM HIM IS HEARTACHE, HE WILL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU!'__

* * *

><p><strong>_End Flashback_ (That took a while didn't it?)<br>**

Never in a thousand years would she have thought Kiba would be right, that Ino would betray her like this! After Kurenai-sensei had informed Ino of her affections for Naruto, Ino and Hinata had become close friends. Simply because Ino sympathized with the Hyuga Princess, considering at the time Sakura had wanted nothing to do with Naruto, and having been in a one sided love triangle herself she knew what it was like. Now here she was, sitting in the middle of a field, crying her eyes out because her one-time "friend" stole her beloved! What cruel irony, to find the woman she trusted the most, in the arms of the man of her dreams and kissing him of all things! Her stomach lurched as she remembered the sight, as if she wanted to vomit, the very _thought_ of it made her sick! All at once, her thoughts were consumed with rage and anger, as every ounce of her wanted to _**kill**_ Ino for this betrayal! "YOU WILL _PAY_ FOR THIS INO, MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL _**PAY**_ FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" she screamed to herself, declaring open war on the Yamanaka.

Not far from where Hinata was resting, Ino was searching the town for the Pale-eyed Princess, having been at all the places she knew Hinata frequented she came to the Third Training ground as a last resort. She had heard from Kiba, that Hinata would often come here, when she needed to get away from it all. That this was the place she treasured the most, if this was true, then she had no doubt she would be here. _'I only pray that I find her before he does!'_ she thought, knowing that if Kiba did, _**Kami**_ only knows what he would do to her! That's when she heard the scream, though the words were inaudible, she knew that voice regardless as she exclaimed; "Hinata!" as she rushed to her friend. When she finally found her, she sighed in relief as she called out; "Hinata! Thank Kami I found you!" and started running towards her.

Startled, Hinata turned to the source of the voice, and low and behold! There stood the Yamanaka in question, running towards her at fevered pace, little did she know that she was the _**last**_ person Hinata wanted to see! Instinctively her eyes went into Byakugan mode, as she leaped to her feet and started charging the young Mind Jutsu user, all the while she screamed in a blood curtailing fury; "YOOOOU BIIIIITCCCHH!" and began attacking her with the Eight Trigrams techniques!

Immediately Ino stopped dead in her tracks, as the Hyuga Heiress began charging like a raging bull, her eyes wide as she sensed the intent to kill from the Blue-haired Princess. _'Oh __**FUCK**__!'_ she thought as Hinata closed in on her. She barely had enough time to say; "Hinata wait!" before dodging a blow to the throat, the next one was aimed at her chest, just about where he heart should be! The next few shots where aimed at other vital organs, placed variously around her body, and being a medical Ninja it didn't take long to guess what Hinata was tying to do. Having no other options, Ino black flipped away from Hinata as fast as she could, trying desperately to avoid a fatal blow. Having created some distance between then, she caught her breath as she thought; _'She almost took my __**head**__ off with that! She's not aiming for my chakra points, she's __**actually**__ aiming for my organs! She's really trying to __**kill**__ me!'_ realizing that Hinata really wanted her dead! Not that she could blame her at this point, hell if it were her in Hinata's place, more then likely she would be doing the same thing.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath as well, Hinata growled; "**Get back here**!" as she ran after Ino a second time, this time throwing a few Chakra Needles in her direction as she did so!

Ino gasped when she saw the Chakra Needles coming, and yelled; "**SHIT**!" as she rolled out of the way, just barely missing them as they passed by! However, there was no time to rest, as Hinata came charging in again. Ino was no fool, taking on Hinata at close range was **suicide**, and it seemed she had mastered a way to fight at long range as well. Next to Tsunade and Sakura, Hinata was easily one of the most _**dangerous**_ Kunoichi in the village, and right now she was 115lbs of raging Hyuga fury! (6.) Because of her blind rage, Hinata seemed to have grown wings for how fast she was moving around the area, so fast was she that Ino barely had any time to move as Hinata came baring down on her with lightning fast Gentle Fist strikes. Not taking any chances, Ino leaped backwards with each attack, staying out of her strike zone. As she was moving, Ino tried to reason with her as she said; "Hinata, please listen to me!" hoping that she would come to her senses.

However her cries were in vein, as Hinata just kept coming as she screamed; "SHUT UP! Don't you say _one_ word you slimy slut!" as she continued her assault. Using every trick in her arsenal to take Ino down, from straight up Kunai attacks, to the most advanced Gentle Fist techniques and even some Mixed Taijutsu moves thrown in! Needless to say when she was motivated, Hinata could play a really _**mean**_ game, and right Now Ino was learning _**real **_fast what it meant to be on her shit list as public enemy #1! Realizing this was getting her no where fast, Ino had to think quickly or else Hinata would give her a one-way-trip to Dirt Nap city!

'_Shit! At this rate I won't stand a chance, let alone get through to her! Sorry honey, but you leave me no choice!'_ she thought as she dodged yet another barrage of chakra needles, then waited till Hinata got close and put her hands in a familiar sign as she yelled; "**Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu!**" as she fired off the jutsu. Ino took a few labored breaths, as Hinata came to a halt in front of her as the jutsu took hold of her. However, wishing to speak with Hinata, Ino allowed the Jutsu to only take control of her body below the neck. (7.)

Suddenly Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, as she found herself frozen in place, as she was now under the will of the Jutsu. Despite knowing this, Hinata struggled, as she was growling and flailing her head about as she tried to get free. Realizing it was pointless she screamed in demand; "LET ME GO YOU TWO-FACED CUNT!" her breathing was erratic as she continued to struggle. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she fought for control of her body.

Though some part of her felt that she deserved that, Ino wasn't about to take that lying down, nor was she willing to give into her demands as she said; "And what?/! So you can try to **kill** me again!/? I may be blond, but I'm not _**that**_ stupid! Besides I need to talk to you, so could you PLEASE let me explain!/?" though how she would do that even she didn't know. At this point it was anyone's bet if she would believe her or not, though in truth she wouldn't blame Hinata if she didn't.

Immediately Hinata's head whipped to where Ino was now standing, and she snapped; "What's there to explain!/? I _**saw**_ you, I saw you kissing Naruto! HOW COULD YOU!/?" trying desperately to hold on to her rage, as her frozen body began to relax as the adrenaline passed through her system.

Ino relaxed, as she stood from her Jutsu stance, with the Jutsu firmly in place there was no chance of Hinata breaking free unless Ino ran out of chakra. Having practiced this jutsu many times over the years, Ino had become very proficient with it, so much so that she could use it without holding the hand sign in place. Trying to take a calming breath, only for it to fail as she exclaimed; "That's what I have been trying to tell you, that wasn't the real Naruto, it was just a clone!" which at the moment had been her best defense, no matter how pathetic it sounded.

But once again, Hinata wouldn't hear it, as she hastily replied; "IT DOESN'T MATTER! THE FACT REMAINS THAT YOU KISSED HIM! YOU _**KISSED**_ HIM! YOU SELFISH **WHORE**, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!/? I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" as she began to openly weep, no longer having the strength to continue struggling.

As much as she hated to admit it, Ino couldn't deny that, and that wasn't even the worst she had done with him! Ino looked away, ashamed at that knowledge, knowing that she had crushed Hinata's hopes. Sakura was one thing, her and Ino had always been at each others throats, but not Hinata. Not someone who stood by her, loved and treated her like a sister, when no one else would have bothered. In her own way, Hinata had become something like family to her, so this was especially hard on Ino as much as it was on Hinata. All at once, Ino began shedding tears of her own, she too saw and loved Hinata like a sister! The one she never had, and hated to see her like this. Placing a regretful hand over her heart, she tried to plead to the sobbing girl by saying; "Oh sweetie, I-I-I'm so…" however she was cut off as soon as the words left her lips.

Almost immediately Hinata snapped again as Ino said her pet name for her, and weepingly replied; "DON'T YOU 'SWEETIE" ME YOU BACKSTABBING _**BITCH**_! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!/? YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM! You knew how I felt about him, and still you…! Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?/! WHY!/?" as she hung her head, not wanting to look at her betrayer.

Ino didn't know how to answer that, not without revealing her secret, about her mission. How do you tell your best friend, that you were _**paid**_ to sleep with the man she loves, and that in all honesty you enjoyed _**every**_ second of it? Even worse when said friend now as every _possible_ rite to kill you where you stand? Answer: _**VERY**_ carefully. She braced herself, as she came close and said; "Hinata, I am so sorry! Believe me I never wanted this, I never wanted to hurt you, least of all for you to find out this way!" Ino froze as those last words left her mouth, almost immediately she knew they were the wrong words to say, as Hinata's head shot up like a lightning bolt and her Pale Lavender eyes suddenly burned with a renewed Hellfire like fury! _'Oh Kami! Did I really just say that!/?'_ Ino thought, as she looked into those strained, pain ridden eyes, that now seemed to thirst for her blood anew! So much for not being that stupid, she had basically given her every incentive to kill her.

Finding her second wind, Hinata began tugging at her body, begging it to move as she tried desperately to reach out and strangle the Yamanaka! How could she say something like that, after everything she had just been through?/! Unable to even budge, she turned back to Blond-haired Bitch, and replied; "OH! So you would rather that I be left in the dark, completely oblivious and hoping for a love that would never come, while you're parading around with the man I love around your arms?/! Like some trophy you could wave in my face you Heartless Harlot!/? You better kill me now, cause the _**moment**_ this Jutsu ends you're **DEAD**!" and began struggling once more to see if it was loosening it's hold on her.

Ino wanted to object, to say it wasn't true, but the sad part was that is _exactly_ what would have happened. She hung her head, thinking she had been defeated, but then she thought of something. What Hinata had just said, gave her an idea, there was still a way to save this! Still a way to make her forgive her, and a way to help Hinata all at the same time! A lecherous smile graced her face, sure this would make things worse for Hinata at first, but it would be worth it. It seemed that Hinata was under the impression that they were a couple, that they were hopelessly in love. And that was what was going to save them from this nightmare! Her grin turned wicked as she raised her head and said; "You're right. It's true, all of it, I am everything you said I am. But not for the reason you think, in fact, what you saw at the shop was just the tip of the iceberg!" she gave a devious giggle as she waited for the inevitable. _'Bare with me sweetie, cause when this is all over, you thank me for it!'_ Ino thought as she looked on, knowing what she had planned.

Hinata froze as she said those words, and the tone they were spoken in, scared her completely to the core! Still in denial, she asked; "W-what do you mean?/!" in a shaky but demanding voice.

Keeping with the act, even though she was going to hate herself for it later, she stated; "What do you think I mean? If you think that kiss, if you can even call it that, was the worst we have done…Then boy are you wrong! In fact, Naruto and I have been at LOT closer then that!" giving a teasing, lustful giggle, as she rubbed her stomach just over where her womb would be. Though she wasn't pregnant, it was enough to get the idea to her head, at just what they had been up to.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, she had to be lying, Ino wouldn't be that cruel. Not to her! "You didn't! Tell me you didn't! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" she screamed, hoping, begging Ino to tell her it was a lie.

Ino allowed Hinata to fall to the ground, thinking she had been stuck in that pose long enough, as she replied; "I'm afraid it is, and I got to tell you, as far as lovers go…Naruto is the ultimate Diamond in the rough!" giving a lecherous grin as she did so. She _**REALLY**_ hated doing this to Hinata, Kami if the Hyuga Princess _**ever**_ learned to forgive her, it would be too soon!

Suddenly that urge to puke came back ten-fold, the bitch may as well have pulled her heart out right through her stomach, and the worst part was that she was actually rubbing it into her face! That settled it, this bitch had to die! With all her might, Hinata fought against the Jutsu that now bound her in place, but try as she may it was pointless. As it stood, Ino had a full chakra reserve, while hers was nearly depleted. She knew this much from her Byakugan, meaning that as long as Ino wished it, she wasn't going anywhere. She had to hand it to Ino, of all the tortures that one could encounter in the world, this was the worst by far as only Ino could create something that was worse then death! Once again the Pale-eyed Beauty began to shed crocodile tears as she screamed; "NOOOOOOOO!" feeling the very last ounce of her strength leave her. She looked up to her captor with blood-shot puffy eyes, broken in almost every way known to a man or woman. But still some defiance remained, as she so weakly said; "You two-bit Tramp, damn you to Hell! Isn't it bad enough you stole his _heart_, but you had to take his _**purity**_ as well!/? You're even worse then _**Sakura**_!" To her, Sakura was about as bad as one person could get, the ultimate disdain! As cruel as it may sound, _anything_ the Akatsuki could do to Naruto, would be _**merciful **_in comparison to what she did to him! For her to call someone worse then Sakura, was about as evil as one person could get!

Though she hadn't meant to, the moment Hinata mentioned Naruto's "purity", Ino was thrown into a fit of laughter. Not mocking laughter, but actual fullhearted laughter, but it was when she mentioned Sakura that she stopped. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I think you will find that his 'Purity' is very well intact, in fact I would venture to say there was very little 'purity' to begin with! As for being worse then Sakura, now isn't that being a little unfair, considering at least with me you still have a chance?" she asked with a devious smile, as if egging the Hyuga girl on.

As expected, the once steel-hardened Hyuga girl's expression softened, as surprise and confusion set in to place. Unable to resist the curiosity that she had been stricken with, she asked; "W-what? What are you talking about?" stunned at this change in demeanor, as Ino practically changed before her eyes. She was once again, the sweet, soft-hearted girl she had come to know again.

Ino lightly giggled, if in lecherous way, knowing what was to come. "Honestly, don't you think you were jumping to conclusions? The way you were talking, I would swear you thought we were engaged or something! When actually, Naruto and I are little more then "Friends with Benefits" at the moment, _**very good **_benefits I might add!" she paused as she blushed lightly, knowing how good the man she had been with really was. She kneeled down to be eye level with the Blue-heard Kunoichi, as she continued into her Apology. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that, but it was the only way I knew how to calm you down in that state. As I said before, I really didn't mean to hurt you, and in truth I never wanted to! Even though technically we are rivals now, I could never try to hurt you on purpose, you're my friend Hinata and I treasure that more then you will ever know!" she concluded, this time with a genuine friendly smile. For certain reasons she wouldn't remove the Jutsu, not until she was sure Hinata was back to normal, well as normal as a heart-broken teenage Kunoichi can be at this point.

Hearing what kind of relationship Ino and Naruto had still put a sour taste in her mouth, though she blushed at the mention of the kinds of benefits they shared, but as long as she was in this Jutsu she was forced to listen. However, when she mentioned never wanting to hurt her, it made her curious and so she asked; "I don't understand, if you didn't want to hurt me, then why sleep with the man I love!/? Why not just stick a Kunai in my back and be done with it? Then you had to go and rub it in my face when you were found out! That was _**cold**_ Ino, colder then you will ever know!" turning her head away, not wanting to look at her blond captor.

Ino sigh deeply, she knew all to well how much that had hurt Hinata, as it hurt her to do it to her. Unable to hold herself back any longer, she leaned forward and forcefully hugged the Hyuga girl, as she began to weep apologies into her shoulder; "I'm so, so sorry! I know that must have been hell, but it was either that or either one of us die! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but believe me when I say I never wanted you to suffer like this! I can understand if you don't forgive me, in truth I don't deserve it, but please don't hate Naruto for this! This was my fault not his. Hate me if you must, but please don't take it out on him." hoping that she would burden this guilt alone. Ino pulled back as she waited for her reply, searching her eyes with baited breath for some sign of forgiveness.

Ino's request stunned Hinata, for someone who was only "friends with benefits" with Naruto, she sure seemed quick to defend him! Which begged her to question just how deep that relationship really went? Seeing that she was waiting for some sort of reply, Hinata looked away, as she thought about what to say; "I could never hate Naruto, he's too precious to me. You on the other hand I'm not so sure, why did you put me through this, why lead me on like that? If you knew how much I loved him, and what he means to me, then why _**torment**_ me like that?/!" she wondered, as she turned back to the Kunoichi responsible.

Again there was no real easy way to answer this, as Ino turned away as well, while she collected her thoughts. The reason being, that as simple as the method was, it was also extremely drastic! One miscalculation, and Hinata could have gone off the deep end for sure! Still she had the rite to know, she _**deserved**_ to know! "It's hard to explain, sometimes the mind is like a sword, when it breaks there is no real way to repair it. The only thing we can do is, pick up the pieces, melt it down and build it back up from scratch…" she paused there, realizing that Hinata had no clue what she was talking about, and therefore decided to continue on with her explanation, "…the Yamanaka are known for our advance understanding of the mind, it is for that reason and our skill in Mind Manipulation Jutsus, that most of our clan serves in the Information and Interrogation Corp. When you saw us together, your heart broke thinking I had stolen the man you love, and because of it your mind shattered as well. When you saw me, you went into a frenzy, I was forced to defend my self! So I had to bind you. I tried to reason with you, but you were so distraught over in what happened at the shop, you wouldn't even listen. The only way to save you, and myself, was to try and break you down completely. So you would lose the will to fight, and listen to reason. And the only way that would happen, is if you heard the truth, the one thing you didn't want to hear." She stopped there, as she turned her head, knowing this part would be the hardest on her.

"What I said about me an Naruto, that was true, every word of it. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but you have to believe me, I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you like this, and I'm sorry it turned out this way. I know I was cruel to you just now, but it was the only way to get through to you, and believe me I hated every second of it!" she said in conclusion, as more tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Her admission to what and she and Naruto did still hurt her deeply, though in a way Hinata could understand what she was saying, but that didn't mean she forgave her for it. "That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact of what you did! I never thought in a million years, that _**you**_ would be the one I had to worry about stealing Naruto, even if you are what you say you are. But that begs to question, why tell me all this? Seeing as next to Sakura, I am your biggest competition." she said, giving away one of her bigger secrets in the process.

The part about Sakura caught her attention, it made Ino wonder how she knew about Sakura's affections for Naruto as well. She turned to Hinata with a look of surprised, and mischief firmly in place, as she asked; "Wait, you know about Sakura too? SO _**that's**_ the reason you were at the shop isn't it?" a wicked smile laced her lips anew, she could almost hear it coming.

Hinata's eyes shot open at the first question, she knew! She knew about Sakura and didn't tell her! "You knew! You knew about Sakura being in love with him, and you didn't tell me?/!" she said in an annoyed tone, at this point any anger she could muster felt weakened by comparison. Great, just one more thing to hate her for!

Ino sheepishly giggled, knowing that was suppose to be a secret, and so she had no choice but to explain now. "Well I didn't know 'till before the party yesterday, so I honestly couldn't tell you if I didn't know, now could I? But anyway, as for your question, it's because you deserve to know." she said with an honest look in her sky-blue eyes.

Hinata hated to admit, but at least where Sakura was concerned she had a point, no reason to cry over spilled milk. "True, I guess I can't fault you for that. And Yes, that's why I was there today, I wanted to ask for your help. But that doesn't mean your off the hook, if you think I'm going to forgive you for sleeping with Naruto, think again!" she replied, trying to at least keep some part of her anger intact.

Ino couldn't help but giggle at that, at this point her anger was more cute then it was terrifying. Still she had to do _something_ to make amends, and she could think of only ONE thing that would make her _**truly**_ happy. She laced her arms around Hinata, as a Cheshire grin spread from her lips. You could just tell she was up to something. "_Awww_…" she cooed playfully, "…you hurt me, and here I am trying to make you feel better. I would think you should be thanking me, since my being with him helps you as well. I pried him away from the woman you hate the most, which means he is less likely to reject you now, if you catch my drift." that grin of hers grew wider with each sentence.

At first Hinata blushed lightly from the closeness, but by the time Ino was finished speaking she was donning a very bright shade of red as she stuttered; "W-what a-are y-you s-saying?" her embarrassment catching up with her fast from the implications.

Ino lustfully giggled, before she leaned in closer, and whispered; "I'm saying, that I did you a HUGE favor, in more ways then one. What I said about Naruto, wasn't a lie either, you would be surprised at how talented he is! But I get the feeling you would rather learn for yourself, wouldn't you? Well guess what sweetie, today's the day you find out!" she pulled back as that sexy smile of hers grow as her eyes glinted with a hint of lust, not for Hinata but for what Hinata was about to experience.

Suddenly that bright red blush of Hinata's turned Venetian Red in a heart beat! Swallowing a massive gulp, as she felt he throat go dry in an instant, she had to force herself to say; "You-you don't mean…?" she couldn't even finish the sentence, as her heart was pounding like Humming Bird wings, it was so loud she could hear the blood rushing in her veins! '_She couldn't possibly…she wouldn't really…__**would **__she?_' she thought, her mind suddenly going completely blank, as if it was trying to avoid the answer.

Ino gave a sexy little wink as if to confirm Hinata's suspicions, as she said; "That's right! I'm going to give you exactly what you want, the thing you have craved most for so long, one HOT night with one Naruto Uzumaki!" though Ino's face was that a temptress, warm and alluring, and so full of promise. Inside she was trembling, for reasons she couldn't fathom, her heart was quivering at the idea! She was afraid, knew this day would come, yet she despised it so. She didn't think it would come this soon, the day she would have to give him up, she wanted to have him for a little longer. To hold him, to kiss him and feel his warmth. She lied, he was so much more to her then that now, he was her savior! Her own personal saint! With out him, she didn't think she could live! She didn't want to give him up, she couldn't, yet she knew she had to. She owed Hinata that much, she deserved the love that she had been denied for so long. But what did that mean for _**her**_? Did she truly love him as Hinata had? Some part of her wanted it to be true, in fact her very being told her she did, had she truly come to love the boy in question? It didn't matter now, she knew that after tonight, he wouldn't give her a second thought. He would be Hinata's, to Sakura's distain of course, but that would be the only good thing to come of it. Despite all that she felt, her face never betrayed her emotions, all these years of sexual encounters taught her how to hid her feelings. Bury them deep, so that they never come out again.

Hinata's eyes went wide when Ino said those words and her breath caught in her throat, the thought of _kissing_ Naruto was enough to make her faint, but to actually sleep with him?/! To give him her most precious gift, the embodiment of her Heart and Soul, to give him her virginity and all her love seemed more like a dream. This was everything she ever waited for, the chance to tell him everything, the chance to show him how much she loved him. Her eyes danced with the images in her head, of her and Naruto, in each others arms kissing as he and Ino had been. She could almost feel his lips on hers already, but was this really true, would Ino truly give her that? "You're serious!/? You really mean it?/! But, but why? I thought.." she trailed off, as she remembered how tenderly Ino held the clone, she knew there was more going on than what Ino was telling her. If what Ino said about Naruto was true, why give him away like this, why not keep him for herself?

Se got her answer rather quickly as Ino slightly giggled in a seductive manner, then said; "Like I said, me and Naruto are just "friends with benefits", meaning that he is more than available. Besides, believe it or not and I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud, but Naruto…may be more then I can handle alone. So do you still hate me?" with a teasing smile at the end.

Hinata scoffed, _hate_ her? She didn't know whether to **kill** the bitch or _**kiss**_ her! A tough choice on either part. But still, that last part struck her as odd, so she asked; "Alone? WAIT! You're not saying what I think your saying, are you?/!" knowing exactly what she was up to.

Once again, Ino gave that tantalizing giggle, that pretty much confirmed what she had in mind. "Well of course! You're definitely going to want me at your side sweetie, Naruto is gifted but not experienced, least of all with virgins. And when I say gifted, I mean _**extremely**_ gifted. When I said I couldn't handle him alone, I meant it. Simply put, as much energy as he puts into training, he can put into other things as well. Namely, Sex! I got to tell you sweetie, I have had a LOT of lovers in the past, but NONE of them had his stamina! So you're going to need my help before the night is out. So what do you say, Truce?" she asked, hoping to put aside there differences, after all they were friends despite the situation they were in.

Unfortunately that pill was hard to swallow for Hinata, one part of her still wanted to make the Yamanaka _**suffer**_ for the stunt she just pulled, while the other side couldn't thank her enough. Add to the fact that said blond was forcing her way into her night of Passion with Naruto, didn't exactly win her any brownie points with the Hyuga Heiress, but the fact was she had a hell of a point. On her own, nothing would happen, more then likely she would faint before she even got that far. She couldn't breath around him, much less say a damn word! And if what she said about Naruto was true, then facts were that she would need all the help she could get, she knew how hard he could train and if Sex with him was just as rigorous then she would be in for a _**long**_ night! She had to admit, Ino drove a hard bargain, but how often did the chances like this come around? With a regretful sigh, she replied; "Truce. But don't think I forgive you just yet! Now can you let me out of this thing already!/? I'm starting to cramp here!" feeling the muscles in her body beginning to ache from being in the sitting position for so long.

That comment forced a joyous laugh out of Ino, she was glad to have her friend back, so much so that she reached up and kissed Hinata on the forehead causing the Blue-haired Kunoichi to blush a deep crimson red. "OK, but not just yet, I need to know what I'm working with here." she said with a mischievous smile on her lips as she stood up.

That statement confused Hinata for a moment, so she asked; "What's that suppose to mean?" with a suspicious look on her face. Sometimes she copied Naruto a little to much, as her face now matched his questioning glare he used so often.

Seeing the said face, Ino couldn't help but burst into laughter, reminded of the person it belonged to, clearly she had it pretty bad if she could even make his facial expressions. Once she calmed down, she began to explain; "You did say you were going to ask for my help didn't you? Well honestly, you don't think you can seduce him dressed like that do you? If you're going to give Naruto your ''special gift'' for him, then I think he deserves to see you in something a little sexier then long-baggy pant's and an over-sized coat don't you think?" she paused, as Hinata reluctantly nodded and waited for her to continue, "So we're going clothes shopping, and considering the nature of the clothes were buying, I think it would be a good idea to know your measurements." she gave a playful grin at the last part, as she looked at Hinata's Jacket. Though in all honesty she had no where to talk, seeing as she first seduced him in her Ninja gear herself. But at least by comparison her out fit was much more flattering!

Following Ino's gaze, she looked at her out fit, then she thought about it and her eyes shot wide open as she looked up and gawked at her Blond-haired blue-eyed counter part. As she realized exactly what she was up to, she stated; "You cant be serious! Not here!" mortified at what Ino was going to do.

Ino sort of frowned, showing how serious she was, as she replied; "Honey, the best I have seen you in was that Kimono at the party, and that thing was big enough to hide a _**circus**_ in! If you want any chance of getting Naruto in the sack, then you have _got_ to start showing some skin! Since I know next to _**nothing **_of what your body looks like, I need to see what lies under that coat, cause I guarantee you what you _will_ be wearing, will be a _**whole**_ lot more revealing then this! If you want to get over that shyness, your going to have to have a little more faith in your body, and this is the best way I know. So it's either shed the clothes here, or show the goodies off in public, your choice!" that last part was just a ruse, she would never force Hinata to strip in public, that would be a whole other level of cruel. But it was a necessary evil at this point, she needed Hinata to shed that shell, especially if she was to take her place.

To say Hinata hated the idea would be a world-class understatement, she absolutely despised it! But once again, Ino had proven just how good she was at negotiating with an enemy, as she was forced to admit she had a point. If she couldn't even trust herself with Ino, what chance did she have with Naruto? Giving a lamented sigh, she rolled her eyes and said; "OK you win. Just, can we do this somewhere…less open? You and Naruto are one thing, the last thing I need is someone starting a peepshow out of this." her voice rather low and shaky, she really didn't want to do this but as long as she was under the Jutsu, the option wasn't hers.

Ino nodded, she could understand that much since they were in a training area, and a rather busy one for the Genin and Chuunin of the village no less. The one where she and Naruto had spent their magical day in was much less used, unless someone really had to cut loose the way Naruto did, here however wasn't the case so she happy agreed saying; "Ok, follow me!" as she commanded the Jutsu to make Hinata get on her feet and follow her deeper into the forest surrounding the area. About a half a mile in they stopped, certain that they were not followed or spotted, and completely isolated as the area around them was easily the densest part of the forest where very few came this far. It was now 4:24, the sun was just low enough to cast a warm light through the forest, and plenty to see by. The sounds of the forest echoed around them, as if all of nature was watching them closely, as the stood under a tall Hickory tree. Ino turned to Hinata, who wouldn't blush any redder if she tried, you would swear every drop of blood in her body had gone to her head! Realizing she was tense, Ino decided to come close and pet her cheek, as she said; "Relax sweetie, it's just me, no one is around to see this I swear! This is something you are going to have to get use to, especially if you want to be with Naruto. You trust me, don't you?" trying to calm her down.

Not exactly the wisest question at the moment, seeing as not even 2 hours ago she trusted her with her life, only to find out she was sleeping with her crush. Right now, Trust was a hard thing to come by for Hinata. But then again, she would do just about _anything _and _**everything **_for Naruto. Hinata took a few calming breaths, gave a nod and said; "For now, yes." with a slightly anxious tone.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was a start as Ino smiled sweetly and replied; "OK. Well then, time for the unveiling," and stepped away, allowing the Jutsu to do the work for her.

Hinata whimpered as her arms began to move against her will, and she closed her eyes in embarrassment, Ino would be the first to see her outside of her normal or formal garb since her mother died. And with what little confidence she had in her body, she could only pray this would be over quickly. _'This is __**so**__ humiliating, but if it's for Naruto, then I will do anything!'_ she thought, as she felt her hands reach her zipper, it was the moment of truth. From here on out, there was no turning back, and Ino wasn't about to let her either! Ino stood in excited silence, she had never seen Hinata without her Jacket, so this was a historic event in its own rite! Slowly the zipper began to part the seams of the ever sealed jacket, and when it reached the middle of her chest, Ino saw the first hint of her bosom and was surprised to see that the further down the zipper went the bigger they got! When at last the zipper was free of its track, Hinata's arms reached up and pulled her body free of the jacket that had long imprisoned it. With it over, Hinata opened her eyes, and asked; "Well, are we done?" hoping it was over. Oh how wrong she was…

Though Ino got the hit of the size, the baggy fishnet covered more then half of Hinata's body, making it very difficult to judge. She slightly growled, as she thought, _'Sorry sweetie but this has got to go as well!'_ then gave a hefty sigh as she said; "Afraid not sweetie, looks like were going to have to go to the bare minimum, lose the pants and fishnet as well." in a demanding voice, to which the Jutsu replied.

Hinata gasped at the command, knowing what was to come, but before she could protest her hands continued to undress her starting with her pants. Leaving only her panties on, the hands immediately went to work on the fishnet. The whole time, Hinata had been whimpering, embarrassed wasn't even in the same field as to what she was feeling! All she could do was stand there and watch, as her body was laid bare for the world to see.

When at last the fishnet was gone, Ino gasped in shock as the rest of Hinata's form came into view, causing her to exclaim; "H-HOLY KAMI!" she couldn't believe her eyes, in terms of beauty, Hinata was EASILY a match for Anko, and a Damn good close for Tsunade! Hinata had a slender waist with flat firm abs, a _curvaceous _hipline that bled into a full yet equally firm ass, held up by a pair of tall lean sexy legs that would make any man shiver if he saw them! All of which was crowned by no less then a 34 DD-cup bust! Which was now barely supported by a clearly undersized Lavender colored bra that was barely a 33 D at best! No doubt intended to hold back the immense mounds, and make them appear smaller, for what reason Kami only knows! Immediately Ino got on her case, as she walked up to her and said; "Good grief Hinata! What did you eat growing up?/!" wondering how the young Hyuga Heirs could have obtained such a body. "I don't understand, what could possibly possess you to hide such a beautiful body?" she asked, confused as to why she would go to such lengths to cover up. It seemed Hinata and Naruto had a lot more in common then she originally thought.

This surprised Hinata, having never considered her figure anything other then a burden because of Sakura's influence on Naruto, she would have rather been thinner framed then this. But to be called "Beautiful"?/! That was something that seemed unthinkable, so naturally she asked; "Y-y-you think I'm beautiful? You really mean it?" with a deep blush on her face, this was something new for her, not even her own father saw her for her beauty! No, that prudent shrew was so worked up over her strength and skill in the Gentle Fist form, he didn't even think twice about her looks! And it didn't help that half if not most of the village thought she was strange because of how she reacted around Naruto.

Ino's Jaw dropped at the question, did this girl even own a mirror! She scoffed as she said; "Are you **KIDDING**!/? Do you know many girls would _**KILL**_ to have a body like this?/! Let me tell you sister, _I'M_ one of them!" blinking in disbelief. Ino was no slouch when it came to looks, as she had taken much pride in her form early on, but compared to Hinata she may as well be a toddler!

Ino's admission stunned Hinata, as she had always admired Ino for her looks, but to think that the reverse would be true never even crossed her mind! Once more that ever present blush returned even brighter then before, as it now a Cardinal red, as she stated; "Wow, and here I thought I was ugly. You would really kill for a body like mine?" unable to believe what Ino said was true.

If Ino's jaw dropped any further it would fall out of place, was this girl for real?/! With a disbelieving giggled, Ino replied; "Ugly!/? Honey, if this is what you call 'ugly' I can't even imagine what you would call "beautiful'! And of course I would, you're a frigging bombshell! But still I have to know, why would you hide this? If you hadn't, getting Naruto to notice you wouldn't be half as difficult as it has been! Hell, I'd bet my last Ryo that Sakura would be absolutely _**jealous**_ of you!" knowing for fact that that her Pink-haired Counter-part would be crushed if she did. Sakura always had a hang-about her under-developed body, believing that she was inferior to Ino due to her decently robust figure. Sakura rounded out to about a 32 B-cup, which wasn't to bad, but compared to Tsunade and Ino's was rather depressing for her.

That blush never left her face, though now it was more out of pride then embarrassment, as Hinata smiled in the knowledge that Sakura would be envious of her. Remembering Ino's question from before, and the one just now, she felt that the Blond Kunoichi deserved an answer. "Well, to be honest, the reason is because I thought Naruto liked small-breasts, like Sakura. And when my body grew out, I thought he would hate me if he saw how big they got." she said honestly, feeling rather silly for being so embarrassed over it.

Ino blinked for a second, completely stunned at what Hinata just revealed, before she burst into laughter, could this girl be any more clueless!/? When she finally calmed down she looked back towards the nearly-naked Hyuga girl before her and said; "Well sweetie, let me be the first to tell you, you had him all wrong! In fact I know for certain that he LOVES big breasts, hell he couldn't leave his hands of mine! I guarantee you that if he saw this, he would be all over you like a fresh bowl of Ramen!" she gave a small giggle as she said that last part.

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock, as she gasped, she couldn't believe she had been so wrong! All this time she could have had Naruto all to herself, and she never even knew! There was HOPE, her body wasn't a curse as she had come to believe, but a gift! A gift, that if what Ino said was true, would help her claim the love of the man she had adored! He wouldn't reject her, but embrace her, make her feel wanted and welcomed! For the first time in her life, real confidence began to build in her heart, and pride welled up in her soul! Ino had single handedly rebuilt the confidence that Sakura had all but shattered in her, and tears began to fill her eyes, not of fear or depression but true Joy! Unable to hold them back, she weepingly asked; "Really?/! Do you mean it? Naruto would love me? He wouldn't think I'm ugly?" praying that it was all true.

Ino gave a joyous giggle, it was working, Hinata was _finally_ coming into her own! Finally accepting herself as something other then a burden, a useless lump of flesh that had no purpose in life, _**finally**_ believing she was worth something to the world again! She just needed that last push, and she would finally break the wall that she had set between herself and the rest of the world. And Ino would provide just that, as she replied; "Honey, I'll be damned if he doesn't marry you!" knowing that's exactly what she wanted to her, which in all honesty wouldn't be the furthest thing from the truth if how he reacted to her was any indication.

At the mention of Naruto marrying her, Hinata's eyes lit up like candles, as images of their wedding filled her mind and the tears began to free fall once more! Never again would she hide this precious gift of hers, and with it she would make Naruto Uzumaki hers at last! Unable to control her self, Hinata cried out; "Oh thank you Ino, thank you so much! I'm so happy, I don't know what to say!" between sniffles, with a huge smile laced well upon her lips.

Ino breathed a deep sigh of relief, Hinata had forgiven her at last, and she even had helped Hinata find the confidence she had lacked for so long. That alone was a small victory in it's own right, she smiled happily as well as she replied; "Your welcome sweetie, you absolutely welcome!" but one thing still bugged Ino, the fact that Hinata would wear such a small bra as opposed to her real size. Not wanting to destroy the bra in question, she went behind Hinata herself and undid the clasps, and pulled the bra off Hinata's shoulders. Using the Jutsu to move her arms so the bra could fall free.

In front, Hinata gasped at the sudden release of the extremely tight bra, as her breasts sprang forth from the confines in which they had been trapped in and bounced delicately back into their robust shape. Normally Hinata would be embarrassed for showing off her body, even with her new found respect for it, but for the moment she was just glad to be out of the item in question. _'Wow, that actually feels better, why did I even put up with that?'_ she thought, regretting ever buying that thing in the first place.

When the bra was gone, Ino moved back around to looked the mostly naked Hyuga girl in all her glory. Smiling at the view, she said in a lustful tone; "That's better! Wow, that bra was really holding you back wasn't it? I'm surprised you have this much buoyancy, most times when you wear a bra that size with a bust this big it either snaps, or your breasts become misshapen. But yours seem to be in perfect form!" she said as she reached out and cupped one of the mounds in question, which were soft and supple, yet firm and buoyant as it rolled around in Ino's hand.

As soon as Ino grabbed her breast, Hinata froze, as a tingling sensation ripped through her body. Which forced her to ask; "W-what are you doing?/!" wondering why Ino would do such a thing.

That lustful smile returned swiftly, as Ino replied; "Taking your measurements silly, and doing a quick checkup, to see if your body is responsive. A bra that tight can do some serious damage to your nerves and glands. I want to make sure your body is working the way it should, no point in getting you all dressed up, if you can't feel any thing Naruto does to you huh?" then she began to fondle both of Hinata's breasts at once, turning and churning them, giving a light squeeze every now and then. Nothing that Naruto himself wouldn't do. Tough one could argue that she was enjoying it a little _**too **_much.

As Ino began to gyrate her breasts, Hinata had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out, even with her body under the Jutsu's control it still reacted to the sexual impulses running though it. Twitching every second or so from the stimulation she was under, her breathing became ragged and shallow, her heart and pulse thundered as the blood rushed in her veins. She could feel her hands and legs shaking from the small pleasure she was feeling, as small whimpers escaped her throat from the touches Ino was giving, forcing herself to fight through it she asked; "Are your sure this is a checkup? It doesn't feel like it to me." she gritted her teeth, as a particularly sharp moan tried to escape, which only came out as a loud whimper on account of her mouth closing shut.

Ino's grin widened, as she replied; "Relax sweetie, I'm a Medical Ninja remember, I know what I'm doing. This is a breast massage to help relieve the stress in the tissue, and test the firmness and buoyancy. I'm surprised, your nerves seem to be working just fine, and your glands seem to be in fair condition. Now then, on to the next part of the exam." then let go of Hinata's breasts and began teasing her nipples, gliding her thumbs over them slightly as the small peeks began to rise from their sleep. Almost immediately after Ino began, Hinata gave a sharp gasp as a new level of pleasure ripped through her and her head began to violently shake, as if she was fighting to keep her sanity! All the while she was giving a series of heavy whimpers and labored breaths, as she struggled to keep from moaning. Almost instantly Ino stopped, surprised at the sudden reaction, so she was inclined to ask; "Wow, your nipples are really sensitive aren't they?/! Does that feel good Hinata?" before Hinata could answer, Ino began pinching them lightly, rolling the erect nubs between her thumbs and index fingers.

This time Hinata couldn't hold back, as she was forced scream her confirmation; "OOOOH…AHHHH! YES! It hurts, but It feels so good!" from then on it was nothing but pants and moans, as Ino continued to play with her taut tits.

Ino gave a lustful laugh, her plan was working, little by little the Hyuga Heiress was forgetting herself in the pleasure and soon wouldn't think twice about being naked in a field much less a bed with Naruto in it. The only way to shed Hinata of her shyness was to completely absolve her of her personal image, to make her leave behind the dainty princess and unleash the sex-hungry tigress that lay within, to bring her down to Ino's level. With a hint of seduction laced in her eyes, she playfully cooed; "I'm surprised, you know _most_ girls with this size breasts have very little sensitivity, you must have been doing something to keep them this responsive. You've been playing with your self haven't you? Probably when your all alone in the mansion, or when your off bathing on a mission, thinking Naruto while you're gone right?" her voice laced with sexual tension, as she began to pull on the now fully engorged teats in her hands. Pulling yet another whorish moan from the Blue-haired Kunoichi. She was beginning to like doing this as much as Hinata seemed to like having it done to her.

Though a part of her wanted to deny Ino's claim, to say that she never had, she couldn't as the sudden pull from Ino's skill full hands tore yet another wonton scream; "AHHHHHH! YEESSS!" followed by a few more lust driven moans before she replied; "Yes, ooooh…once or twice, sometimes I can't seem to stop, when ever I think about him I lose control OOOOH!" just then Ino decided to do a relatively nasty "Pinch and Twist" maneuver on both of nipples, leaving the howling Hyuga Heiress writhing in both pain and pleasure. Whether or not this was an exam didn't matter to Hinata anymore, all that mattered to her now was the feeling Ino's actions brought, and her sudden desire for more of it.

Ino's lecherous smile grew wicked and devious, as she gave a rather sexy giggle and said; "Liar! You would have to do it at _least_ 3-4 times a day to be **this** sensitive, now tell the truth or I'll stop all together!" as if to back up her warning, she immediately stopped her ministrations, with only her fingers rolling her nipples to keep her interested. It was an underhanded tactic, true, but an effective one as it never failed thus far. When ever she needed something from one of her other lovers, namely the ones with sensitive nipples, she would tease them until they gave in and did what she asked. Of course for the ones that didn't, a hand job or two was more then enough to seal the deal.

As if on cue, Hinata's eyes shot open having been closed to relish in the pleasure, and panic filled them quickly at the loss of the Medic's playful teasing. Having become all but addicted to the feeling, Hinata began panting heavily from wanting more as she pleaded; "No! Please don't stop! Yes, it's true! I do it as often as I can, is that so wrong? Please give me more! I want to feel more!" wishing now more then ever that her body was hers once more. With that in mind, she activated the Byakugan once more, just to see how much chakra remained in the Blond Kunoichi. It seemed that the Jutsu she was under was a rather taxing one, as Ino's chakra was nearly gone, about another 24 minutes left. Unfortunately for her, that's 23 and ½ minutes longer then she could stand!

At first Ino was shocked, she didn't think Hinata could sound so sultry, yet here she was sounding like a bitch in heat! For some reason she found it extremely erotic! "Wow, Hinata! You little slut you, I never took you for the type to get so worked up so easily! Don't worry, in this case it's actually a good thing, considering who your going to be with you should count it as a blessing." she replied; giving Hinata one last combination of "Pull, Twist and Pinch' before letting go, and allowing her breasts to bounce back into place. Hinata cried out in both Agony and Ecstasy as Ino did that final combination, though it wasn't enough to make her orgasm, it brought her damn close as her breathing became extremely erratic and her body shook as the pleasure still tore through it. Ino smiled proudly at the young Hyuga Princess, she no longer saw the beautiful young girl from before, but the sexy and provocative woman she was becoming. But she couldn't stop here, this was only the tip of the iceberg, and Naruto would do so much worse to this girl. Deciding to go further with her "conditioning" Ino sweetly said; "Alright, time for the next part!" and began to reach a hand down to Hinata's now quivering snatch.

Hinata gasped when she heard those words, then looked down to where Ino's hand was moving, suddenly the fear and panic came rushing back as she tried to beg; "Ino, wait! Please, N-OOOOOH!" but her cries came to late, as Ino pressed her fingers directly on her incredibly swollen clit, and began stroking it lightly causing her pleasure to return with renewed vigor! This time Hinata wasted no time indulging in the incredible sensations running through her, as her head fell back and whipped about back and forth like fish swimming in a river. Allowing each moan to pass freely and loudly as the shockwaves of rapture tore through her body with such intensity.

This part hadn't surprised Ino in the least, seeing as with everything Hinata just went through, she would be more surprised if Hinata _**wasn't**_ soaked to the bone! But that didn't stop her from teasing Hinata about it as she leaned in and whispered; "Wow sweetie, you're sopping wet down here, your panties are completely drenched! And here you were trashing me this whole time, and yet you're just as much of a horny slut as I am, I bet you can't wait to get Naruto inside you!" with a lecherous giggle at the end, she knew she would regret it later, but for now she was milking it for all it was worth!

Though her whimpers and moans, Hinata could barely form two words, let alone a full sentence, but despite that she fought of the pleasure to defend her honor as she replied; "Th-ahhh-that's not true!" while Ino's skilled hands left her on the verge of Orgasm the whole time, causing her head to flail about wildly, as she gave her a few fierce strokes on her clit.

Ino's playful giggle returned with a vengeance, she wasn't fooled for a second, as said with a sultry tone; "Liar! When are you going to stop lying to yourself? The sooner you accept it, the easier it will be to seduce Naruto…" not waiting for her immediate response, Ino removed her hand from her friends dripping crotch, then reached up and pulled down the last remaining barrier she had, as her panties were pulled completely free from her body. Ino stayed in a crouching position, clearly she had something in mind, as Hinata's body suddenly began to shift to her will, with about 10 more minutes of Chakra left, she was going to use the Jutsu for as long as she could.

Hearing Ino's words froze Hinata in place as her eyes went wide once more at the prospect, but before she could wrap her mind around it, Ino began to shift again as she suddenly stopped her ministrations, then pulled her now soggy panties from her body, leaving her completely bare save for her sandals. To her surprise Ino remained where she now rested, as she kneeled on the ground like she was waiting for something, then without warning Hinata's body began to move again as she leaned back against the nearest tree which was about half a foot away then raised her leg for a perfect view of her womanhood! When Hinata's leg came to rest on Ino's shoulder, Hinata knew she was up to something, so she demanded; "What are you doing now?/!" wondering what her intentions where this time.

Ino looked up to the newly nude and slightly embarrassed Hinata, this was the final step, the last phase. Once this was over, Hinata wouldn't think twice about her looks, or her confidence ever again! She smiled and spoke in very professional tone, as she explained; "This is the last part of the exam, I need to see what your Hymen looks like, to ensure that your experience won't be too painful the first time around. Believe me sweetie, the last thing you want to do I find out to late you have an Imperforate or a Cribriform Hymen, in either case it will be very painful." though what she said was true, it was only part of it, as she had other plans as well.

Though Hinata was suspicious of her actions, she couldn't argue Ino's logic, better to know ahead of time then find out the hard way. Reluctantly she was forced to admit defeat, as she sighed and said; "Very well, but please make it quick, I'm embarrassed enough all ready." which was confirmed by the overly bright red blush she was now sporting, though she had found the experience enjoyable, it still felt weird to her for a girl to do that to her.

Though her eyes didn't expose it, Ino thought, _'Sucker!'_ as she turned back to the quivering pussy that hovered in front of her and pulled the lips aside. True to her word, Ino did discover Hinata's Hymen shape, and gave a please smile then turned back to the anxious girl in question and replied; "Looks like yours is a Cresentic Hymen, which is actually pretty good, it seems intact as well cause I don't see any damage to it. I take it then you didn't play much with this did you? Saving your self for Naruto were you?" she gave a teasing laugh when she said that, _'At the rate she was going, she would be waiting till next century till that happened!'_ she thought, knowing that if things had gone the way they should, she would never had a chance before long. Hinata was too embarrassed to answer, so she just nodded in agreement. Ino couldn't help but giggle at the response, for a girl who was begging her for pleasure not even 10 minutes ago, she sure seemed quick to reclaim her shy side! It wouldn't last for long, as Ino gave a wicked smile as she said; "Man you are loyal aren't you? You're pretty lucky, I had a Microperforate one my self, Kami did that _**hurt**_! Any way, time to see what type it is!" then took her index finger and lightly rubbed the exterior wall of the Hymen. Almost instantly after she did, Hinata seemed to gasp and moan once more, as the newest and Highest level of pleasure sent **sparks** of electricity right through her spine, nearly crippling her as she began to pant like a bitch in heat once again. The action was not lost on Ino, who took note with a devious smile, her hymen was _**extremely**_ sensitive something she knew would make this all the more pleasurable and painful for the blooming virgin Princess. "Judging by the texture of the skin, I would say it's a soft Hymen, meaning it will break fairly easy. One good thrust and you should be home free, now for the next part, the grip test." she said with a toothy grin, though Hinata tried to protest, her voice was cut short as Ino gently and carefully inserted her middle finger inside her friends exposed pussy.

Hinata's mind suddenly went blank, void of all thought at the strange sensation, the others she had experienced before but this was entirely new to her! It was as Ino said, she had never gone that far, having feared damaging the aforementioned membrane and wished to save herself for Naruto. But feeling the blond Kunoichi's delicate touch inside her, forced her head back as she let out a deafening scream in ecstasy; "OOOH GODSS!" her breath becoming short and ragged as she panted furiously at the heightened pleasure coursing through her. Suddenly she was regretting waiting so long for this, as her whole body shivered from head-to-toe, and she became feverishly hot! Once more her pussy began to flood itself all over again, as it begged her for release. Struggling to retain her sanity, Hinata looked down and weepingly begged; "Ino, don't please! I-I-I cant take it!" warning the Medic Ninja that she was close.

Despite the Hyuga girl's pleas, Ino's devilish smile only grew at hearing the desperation in her voice, giving yet another promiscuous giggle she playfully said; "My-my, for someone who isn't a slut, you sure got turned on real fast! Relax sweetie, it will be over soon. Now, I want you to squeeze my finger as hard as you can ok?" and waited for her reply. Despite the deliberate insult, Hinata nodded and did as told, when she did she whimpered as she could feel Ino's finger all the more prominently as it was hugged by her insides. Ino for the most part was impressed from the level of strength she possessed, as the quivering snatch before her gripped her finger like a vice, threatening to rip her finger completely off if she tried to move it! "Oh wow, you're really tight aren't you?/! Oh Naruto is _really_ going to love you, especially if you get _**this**_ wet just from a little fingering, you must really be aching to cum! Ok, one last thing…" she said with a devious glint in her eye, as she suddenly began rubbing the inside of Hinata's pussy very gently, careful not to damage the delicate tissue surrounding her finger. Hinata only needed one more push, that last good shove before she gave in, and then she would be ready. All she needed to do, was coax it out of her.

Hinata's fevered whimpers and moans came flooding back as her pussy was subjected to the new stimulation, being entered was one thing, but being played with shot the intensity of the pleasure as high as the Himalayas! Barely able to catch her breath, she whimpered out; "W-w-what are you doing!/? P-p-please n-no-oooh!" as Ino's finger wiggled inside her, teasing her sensitive walls and causing her to writhe in euphoric delight!

Ino watched Hinata's reactions with teasing eyes, as she continued her administrations, giving a sultry giggle at the question she replied; "…Searching for your G-spot, you see Naruto loves eating pussy as much as he does eating Ramen, and he has a neat little trick he does with his tongue, and once he finds that spot he uses it to send you into a frenzy! I would know, and since I don't want you missing out, I want to see how close or far it is inside you. Though I doubt he will do it to you on your first time, he will more then likely do it some time after, so better to know a head of time." remembering how Naruto practically devoured her snatch when on their first time, the mere thought of that still made her shiver in pleasure! Since the area further back was giving no reply, she slowly began moving toward the opening, until at last she got a reaction! _'Bingo!'_ she thought, as she felt Hinata's pulsing quim grip her finger once more, signifying that she had found it!

When Ino mentioned Naruto eating pussy, it had surprised Hinata to the point of her asking; "Really?" but the question died quickly as her mind was flooded with images of Naruto taking his talented tongue to her snatch, licking and stroking every inch of her pulsing pussy and bringing her to a long overdue orgasm! Just as that last image came to mind, Ino suddenly hit a very sensitive spot that sent her reeling, as her head flung back and she screamed to the heavens; "HOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIT!" it seemed Ino had found her mark, as she began stroking it softly, teasing it ever so lightly, thankfully Hinata had somehow staved back the ever looming climax, if only barely as her head could easily be mistaken for a blender for how fast it was whipping around!

Ino was surprised that Hinata's G-spot was so easy to find, even more shocking, was that it was roughly located at the same place hers was! Which only proved how much alike they really were. Now that the "exam" was over, Ino was free to do as she wished, and with a seductive smile followed by an equally sexy giggle Ino delightedly teased her saying; "Oh you liked that did you? Well then, your going to LOVE this!" as she began to tease Hinata's clit outright with the other hand, twirling and pinching it between her thumb and index finger before flicking it with her thumb over and over again, while her finger still gracefully played with her G-spot. It was all out war now, either Hinata gave in, or she would lose her mind before it was over!

Hinata's sultry moans only intensified to deafening loudness, her whimpers becoming incredibly frantic, as her body convulsed unable to take the assault it was now under! She was completely at Ino's mercy, try as she might the pleasure was too much for her, so she gathered what wits of hers remained and begged with all her might; "W-Wait! Ino, please! Wait, please! I-I-I can't, I can't t-take anymore! Please I beg you!" praying that the Yamanaka would show compassion.

Despite hearing the quivering girl's cries, she made no attempt to cease her actions, and actually increased their rhythm as she asked; "They why fight it? Why not embrace it? Why hold it back after so long?" her voice was full of tantalizing promise with each word, then suddenly she leaned forward and blew cold air on the already swollen and irritated clit to further Hinata's excitement.

Hinata screamed wordlessly as the air passed over her raging clit, her mind trying it's damnedest to suppress her body's impulses as well as the impending orgasm, finding a second wind from the onslaught of pleasure Ino was inducing she replied; "B-be-because…I-I-I want Naruto…to-to be the one…to…." however he sentence was cut short as a second wave hit her as she was forced into moans and screams of delight. It's not that she hated what was being done, she just didn't want to ruin what was to come, she wanted Naruto fist and foremost!

Even though the sentence wasn't completed, Ino heard her loud and clear, but made no effort to stop and continued to assault Hinata's senses with her teasing as she said; "I know sweetie, and he will, but first I want to hear you say it. I want to hear what you want, what you crave most, I want you to tell me what you are!" then without warning she used what remaining chakra she had left to pull Hinata closer to her, and then reached up and latched onto one of her exposed nipples, sucking on it with all her might! Teasing it with her tongue as she rolled it around in her mouth. If this didn't do the trick nothing will!

Hinata was confused for a moment when Ino said that, and asked; "W-what?" before her body leaned forward of it's own volition and Ino began sucking on her teat like a new born babe, forcing yet another violent scream from her because of the combined pleasures. In that new state of rapture, Hinata's mind suddenly began to wonder, as she remembered Ino's words from before. Knowing now what she wanted to hear, there was no more reason to deny it, Ino was right the pleasure was all she wanted. And most of all, she wanted Naruto to give it to her! Letting go of whatever inhibitions left, she pulled her head back and screamed openly; "YES! YES! It's TRUE! I'm a horny little **Slut**! A cock-hungry Bitch who wants to be fucked! Oh _YESS_!" from then on that was all she chanted, no longer holding back from the need for her release, she openly indulged in the pleasure Ino was giving her. The Jutsu finally gave way as Ino's chakra was spent, but instead of lashing out as one would think, Hinata willingly placed a hand on Ino's shoulder to brace herself, while the other began to loosely cup the Yamanaka's head as a mother would hold a nursing baby. Pulling her closer so she could brace herself against the tree once more, as her legs no longer had the strength to stand on their own any longer.

Ino was surprised, not by the admission, but the actions Hinata took when the Jutsu fell. Up to this point she had feared Hinata would strike her at first chance she got, but to her surprise, Hinata had instead willingly embraced her and drew her closer as she was swallowed by the pleasure! At that moment, pride filled her heart and soul, Hinata had been reborn but there was one last part before she could call it a day. She pulled her head back and faintly whispered; "Tell me, who is it that you want? Who is it that you want inside you?" thought she knew the answer, Hinata had to say it, she _**needed **_to say it for her own good. It wasn't just her _desire_, it was her _**goal**_, her very **reason** for all of this! When she finally admitted what she truly wanted, then she would be ready!

Already feeling the loss of the suction, she looked down to Ino as she continued panting wordless moans, not hesitating for a second she immediately replied; "Naruto, I want Naruto! I want him so bad, I need him inside me! Please, take me to him, I need him now! Please, Ino, PLEASE TAKE ME TO HIM!" as the words left her lips, tears began to well up in her eyes, as if to personify her desperation.

Ino's once devious and wicked smile, turned soft and nurturing as tears of joy filled her eyes as well, and a sense of pride washed over her. She had done it, Hinata was a child no more, but a full-grown woman! Ready to embrace her true self, to take what she desired, to walk tall and proud in herself! _'Ata girl Hinata! You're __**finally**__ ready!'_ she thought as she stopped her hand movements, which blissfully silenced the moaning Hyuga Heiress. "All in good time sweetie, but first, I think we should go back and get ready for the big night." she said happily, then gently and carefully removed the now soggy digit from her friend's equally drenched snatch, making sure her hymen was unharmed in the process. Then got to her feet and stretched out from the stiffness of their activities. You can only stay in one position for so long before your body starts to pay for it, and this case was no exception as Ino found she could barely move! Though a large part of this, she had no doubt, was due to the lack of chakra in her system. Thankfully she had just enough to get around with, though the Jutsu had consumed a great deal of it, she was at least smart enough to spare some for the events to come.

Hinata gave another quaking moan as Ino's finger brushed her Hymen on the way out of her saturated crevice. Her strength drained by Ino's teasing, Hinata slid to the ground, finding her legs had gone limp beneath her. There she sat for a while, her heart felt like it was pounding in her ears for how loud it was and her breath was heavy, as she came down from the adrenaline. She looked towards Ino with glassy and hooded eyes, then one last pulse of pleasure forced her to shiver as she said; "Wow, that was intense!" giving a few more labored breaths, as she wondered if sex was anything like that.

Of course this made Ino laugh before she replied; "I'm glad you liked it, because _believe _me sweetie, it only gets _**better**_ from here! Now hurry up and get dressed, we got a _long_ night ahead of us." giving the blue-haired Kunoichi a wink, promising more to come.

Hinata's eyes went wide when she heard that. _'Better?/! Is that even possible?/!'_ she thought as she wondered just how good Naruto really was. However, Ino telling her to get dressed pulled her from he thoughts, as she replied; "Oh right!" and got up to get dressed, but finding standing to be difficult because of how tired she was. Still she managed, and one by one she gathered her clothes and started to put them on.

However, Ino stopped her when she reached the bra, and said; "Hold it! Leave that here, believe me you won't be needed it anymore!" reminding Hinata the whole reason for doing this.

Hinata looked back to Ino for a second, as if she was debating on what she was going to do, then she asked in a firm tone; "Can hand me a Kunai?" as she held out her left hand.

Ino looked rather perplexed, but responded any way saying; "Sure." and threw her a Kunai from her pouch. Hinata caught the Kunai with ease, and then suddenly she swiped the Kunai and slashed the bra in half! This of course confused Ino who asked; "Huh, what did you do that for?" wondering why she would do something like that.

Hinata had to think about it for a second, then she turned back and replied; "So I can let go. Of my fears, and of my shame. So I can be the woman I need to be, for the one I love." with a fierce determination in her eyes.

Ino couldn't respond, only stand there awestruck, looking at Hinata with a gentle knowing smile and gave a nod. She could see a strength in Hinata that she had not known before, a confidence that seemed to outshine even the sun it self, she knew this was the strength of Hinata's heart. The true essence of her soul, the proof of her conviction, her devotion and love for Naruto. _'Wow, she really is beautiful! I wonder, if I could ever love some one, they way she loves him.'_ she thought as she looked way, feeling the depression seeping in, she knew what was to come. That this was her LAST night with Naruto. _'If I am to hand him over to somebody, I'm glad it's you.'_ she thought, as she gave the Hyuga girl one last look. "Ok, well then hurry up, the shop closes in less an hour, and we still need to get what you're going to wear tonight!" she said with a cheerful tone, trying to hide the sadness that seemed to loom inside her.

However, Hinata still had one more thing on her mind, and so she said; "Wait! Before we go I have to ask you something…" she paused as she waited for the Yamanaka's response.

This caught Ino by surprise, and so she replied; "Sure, what is it?" wondering what was on Hinata's mind.

Hinata had to think cautiously, as she laced on her still wet panties, and then asked; "It's about Kiba. Is it true, that you dumped him, for Naruto?" she only assumed the last part, seeing how happy she looked back at the shop it seemed to make sense.

Ino gasped when she asked that, it wasn't what she expected, but still something she knew was unavoidable. With a heavy sigh, she replied; "You heard about that huh?" knowing Hinata wasn't going to like this.

It was Hinata's turn to look shocked, as she replied; "Well, I kind of had a fight with Kiba earlier, and then I went to Ichiraku. Ayame told me that you dumped Kiba again, but she couldn't figure out why." this wasn't the whole truth, but only a part of what she wanted to ask.

Ino gave a nod as to confirm her suspicions, and swiftly replied; "Yes it's true, I dumped him, but for a lot more reasons then Naruto. He was just the frosting on the cake, _**very**_ good and sweet frosting, but frosting none the less. To put it short sweetie, the guy was a creep, one I am glad to say I will never go back to!" but at the same time she thought, '_Even though I'm losing the man I want.'_ as she looked away.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Hinata was forced to ask; "Really, why? What reasons?" wondering if there was more to her teammate then she knew about.

Ino scoffed as she turned back to Hinata, with a evil grin on her face, she was about to blow his secret wide open! "Well for starters sweetie, he was a lousy boyfriend, never took me on dates unless they involved sex in some way or another! The only time he came around was when he was itching for a quick fuck, and to top it all off, he was just sleeping with me to live out his fantasies with another girl! Can you believe that?/!" she answered, glad to finally have that off her shoulders.

Hinata was surprised to say the least, she never expected this of Kiba, but the biggest shock was what Ino said in closing which had confirmed her fears. "So it's true! He is in love with me isn't he!/?" she asked, getting to the heart of the problem.

Ino was shocked, she hadn't even mentioned that to anyone, so how could she know? "H-How do you know about that?" she asked in confusion.

Hinata gave a light blush, as she replied; "Well, to be honest Ayame figured it out. You see, its like this…" from there she began to explain what happened between her and Kiba, about the fight that she had with him.

By the time she was done, Ino was laughing so hard she could barely breath. To think all this time she thought Kiba would be able to force himself on Hinata, when she just proved how ill-founded those fears really were, the bastard got what he deserved and then some! "Wow, what a moron! To actually blow his cover right in front of you, and they said _Naruto_ was dumb, that was a whole new level of stupid!" she said, before she continued laughing.

Hinata, however, didn't share her sentiment as she thought this was serious and so she replied; "Well what should I do? I love Naruto, but I don't want to hurt Kiba as well." by this time she had all her clothes on, save for the bra, though she didn't want to wear the baggy clothes any longer, they were her only option at this point.

Ino stopped laughing and gave Hinata a strange look, was this really that hard a of question? "Believe me sweetie, the first choice is definitely the best one! Simply put, Kiba is LOUSY in bed, and I mean pathetically so! What's worse, is that he is a controlling, snobbish slob who only thinks of himself! Believe me sister, I would know, it's actually sad that before Naruto he was actually the best I had! And that's being Generous! Take it from me sweetie, your way better off with Naruto then you ever would be with Kiba, I can guarantee you that Naruto will at least show you the affection you deserve." she said, trying to put the Hyuga girl's mind at ease. _'Not to mention he's got to biggest dick I have ever seen!'_ she thought, though she would keep that secret for later tonight.

Hinata blushed fiercely, having learned more about her teammate then she had planned, or even wanted to for that matter! "I just can't believe Kiba was like that, I mean I had no idea!" she said in surprise, having had no clue what the Inuzuka was like behind closed doors.

Ino giggled one last time, this didn't surprise her in the least, still she replied; "Believe me sweetie, you spend time with someone long enough outside of a mission, and you start to see a whole new side to him!" she gave an all to friendly smile as she then said; "Come on, we better get going, we still got a lot of work to do!" giving Hinata her biggest grin she could give.

Hinata giggled as well, as she replied; "Right!" and with that they were off to the stores, so that they could prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

><p>_<strong>5:41 P.M.<strong>

Back at Training Area 15, Naruto and Tenten were having it out in a 1-on-1 duel, to truly test his skill with the Tiger Claws. Having demolished all but 30 of his clones, Tenten decided that it was time to try something else as none of the clones seemed to challenge him any more, so she wanted to take him on herself. Knowing that Naruto was as much of a natural at Taijutsu as Lee and Neji, and her skills in the category were questionable at best, Tenten opted for the long-distance approach. Since at the moment Naruto's Tiger Claws could shred through solid steal, no point in stepping into a fight you know you cant win. At first, Tenten started by throwing Senbons, seeing as they were the hardest to detect. However, Naruto quickly deflected them, using the back of his Gauntlets like they were shields. Not taking any chances, Naruto decided to get close as quickly as possible, however he was cut off as a Crossbow bolt came flying at him forcing him to dodge but he still kept coming! _'He dodged it!/?'_ she thought, as Tenten immediately dropped the crossbow and ran to grab a Kasari that one of the Clones had dropped, and quickly threw it at Naruto with blinding speed! However, Naruto quickly span around, mimicking the girl from the water fall he saw 2 years go and swiped the Kasari with a back hand throwing it off course, where it stuck into the tree that Kiba had been occupying. Tenten gasped thinking, _'H-how did he do that?/!'_ as so far no one had ever pulled a move like that, let alone dodged three of her weapons in a row! She was beginning to wonder just what Naruto was capable of? Realizing that Naruto was too much for such lame attacks, Tenten got serious, and pulled out her 2 scrolls, then laid them on the ground and after a few hand signs she yelled; "**Rising Twin Dragons: Control!**" after which the scrolls launched themselves into the air with Tenten not far behind!

Naruto stopped for a moment, and looked up then said; "OH CRAP!" recognizing the Jutsu from the Three-tails fight, he wasted no time running for cover ducking behind one of the trees close by. As he was running, Tenten began firing off her weapons, barely missing him as he carefully dodged them until he finally reached the tree! At this point, Tenten began using the Exploding Kunai, in an attempt to flush him out as she scattered them behind the tree line! Seeing the attacks, went wide eyed as he thought, _'DAMMIT!'_ and began running as fast as he could towards the remaining Taijutsu posts, just in time before the Kunai exploded! Tenten was no where near finished, as she quickly began firing more random weapons, chasing Naruto all the way to the post. Once there, Naruto had to think fast, he needed to make Tenten drop her guard! That's when he saw the Crater that Moegi had made with her fight with Konohamaru, and then he got an idea! Moving fast, he ran for the crater, with Tenten's weapons right behind him the whole way. When he finally reached the crater, he stabbed one of his claws into the biggest piece of stone he could find, then lifted it up with all his might and used it as a shield for the incoming attacks!

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes when Naruto lifted that boulder, which she emphasized as she said; "NO WAY!" knowing that the boulder it self must weight at least 90lbs alone! "Just what the hell is he?/!" she asked to no one in particular, unfortunately the Jutsu was running out of weapons rather fast, so she decided to descend and summoned a Fuuma Shuriken then with a quick spin she unfolded it and flung it at Naruto!

Almost immediately after Tenten's Jutsu ended Naruto dropped the boulder and began charging Tenten once more, however as he did he saw the Fuuma Shuriken flying at straight at him, thinking fast Naruto leaped into the air and closed the distance quickly between him and Tenten! "GOT YA NOW!" he yelled, as he came down on her with his claws drawn back!

Seeing Naruto come at her, Tenten's eyes went wide a she screamed; "OH SHIT!" and leaped out of the way just as Naruto landed. When he did, Naruto cracked the ground into a massive crater because of the speed he was moving, which caused portions of the earth to fly into the air slightly.

Recovering quickly from the impact, Naruto grabbed one of the boulders from the air with his claw and hurled it towards Tenten with all his might! "TAKE THIS!" he shouted as the boulder left the claw.

Unfortunately for Tenten there wasn't enough time to dodge the oncoming boulder, so quickly she grabbed her main scroll and unrolled it, then activating the seal she shouted; "**Summoning Art: Iron Wall Defense Jutsu!**" and suddenly she was encased in a massive Iron Wall, just in time for the boulder to smash right into it! _'That was close! Another second and that thing would have flatten me! At least Naruto can't in here, this thing could stop Choji's Human Boulder dead cold, no way he could…'_ however Tenten's thoughts were put on hold, as Naruto made it clear how determined he was, as she could hear his claws scraping on the Iron Wall outside!

Outside Naruto was striking the Iron wall with everything he had, pouring as much chakra into the blades of his Claws as they could hold, tearing the wall down inch by inch! "If you think _**this**_ will stop me, you're dead wrong!" he shouted, as he continued to hammer away at the wall.

Tenten looked on with shock, as she could hear the metal tearing from within, signifying that Naruto was _**actually **_making his way _**through**_ her barrier! "NO WAY! It's just not possible! No body could break through this barrier, not even Lee with his Chakra gates open!" she said in disbelief, and yet still he came as one of the claws not only broke the wall but pierced right through it with a strong right Jab after which he sliced deep into the metal shredding it with ease! Tenten looked on in Horror, as her greatest defense was stripped down right before her very eyes! "Oh no!" she whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing, she was trapped! _'If Naruto can cut his way through this, what else can he do!/?'_ she thought feeling helpless, it wouldn't be long before Naruto had cut an opening into the Iron Wall, something that up until now no one has ever done before! Left with no choice, she grabbed one of her scrolls and set up the trap.

In a matter of minutes, Naruto had slashed a wide opening into the wall, big enough for light to come into. "Knock KNOCK!" he said, as he kicked in the makeshift doorway, which landed with metallic "THUD!" on the ground. However, when Naruto entered the wall his eyes went wide, as he realized he had walked right into a trap!

Tenten grinned, believing she had caught Naruto off guard, as she said; "My turn! **Dragon Flame BOMB!**" suddenly a massive flame dragon came from the scroll and hurled it self straight at Naruto! As he saw the dragon heading for him, Naruto thought; _'OH FUCK!'_ as he began to think of a way out of this. With mere seconds to spare, Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he waited until the last possible moment then leaped into the air. Using the claws to cling to the roof of the Iron Dome that surrounded them, he narrowly escaped the dragon as it flew right under him and landed outside of the dome exploding on contact! Of course Tenten hadn't seen this, and fearing Naruto was hurt or worse, she ran out side crying; "Naruto..? NARUTO!" trying to get him to respond.

However, her response was Naruto falling from the dome, and landing right behind her as he grabbed her waist from behind while pointing his remaining claw at her neckline. He chuckled as he chimed; "Looks like I win!" grinning from ear to ear as he did so.

Tenten gasped as Naruto grabbed her, but hearing the hum of the chakra in the claw was all the convincing she needed to prove that she had lost. With her scrolls all but depleted, and not wising to use her most lethal Jutsu on him, not to mention she was trapped in his arms she was forced to admit defeat as she said; "Yeah, you win…" sounding slightly depressed, the reason being that she had hoped to at least knock the man who beat the love of her life down a few notches.

As Naruto let her go, he could hear the tone in her voice, so naturally being the good friend that he was he asked; "Huh, what's wrong Tenten? If your mad about the Iron Wall, I swear I will pay for the damages my self." trying to reassure her he would take responsibility.

Tenten looked at him confused for a second, although glad he made the offer, she had to admit that wasn't was on her mind as she replied; "Oh, that's not it. It's just…well I was hoping I would be more of a challenge for you, yet I didn't even leave a scratch let alone slow you down." turning her head, not wanting to look at him.

This shocked Naruto who blinked for a second then said in kind; "Hey, don't sell yourself short! You had me on the run for awhile there, if anything you definitely kept me on my toes, if I didn't jump when I did I'm pretty sure that dragon would have fried me for sure!" trying to cheer her up.

Tenten blushed sheepishly, as she was forced to admit; "Well, truthfully that was a bad move on my part. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't think that the resulting explosion could have killed us both, having forgotten about the enclosed space we were in. I thought that when you saw the dragon, you would run away and try to divert it somehow. When I thought you were caught in the blast, I realized how stupid that move was, and I thought you were seriously hurt! I'm sorry!" she bowed in apology, to express her regret. "Though I have to give you credit, what you did to that wall was unheard of, I didn't even think it possible until now! The next time I visit Asuma-sensei's gave, I'll have to tell him how well you mastered his Jutsu." she said in a joking manner, showing a little more respect for the Genin before her.

Naruto chuckled, acting as if it never happened as he replied; "Ah don't worry about it, besides I'm fine see? And thanks, though I have to admit it wasn't easy getting through that, remind me to compliment your dad on his craftsmanship when I next visit your place!" he gave another chuckle, which they both shared.

Tenten had to admit, she was impressed with the way Naruto handled himself in that situation, she doubted even Neji or Lee would have thought of something like that. She smiled as she thought, _'It's amazing how he mastered those weapons in such a short time, I thought Neji was a genius, but Naruto sure surprised me! Maybe he was just a late bloomer?'_ wondering if Naruto had always been this gifted. Looking up to the Blond Genin, she happily giggled as she said; "Thanks, Ill be sure to do that!" she then turned to the battle field, the Iron Wall had already disappeared by then, but a lot of her weapons still remained and she groaned as she griped; "Ah man, it's going to take forever to gather all these!" even though Tenten could control the weapons as they were being used, she had no such ability once they had landed. So unfortunately she had to gather them by hand, meaning it would take about half-an-hour to gather them by herself with how many she used.

Of course, Naruto being the helpful person that he is, happily chuckled as he replied; "Relax, I got this! Just sit back and let me take care of it!" as he unbound his hands from the gauntlets and sealed them back into his own scroll. Once that was done, he did his usual hand sign and shouted; "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" and summoned about 50 clones to help gather the assorted weapons. Unfortunately the exploded Kunai were basically shrapnel at this point, so there was no point in trying to reclaim them.

Giving an impressed grin, Tenten set her hands at her hips as she stated; "You know, it never fails to amaze me how you can man so many of those, I would figure you would be wiped clean of chakra by now." surprised that he was still standing after everything he had been doing today.

Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle, since Tenten knew nothing about the Kyuubi or how it was sealed inside Naruto, it came as no surprise that she was curious about his condition. Being as honest as he could, without giving away his secret, he replied; "Well, according to Kakashi-sensei, my Chakra Coils are about four times as strong as his are. And since he can fire off just about any Jutsu imaginable I would say that is a lot!" having no real knowledge as to how much Chakra Kakashi really had.

This definitely impressed Tenten though, as she gasped in disbelief, which showed on her face as she said; "Seriously?/! WHOA! No wonder you had so much trouble learning the Clone Jutsu, with that much chakra coursing through you it would be difficult to control it all! Guess that explains why you could make that many clones, fight using the Chakra Infusion Jutsu, and still have plenty of chakra to spare for more clones. Wish I had even _**half**_ as much chakra as you do, Kami only knows how strong I would be if I did." praising him a little more then what she should.

It was Naruto's turn to blush and chuckle sheepishly, if Tenten know half of what that entailed, she would think twice about it. Being stuck with this stupid Fox was a curse he wouldn't wish even on his worst enemy! Though, he had to admit it did have it's advantages, namely the accelerated healing as well as the over abundance of Chakra. But the pain of being at this things mercy was more then he could bare, let alone the misery it caused him in his early years, it almost made him wish his Dad had chose someone else to bear the burden. Not wanting to dwell on that thought, or even the current conversation for that matter, he quickly tried to dismiss himself as he replied; "Uh…thanks! Listen, it's getting late. I should probably head home and get something to eat, when the clones get done just tell them to disperse and they will know what to do, Ok see you later Tenten and thanks again!" with that he turned around and left for home.

Tenten stood there for a moment looking confused, but quickly waved as he left saying; "OK see you later Naruto, and your welcome!" Before turning back to the field of clones that were gathering her weapons.

Across the field, Kiba had been watching very closely, and was surprised to hear what had been revealed to him. _'He has __**FOUR TIMES **__as much Chakra as Kakashi-sensei!/? No wonder he is so strong!'_ he thought, now wondering of making him his enemy was such a good idea? Though Kiba had a lot of reasons to fear Naruto, this newest one only cemented them as he began to realize just how powerful Naruto really was! Realizing the late hour as well, he decided to head home himself, as a Dog who is late to the dinner table was left with only scraps. Such was true for his home as well, and so he left as quietly as he could as to not to be discovered.

* * *

><p>Across town at Naruto's place, Hinata and Ino were putting the final touches on Hinata's make-up, as she was getting ready for her big night. Though Hinata had said she wasn't ashamed of her body anymore, she was still quite nervous about Naruto seeing her like this. This was pronounced by the amount of fidgeting she was doing with her hands and fingers. It wasn't so much the embarrassment of showing herself off that bugged her, she just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself as she always did. Ino could sense that she was slightly worried, so she kindly whispered to her; "Relax sweetie, I know your nervous, but I will be right here the whole time. I promise you he won't reject you." trying to reassure her that everything was ok.<p>

Despite this knowledge, Hinata could relax, so she replied; "I know that. It's just…well…what if I faint again? What if I mess up, and he doesn't like me? I don't want to embarrass myself like that again!" as her breathing began to escalate. She was beginning to panic, the first time always scares you, even when you are dead-set on doing it.

Ino quickly put down the make-up brush, then cupped Hinata's cheeks firmly in her hands, stoking them lightly with her thumbs as she said; "That's what I'm here for sweetie, to make sure that doesn't happen! Honey, you're going to have to learn that there is a difference between thinking about it, and doing it. I promise I will be there every step of the way, to help guide you through it, what you don't know I will teach you. Naruto will do the rest by himself, your body knows what it wants just listen to it and it will be that much easier." giving a gentle smile to keep her calm.

Though Hinata wasn't so sure, as her eyes darted away for a second, before tuning back as she nodded and said; "OK!" trying to sound determined. It was right about then that they heard Naruto come into the door way. The both turned their heads towards the direction of the sound, then back to each other. This was it, the moment of truth, Ino gave a questioning look to Hinata who gave a nod in return stating that she was ready and quickly darted out the bedroom patio door, where she waited for Ino's signal. Despite every reassurance she could ever get from Ino, she still found herself getting those old familiar shakes, but only now they seemed like earthquakes in comparison. Ino herself was the first to go out into the kitchen, where she had no doubt Naruto would be considering the late hour of which he returned, to greet the Blond jinchuuriki with a _very_ pleasant surprise…

* * *

><p>After leaving Tenten at the Training Area, Naruto decided to pay her old man a visit to reimburse Tenten for the damages done to her equipment. Needles to say, Tenma was surprised to hear what happened to the Iron Wall, but no where near as surprised as he was when Naruto said he would pay for the damages in full. To even further the shock on his face, Naruto had even written a check for the full sum of the repairs, which was a hefty sum of 1,200,000 Ryo! When Tenma asked where Naruto had gotten the money for this, Naruto went with the story that Tsunade had told him and said that it was a late birthday gift from Pervy Sage. Suffice to say the blacksmith was stunned to learn that Naruto knew Jiraiya, and was his student. After paying the bill, he remembered to give his compliment on Tenma's skills as a blacksmith, and then left. Once he got home, Naruto's only thoughts, were Food, Shower and Bed. Little did he know, that the Latter would come a <em><strong>lot<strong>_ sooner then he thought. When he entered the Kitchen, he gave a long weary stretch, as he decided which of the leftover meals he wanted to eat. When suddenly he heard the Kitchen door close behind him, sensing another presence, he turned to see who it was. "Ino!" he said to his surprise, having all but forgotten she was coming over.

Ino smiled devilishly, making her intentions known as she seductively said; "Hey handsome!" giving a playful giggle as she did so.

Naruto found himself blushing once again, not so much at the compliment, but what Ino was wearing! Ino was dressed in a black-satin robe, that went all the way to her hips, which loosely framed a new black flower-print see-though lace bra with matching lace bikini-panties that hugged her hipline tightly. Instead of the usual ponytail, her hair was down and done in a large braid that went to the middle of her back. Her lips bore a deep crimson shade of lipstick, as her eyes were shadowed by a Dark shade of Purple that made her Sky-blue eyes seem brighter in comparison. All in all she looked absolutely _**stunning**_, which begged him to question; "Hey yourself beautiful! Is there a special occasion I don't know about?" seeing as to his knowledge there wasn't anything special planned today.

Unfortunately for her it was, not only was it Hinata's big night, but also the night she was to say good-bye. But rather then tell him that, she came close and wrapped her arms around his neck saying; "Just wanted to give you a 'Welcome Home' surprise!" giving a lewd giggle as she lied through her teeth. Deep down she was in more pain then she ever thought possible, which begged her to wonder if she truly was in love with him, because there was no way in _**hell**_ this would hurt **half **as bad if she wasn't. Aside from the usual lust, her face showed no emotion, no tears were shed. She gave no indication, that she was suffering, that she was letting him go. Something that she swore she wouldn't do. _'I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid this is where it ends. It's time you knew the truth.'_ she secretly thought, knowing of what was to come.

Naruto having no idea she was hurting, simply smiled and replied; "This is beginning to be a habit of yours." he gave a small chuckle when he said that, but the subject brought him back to his biggest worry and so he asked; "Speaking of 'Surprises', what's the deal with the 'Hinata' situation? Are we still ok?" wondering if their secret was still safe.

Of all the questions, that was the one she dreaded the most, not because he had asked it but because of what it meant. As she now knew, that this wouldn't only hurt her, but him as well. But at least, he would be spared the full pain of it, knowing that if everything went as planned Hinata would take her place. With that in mind, she swiftly looked away, her voice sounding a bit hollow as she replied; "It's funny that you mention that…" pausing for effect as she gathered he thoughts.

Immediately Naruto began to panic, fearing that their secret was in jeopardy, he began to frantically ask; "But wait, I thought you said you would handle this?/!' wondering what went wrong.

Immediately her head snapped back to his as she quickly replied; "I DID! Well…sort of." Naruto looked at her slightly confused, so she gave a sigh and said; "Follow me." and began to lead him to the bedroom.

However, he stopped her for a moment, as he said; "Hold on, Ino, I need a shower and I'm starving." wanting to clean up and get something to eat before things got too heated.

But Ino was persistent, as she replied; "Don't worry about it, besides I think you will find that your scent after a workout, is far more attractive then when you are clean. And as for eating, well…let's just say you will have plenty to dine on." he devious smile threading it self back into place with the innuendo.

Though he was skeptical about the first part, as he didn't think his scent was good, but the second one he had to comment on saying; "Well, as good as that sounds, I think I would like to have some real food. I haven't eaten since noon, and I was in one hell of a fight today!" still protesting at least on the meal.

This time Ino rolled her eyes, she was getting impatient, so she replied a little more forcefully; "It can wait, besides there is something, that I REALLY want to show you." This time she didn't wait for a response, as she pulled him straight to the bedroom.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the fact, that despite how dark it was due to the lights being off, he could tell that his room had changed as his bed had been replaced by a large queen-size, six-and a half foot tall canopy bed. Which was now placed in the center of the room, right where his nightstand use to be, which was now where his old bed once was. The bed frame, head rest, and foot rest were all made solid oak. All of which was painted Black, while the sheets, covers and pillow casings were all Orange to give it that Naruto flare that he had grown attached too. Immediately Naruto asked; "Huh, what happened to my bed?" curious as to how this had gotten here.

Earlier when Naruto was still training with Tenten, Ino and Hinata had finished shopping for their apparel for the night. Figuring Naruto's bed far to small for more then 2 people, Ino decided it was probably time to get him an upgrade, so she went back to Naruto's place and snagged one of his scrolls that Neji had given him and went bed shopping by herself, telling Hinata that she would meet her at Naruto's in an hour. Though she wasn't too good at the sealing arts, she did pay enough attention to the hand signs and the details of how to perform the Jutsu since it required very little chakra and was easy to reverse as well. With the help of the scroll, not to mention huge payout that Lady Tsunade had given, it took less then 30 minutes to set everything up just right. Ino smiled as she coyly said; "I figured it was time to get an upgrade. Don't you like it?" he had better considering it cost her around 280,000 Ryo!

He couldn't deny it was definitely his style, so he replied; "Well, yeah it's awesome, but why the change? And what does this have to do with Hinata?" trying to bring them back to the main subject.

Ino gave a small giggle, as that Fox like grin of hers returned when she said; "Why don't you ask her your self." and nodded towards the patio door. Recognizing Ino's nod as the signal, Hinata wasted no time opening the door and stepping inside, as she waited for Naruto to notice her.

At first Naruto was confused at the statement, but then he heard the patio door open and unwittingly turned his head in that direction, and there standing in the patio door way bathed in moonlight was the girl in question. "Hinata!" he said, his eyes wide with shock, not only about her being there, but her apparel as well as she was dressed in the same fashion Ino was in! The difference being that instead of mostly black as Ino was in, she was in a pale Lavender color satin robe which stopped at mid-rift for her, and she had opted for a deep Lavender, almost Violet cotton seamless bra for comfort, and one that actually fit her as well as showed off exactly how much cleavage she had really been hiding! All of which was riding above a pair of matching satin brief with lace trim panties, that _**begged**_ to be removed! The moonlight caused her hair to shin from its Ink-blue color, to almost a Navy tent, her pale white skin seemed almost luminescent giving her the appearance of a ghost or Goddess. In contrast to Ino she had chosen the Coral Red lipstick, and as with Ino she had chosen the Iris eye shadow, to help make her Pale-Lavender white eyes more prominent.

The gulp that Naruto gave could be heard clear across the room as it made Hinata blush. She could almost feel Naruto's heated gaze, as he looked her up and down, seemingly in a trance like state. This of course didn't help her panties in the least, as the sudden attention she was getting from her crush stoked her fires all over again, causing her to soak the flimsy material which was barely there to begin with! Ino had been surprised when she chose those, figuring they were a little to bold for her, but Hinata was insistent on it and now she could see why. They were conservative, yet sexy in their own rite, telling a full story without ever saying a word. Despite everything that she had gone through, Hinata was still shivering, whether it was from nerves or excitement she couldn't tell as she thought, _'He's looking at me, he's actually looking at me! I never been so happy! That's right Naruto, see me, see me for who I really am!'_ feeling a bit emboldened by her crush's gaze, she tried to speak saying; "H-hello Naruto." though she tried to come across as sexy and seductive, the dry throat had made her attempt sound more like a whisper then anything else. _'Damn it! Not this again! I thought I would be over this by now! Oh it's no use, when ever I see Naruto he practically steals the strength right out from under me!'_ she thought knowing she was in trouble, with an attempt she gave a pleading eye to Ino, knowing that without her help she couldn't even get close to the Blond boy.

Hearing Hinata speak, drew Naruto out of his daze, and he shook his head as if clearing the fog then asked; "What's going on here Ino?" now more confused then ever, seeing as Hinata was the last person he expected to be in his room considering the way she looked when she took off.

Ino saw Hinata's desperate plea, figuring something must have gone wrong, she gave a fleeting look towards Naruto before going to escort the Hyuga girl to her destination. Which was directly in front of Naruto, holding on to the girl for dear life, so Hinata would know that she was there for her. Once in front of him, Ino turned to him and replied; "That can wait, first I think there is something you should hear. Something that Hinata wants to tell you…" then looked to the Hyuga girl with an expectant nod towards Naruto, telling her to "Go on!" while giving her hand a firm grip for support.

Despite Ino's best efforts, and the ever flowing need growing inside her, the shakes came and stole what strength she had left to speak as she desperately tried to say; "N-Naruto I…I-I-I…Naruto I…" but no matter how she tried the words seemed to fail to come to her lips. _'Oh it's just no use, no matter how many times I try my body just won't listen!'_ she thought, as she was about to give up hope, hell she was grateful she got this far without fainting! Suddenly she got an idea as she continued to think, _'Wait! Maybe I'm the one whose not listening!/? Ino said, that my body knows what it wants, that I should just listen to it and it will be that much easier. So then all I need to do is…'_ she closed her eyes as she began to try and listen to her heart, and allow the love to flow from her body, when she did she felt a calm that she had never known before. A sense of peace swept over her, as she allowed the desire to take over. _'This feeling…it feels so good, I feel so calm. I know what I want, I know what I desire…'_ she thought, as if willing her body to do the rest. Trying once more she said; "Naruto.. I…" she gasped as her body leaped forward on it's own, latching her arms around his neck before pulling him into a spine tingling kiss that made them both shiver. Tears of Joy fell from her eyes as she finished her words in thought, _'…Truly Love you!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GOOD GOD that was long! I can't believe I made another one of these! I do sincerely apologize to everyone for the VERY long delay, but as you can see I have been hard at work making another EPIC chapter in the story. Seems things are finally heating up between Naruto and Hinata huh? But what does this mean for Ino, well you will just have to find out! (Yeah I know I blew the whole 3some secret, but that doesn't mean there won't be some drama in between.) Now as I said before there were some things that had to be Noted in this chapter some of which I didn't have time to make a note of. The Note List goes as follows.<strong>

**1. Note: To those wondering, please re-read the last part of chapter 6 for the edit.**

**2. Cyclone Slash=Spinning attack.**

**3. Note: I know I said to some of you that I might end up pairing her into the harem, but turns out after reading her page in Narutopedia it seems she has a crush on Kakashi. Which really bites cause I had planned to put Him and Kurenai together, but I guess I can scrap that now. I know I said I wouldn't let the cannon dictate my story, but I am trying to at least keep the characters personalities in check, with the exception of Ino, Sakura and Kiba of course. That being said, I decided to go with this pairing, seeing as I can always find someone that Kurenai could learn to love.**

**4. Both conversations took 5 minutes, plus fighting time.**

**5. The whole conversation took about 40 minutes, give or take cooking time.**

**6. Note: I know in the Cannon she weighs about 99lbs, but in all honesty that doesn't seem very practical for someone with DD's hanging from her chest, so I rounded it up a little bit. I hope no one is too mad about that! **

**7. New Note: I know that the Mind Destruction Jutsu doesn't work like that, but I needed Hinata coherent to talk to Ino, and to those fellow Hinata fans I do sincerely apologize to what I did to her as I felt bad even writing it!**

**8. New Note: Both the Iron Wall Defense, and the Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsus were in fact Jutsus that she uses from the anime, I just renamed them a little bit to make them sound better. I am in NO way remaking the Jutsus for my benefit, and are not variations of the Jutsus in anyway shape or form.**

**AN Continued: Now as I said I will go back and re-edit the older posts to tone down the amount of Notes left over to improve the way the story reads. I would also like to thank those who gave me Pm's to help me with the Problem from a few weeks ago. I am thankful that all of you are such strong supporters of my story and are willing to give me your opinion on such matters. Now, as you may have noticed, there was a scene here that didn't quite make it to the actual story, with that in mind, in the upcoming months I will make a new story called "****Trouble In Paradise: The Lost Scenes****." as the title implies, this story will allow you the viewers to see the deleted scenes that didn't make it into the story. This is simply to clarify certain events that weren't explained in the original story, so read it only if you wish. Well that's all I want to say, so I will get out of your hair now, and as always R&R!**


	8. A Hyuuga's Love! (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction and is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks!**

**AN: OK, let me start by saying, I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait, truthfully I have no real excuses. This should not have taken me so long to write and I have only myself to blame as for a while I didn't feel like writing (personal stuff, I hope you can understand) so once again I would like to thank all my readers for their support and reviews, it means a lot to me that everyone likes my story so much. And I thank those that point out errors to me, as they help me to grow as a writer and help make the story more enjoyable. SO with that in mind, I urge everyone that if you see something wrong, even if it was a minor spelling error or if a word is missing please tell me of it so I may correct it. Now, on to the story, as you may have guessed I back tracked to keep the story in check. ENJOY!**

**Additional AN: A minor plot error that I should mention… It seems I was slightly mistaken about Naruto being the last of the Jinchuuriki, as I had forgotten about the Hachibi Jinchuuriki: Killer B, that being said I will go back and re-edit that segment in the story, as Killer B's presence is Crucial to the sequel and the Cannon. Also, one minor note: I don't know if the purge is still going, but considering my story is up and working then I can only count myself lucky. Anyway I would like to say I plan on making a NEW story for . I just need to figure out what to call it. I don't count myself of one of the ignorant ones who believe their story won't get hit with it, if however it is still going, and if I do get hit I have another, albeit somewhat edited version on . If nothing happens then I will continue to write chapters here on as well. Also it seems that in a recent update the now allow Interurban a.k.a. "!?" characters (took them long enough for that update huh?) in the stories so from now on they will appear as they should. I had planed to go back and edit those but I never got to chance and thanks to my negligence my chapter files ran out of time. So for now you will just have to put up with them.**

* * *

><p>Trying once more she said; "Naruto… I…" She gasped as her body leaped forward on its own, latching her arms around his neck before pulling him into a spine tingling kiss that made them both shiver. Tears of Joy fell from her eyes as she finished her words in thought, <em>'…Truly Love you!'<em> as she happily wept in his arms.

This had surprised Ino, and even more so Naruto, who was in shock of her leaping at him and suddenly kissing him out of the blue! Suddenly hit with a case of déjà vu, he stood there dazed and confused for a moment, but as the kiss went on he began to feel something; a strange warmth that he couldn't understand, that seemed to pass from his lips and down into his core, and slowly began to fill his body. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was gentle and inviting, and for some reason it felt good. Good enough to make him shiver, and all at once he forgot where he was, and gave in to the feeling. His arms laced themselves around her back, pulling her closer as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Hinata stiffened when she felt his embrace, but moaned slightly when he kissed her back. _'He's kissing me! I can't believe he's really kissing me; it's like how i always dreamed it would be! Do you feel it Naruto? Do you feel the love I have for you?'_ she thought, praying that he could sense the emotions in the kiss.

On Naruto's end the warmth he felt seemed to intensify the longer they kissed, but sadly he pulled back from it slowly, as he opened his eyes. Allowing the feeling linger as he looked into her eyes, though his were full of confusion and lust. _'What was that just now? That feeling…'_ he thought as he searched her eyes, wondering why she had done that, which he voiced as he gently asked; "Umm...Hinata…what was that for? What's going on?" still feeling dazed from such a strangely powerful kiss.

Though Hinata was hurt by the question, if only slightly as she could tell how the kiss had affected him, she did feel that she owed him an explanation. She had dreamed of this moment a thousand times, and spent hours on end wishing it to come true, and now that she had kissed him she knew she had to strength to succeed. She looked into his big, beautiful blue eyes, and with a ragged breath she whispered; "Because…because I love you Naruto!" brandishing a very blissful smile as she did so.

Naruto silently gasped, as his eyes slightly widened when she confessed, his eyes sparkled as he tried to process what she had just told him as well as what just happened. _'…So that was…her love? She actually…loves me?'_ he thought, having a hard time believing her words. Not that he thought she was lying, but the fact was that up until a few years ago he thought that someone loving him was an impossibility, which begged him to question; "You love me? You really mean that?" his voice sounded as stunned as he felt.

This time Hinata didn't hesitate, as she could now gladly say as many times as he wanted to hear it; "Yes, I love you! I love you Naruto Uzumaki, with every breath in my body, and every beat of my heart and to the very depths of my soul I love you! I have dreamed of this day for so long." as she brought her hand to his cheek, where she began to brush it gently, something she always wanted to do.

Naruto blushed lightly at the touch, as well as her grand speech of how much she loved him, but what she said at the end caught his attention as he asked; "Wait, dreamed of what for so long? You never explained to me what's going on." still looking slightly confused, which caused both Ino and Hinata to giggle at his clueless nature, suddenly Naruto felt like he was being left out or was the butt of some joke he wasn't aware of.

Ino figured it was time to give him an explanation, so she sheepishly chuckled and said; "Allow me to fill in the blanks. You see, earlier when Hinata caught me with the clone, she had been crushed because as you now know she was and is in love with you. That being said, she thought that I had stolen away her chances at being with you." she stopped there to see if he could fill in the gaps.

Which Naruto did, as his eyes shot wide open in realization when he looked to Hinata and asked; "So, that's why you were acting like that? Because you thought you had lost me?" looking into her eyes as he waited for her answer.

Hinata blushed slightly from the concern in his eyes and looked away, the memory of that still hurt, but never the less she nodded and said; "That's right…Even if it was just a clone, it was still you, and seeing you like that, my heart couldn't take it. It felt like my whole world crashed in on me. ", trying to hold back the tears.

Suddenly Naruto felt guilty, his eyes softening as he whispered; "Hinata…" realizing that he had hurt one of his "precious people". Hinata had been one of the few people in his life to show him kindness growing up, who cared whether he lived or not, and that was more than enough reason for him to believe she was someone important to him. The fact that he had actually hurt her, made him want to give himself a swift kick in the ass!

Ino heard the soft caring tone in his voice when he whispered her name, the same tone he had used when he said hers. When she did, a small spike of jealousy drilled its way into her heart, but she forced it back deciding to continue with the story."After Hinata ran off, I tracked her down to Training Ground 3, but when I got there we…sort of…got into a fight…" she paused for a moment, as Hinata turned her head and glared at her, growling slightly as she did growl in question forced Ino to admit, "…OK so she almost kicked my ass, what do you want a medal for it?!" which brought a smug little grin to Hinata's face who thought, _'That's right and don't forget it!'_ as she curled up into Naruto's shoulder.

At which point she began to take slow, deep, and slightly exaggerated silent breaths, giving soft moans in return as she basked in the scent that was Naruto. Having long become addicted to it from their early days, not to mention all the years she secretly "observed" him, being this close to it was all the more enticing for her. It was this scent that always drove her wild, made her drip with silent hunger for him even more. Ino gave a slight lecherous smile as she watched, knowing exactly what she was doing, having been in Hinata's place one several occasions she knew all-too-well about what that sweet scent of Grass and Ramen did to a woman.

Though Naruto didn't mean to, he couldn't help but snicker at what Ino said as he then replied; "Sorry Ino, but for a moment there you sounded a little like me." Which in turned caused his fellow blond to blush at the comment. _'Great, now he's got __**me**__ doing it! What is he, contagious!?'_ she thought, her expression deadpanned as even _that_ sounded like him. She was beginning to wonder if there was a "Naruto Virus" running around.

Taking a deep breath and giving a hefty sigh in kind, she pushed those thoughts aside as she continued; "Anyway…It got to the point where Hinata had forced me to use my Mind Destruction Jutsu on her, freezing her in place 'till she cooled down a little…" she paused once more seeing Hinata turn and glare at her once more, however for the sake of Naruto she decided to ignore it, better that he didn't know the lengths she had to go through to make Hinata more reasonable. Hinata wanted to push the issue, seeing as how she thought he deserved to know, however Ino cut her off as she continued once more; "…Once I finally got her calmed down, we had a little…chat." she turned to Hinata who just rolled her eyes, she was just glad to finally be in Naruto's arms instead of Ino. Realizing Hinata would allow her to continue, she said; "And so, Hinata and I came to an agreement…." she stopped there as it seemed Naruto was about to say something.

Still a little slow on the uptake, Naruto couldn't help but ask; "Huh, what agreement?" with a curious look on his face. Causing both girls to giggle at how hopelessly cute he was.

But it was Ino who grew a sultry smile as she came up behind Hinata, who wasn't paying attention, and said in a voice that matched her smile; "I would think that would be obvious by now, but if you hadn't guessed…This…" then without warning she slid her hand below Hinata's robe and cupped her ass, as she began stroking her pussy from behind; gently teasing her Clit with each pass.

Immediately Hinata's head jerked back as she shrieked at the sudden pleasure; "AHHHHH!" before turning her head back and said to Ino; "N-No fair Ino, y-you could have warned me! I'm still wet from the last time!" From then on it was a stream of soft breaths and pleased moans, as she began to bask in the sensations.

Ino's actions caught Naruto off guard as well as he watched in wonder and slight arousal and asked; "Whoa, why did you do that Ino?!" but did nothing to stop her, for he was too mesmerized by what he was seeing, as well as the fact that Hinata was clinging to him for all her worth, which made moving next to impossible.

Giving the oh-so-sultry giggle he had come to know her for, Ino removed the hand that cupped Hinata's ass, only to come closer to the once moaning girl and pressing her breasts into Hinata's back, while her right hand came around Hinata's front where she began stroking her Clit directly. Hinata wasted no time letting Ino have more room to work with as Ino's head rested on Hinata's shoulders while she said; "Why do you think silly, this was our agreement, you see Hinata has one last gift for you. She couldn't exactly give it to you yesterday, on account of the company we were with." her sly grin growing ever wider with the insinuation.

As if to confirm Ino's statement, whom of which showed no signs of stopping her ministrations, Hinata rose up slowly as not to disturb the playful Kunoichi as she looked into his eyes and said; "It's true, I-I want you…I want you as my first…" she paused as a surprisingly sharp moan escaped her lips, as Ino began tweaking her nipple with her left hand. She saw the stunned look on Naruto's face at her admission, and fighting through the overwhelming pleasure continued to say; "…Ever since I've known you, I have loved you, even when we were at the academy. You were always so kind to me, when every one thought that I was worthless, you…ohhh…you believed in me. You gave my life meaning, you saved me Naruto. Ever since then all I ever wanted was to finally be with you, for you and I to be together. I can't tell you how many times I dreamed of this night, where I would be here in your arms…" she stopped there for a moment, as Naruto's eyes grew wide in response to her words.

Naruto was absolutely shocked, not by the offer, but what she just confessed to him! Slowly his mind started to make the missing connection, which begged him to ask; "So wait, all those times that you fainted, and the reason that you stuttered and blushed around me was because…you were in love with me?" Hinata blushed once more and gave a nod as her answer, which brought him to ask; "I don't understand, if you loved me even back then, why wait so long to tell me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" as he wondered why she waited until now to tell him.

Ino stopped for a moment, just long enough for Hinata to gather her thoughts as she turned her head away in both shame and regret. Without looking at him, she said; "I tried to, so many times I tried. But I was afraid…I was afraid that you would reject me, because of the fact that you were in love with Sakura." She kept her eyes away from his, she didn't want to see how hurt she was, but it was too late as he could already feel it in her words.

Naruto's jaw hung loosely on his face, as he realized that it wasn't just today, all this time he had been unintentionally hurting her in much the same way Sakura had hurt him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut in frustration, all this time he had searched for love, she had been right there waiting for him! How could he have been so blind?! Regret swept over him, as he suddenly pulled Hinata close to him forcing Ino off of her and held her tightly, no longer fighting her love for him as he said; "I'm so sorry, oh Kami I am so sorry Hinata! I know what it is like to have someone ignore you." Hinata was briefly surprised, but welcomed the embrace as she comfortably smiled while he cradled and stroked her head in his shoulder. A gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed by Ino, who was silently glaring, wishing it was her. Naruto pulled Hinata away from him gently, and cupped her face as he sweetly asked; "Oh Kami Hinata, I feel like such a fool, can you ever forgive me?" hoping to set things right.

Hinata smiled brightly, as she shook her head and replied; "There's nothing to forgive. Call me vein if you wish, but I always held out hope, that as long as Sakura didn't love you…that she didn't return your feelings. Then there was still a chance, that if I told you how I felt…how much I loved you, that in time you could learn to love me instead." she paused for a moment as his gaze seemed to soften, and once again Ino had to bite back the pangs of Jealousy that sprouted up as she turned her head away. True she had said that she would help Hinata, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She only wished she would hurry up and get to the point so she could get out of here, this was already too painful as is, and she didn't need Hinata dragging it out like this. The bitch would have plenty of time for her to be "Happy" once she was gone. Hinata seemed to swoon all-to-easily at the gentle gaze he was giving her, feeling her heart melt in ways she had only dreamed of, she pulled herself back into his embrace which he quickly re-engaged as she continued; "…So even though it took a while, here we are. I know I'm not Sakura, that I'm nothing like her, but still you mean the world to me. For that reason I'm glad to give you my virginity. So just for tonight, even if you don't love me, you can have **all** of me. My heart, mind, body and soul all belong to you. I don't care if I'm your bitch, your sex toy, your cum slut or whatever. Just please…let me show you, the love you deserve."

Naruto couldn't help but blush and grin at those last parts as he thought, _'Wow, she must have had some pretty __**vivid **__fantasies about me…'_ which Ino mirrored by her desperate bid to keep from laughing, she didn't think Hinata could talk like that, much less to Naruto of all people! Then again, not even 3 hours ago, she was calling her every curse word under the sun for a woman. Not to mention that Hinata was about as horny as a country rabbit in the spring time, which tended to make people say a lot of things most others wouldn't dream of hearing them say, which in Hinata's case counted for a LOT!

Still, Naruto couldn't help but regret that he was the cause of her misery, his expression softened once more as he thought about what she said. Despite everything he had put her through, and ultimately himself, she was willing to forgive him and even give him her most precious gift. Not just her virginity, but everything she was, the very essence of her being. How he could have passed her up for a stuck up bitch like Sakura was beyond him, which only made him feel more guilty as he held her in his arms. Thinking back on it, he could easily see himself falling for Hinata, if he had wised up about Sakura as Ino had done about Sasuke long before now. He mentally cursed himself out for that, knowing how many chances and moments he missed with the Blue-haired girl. That's why, with all his heart, he pulled her away and looked her in her eyes and said; "I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't think of you like that…" at first she seemed to panic, as tears welled up in her eyes, however he stopped them quickly as he cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he continued; "…I can't think of you like that, because you are too precious to me. Instead…I would rather think of you…as My Hinata." Hinata gasped when she heard that, and silently so did Ino, as they stood there stunned, unable to think a coherent thought at what he just told her.

For Ino, it felt like a Kunai had been rammed straight through her heart, even though she knew this had to be, it didn't hurt any less. She remembered the words he had told her, and how her heart fluttered with Joy when he said them. Her jealousy spiked in an instant, hearing him claim Hinata as his. Wishing he would do the same for her. Regardless, she held back her tears, and silenced her cries. This was Hinata's Night, and for her sake, she would take it in stride. For Hinata, it felt like the world stopped in its tracks, as she looked into those big beautiful blue eyes. Shuddering, and on the verge of flooding the room with tears, she asked; "Oh Naruto, do you really mean that?"

But she wouldn't wait to long for her answer, as he leaned in slowly, and then flashed a grin as he whispered; "Every word…" before pulling her into a spine tingling kiss of his own. It was soft and gentle at first, but when he licked her lips asking deepen it, she didn't deny him and soon he led her tongue in a dance that made her lose all sense of herself! Instinctively Hinata drew him closer; holding him tightly as the kiss went on, savoring the taste and feel of his body and mouth against hers.

Before long the need to breathe took over, and she pulled away in a breathless pant, taking a moment to clear her head as she looked at him with hooded eyes and said; "Oh WOW! Naruto…that was…wow." grinning and feeling slightly ashamed of the one she gave him being her first in comparison.

Naruto grew a teasingly lustful grin of his own, his forehead resting on hers as he struggled to catch his breath as well, his eyes locked with hers as he huskily whispered; "You liked that did you? Well just wait, it only gets better from here…" his grin growing ever wider as noticed her eyes grow slightly wider at the promise in his voice. And it would be a promise he would live up to, as before she could even speak, he leaned in and deeply kissed her once more. Hinata moaned passionately as she felt the hunger, the want, the overwhelming need in his kiss. He **needed** her, oh Kami, he needed _her_! That thought made her wetter by the second, any hang-ups she had were gone in a second, as she returned the kiss with equal intensity. Hinata's muffled moans were like a Siren song to Ino, causing her own lusts to flare, as they warned her that the fun had started. Against her own will, her head turned to watch and her hand soon found it self resting firmly on her waiting and dripping clothed pussy, stroking her Clit lightly as she watched in a trance-like-state almost like she had been hypnotized. It wasn't long after the kiss began, that it broke just as swiftly, as Naruto began heading south trailing kisses down her left cheek and jaw bone. Until he came to her neck, at which point Hinata shuddered at the new sensation, one that was instantly echoed by Ino who knew all-to-well what those talented lips could do, and how he liked to use them. Naruto immediately took the signal, giving a wolf like grin as began to place many light kisses followed by a set of teasingly light licks on her neck, causing Hinata to moan her blissful appreciation, before latching on and sucking on the nape of her neck like a vampire in a horror flick. Making sure that his Kyuubi enhanced canines didn't accidentally complete the look of the monster in question.

Almost instantly Hinata's hand flew to the back of his head, cupping it gently like a mother would a nursing babe as she pressed him deeper into her neck, moaning softly as she said; "Ooh, ooh yes, Naruto that feels amazing!" However, her song like moans turned to a Symphony of blissful screams, as Naruto's hand found its way to her quivering honey pot where a throbbing Clit awaited him, begging for his attention. It would not wait long, as Naruto tickled it gently over the fabric, but he quickly decided that teasing wasn't necessary and went for the kill. Pushing the panties aside, he assaulted her pulsing Clit directly, causing the now steady stream of musical screams of; "OOOOH Oh KAMI! It's so good! It feels like I'm on fire! More, Oh gods please give me more!" Naruto quickly complied, moving his hand back ever-so-slightly as he teased her opening, causing Hinata's eyes to flutter shut, and her toes to curl from the pleasure as she shivered from the foreign touch.

Finding his hand completely drenched in her love juice, Naruto pulled his mouth away slightly as he commented on it saying; "Wow Hinata, you're really enjoying this aren't you? Your absolutely soaked down here, I had no clue you were this perverted." as he circled her hymen with his fingertip, pulling even more whimpers and moans from her.

Trying desperately to ignore the pleasure she was under, and failing miserably yet blissfully so, she forced herself to say; "Don't say that…it…it's embarrassing. GAHHH!" she screamed as Naruto reapplied his newly soaked fingers to her eagerly waiting and sensitive clit, teasing it gently as he rolled it around his index and middle fingers, giving Hinata a new respect for the words "Wet Play". All the while, Ino was moving her own fingers in time with Naruto's, wishing it was her in Hinata's place. You could hear her briskly moan, as she began to fondle her breast.

This was not lost to Naruto, who had watched her secretly, he could see the hunger and envy in her eyes. There was more too this than what Ino was letting on, but that would have to wait, as he turned his attention to the woman in his arms whose hand now laced over his as he played with her throbbing wet nub. "Don't be embarrassed Hinata, I think it's beautiful that you love me this much, it's a hell of a turn on. It might be my time with Pervy-Sage talking, but if I knew you wanted me this badly, I would've gone after you years ago!" he said, as a devious grin laced his lips as he leaned closer, as he whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shiver; "In fact…" he paused as he pulled Hinata's hand down to his crotch, where he placed it palm open on the bulge of his dick, making her rub it gently as he forced her to fondle him; "…Do you feel that?" He asked in a low whisper, as he gave a slight groan. Hinata's eyes bulged a little at the feel of Naruto's contained manhood in her hand, Hinata nodded lightly as she then cupped her hand to get a better feel of it, and soon she was fondling him of her own will. "_You're_ doing that to me. I'm like this because of _you_." He whispered once more, mimicking Ino before nibbling her earlobe and redoubling his efforts on her clit, causing her to moan even louder than before and making her soak herself even more. Though it was in a whisper, his words were not lost on Ino, as she grinned at the irony that her own words would be used against Hinata in such a way.

Hinata blushed at his words, as well as the feeling of Naruto's stiffening member in her hands. This coupled with the feeling of his ministrations was almost more than she could bear. '_Ino was right, he is very talented. From just his hand alone…I-I don't know how much longer I can hold on…'_ she thought, trying desperately to fight off her impending release. She gave voice to these concerns as she said; "N-Naruto… Please…I don't know how much more I can take!" However, it was right then that Ino suddenly snapped out of her stupor, having almost reached an orgasm of her own, she decided to take things into her own hands.

Walking back up behind Hinata, she whispered and in sexy tone; "Hold on sweetie, there's more to come, but first I think we are a little over dressed, don't you agree?" she looked Naruto square in the eyes as she said that last part. Taking the hint, Naruto let go of her neck, giving a teasing lick as he did so, a promise that he would return as he let his hand fall from Hinata's glistening quim.

Though she shivered and moaned regret fully at the loss of his touch, Hinata turned her head and whispered to Ino; "Thanks." who in turn gave a quick; "Don't mention it." before she headed to the bed. As she did so, Naruto watched Ino with concerned eyes; she was acting way to weird even for her. While he did so, Hinata walked up behind him, and whispered in his ear: "Come on Handsome, don't keep us waiting." after which she nibbled on his ear in a teasing way, which caused a shiver to run through him.

When she let go he grinned and turned his head towards her and nodded, before walking with her towards the bed as he thought, _'Man, if Pervy-Sage saw this he would __**never**__ let me live it down.'_ thankful that the Toad Sage was out-of-town at the moment. As they reached the edge of the bed, he turned to Ino and asked: "So, where do we start?" seeing as this was his first Threesome, and he had no idea what to do at this point. This was their shown, and he was basically along for the ride.

Thankfully though, Ino already had a plan of action, as she turned to Hinata and with a wink, she said; "Strip him." This caused Hinata's eyes to slightly bulge along with Naruto's, to whom Ino turned back to as she said: "Just like with me, this is as much as her gift as it is yours. So who am I to deny her the chance to unwrap what's hers?" she kept her expression straight with a smile, but on the inside she cringed as she thought, _'Although he was MINE to begin with!'_ though she said nothing as she turned back to Hinata who gave an understanding nod then moved in front of Naruto who gave Ino a questioning look. As if asking 'Are you sure about this?' but a silent nod was all she gave as an answer.

Hinata then pulled his attention away from Ino, by grabbing his chin with her thumb and index finger and turning his head back towards her, then giving him a gentle but loving kiss before her fingers went to the zipper on his jacket and pulled it down sharply. She closed her eyes and slightly inhaled, taking a moment to enjoy his scent then looked into his eyes and gave him what she hoped was her best sultry grin, which seemed to work as he gave a lust filled grin in return, before she stared at the tight but thick Black muscle shirt with Orange stripes along the shoulders and below the arms. Naruto had put it on as an after thought to what Ino had told him about showing himself off a little more, however because of where he was going at the time, he thought against it as it might make the wrong impression. "Nice shirt." She commented quickly with a teasing smile.

Naruto chuckled and replied; "Thanks!" Hinata then reached into the coat and gently but firmly laid her hands on his chest. Hinata's eyes widened considerably as she felt the hidden treasure of flesh beneath the veil of cloth that separated her from Naruto's chiseled frame. Said blonde in question noticed the strange reaction to what Hinata had felt. Which confused him as he gave a quick glance to Ino who he thought would've told Hinata of his appearance, but to his surprise Ino just grinned and winked at him. Telling him in her own way that she wanted to keep the surprise for this moment, proving how much of a prankster she was as well. Giving his own grin, he turned back to the still dazed girl and eagerly waited for her to continue, as he thought, _'She's as devious as I am, oh man I can't wait to see this!'_ while trying to suppress his laughter. Recovering from her mild shock, Hinata then trailed her hands slowly down the rest of his chest, feeling every detail in between. Naruto gave a slight groan of approval as he felt her grope his body, something he planned to do _very_ much in kind when she finished with this. Unlike Ino, Hinata took her time wanting to savor this moment, and hearing that delicious sound that made her shudder emboldened her as she came close and gave him a long soul searing kiss which he eagerly returned. The kiss curled their toes, as each gave a blissful moan and groan respectively, while Hinata laced her fingers back up his chest and over his shoulders, gently pushing the jacket off which he let fall with a shrug and land a soft thud on the floor.

Ino had to admit, she was very impressed with how bold Hinata was being, sure she had a rocky start but she was practically on fire now. Although a part of her wished that was in the literal sense, she couldn't deny that despite being a novice, Hinata had found her own brand of sexy that made her seem so damn hot! Never mind that she was a walking bombshell waiting to go off. '_It's always the quiet ones.'_ Ino mused with a sexy grin as she playfully said; "She's right, you should wear stuff like that more often, it looks good on you." with a lick of her lips, referring to the shirt he wore.

Naruto chuckled with a grin as he scratched the back of his head and replied; "Well since you put it that way, I'll have to remember to get more of these types of shirts when I can. Which reminds me, didn't you say you wanted to take my clothes shopping Ino? Well I guess I can get them when we do." Ino looked surprised, in truth she herself had all but forgotten about that, it had originally been said as a joke but now she would have to chalk it up to just one of many things they will never get to do. But that thought froze her, just how many things _would_ they not get to do? She remembered their encounter at the shop earlier, and the promise of their First Date. This in turn made her think of the many things that would/could entail: A long walk through the park, next a romantic candle-light dinner for two, followed by a movie where they would sit in the back of the dark theater and forget about the some-hour-long film as they made out. Then a moon-light walk, snuggled close together, not out of the need for warmth but just for the closeness of the act. Before finally returning to his place where they would ravish each other until sleep over took them. This of course made her think of the morning earlier that day, where she had woken up in his arms, and how wonderful that had been. Despite the many lovers she had in the past, very few of them ever let her sleep in their arms, much less share their morning with her. It almost hurt to know she would never have that again, the serenity, warmth, comfort and kindness of his embrace. That scared her more than death itself, as she thought _'This can't be…this can't be the end…can it? Why now…why when I just got to know him!?'_ With a hint of regret now lacing her mind.

As this was going on, Hinata took that moment to speak and said; "Hey! Sex now, shop later." gaining Naruto's attention and getting him back on the task at hand leaving Ino to her own thoughts. With a curt nod of understanding, he raised his arms as Hinata laced her fingers under the rim of his shirt, making him shiver when the tips of her fingers grazed his skin. Hinata noticed this, and allowed her fingers to stay on his body as she raised the shirt over his head, making them glide over the hard rippling flesh of his chest. Naruto gave a soft groan as she did so, and when at last the shirt was barely over his head, he got to see Hinata's face. Needless to say, Hinata was completely stunned at what she saw! Her beautiful pale eyes were as wide as saucers, as she stared at the glorious man before her. She had imagined Naruto was buff, but it seamed her imaginings did not do him justice! "HOLY FUCK YOU'RE HOT!" she nearly screamed, unable to contain her shock and excitement.

Immediately after hearing those words, Naruto burst into laughter. Her reaction was even better than Ino's had been. "Glad you like the view." he said through the laughter, now noticing her extremely bright blush even in the pale moonlight. Like didn't even come close, it had definitely been worth it not to use the Byakugan, as the image was far more gratifying in person, for in the eyes of the Byakugan she wouldn't be able to see his strong, firm pecks that crowned his tightly chiseled six-pack abs that looked as if they had been cut from solid stone. Never mind his well toned and bulging biceps, triceps and every other muscle in between. All of which were beautifully covered in his almost-bronze-tanned skin, which thanks to the small sheen of sweat, in the moonlight held an almost unearthly glow. Naruto, feeling a little prideful, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled his arms behind his head. Allowing his muscles go to taught, while he let the shirt fall to the floor behind him, giving a 'Come and get it' grin as he posed for her. Hinata unconsciously licked her lips as she stared, but that's when she noticed something, or rather the lack of something that should have been there but wasn't.

"Um…Naruto…where are your scars?" she asked, wondering why there wasn't a mark on his body. Naruto stared at her and blinked in a confused nature, as she continued; "Naruto with all the battles you have been in, against Kiba, Gaara, and especially Sasuke, you should be covered head to toe in them by now. But look…" she reached up and tenderly touched the place where Sasuke stabbed the Chidori straight through Naruto's right shoulder. Then she stared directly into his eyes, and continued once again; "…for a lack of a better word, your body is absolutely flawless, even with the healing ointment I gave you during the Chuunin Exams that is just not possible. The medicine I gave you is good, but not _that _good!" Naruto's eyed widened as he realized what she was talking about, and he nearly knocked himself senseless for how hard he slapped his forehead, which thankfully was still covered by his Hitai-ate.

'_Oh great, I forgot she doesn't know about the fox, and judging from her surprise I take it Ino didn't tell her either. Well, I guess that should have been expected with the Old Man's law still in effect. Looks like it's up to me to break the news to her…'_ Naruto thought, as he gave a huffing sigh, and began to explain. "Yeah…about that…well first let me ask you a question. What do you know about the Kyuubi?" he asked, wanting to break the ice slowly.

Hinata was a little confused at the question, but answered none-the-less. "Not much really, just that it attacked Konoha sixteen years ago and the Forth Hokage defeated it and saved the village." she said reciting the lessons from Iruka-sensei's classes.

Naruto gave one more sigh, as well as a 'Here goes nothing' look, and replied; "Well, you're half right. While true that the Forth Hokage did defeat the Kyuubi, he couldn't kill it. Being a giant mass of living Chakra, the Kyuubi was impossible to kill, it could only be contained. So he sealed it away…inside a newborn baby." he passed as he waited for inevitable response.

And like clockwork, Hinata put two and two together, and stated softly; "You…he sealed it inside you?!" Naruto lowered his head, so he missed the tears that welled up in her eyes, as she finally realized why the Villagers treated him so horribly.

Having expected the worst from this, Naruto misinterpreted her tone of Surprise and Sadness, for that of Hatred and Anger. So naturally he asked; "Yeah, it's me, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. So you probably hate me now too huh?" So you can imagine how surprised he was, when she nearly bowled him over as she leaped into his arms, squeezing him in a tight compassionate hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"No!" she shouted as she leaped, and once Hinata was in his arms, she spoke gently through her tears; "I could never hate you Naruto, and don't ever think that I would, you're too precious to me! I love you Naruto, and if anything I hate those stupid villagers what they did to you and more importantly I hate myself for not telling you how I felt before now. You were so lonely for so long, I should have done something, I should have said something sooner! Oh Kami, Naruto can you ever forgive me?" Naruto, still stunned by the outburst, slowly and gently wraps his arms around her back. _'She's…actually crying…for me? Wow, she really does love me, doesn't she? And to think I almost passed her up, and she's the one asking for forgiveness?'_ he thought, with a shake of his head.

With a gentle sigh he pulled back, just enough that he can look her in the eye, but their bodies were still touching as he replied; "Hinata, like you said; there's nothing to forgive. You did nothing…"

However, that's where she cut him off as she said; "That's just it! I did nothing! I saw what they did, I saw how they treated you, I heard those cruel words they said and I just stood by and let it happen. You didn't deserve any of that, you were a hero from birth, and yet they treat you like a villain. You needed love even more than I did, but I was too cowardly to stop them, even after you defended me. In my eyes I am no better than the fools who did it to you..." she lowered her head as she said that last part, feeling ashamed and unworthy to look into his eyes anymore.

However, just then Naruto grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and then gently lifted her head to meet his gaze. He gave her a stern look, right before he kissed the ever-living-daylights out of her! The kiss started off soft, but powerful enough to make Hinata's eyes flutter to the back of her head, and caused her to melt into the kiss returning it fervently as she moaned into it. When they broke for air, Hinata had a dazed but blissful look on her face, damn that boy could kiss! Naruto quickly got her attention when he spoke next; "Don't ever, say that again! In MY eyes, you are far better than any of those jerks ever could be! At least you had the heart to care; my only regret is that I didn't see it before now. It's people like you Hinata, that give me reason to keep fighting, so if anything I should thank you. And if you're asking for forgiveness, keep in mind that Ino and Sakura have done far worse to me then you have, yet I still forgave them. So as far as I'm concerned, you and I have a clean slate." he gave her one of his true-whole-hearted smiles. One that nearly made her faint, if only for how heartwarming it was.

By now, Hinata was shedding tears once more, but this time they were tears of joy, as she happily said; "Oh Naruto…" before she leaned up and kissed him, which he quickly returned. All the while, Ino had watched the display, feeling her heart breaking even further with every second. Unknown to the kissing couple, Ino was shedding tears of her own, but not like Hinata. As her tears were tears of Sorrow and Loss, the loss of the man she had come to love. _'It can't be, what was I thinking, how could I let this happen!? NOOOOO!'_ she thought as she clutched her chest over her heart. She admitted it, if only to herself, she loved him and now she was losing him right in front of her eyes. She cringed; she was practically doubling over herself, as the pain was unbearable. It was too much, not even Sasuke leaving hurt this much. It made her realize just how special he was to her. But despite her pain, or maybe because of it, she couldn't say a word. She couldn't bring her self to speak out against the newly formed couple. So there she stood, forced to endure her silent agony. Meanwhile it was Hinata who broke the kiss, as she had a small question she felt needed answered. "But wait…if you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, then what about that other guy…that Sora kid?" she said, before pointing to the necklace that lay against his chest, which they had been careful to leave on. "The one you use that necklace to help Captain Yamato calm him down?"

Naruto knew who and what she was talking about, awhile back during the Guardian Shin-obi Twelve grave robbery and eventual attack by rebel members, Sora a member of the Fire Temple Monks had been used as a pawn in their plans. They had tricked Sora into attacking the Lady Tsunade, and then after a long pursuit by Naruto, Sora was then revealed as a pseudo-Jinchuuriki as he held a lost part of the Kyuubi's original Chakra within himself. And who was, at the behest of his of his father who was the rebel leader, losing control of said Chakra and about to go on a rampage. For a while Naruto tried talking to Sora, in hopes of getting through to Sora and get him to calm down; however all was in vain as Sora seemed to only get angrier as time passed. Realizing how dire the situation had become, Naruto remembered the necklace he had on and the special properties it had, Naruto had created several Shadow Clones and after a few desperate attempts managed to place the necklace on Sora. Then with a little help from said Captain Yamato, he also managed to knock Sora unconscious, and thus allowing them to seal his Kyuubi Chakra yet again. All of which was in plain view of every one who had arrived to help Naruto when the real threat had been finally dealt with. (1.)

Needless to say Naruto had a little explaining to do, so after a sheepish chuckle and a scratch of the head, he quickly answered saying: "Well in all honesty, he's not a real Jinchuuriki, as the Chakra that was unfortunately sealed within him was only remnants of when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Fox's Chakra is pretty potent stuff, so it's not surprising it was still around in the aftermath of that event, they gathered that and sealed it inside Sora when he was a kid. At least…that's what Asuma-sensei told me, apparently Sora's old man told him of that. So I guess he is actually a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki." he gave a bright smile as he finished his explanation.

Hinata gave a quick; "Oh…" and smiled back in return as this reminded her of all Naruto has done for the village, so with a quick but loving kiss, she circled her finger over Naruto's chest as she said; "Well then, as a gift of my gratitude, as well as my love. Allow me to _reward_ you…for all your kindness and heroism."

She practically purred the word 'reward' as her grin grew slightly perverse while she literally slid to her knees, allowing her ample chest to glide over his, an act that was not lost on Naruto as he pulled back his head and groaned blissfully at the sensation. As she slid she gave small tantalizing kisses down his chest, further adding to his pleasure, until at last she was at his feet. She stared up at him with lovingly cute-doe-like lavender-white eyes, with only her equally seductive grin betraying her intentions, having looked back down Naruto couldn't help but smile back at her as well. He found it unbelievable this was the same girl who no less than an hour ago couldn't say two words to him, let alone make a cohesive sentence, without stuttering and blushing redder than a rose. Yet here she was, flirting with him like a seasoned pro, if not for the intimate setting Naruto would have been very proud of her. He only hoped this would last when she saw what was in store for her. He silently chuckled at the thought. Hinata, who was blissfully oblivious to his musings, turned her attention back to the cloth barrier that stood between her and her prize, having a devious thought in mind she pulled the flap on his pants aside and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Looking up at him with a teasing glint in her eye, and a very sexy smile on her lips. Naruto of course only chuckled as he enjoyed this playful side of her. A part of her would admit, maybe she was enjoying this a little too much, but at the moment who gave a royal fuck!? She was finally with the man she loved, he was actually paying attention to her, and she was going to, _literally_, milk it for all it was worth! Now that her little display was over, she reached up and undid the clasp that held his pants together, and lacing her fingers around the hem of his waistband slowly and sensually pulled them down to his ankles. Allowing him to step out of them when they reached the floor.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his Ramen themed boxers, one of the said bowls of noodles was conveniently placed where his manhood would be, with a little fish cake swirl designed button holding them closed. Because of the small confines, said manhood was barely making a bump causing the said fish cake button to become more prominent. Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking; "What's so funny?" with a slightly offended glare, wondering why she would be laughing at a time like this.

Hinata stopped giggling and looked up to Naruto and replied; "Nothing, your boxers are just so cute, only you would wear ramen themed boxers."

She gave a heart-felt smile, which in turn caused Naruto to chuckle and grin as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Hinata couldn't help but think Naruto was the perfect mixture of cute and sexy, it made her love this man all the more. Deciding to get to business, she gingerly rubbed her hands on his thighs which he moaned to, then very carefully slid her fingers into the rim of the boxers and slid them down. When she did, she deftly moved her head to avoid being hit in the chin by the rebounding massive man meat as it stood in attention. When she finally saw it in full mast, her eyes went wide as she had ever felt them go, and like Ino her jaw nearly fell off its hinges! True she didn't know what to expect, but nothing like this!

"HOLY KAMI! I-I-It's HUGE!" She said, staring at the 11 inch monster as she lifted her hands to her mouth in disbelief. As you might imagine Naruto was grinning and chuckling in pride. He was starting to suspect that this was something he could expect from any, if not all, his future lovers. Recovering slightly from her shock, Hinata slowly raised a hand to the meat stick before her, at first when she touched it she pulled her hand back, surprised at how hot it felt to her touch. After a second she reached back and _tried_ to wrap her hand around it, albeit she did a better job than Ino did, mostly because she had slightly longer fingers. "It's so hot…I can feel it pulsing in my hand." she said, before giving it a tentative stroke, which earned her a pleasant hiss of appreciation. As much as she enjoyed the sound, she didn't know what to do with the beast before her, beyond what she just did anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me it would be this big…" She said as she turned her head to Ino, where she saw the girl crying hers eyes out, with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other clutching at her heart like someone had just ripped it out. "…Ino?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment, then followed Hinata's line of sight, where he too saw the weeping girl who at this point had her eyes clenched shut from the pain. "Ino!?"He called out, as fear and concern filled his heart, he quickly looked back to Hinata, who in turn looked back to him and without a word let go of his cock and he immediately went to Ino's side.

By now Ino had let her body fall to the ground, unable to stand any longer from the overwhelming emotions that we're plaguing her, Naruto knelt to look her in the eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently to get her attention. Any semblance of an erection was gone, too worried for his first lover to even care for sexual activities for the moment.

"Ino, what's wrong? Come on, speak to me, you're scaring me here." he said, trying to get her to respond in any way.

Ino neither opened her eyes, nor said a single word, only shook her head as she didn't trust her voice at the moment. Inside she felt like she had been hit by one of Choji's Partial Expansion Jutsu punches, but even that couldn't compare to the pain she was in. The whole time they had talked, she was remembering, remembering the times they had shared. Their first time together, and the pleasure they shared from it, the gentleness of his touch in all aspects, the kindness and caring in those big beautiful blue eyes. The softness of his kisses, the way he held her tenderly in his strong arms, the way he comforted her when she felt the lowest. She remembered the long talk they had, the way he held her close to his heart as they basked in the afterglow. But most of all she remembered that one moment, the moment that changed her life, the moment he said those words to her and the kiss that followed. That had been the killer, the part that made her realize just how much she cared for him, and what she was going to give up. She realized then, that she couldn't go through with it, he meant too much for her to just walk away from. Naruto gently brushed away her tears, she unconsciously leaned into his touch as she barely heard him whisper; "Come on, tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you Ino, but I need to know what's the matter?" after which she immediately lunged forward, pulling him into her embrace, where her sobbing turned to full force wails of untold pain. Naruto was momentarily shocked, but quickly returned the embrace to comfort her, soothingly stroking her back to calm her down.

All the while as she wailed, she cried out; "I can't….I can't do it…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…" confusing Naruto even more as he gently rocked her in his arms. _'Do what? What is she talking about?'_ he thought, still having no clue what was going on. But Hinata had a faint idea of what she was talking about, so standing from her place on the floor; she walked over to the two lovers and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto…" she said, trying to get his attention, when he turned his head to look at her she continued, "…let me talk to her. Can you give us a few minutes to speak in private?" Naruto turned back to the weeping girl in his arms, since she refused to speak to him beyond what she had said, he turned back to Hinata and gave a nod of understanding before turning back to Ino.

"Ino…" he started, as he pulled back so he could look at her, when he had her attention he finished saying, "…I'm going to take a shower real quick ok? Hinata's going to talk to you while I'm gone; I swear I will be right back ok?" Ino sniffled for a quick moment, and then nodded. He smiled and leaned forward, then gently kissed her forehead to let her know he was thinking of her. Ino continued to cry as Naruto got up and grabbed a towel from the near by dresser, he didn't bother with clothes as he figured there was still a chance for a romantic night a head. Taking off his Hitai-ate and leaving it on the dresser he headed for the door, as he did he stopped then turned to give one more concerned look towards Ino, as he thought, _'I hope she's ok…'_ then went to the bathroom and started his shower, Ino may have said he smelled better after a workout, but still he figured they deserved better than this.

Hinata watched as he left, subconsciously licking her lips as she thought, _'Oooh…Damn, what a nice ass!'_ When she heard the water turn on, she turned back to Ino and knelt beside her and gently began rubbing her back in a soothing way. "Alright Ino, he can't hear us now, talk to me please?" she whispered softly, trying to sound as comforting as possible. Despite their earlier spat, she still cared for Ino deeply, and that she would break down like this scared her.

Ino sniffled a few more times, and wiping the tears from her eyes as she started to calm down, though she still wept as she replied; "I can't…I tried but I can't do it…I never knew it would hurt this much." she tightly wrapped her arms around her waist once more, as if she was trying to hold her stomach in place.

Hinata sensing the turmoil in Ino, pulled the girl closer, and resting her head on her shoulder, as she whispered; "Shh…its ok sweetie, calm down and try again ok? Now tell me what's wrong, what is it you can't do?" as she waited for Ino to explain she began rocking her as Naruto had done to try to calm her down further.

Little by little, Ino began to regain control of her self, the tears kept falling but only so much. By now she was sure both their make-up was completely ruined, but it seemed neither one cared, the sound of the shower seemed to help calm her down. After struggling to find the words, Ino spoke again saying; "I know I should, I know it's the right thing to do…but I can't let him go!" at this she started crying once more, as she wrapped her arms around Hinata in a tight hug.

Now Hinata was really confused, and a little stunned at that admission, as she thought, _'Let him go? Wait…does she mean Naruto?! But why….?'_ It didn't take long for her to figure that part out and so she pulled away from Ino and moved to face her directly, wholly intent on confronting her as she placed her hands on Ino's shoulders and asked; "You were going to give me to me, weren't you?" Ino looked up and with tears still streaming down her face she nodded in confirmation. Hinata was now thoroughly shocked; she honestly thought this woul one night deal, but to think she would go that far? She had to know why so she asked in a confused but firm tone; "But why? Why would you do that? I thought this was going to be a one time thing?"

Ino gave something between a sniffle and a scoff, as she wiped her tears away once more, and answered; "For me, yes, for you no. As for why…it's because…it's because I couldn't lose you." she turned her head away, trying to fight back the next coming wave of tears.

Hinata blinked in surprise, this was definitely not something she expected her to say, she shook her head of the confusion and said; "Hold on, you're not making any sense, start from the beginning. Why do you feel like you had to give him up? Weren't you just 'Friends with benefits'?" She had a feeling that wasn't true, but when one is digging for information, it is often best to start where the soil is soft.

At this point, Ino got to her feet and walked over by the dresser, standing just a few feet in front of it with her head hung low while searching for the strength to say this next part; "At first we were, but something changed, I never imagined he would be that good. I knew somewhere along the line, I would have to give him up, I just didn't think it would be so soon…" she said as she began crying again.

Hinata followed Ino's lead and went to stand behind her, and gave a comforting rub to her back as she asked; "Hold on, what do you mean when you say 'something changed', and why do you say so soon?" that in itself gave rise to a new question, something she should have asked in the first place; "Exactly how long have you and Naruto been together?" This was a question she dreaded, why she didn't know, but she was about to find out one way or the other.

Ino turned to face Hinata, her eyes where now puffy and red from crying so much, she gave one more sniffle before answering; "Only for the last two days…" she let that hang for a moment, knowing what Hinata's reaction will be. The reason she said two days is because she was counting them as a whole despite the fact that, since it was only 9:00-9:30pm, roughly 38 hours had passed since they became a couple.

Ino was not disappointed, as Hinata gasped, and replied; "T-Two days…" her eyes were lit up in shock, as she waited for the answer.

Ino looked up and nodded, and said; "…We were just talking about going on our first date when you walked into the store." she admitted that grievously, since it had been in fact something she was looking forward to.

Hinata was even further stunned, their relationship was so new, they hadn't even gone on their first date yet! A part of her felt bad about that, as she started to say; "Oh Honey, I'm sorry I didn't…", but then she did the math and her eyes lit up as she said; "Wait…Two days…YOU MEAN SINCE NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!?" Ino lowered her head at that, as she nodded, confirming her suspicions. At first Hinata was absolutely outraged, as her fist balled up wishing to hit her, but she took a breath and gave a sigh. Violence wouldn't help at this point, seeing as the damage was already done. However, some part of her had to know… "Before, or after the party?" she asked as she leveled a glare at the present blonde.

Ino kept her head down, not wanting to see the look as she could already tell Hinata was angry, but regardless she answered; "Both…Like you, it was my way of thanking him for all he has done, for keeping us safe and helping me in so many ways. You have to understand, I honestly thought that one day you would tell him the truth yourself, I never expected things to turn out like this…I never thought that I would…that I would…" she couldn't finish it, for her saying those words seamed so painful, admitting them to yourself is one thing, but saying them aloud made it seem so much more real.

Hinata however, wasn't going to have that, so in a stern level tone that would do her father proud she said; "Say it…" Ino flinched, surprised that Hinata could be so commanding, when she didn't speak Hinata spoke louder, "…SAY IT!" proving there was no room for backing out.

Regrettably, Ino clutched her heart once more, as she cried out; "…That I would fall in love with him!" and fell to her knees once more, her tears starting anew.

Though a single tear fell down Hinata's cheek, she paid it no mind, now wasn't the time to get sentimental. She took a breath and sighed once more, before she said; "I kind of figured as much, no one willing begs to take the wrath of someone for another, unless there is a reason for it, or unless there is some sort of connection between them. What I can't understand is why, if you love him like you say you do, then why give him up?" she held her hands on her hips as she asked that, still slightly confused on that part.

This time it took a while for her to gain some semblance of control over herself, once she did, she wiped the tears once more from her face and answered; "As I said before…because I couldn't lose you…" at this point she lifted her to look at Hinata directly, before she continued, "…After that whole debacle following Sasuke's defection, Naruto and you were the only ones who gave me the time of day. Not even my own teammates' look at me the same way ever again, you were the only one who stood beside me, and it was months before Sakura would even talk to me again. You were the best friend I have had, and what did I do to return that kindness? I stole the man you love, and took him for my own. Your friendship has meant so much to me, I couldn't lose that, even if it meant losing him…" she began sobbing quietly once more, as she lowered her gaze once again.

That struck Hinata like a high-level Lightning Jutsu, she began to visibly shake, as she said; "You mean…you did all this…for me?" Suddenly her mind thought back to all that she had said and done, the names she had called Ino in her rage, as she thought _'I made her believe she did something wrong…and in return I'm doing exactly what I accused her of… Oh dear Kami what have I done!?'_ having realized Ino's true intentions, and the mistakes she herself had made, Hinata lowered her head in shame. In truth she had no one to blame but herself for the events that took place between Ino and Naruto, as she herself had many chances to claim him, but was too cowardly to do so. Ino had just as much right to be with him as she did, yet here she was, unwittingly stealing him from the woman who loved him. But even now, when her heart was breaking, Ino was being a true friend. Hinata never felt so low in her life, she was honestly disgusted with herself, as she thought, _'All this time…she was trying to do right by me…and all I did was shove it in her face. Kami I feel like such a bitch…I accused her of being worse than Sakura…when I'm even worse then __**that**__!'_ She had to make this right, she loved Naruto dearly, but honestly now she felt she didn't deserve him. What right did she have to claim him, after what she had just done? With that in mind, she said; "You baka…" and sniffled as tears welled in her eyes. Ino raised her head and looked at Hinata but said not a word as the Hyuuga princess continued, "…you absolute fool! Do you realize what you're giving up?! What I would give to be you? If it were me in your shoes I would be fighting tooth and nail to keep him!" At that point, Ino looked down feeling somewhat ashamed, knowing now how much Naruto meant to her. However, Hinata wasn't finished as she continued her tirade saying; "Yet here you are…trying to give him away…to a selfish cowardly bitch who couldn't even say three simple words to him!"

That surprised Ino, whose head shot up, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the Hyuuga Heiress's proclamation. "Hinata!?" she said in shock, unable to believe what she just heard.

Yet the Pale-eyed Princess paid no heed, as she spoke once more; "You're wrong Ino…you didn't steal him…I'm the one who was stealing him from you. The worst part is; I didn't even know it…I called you all those horrible names…yet I'm no better if not worse." It was now Hinata's turn to fall to her knees, as she began to weep. Ino was quick to rush to her side, kneeling before Hinata wiping her tears away. However, even as Ino did this, Hinata continued to speak saying; "I'm grateful that you would do this for me…I truly am…but I don't deserve it. Not after what I almost did. I love him…but what right do I have to claim him…when I almost tore him from your arms? I'm sorry Ino, I really am." Suddenly Ino wondered when they switched places, wasn't it she who was supposed to be comforting her?

Ino shook her head, she couldn't believe how this was turning out, she tried to sooth the weeping girl before her saying; "No sweetie…you had every right be angry. You were waiting for so long for that chance…and I took it away from you. If it were me in your shoes, I would probably be just as angry. " using her thumb and forefinger the way Naruto did, she pulled Hinata's chin up to face her, then she continued to speak; "I already lost one friend because of a guy…I refuse to lose another the same way! Besides, why would he choose me over you? I mean…look at you…then look at me. Look how beautiful you are. You loved him the longest…you waited Kami knows how long for this. I jumped the first guy I thought was cute. Compared to you…I'm nothing." she lowered her own head with that statement, and Hinata lowered her eyes as well. Neither one truly feeling as if they deserved Naruto.

However the two were so rapt up in their conversation that they failed to hear the shower turn off, so it was a rather big surprise when they heard; "Mind if I give a second opinion on that?"

Immediately Ino gasped and jumped up, expecting an attacker, however she found herself in the hold of two _very_ familiar arms. She whipped her head around to stare at the man in question as she said; "Naruto!?" Said man only gave a soft smile as he stared back at his fellow blonde.

Hinata also followed suit of Ino, as she now stood and gawked in surprise, she didn't even hear his foots steps despite the fact he was dripping wet, a true testament to stealth skills of the man who use to evade ANBU and Jonin as an academy student. Realizing the situation, Hinata asked; "Naruto…how long have you been there?" wondering when he actually arrived.

Naruto turned to the blue-haired beauty and replied; "A while now, you two were so wrapped in your conversation I didn't want to interrupt." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that, it was his own house yet he was the one being polite?

Ino however seemed worried, as she turned in his arms to look at him face to face, and asked; "Naruto…exactly how much did you hear?" wondering if he heard her confession.

Naruto turned his attention back to Ino and said with a sigh; "In truth…all of it." Ino's eyes widened, but he immediately answered her unasked question saying; "I left a Shadow Clone by the door, I had it disperse when I got out of the shower. I'm sorry for snooping but, I was so worried about you." he scratched his right cheek as he said that last statement. The girls both had mixed feelings about that, with Hinata, she felt horrible for having revealed how she treated Ino. While at the same time, she also felt jealous and depressed that he cared so much about Ino.

Ino herself however, was having opposite feelings, as she felt ashamed and slightly embarrassed for what she had said and almost done but also…touched…that he was that worried for her. It was then that she remembered the words she said before he spoke up, she looked down as a few more tears fell and she said; "Naruto…I'm sorry…I just thought…" however it was there that Naruto placed a finger over her lips, silencing her as he smiled sweetly at her.

Being his usual mischievous self, he decided to finish her sentence with a twist of her own words as he said; "…thought what? That after tonight you wouldn't see me again? That I would just leave you alone? Get Real! After all that we've shared, do you honestly think I would just walk away? Uh-uh! NO WAY! Only a real _**Baka**_ would walk away from someone like you. You're stuck with me Ino, like it or not." at some point during the speech, Naruto took to cupping Ino's face and rubbing her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. All the while giving a playful smirk he looked at her with bright shining eyes.

At that point Ino broke down and started shedding silent tears again, this time out of joy and love as Hinata had done earlier. Before she knew it she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, loving, passionate kiss which he quickly accepted and returned. They happily moaned into the kiss, while Hinata looked on sullen and defeated. When Ino pulled back she jokingly said; "Since when did you become Kakashi?" giving a giggle at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile) <strong>

Kakashi, who was sitting at home, reading his "Make-Out: Tactics!" book for the 18th time this month, suddenly sneezed. As he rubbed his nose he thought, _'Hmm…Naruto must be talking about me behind my back again…Oh well. I'll just make him pay for it at the next team meeting.'_ and with that he went back to reading.

* * *

><p>Naruto himself chuckled at the "Copy-cat" joke at Kakashi's expense, as he scratched the back of his head and said; "I guess I deserve that…" but immediately adopted a more serious, albeit concerned look, as he continued saying; "…but honestly Ino, is that what you think of me? That I would be so cruel as to callously throw you out of my life, just cause another girl says she loves me?" he paused for a moment, before turning to Hinata and adding; "Not that I don't appreciate it, of course!" giving his best apologetic smile as he did so. A curt nod was all he got in return, showing that she understood. But deep down, the blue-haired Princess was having doubts. She was afraid that because of her actions against Ino, he may not choose her…<p>

Ino quickly dropped her gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling very foolish at the mere notion of it, with a heavy sigh she said; "I'm sorry Naruto…past experiences can lead to some pretty ugly expectations. Besides look at her…" she turned her head towards Hinata before continuing. "…she's practically sex on two legs! How can I possibly compete?" Hinata blushed slightly at the, albeit, perverse compliment. As she was still getting use to the idea that she was something even remotely sexy.

However Naruto surprised them as he started chuckling, he gave a small shake of his head as he came down from his laughing fit and answered; "I won't argue that she is beautiful…" he paused as Ino looked away sadly, before he turned her head back to look at him as he continued; "But you're not exactly what I would call ugly either." this time it was Ino who felt her cheeks heat up, both at the compliment, and for forgetting how charming he can sometimes be. Chuckling once more at her blush, Naruto added; "Come on Ino…If I was that shallow, do you really think I'd have chased after Sakura all these years? Not that she's ugly or anything, but she's not exactly what one would call 'Eye Candy'." he gave a slight snicker at that, knowing that if she was here now she would probably kill him for that remark.

Both Ino and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that as well, but it was Ino who said; "Point Taken. Which reminds me, you never did answer my question, why did you chase Sakura for so long? I might be wrong, but you don't exactly strike me as a masochist." Though she said it with a playful smile, it was something that was bugging her for a while now, and she wasn't about to let it drop this time.

Hinata was mildly intrigued by this question so backed it further by saying; "She does have a point, teammate aside not a lot of guys would stick around a girl like her, especially after the way she treated you." she mumbled that last part under he breath.

Despite her attempt at keeping her disdain for Sakura hidden, the silence in the room made her words very audible, and Naruto lowered his head realizing the faults of his teammate. He realized he owed them an answer, but now he was more worried about the situation at hand so he replied; "You're not wrong Ino, but I'll tell you later ok? I swear. And quit changing the subject will you? My interest Sakura is superficial at this point." giving his fellow blonde at stern look at that last part.

Ino sheepishly ducked her head wincing as she did so, she hadn't been trying to direct attention elsewhere, she was actually just curious. With yet another sigh, she lowered her gaze again and said; "You're right…I'm sorry Naruto. It's just…with my reputation…not a lot of guys want to keep me around. I mean…who would want a girl they couldn't trust?" her voice held a solemn tone, evidence of her past pains and heartaches made bare in her words. Hinata also lowered her head, also feeling a slight sting with those words, remembering what she had said to Ino. Though a part of her felt cheated, having wished her and Naruto would share their first time together, a part of her also felt sorry for Ino and they way she herself had treated her.

However Naruto shook his head, he wasn't going to hear it as he replied; "Now you're just making excuses." Ino's head shot up to look at him in surprise as he continued saying; "Ino, I already know what you have been through, you told me yourself remember? I'm not like those other guys; I would _never_ do that to you, so why would you expect me to? Personally, I think they were all idiots for letting you go, If I knew who at least half of them where I would bust their heads in." giving an honest smile as he did so.

Ino though sheepishly grinned, raising a finger as she interjected; "Technically, a lot of those guys I left of my own free will. I'll be honest; there were a few who were decent, if only as a person, but as far as lovers go…not so much. I wouldn't have minded if they had at least some skill, but a girl can only take so much, before the frustration gets to her. As for the others…well…a good deal of them were one night stands, while the rest were two-timing backstabbing skunks." she finished with a scowl as she remembered the pain of when she had caught said skunks flirting and even in the act with other girls. She had lost count how many times guys had treated her like that, when they used her like some disposable item and moved on the next one without any remorse. She had despised everyone of them, and cursed more then she cared to remember. Hinata could also understand Ino's lament, as according to Ino, Kiba had planned leave Ino for her. But help feeling guitly as she almost forced Ino to leave Naruto, and that was worse than what those guys had done.

Naruto did feel a little sorry for the good-guys, as their only crime had been either lack of experience and/or from his guess stamina, as for the others however he held them in less regard and said; "All the same, aside from those rare few, they're still morons as they clearly didn't know what they had. And that's all the more reason for me to hate them. You forget Ino, I have been alone for a long time, and I know what it's like being treated like dirt. You deserve better than that Ino. If any thing you should have been treated as what you are, a kind, caring, beautiful young woman who deserves love just as much as anyone else." Suddenly Ino had a big case of déjà vu; this was almost like their first time all over again. Tears started to well up in her eyes again, but he wasn't finished, not by a long-shot as he added; "You and me Ino, where the same. Maybe not cut from the same cloth, but regardless, we both know what it's like to feel sad, lonely and wanting to love and be loved. But to love Ino, you need to trust the one you're supposed to love. So if you truly love me like you say, you're going to have to trust me, the way I trust you." when he finished he gave her a smile, one of his rare true ones, to show he had absolute faith in her.

Almost immediately Ino leaned forward and kissed him deeply, as if to try to prove her love for him, Naruto was quick to return the kiss and after about a minute she pulled back and wept as she said; "I'm so sorry….you're right…I should have trusted you. Naruto can you ever forgive me?" as she wiped the tears from her now blood-shot eyes and puffy cheeks.

Naruto chuckled then jokingly said; "Funny, I've been getting that question a lot today…" as he turned his head toward Hinata who just looked away sheepishly. He turned back to Ino with the same gentle smile on his face as he continued; "…as far as I'm concerned, all is forgiven. I'm glad you care about me this much, and I'm sorry things didn't go as planned." Ino was once again struck with mixed feelings, as she felt both Happy that she was forgiven and that her love was finally being appreciated as well, and slightly disappointed that nothing turned out like she had hoped. But Naruto chuckled as he jokingly added; "But next time, warn me when you do something this crazy again." he chuckled once more.

Hinata though couldn't help but ask him; "So wait…you're not mad about what I did to Ino?" wondering if there was still a chance for her.

Naruto blinked for a few second and responded; "Not really, the way I see it, what happened between you two is just that. If Ino forgives you, then who am I to argue?" Hinata then turned to Ino, who looked to her in kind and to her surprise Ino just smiled and nodded, silently answering her unasked question, saying that she forgave her.

Hinata smiled back, however she wasn't so satisfied with the current standing, so she was regrettably forced to ask; "But that still begs to question, what do we do now? I know technically you and Ino are together, but I don't want to have come this far to tell you how I feel just to lose you now. What I mean to say is, who do you want to be with?" she almost dreaded the answer, but it was a question that needed one.

Silence fell over the room, as both Ino and Naruto lowered their gaze then stared at each other for a moment, Ino's eyes seemed hesitant as she asked; "Naruto, what do you want to do? I do love you, but I will stand by what ever decision you make, so if you don't chose me I'll understand." her voice sounded empty as if someone had hollowed her out from the inside.

Now Naruto was emotionally torn, here stood two beautiful girls, both of which declared their love for him. Both of which he had claimed as his, and even gave an oath to, and now he had to choose. Man…can't the universe ever cut him some slack?! He mulled it over as many times as he could, so much so that he started to get a headache. In the end, he had been forced to admit; "Truthfully, I don't know if I can make that decision…"

He paused when he saw both girls give him strange looks so he continued to say. "…hear me out! Hinata…" he paused once more as he turned to the girl in question before continuing, "…as I said before I'm thankful that you love me, and I would like to think that in time I could learn to love you as well, and would be grateful to have that chance…but at the same time I can't just turn my back on Ino…not after everything she's been though and especially not now."

He stopped there as he turned to his fellow blonde once again and continued, "And Ino…you were my first, the first girl I ever shared my bed and body with, some of the greatest times of my life where when I was with you, but more than that, you there for me when I needed you most. When I was at my absolute all-time lowest, when I thought I couldn't fall any further, you saved me. You pulled me out of the darkness, picked me up and gave me a reason to stand on my own feet again. You gave me a reason to keep going…and for that you have my eternal gratitude…" he stopped only for a second, then leaned down to give her a soft, passionate soul-shattering kiss, that she swore sent electricity and fire searing through her spine and skin! Immediately she moaned into the kiss, relishing the feeling of it.

When he pulled away, Ino's body visibly shivered, and she had no doubt that had Naruto not been holding her she would have fallen to the ground. As her legs may as well be melted butter. _'Now __that's__ what I call a kiss!'_ she thought as she shook her head clear of the clouds she was sure she was surfing at the moment, before she refocused on him once again as he picked up where he left off, "…as well as…my love." That shocked both of them as Ino and Hinata both jumped and their eyes widened.

However, before either one could speak, Naruto turn to Hinata and said; "I know that's not what you want to hear Hinata, but it's the truth."

He then turns back to Ino who looked on with wide loving eyes and he said; "Ino I enjoyed every moment we were together, and I will cherish each of them always. You cared enough about me to share yourself with me, not just your body, but a side of your heart that I don't think anyone has seen. You showed me how hurt and lonely you were, just like me, and I thank you for confiding and trusting in me not only with your secrets, but your heart as well. With that said, I think it's only right that I return those feelings…but as I said…at the same time I feel I owe it to Hinata to give her the chance she deserves." As he stopped, he looked back and forth between the two of them, addressing them both as he said; "So you see, it's not that I don't want either of you, it's just that I care enough about the two of you that it wouldn't be fair to either one of you. You both say that you love me, and that you want to be with me, but if you're asking me to choose between the two of you…I just don't think I can do that, I don't want to hurt either of you." this was yet another moment that both girls loved and cursed that 24k gold heart of his. As both thought at that same moment, _'Naruto…'_ in adoration.

Hinata understood the predicament he was in; having been in it her self recently, the difference here was that he was not that type to hurt another if he could help it. He was far too loyal to his friends, and it seemed especially his love interests. Call it crazy but that was just his way, it was one of the things she loved most about him, but now that same trait was coming back to bite him in the ass! She wanted to help him she did, but as much as she cared for Ino, like her she loved him to much to let him go either. _'There has to be a way, it shouldn't end like this, if only there was a way I could help him….'_ she thought, as she racked her brain on what they should do.

However Ino was regrettably the one to force the issue, as she replied; "Naruto I think I speak for both of us, when I say that we're grateful you feel that way, and that you want to do right by us. But I'm afraid you can't have it both ways Tiger, like it or not you can't be with both of us." knowing how hard it was to make this decision.

Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened as she thought, _'That's it!'_ realizing that the answer was right in front of them she said; "Who says he can't?" in a rather loud voice.

Both Naruto and Ino looked at her in confusion and shock, but it was Naruto who spoke for both saying; "Say what?" blinking in surprise as he did so.

It was Hinata's turn to explain, as she directed her attention to Ino and said; "What I mean to say is, how about we share him?"

Immediately both Ino and Naruto shouted "**HUH!?**" in unison, both wide-eyed as they did so.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter AN: Well I hope every one liked our first 2-3 part chapter, I don't really know how long this one is going to be, but I will say I will try to get it done quickly. Now I know I promised some plot continuation for THIS chapter, but with the way things turned out it was getting too long to just have in ONE chapter obviously. In light of this, as well as my slacking off, I was forced to split this chapter as penance for the overly long wait. Anyway, as you will notice there is only ONE NOTE in this chapter, (HURRAH!) and here it is:<strong>

**Note: Yes I know this is changing the timeline and plot slightly but who ever sticks to cannon any more? I did what I could to explain why every one knew of Sora but not Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, I just hope everyone likes it.**

**E.C. AN Continued: Again I apologize everyone, and I am grateful that every one still holds this story in such high regards, I hope to make the next chapter as soon as possible, and until then R&R!**


End file.
